


Where There's Smoke There's Fire

by Lizzyc807



Series: Where There's Smoke There's Fire Mysteries [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, cs au ff, cs ff, cs mc ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 134,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyc807/pseuds/Lizzyc807
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones is ex-special forces Navy and a fire fighter in a company in the city. One night after a particularly bad day he meets a bail bonds person named Emma Swan. The unlikely pair just might be the kindling that ignites the flames within each other's heart that had been dulled for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Killian Jones is ex-special forces Navy and a fire fighter in a company in the city. One night after a particularly bad day he meets a bail bonds person named Emma Swan. The unlikely pair just might be the kindling that ignites the flames within each other’s heart that had been dulled for years.
> 
> This is a chapter one introduction. I hope this is what you all hoped for, Let me know if you like it and want to see this AU continued.

Ch. 1

He sat at the bar nursing his beer. He still had soot under his nails and probably in his hair as well. The damn smoke and cinder seemed to get into every pore and crevice. He rubbed his fingers up and down the condensation on his glass as he searched the room for his friend.

The Rabbit Hole, or the Hole, as he and the other guys referred to it was surprisingly full for a weeknight. After the day he’d had he needed a drink. They’d nearly lost a man in that warehouse and were all lucky to be alive after the last blast claimed the building.

He was certain it had to be arson but he wouldn’t know until the inspector gave them the final report. He’d handled explosives before; the blasts and fire were too predictable to have been an accident. The juke box was playing some happy pop tune that sounded familiar but he couldn’t tell you who it was if he tried. There were a few couples grinding along to the beat on the makeshift dance floor, one of them contained his friend.  He shook his head and went back to surveying the bar.

 He did a double take as his eyes came across a lovely blond he hadn’t seen before. She was dressed to kill in a tight red mini dress and black boots that went all the way up her long legs. She had on a short black leather biker jacket that was covering some of her curvier assets. He licked his lips as he watched her slink towards the bar and sidle up next to him.

She was so close she was almost touching him. He looked out of the side of his eye and he noticed she had the prettiest green eyes he’d ever seen.  He felt the corners of his lips rise to a smile. She was nervously tapping her fingers against the old weathered bar waiting for a bartender and looking around as if she was trying to find someone.

Her perfume was driving him insane. She smelled of strawberries and some sort of flower. He took in her scent and laughed as he picked up his glass for another sip.

“What’s a girl need to do to get a drink around here?” she asked.

“It’s usually a slow night. The bartender is also the waitress.” he said.

She looked over and smiled radiantly.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Sorry about that Hon, What can I get you?” asked the bartender.

“Scotch neat.” She said.

Hmm, she was a girl after his heart.  He went back to quietly nursing his beer. His friend seemed to move to the make-out phase of the evening and found a booth on the side. When would Will ever learn that picking up these drunk college girls would never be a good thing. They always had a jock boyfriend in tow somewhere. He shook his head. Last time Will had two black eyes but his mouth got him those.

She sat on the stool next to him and took a sip of her drink. He watched as she savored the flavor. She still appeared to be looking for someone.  She kept checking the time on her phone as she tapped her fingers.

He ordered another beer. He was intrigued by her. Had she been stood up? Whoever would stand up such a lovely creature was out of their mind. He’d known enough deadbeats in his life to know that somehow the often were luckiest in love.

He rubbed his hand along his jaw brushing against his scruff. A bit of soot coated his fingers. He wiped it off on his worn in jeans and shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her perk up when a man walked through the door. His heart sank. He’d hoped that she was alone, waiting for another girl, or even stood up. 

She took back the rest of her drink like a shot, threw a few bucks down on the bar and moved off of her stool in one easy motion. She accidentally brushed  the soft curves of her body against him.

She touched his shoulder lightly with her hand. “Sorry about that.” She said.

“S’alright.” He said.

Her voice was sultry. He’d be lying if even that small amount of contact didn’t drive him crazy. He hoped whoever that guy was realized the kind of woman he had and that she didn’t seem the type to be kept waiting. He took another sip of his beer as he watched her walk over and greet the lucky bastard.

She shook the man’s hand. Hardly a greeting for someone she knew. A blind date perhaps?  She was seated in a table only a few up from where his friend Will was undoubtedly being obscene with the girl he’d just met. He looked like a regular bloke, nothing special to deem him worthy of her presence. The waitress took their order and he watched her talking to him. The joker couldn’t keep his eyes off of her chest. He shook his head at the disrespect and took another sip of his beer.

He was starting to feel like a stalker but it had been a long time since he’d seen a woman who’d peaked his interest like she had. All of the sudden things became heated between them. He put his beer down on the bar and turned around. The man got up, threw his napkin down and she stood at the same time. He was yelling something at her and she was holding up her right hand and reaching behind her back. If he tried to hit her he would step in. He appeared to be trying to run out and he might have stuck out his foot to trip the bastard.

She looked at him and smiled as she pulled a set of cuffs from her pocket and subdued the man. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight in front of him. She pulled the man up from the ground and pushed him up against the wall. She began to frisk him and pulled a knife from the guys boot and tossed it on the table. The other patrons in the bar were watching with amazement as he was. She pulled her phone from her pocket and made a call. He assumed it was local police or backup.

He sat back on his stool and crossed his arms in front of him as he watched in amusement. Things just got very interesting and he was very intrigued. Sirens sounded outside of the Hole in minutes and he watched as two uniformed police officers came in to grab the guy. She gave the officer some information and he gave her back her cuffs. She saluted to the man and sauntered back over next to him with a smile on her face.

“How’d you like the show?” she asked.

“Nice take down.” He said.

She slapped her hand on the bar and called for the bartender.

“Police?” he asked.

“No, Bail Bondsperson. He was a perp.” Said Emma.

“Ahh, anything serious?” he asked.

“Three counts of battery assault and rape.” She said biting her lip.

“Same Hon?” asked the bartender.

She nodded.

“That’s serious. Do you have backup?” he asked.

“Nope, just me.  I’m freelance.” She said.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” He said.

“Just got to town, seems there’s a lot of garbage here that needs to be picked up. Should be lucrative for me if I play my cards right.” Said Emma.

“I live in the neighborhood. I can attest to the fact that this area is typically not subject to a lot of violent crime.” He said.

“You don’t sound like you’re local.” She said as she sat on the stool next to him.

He smiled at the question.

“Originally no, I moved into the area about a year ago. I just got out of the service. I hail from England” He said.

“That explains the accent.” She said licking her lips.

She was looking him in the eye and her eyes were sparkling like green emeralds. She was smiling and seemed much more relaxed than when she first came in.

“Killian Jones.” He said extending his hand.

“Emma Swan.” She said taking his hand shaking it.

“So is this a normal occurrence for you?” he asked.

“Taking down a perp? You could say that. It pays the bills. Sometimes I do PI work too. I have a license to carry and a degree to back it up but why am I telling you a total stranger all of this.” She said smiling.

“I won’t tell anyone your secrets Love.” he said raising an eyebrow.

“What about you? You said you were in the service. What branch?” she asked.

“Navy special forces. These days I’m a fireman at the local company down the block.” He said.

“Special forces and a fireman?” she said shaking her head and taking a sip of her drink.

“Aye, my hands are registered as deadly weapons.” He said laughing.

He was completely serious but he sounded like a git in that moment and he felt himself getting nervous. This was very unlike him. He was normally very cool and calm.

“So fireman; that how you got the dirt under your nails? Thought you might be a mechanic.” She said.

He rubbed his fingers against his thumbs and smiled.

“Quite perceptive aren’t you?” he said.

“In my line of work you can never be too sure. I appreciated you helping me with that take down. That guy will pay my rent for the next six months.” She said.

“My pleasure.” He said.

He smiled at the thought that she was in town for at least six months and took a sip of his beer.

“Oi Jones!” called Will.

He looked over to see his friend with a woman draped next to him tonguing his ear.

“Tomorrow .” he said nodding.

Killian nodded. His friend was taking his date home for the evening and leaving him once again at the bar nursing his beer. Tonight he didn’t mind so much. Things just got interesting.

“That guy your friend?” she asked.

“Aye, he’s part of the company as well. We had a big fire go wrong this morning.” He said.

She looked up at him with a knowing look and licked her lips.

“There are a few known arsonists on my list of jumpers.” She said.

“I suspect the fire today was arson. I’m waiting for the report.” He said.

“Maybe we could work something out.” She said smiling.

“Perhaps.” He said grinning.

She pulled her wallet from her pocket.

“Let me get that for you.” He said.

She tossed the money down on the bar.

“Thank you, I appreciate the gesture but I can take care of it myself.” She said.

She was a tough one and he liked a challenge.

“Leaving already?” he asked.

“ It’s an early night for me. I can go home, get out of this ridiculous get up and put on something comfortable.” She said smiling.

“Can I see you again Emma?” he asked.

He felt really bold in that moment. He liked the way her name rolled off his tongue.

She smiled and took a breath.

“Give me your phone.” She said.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to her. She punched in her digits. Her phone rang from her pocket.  She handed him his phone back.

“You have my number and I have yours. Call me sometime Jones.” She said.

“You can count on it.” he said smiling.

 “I better get out of here. I don’t want to walk the streets like this. I might get mistaken for a hooker.” She said.

“You plan to walk home?” he asked.

“I live around the corner.” She said.

“So do I. Let me walk you.” He said smiling.

“Oh, ok.” She said.

He pulled his money from his pocket and dropped it on the bar to cover his tab and tip for the bartender. Things just got really interesting.

 

   

 


	2. Kindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lovely Readers, Thank you for all your feedback on my story. I’m excited to write this and I have a good adventure planned for our lovely pair. This continues their first meeting and you get a little insight into Emma’s thoughts, her life, and you meet some of the fireman that Killian works with. Things get a little warm here but it’s just a taste of the fire between this pair and it’s early so I hope you stay with me and you enjoy this story. Let me know what you think.

Ch. 2

She didn’t expect him to ask to walk her home. That gave him more points in her book and she surprised herself by taking his offer.

She’d seen him when she walked into that dive. She wasn’t the relationship type but it had been a long time since anyone caught her eye. She had high hopes that Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes was a decent guy and that she got the perp quickly so she could find out. She’d thought he was a mechanic from the grit that appeared under his nails but fireman was hot in more ways than one.

He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans that hugged his assets and a navy blue button up shirt. He had a few buttons open at the top. He had a hint of dark hair peeking out the top of his shirt and she loved that. His shirt sleeves were also a bit tighter around his biceps and she wondered what it would be liked to be held by those.

When he spoke she felt a shiver run down her spine. The lilt in his voice was dripping with sex and she couldn’t help but be affected by it. No mere mortal woman would be able to resist that. She was lucky the bartender got there when she did. She noticed he kept an eye on her as she moved around the bar and met up with the perp.

She watched him sipping on his beer out of the corner of her eye. He was a handsome man, rugged with a bit of scruff on his chin. She liked them when they weren’t so clean cut. It was really his eyes that caught her; they were the most amazing shade of blue she’d ever seen.  

What put him over the top in her book was that he helped her with the take down. He was a gentleman and it was nice to see that in a man. Most times she was left to struggle with the jerks she was chasing and in the boots she was wearing she was hoping for easy.

She’d originally thought about taking him home for the night, just taking a sip from the bottle, but he proved worthy of a second look. She’d actually given him her phone number. She never gave out her phone number. She recognized something familiar with him, no connections, no ties, special service, and dangerous.

There was a slight nip in the air as they left the bar. The sky was clear and there was a full moon that night. The street lamps were humming overhead as they shone down on the street below.

She felt the warm touch of his hand against the small of her back as he guided her down the short flight of steps onto the street. She turned back to look at him and smiled.

“Lead the way.” He said.

He couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face. He still couldn’t believe his luck. He watched as she fidgeted with her skirt pulling it down for more coverage. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, not that he would complain. He understood that this wasn’t her normal wardrobe but somehow she even made dressing like a tart classy.

“I didn’t really need the escort but I don’t mind the company.” She said smiling.

 “After what I’ve seen I’ve no doubt you can hold your own but what kind of man would I be if I let a lady walk home alone in the dark?” he asked.

“So, you’re a gentleman? That’s rare these days.” she said.

“Always.” He said.

He was striding close to her and she could feel his sleeve brush against hers from time to time. She had the urge to reach out and hold his hand. She couldn’t be that desperate for human contact to break her no PDA rule and she’d just met the man.  She was trying hard not rethink her onetime thing rule with this man but he was a rare find. Gentleman just didn’t cross her path very often.

“How long ago did you move here?” he asked.

“I’ve been here just a week. I still haven’t unpacked.” She said.

“Unpacking can he quite the task. I travel light so I don’t have much.” He said.

“Neither do I. The place I rented is furnished.” She said.

“That certainly saves time if you move often.” He said.

“It cost a little more but I haven’t really found a place that I’d call home so it works for me.” she said.

He nodded. He understood where she was coming from since she was describing much of his own life.

“Well, I’m just down here.” She said.

“You see that building down the block on the left.” He said pointing.

“Yeah, I see it.” She said leaning up to see.

“That’s where I live and the firehouse is down just one block more.” He said.

“Oh, so you do live close. You frequent the hole in the wall?” she asked.

“The Hole is what it’s fondly referred to in these parts and on occasion I come by for a drink. The guys like to come in and unwind. You saw Will; he likes to go for the college girls. He’s the youngest of our crew.” He said.

“The guy with the girls tongue attached to him. Yeah, I saw him. I should thank him, he’s the one who got my perp all worked up, I had to move things along quicker than I expected.  I got an early night out of it though so I can’t complain.” She said.

“I’ll let him know. I’m sure he would be pleased that his debauchery actually assisted someone instead of getting his arse kicked.” He said.

She laughed and it was an amazing laugh. He noticed they’d approached her building but he wasn’t ready to let her go. Something about her made him want to keep talking.

“Well, this is me.” said Emma pointing back with her thumb.

“You were right, it was a quick walk; perhaps too quick a walk.” He said.

He was looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and all she could think about was taking him to bed and losing herself with him. She needed to stop envisioning her hands over his chest and running them through his hair. She took a breath to compose herself. He wasn’t some one night stand.  He seemed like someone worth getting to know and she was new here. He’s the first person she’d met and she liked having at least one person to call.

“It was quick. I’d invite you up but I haven’t really unpacked yet. “she said.

“Perhaps next time. Call me if you need an escort home.” He said.

He looked away in the direction of his place and dropped back a step out of her personal space. He looked a bit rejected. She didn’t want him to think she didn’t like him.

“Killian, Thank you for being a gentleman.” She said.

He looked at her and smiled.

“Of course Love.” He said gazing directly into her eyes.

Her eyes were asking a question that her mouth wasn’t. He could see she was guarding herself. He wanted to kiss her among other things but he needed to get a grip. She was someone he wanted to get to know. If he played his cards right she would give him the time of day. He needed to keep his cool.

She licked her lips and tried to break his gaze but it was impossible. He was close enough that she could just reach forward and pull him into a kiss. She shook that thought from her mind but something came over her and she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She needed to touch him and that was all she was going to allow herself.

“Call me.” she said.

“I will. Nice meeting you Emma.” He said.

“Nice meeting you Killian.” She said.

He was grinning from ear to ear standing in front of her. He smelled so good she could eat him with a spoon. She needed to run into that door as fast as she could or she wouldn’t be responsible for any actions that followed.

She started walking and he stood in that spot until she reached her door and went inside. She waved to him as she shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took every ounce of self control on his part not to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He could still feel her lips burning on his cheek and the smell of strawberries from her hair.

When she was safely behind her door he reached up and touched his cheek. He was still trying to figure out how this angel walked into his life out of nowhere. He’d have to thank the gods later if this worked out.

He pulled out his phone and made sure to add Emma Swan as a contact in his phone. He continued walking back towards his apartment but decided to continue on to the firehouse to see if anything came in on the earlier warehouse fire.

The firehouse was meager but it was theirs. It was a small building that sat on the corner of two streets. They were not a big ladder company but they were important to their community. They had two engines and an emergency truck.  There was no pole to speak of since they were a fairly new building but they did have bunks and from time to time guys would sleep there. They had a common room, a kitchen, a locker room, the bunk room, and a few offices for the chief and the fire inspector. He walked in to the common room and some guys were playing darts.

“Jones, Scarlet gave you the slip again eh?” asked Jeff.

 “He had a tongue in his ear when he left me. He’ll be around sometime tomorrow.” He said.

Jeff shook his head.

“What is it with that guy? It’s not like he’s a GQ model.” Said Robin.

Killian laughed.

“He gets his arse kicked enough, perhaps its Karma giving him something to soothe his pain or the gods like to play with him.” Said Killian.

“Lucky bastard.” Said Jeff.

“You should come out with us sometime. Perhaps you’ll be lucky in love yourself.” He said.

“It ain’t love I’m looking for.” Said Jeff winking.

“You’d be lucky to find love in your life. It’s hard to find these days.  A warm body for the night is easy to find.” Said Killian.

“Look at you Mr. Sappy.” Said Robin.

Killian rolled his eyes.

“Dave here?” he asked.

“Yeah, he’s in back looking over those reports from the fire.” Said Jeff.

“Great.” Said Killian.

He walked in the back to find David alone in his office. He was the fire inspector for their company and he was a genius. He came up from DC, used to work a special forensic division of the FBI. They were lucky to have him. His wife was the reason for the move; she was a school teacher and wanted to live in a more family oriented community. They were trying to have a baby and she liked the neighborhood.

“Dave, any information about the fire today?” he asked.

“Jones, you were right. It was definitely arson.” He said.

“Hmm, that isn’t what I was hoping to hear. Don’t get me wrong, I like to be right but not about things like this.” He said as he rubbed his scruff.

“I thought the Captain gave you the night off?” asked David.

“Aye, but I was walking home, figured I’d stop by.” He said.

“Weren’t you out with the lady-killer? Shouldn’t you be swimming in college girls by now?” Said David grinning.

“Give me some credit Dave. I may hang out with him but I don’t partake in those activities. Those girls are way too young for me. I prefer a more mature woman.” he said.

“So you strike out?” he said laughing.

“Actually no, I met a woman that simply knocked me off my stool tonight. She came in and I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. She’s new in town, a bail bondsperson, and lives down the block. Gave me her number and asked me to call her.” He said.

He felt his cheek again where she kissed him and smiled.

“Wow, big bad Killian Jones floored by a woman. I’d like to see that.” Said David.

“Perhaps if I’m lucky you’ll get the chance to meet her.” He said.

“What’s her name?” asked David.

“Emma. Saw her take down a perp. It was glorious.” Said Killian.

“Sounds like you’d make a perfect match.” Said David.

“I hope you’re right.” Said Killian.

“Go home, take a shower, you’re a mess. I’m surprised she even gave you her number. You’re still covered in soot.” Said David.

He clapped David on the back.

“Aye, Keep me posted.” Said Killian.

David nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma unlocked the door and walked into her dark apartment. She didn’t lie; she still had moving boxes everywhere. She decided that now that she’d made rent she could unpack. Even with a furnished place she still had a lot of essentials to unpack. She bought a new shower curtain and linens for the bedroom.

She could either unpack or prepare to tag her next perp. She was usually a night owl but she planned to get up early and get her check for the perp she’d tagged. She also needed to start stake outs for the next one. She could celebrate a little though right? She did just take down a big one.

 She decided to put on some music, open a bottle of wine and unpack since she had time. She put on her comfy black T-shirt and a pair of grey flannel pajama pants with little stars all over them.

 It felt good to get out of her “uniform”. As soon as the perps saw her the brain in their head stopped working and the head in their pants took over. They were so predictable. They made her job easy sometimes. They were often egomaniacs and she laughed at how gullible they were to think she would be interested in disgusting scumbags like them.

By the time she finished half the bottle she had one box left and that one usually stayed packed. It was all that remained of her childhood. She tucked that box in the back of her closet for safe keeping. She stacked all the empty boxes on top of each other and put them near the door.

The fire Killian mentioned was on her mind. She knew of three arsonists that were on the list. She picked up her stack of rap sheets and looked for the fire starters. She leafed through them and noted that each one was worse than the other. If even one of them had fallen off the wagon this city was in trouble.

When she finished looking through the perp sheets she realized that she’d finished the bottle. She was feeling good and half tempted to call Killian.

She couldn’t though, she just met him. What if he got the wrong idea about her? What time was it anyway? She looked at the clock and it was 10:45. She frowned. That was too late to call him right? She picked up her phone and found his number. She quickly programmed it into her phone so she wouldn’t lose it.

Maybe she could just text him. She would kick herself tomorrow but she was lonely in a new city and he was her only semi-friend, not to mention she was a little drunk, so clearly out of her mind. She could use that as a cover for the real reason for the call which was she was still thinking of him. She wished she asked him to stay earlier.

She quickly typed : _What’s up?_  Did people say that anymore? She giggled and erased it; she typed _Hey Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes_ and laughed out loud.  She erased all but _Hey_ and hit send.

She never drunk texted anyone before; she felt a little adrenaline as she waited for him to respond. Then she quickly wanted to get it back. He would think she was crazy and not call her again. She felt a pit her stomach as she waited. She cracked open another bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.

She kept one eye on her phone in case he responded. She picked up her glass and took another sip. She went to put on new music and her phone buzzed.

She was so excited to see he’d texted her back. Now what? If she had girl friends she was sure they would caution her against doing anything like this especially after drinking.

_K: Hi Love, finish unpacking?_

_E: Yes, finished unpacking, drinking wine. What about you?_

She laughed. She had no idea what to say. She felt like a teenage girl. This was very unlike her.

_K: Just got out of the shower. You’ll be happy to know that I finally got my nails clean._

The thought of him dripping wet did things to her. Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes, naked, and wet.  He was probably sitting leisurely with a towel hanging off of his hips, shirtless, hair wet, body glistening with drops of water. She took a sip of her wine.

_E: Oh, that’s good. Nice and clean huh?_

That was so stupid. Why did she say that? She slapped her hand to her forehead.

_K: Aye. Feel like some company?_

Uh oh, she did feel like some company. Should she say yes? She took another sip of her wine.

_E: Yes, come over. Apt 7D. I’ll buzz you in._

_K: Be right over._

The realization that she just invited him over hit her quickly. She cleaned up the mess lying around and ran to her room to freshen up a little. She didn’t think that through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Well this was an interesting turn of events. He didn’t expect to hear from her again tonight. She admitted that she had been drinking. Perhaps he should have told her No and stayed home. She might regret her decision to ask him but he wanted to see her. She only lived a block away. What harm would it be for him to go hang out for awhile?

He pulled on a shirt and dried his wet hair quickly with a towel. He was already in loose fitting jeans.  He ran his fingers through his hair to give it some semblance of style. He grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys and practically sprinted out the door.

It was cooler than he expected on his walk over. He looked up her apartment number and rang the buzzer. He figured if she buzzed him in she still wanted him there. He heard the door click and open. He smiled and went in.

He took the elevator up although the amount of adrenaline that was running through his system right now would probably propel him up the stairs. He walked down the hall and found her apartment. He knocked lightly and she immediately opened the door.

“Hi.” She said giggling.

“Hi.” He said.

She was standing there looking him up and down and hanging on the door. She looked much more relaxed than when he met her earlier. Her hair was hanging down around her shoulders, she was wearing a light blue tank top and she had on a pair of black pants that hugged all of her delicious curves. She was even more gorgeous than he remembered. 

“Sorry, Come in.” she said.

“This is a nice place. Next time my lease is up I’ll have to check out this building.” He said as he surveyed her apartment.

“Thank you, it came furnished. Would you like a drink?” She said.

“Sure, I’d love one. What’ve you got?” He asked.

“Wine, beer, scotch, ice tea?”  She asked.

“Whatever you’re having Love.” he said.

She nodded and went to the kitchen. She had music playing in the background. It was familiar to him, unlike the pop tunes at the Hole earlier.

“Scotch ok?” she asked.

“Perfect Love.” he said.

He looked and smelled fresh, clean and amazing. He had a little wetness coming through his t-shirt and his hair was also still a little damp.  It took everything in her not to press him against the door when he walked in.  She grabbed two glasses, put in some ice and a splash of scotch.

He walked over to meet her half way and she handed him the glass letting her fingers linger against his. He looked at her and smiled. She clinked her glass against his.

“Cheers.” She said.

“Cheers.” He said taking a sip of his drink.

 “I got everything unpacked.” She said.

“I noticed the boxes by the door. You want me to put those out for you? You don’t want to leave those laying around, fire hazard.” He said as he turned around.

She had a playful look on her face. All the seriousness that she had earlier had washed away.  She took his glass and placed it on the counter with hers.

 “I love this song. Dance with me?” she asked as she turned up the music.

He pulled her into his arms and held her. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him. They swayed back and forth to the music.  Her hair smelled like strawberries and her perfume was driving him wild.

She pulled back to look at him.

“I find it refreshing to find a gentleman like you still exists. “she said.

He was gazing into her beautiful green eyes. “I have to say it’s not every day you meet a woman that can take down a man and cuff him. You’re quite the rare find yourself Love.” He said.

“Really? You think I’m a rare find?” she said smiling.

She rubbed her finger tips up and down the lapels of his jacket as they swayed to the music. She pressed her hips forward against his as he pulled her closer.

“Aye, I do. I’ve never met a woman as beautiful as you that can do that.” He said.

“You think I’m beautiful?” she asked.

“Aye, gorgeous.” He said.

She smiled wide.

“You’re always a gentleman?” she asked.

“When I want to be.” He said snickering.

“Good.” She said.

He licked his lips in anticipation. She gripped his lapels, pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers moved up into his damp hair. He smiled against her lips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her tongue brushed against his lips and he opened his mouth to accept hers. The kiss was soft and sensual. 

He taste of mint and scotch. His strong arms felt so good around her. She couldn’t get close enough to him.  She moved her hands down his body, around his waist and under his jacket so she could caress the tight muscles in his back and then down the curve of his arse where she grabbed hold.

He moaned in her mouth as she pulled him close and ground her hips against his hard arousal. One of his hands was in her hair and the other was resting on the curve of her arse caressing her lightly as their kiss turned more desperate.

He licked her bottom lip slowly and then pressed wet kisses down her neck until he found that spot that made her moan. He sucked and licked at her pulse point. It was her weakness and he was driving her mad. His hand moved to caress her soft curves. He brushed his thumb over the outside of her shirt pulling at her nipple as he kissed her neck softly.

She had her hands in his hair again and she pulled at his still damp locks.  She moaned in pleasure as he continued to press wet kisses over her bare shoulder.  She pushed back lightly and grabbed his hand pulling him over to her couch.  He sat down and she climbed across his lap straddling him in between her thighs. She put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

She was adorable but she’d had too much to drink and this needed to stop before it got out of control.  

“Love, as much as I want you right now. Are you sure you want this? “ he asked.

 She cupped her hands on his face and looked in his eyes.

“God you are so sexy. Let’s just have a little fun.” She said.

She crashed her lips into his before he could get a word out. She pressed down hard feeling his arousal through her soft pants and he felt amazing.

The friction was killing him and he wanted her so much. He had to stop this. He needed to be a gentleman. Gods she was making this hard.

“I could just keep kissing you. Your lips are so soft.” she said.

“Aye” he said nipping her lips.

He put his hand on her shoulder to slow her movement.  She pulled back with a beautiful look of confusion on her face. Her pert nipples were prominently poking through her thin tank top. He put his arms around her and helped her off of his lap and on the couch next to him. She pulled him down on the couch to lay next to her side by side.

“You are gorgeous.” He said.

“Your voice is amazing, does anyone ever tell you that?” she asked.

He laughed.

“I think you’ve had a little too much to drink Love.” he said.

He pushed her hair back over her shoulder. She was leaning up on one side facing him.

“I’m fine.” She said smiling.

Her hand was caressing down the side of his body and towards his throbbing arousal. He grabbed her hand and held it softly bringing it up to his lips. He kissed it gently.

God he wanted her. He wanted to taste every inch of her to feel her writhing in pleasure underneath him but now was not the time.

“What’s wrong?” she asked patting her hand to the side of his cheek.

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

“Love, I will take you every and any which way you choose when you are in your right mind. “he said.

“I am, Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes.” she said giggling.

He laughed.

She snuggled into his side placing her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She felt so good, better than he could have dreamed she would. She put her leg in between his and nestled in as close as she could get.

“Will you stay with me?” she asked.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“If you wish.” He said.

“I do.” She said.

She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. He smiled as she slept in his arms and hoped that he had the chance to hold her again after this. The warmth of her body against him and the strain of the events from the day pulled him to sleep soon after. 

 

 

 


	3. Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story. So we see what happens in the morning after and nature takes its course. This chapter does get a little mature towards the end so if that’s not your cup of tea you will see the signs so you can skip that part. I love hearing your comments, reviews, and questions. I hope you like it and thank you for reading my story.

Ch. 3

She woke up in the middle of the night and was quickly aware that she was being held in a pair of warm arms. She tried to sit up but her head was spinning. She peeked up and saw Killian sleeping soundly next to her.  She laughed to herself. She couldn’t believe she’d did it and he actually came.  He vaguely remembered letting him in and sharing a dance.

She did a quick assessment of herself and realized she was still fully clothed. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Perhaps he is always a gentleman. She reached up and pulled the blanket that was laying on the back of the couch over them and snuggled back into him.  

She wondered what it would be like to sleep in his arms and here she was, even if the circumstances weren’t exactly what she hoped they would be this felt good.  He began to stir next to her when she adjusted the leg she had between his.

“You alright Love?” he asked voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said.

“You want I should go home?” he said.

“No, go back to sleep.” She said.

She pressed her cheek on his chest, her hand over his heart lightly and nestled into his arms. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and closed her eyes. She’d figure this out in the morning.

He woke up with her draped over his body. She looked like an angel as the morning sun came through her front windows and shone on her beautiful blond hair. He carefully inched her over so he could climb up from the couch. He vaguely remembered her talking to him in the early morning hour but wasn’t completely sure what she’d said. He noticed the blanket so she mustn’t have been upset that he’d stayed.

He tucked her into the blanket so that she would stay warm. He quietly walked to her kitchen to see what she might have in her fridge to make for breakfast and search for some coffee. She was going to have a wicked hangover this morning.

He opened her fridge and she didn’t have much in there but she had eggs, milk and cheese. She also had a loaf of bread on the counter and a coffee machine. He searched her pantry and found the coffee supplies and the tools he needed to make her an omelet. He happened upon a toaster in one of the upper cabinets too.

He worked as quietly as he could but he couldn’t help but hum to himself. It had been the best night sleep he’d had in a long time. Just her company eased him and he relaxed enough to sleep. He hadn’t felt that comfortable with anyone in a very long time. His line of work kept him on the edge of danger and it always had. Being a Fireman was definitely several steps down on the danger scale from Special Forces though, at least he didn’t have to kill anyone.

He was still surprised she’d sent him the text.  He smiled knowing that she thought of him in her drunken state. It was a nice change to see her relaxed and playful. It was a different side of the badass tough woman who took down a man in front of him. It was certainly another quality about her that made her unique. He hoped he’d get the chance to know more about her.  He was almost finished cooking when he heard her stirring. The coffee was ready and he was able to plate the omelets.

“Mmm, what smells good?” she asked.

She sat up and snuggled the blanket around herself. He walked over and handed her a glass of water along with some aspirin he found in her bathroom medicine cabinet.

“Morning Love, thought you might like to eat.  A little grease should help you get over a wicked hangover.” He said.

She took the aspirin in her mouth and downed the glass of water.

“Thank you. Smells really good. You didn’t have to do that.” She said.

“Well, I figured it’s the least I could do since you didn’t turn me out in the cold in the middle of the night.” He said smiling.

She smiled and let out a shallow breath.

“Sorry about last night. I don’t usually do things like that.” She said.

She got up, walked over to the counter and sat on the stool in front of him. He placed a plate in front of her with a cheese omelet and some toast.

“S’ok Love. I’m happy to know I was the first thought that popped into your mind when you were relaxed and happy.” He said.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks and pushed off her blanket to the back of the stool so she could eat. He placed his plate on the opposite side of the counter from her and grabbed two mugs.

“Is that coffee I smell?” she asked inhaling deep.

“Yes, How do you take it?” he asked.

“Little milk, little sugar. Thank you.” She said.

She shoveled in a mouthful of eggs. They were delicious. The man was gorgeous, a gentleman and could cook. What planet is she on? Is this still earth?

“Here you go Love.” he said handing her the mug.

“Thank you.” She said with a mouthful.

He laughed.

“Sorry this is so good. Where’d you learn to cook? Sorry I didn’t have much to work with.” she said.

“Love, when you are on your own as long as I’ve been you pick up a few things.” He said.

She took a sip of her coffee and watched him as he ate. He was more handsome today than she remembered. He had a little scar on his cheek and she wondered how that happened.  He had a rosiness to his skin and his eyes were glittering blue.

“You have plans today Love?” he asked.

She picked up her knees and hugged her arm around them. She held her warm mug in her other hand and took a sip.

“Just need to go to the station and pick up my check, then I planned to start working the next case. Which reminds me; I started looking into those arsonists that I told you I’d tracked to this area.” She said.

“Yeah, before or after the wine?” he asked smiling.

“I deserve that. Probably in the middle so I was still lucid enough to see they were all dangerous.” She said.

She picked up the stack of perp sheets and leafed through to find the three offenders that she’d read up on last night. She laid them on the table in front of them. He picked up and examined each sheet.

“These are some winners.” He said shaking his head.

“If even one of them has fallen off the wagon I suspect a lot of people could get hurt.” She said.

She sat back down and took a drink of her steaming delicious liquid. She savored it and felt her body waking up with each sip.  She didn’t feel nauseous but she had a dull throb against her temple.

“What about you? What’s your plan for the day?” she asked.

He looked her over carefully and smiled.

“Don’t you remember? We have a date tonight.” He said.

She stopped mid-sip of her mug and cocked her head to the side.

“We do? “she asked.

“You don’t remember?” he said smiling.

“No, I’m sorry. I was a little out of it last night. Can you refresh my memory?” she asked.

He was kidding with her but he took a chance so he could ensure that he’d see her again.

“Part way between the scotch and the dance, you asked me to take you on a proper date.” He said grinning.

“I did?” she asked.

At that moment she didn’t know if it were true or not but she was glad either way that he’d mentioned it. She wanted to see him again and she hoped she didn’t have to drunk text him to do it. Who was she kidding, she might have taken a sip but she wanted to drink him in.

“Aye, so what time should I pick you up?” he said.

“730?” she said smiling.

He felt relief wash over him. He had hope in his heart but he didn’t want to be too cocky. She was unpredictable.

“Aye, 7:30. I’ve got to be going, I need to report for work in 30 minutes.” He said.

He gathered the dishes, put them into the sink and walked over to pick up his jacket. He turned around and she was standing behind him smiling.

“Thank you for being a gentleman last night.” She said.

“Of course Lass, when we are together I want you to remember it.” He said with a wink as he caressed her face.

She laughed.

“Is that so?” she said.

“Aye.” He said grinning.

She looked up at him wistfully with a lazy smile on her face. Even in the morning she was beautiful. She brushed her hand down his arm and he felt his heart start to pound. He smiled and took a chance bending down to kiss her. She leaned forward and met him half way. Her lips were soft and sweet; he couldn’t help but pull her into his arms and deepen the kiss. He had to leave her with something she’d remember. She gave back as good as he’d given her. He almost lost his gentleman status in that minute after having such resolve the night before.

He pulled back slowly puffing out a breath. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

“See you tonight Lass.” He said.

“See you tonight.” She said.

He left wondering if he had enough time to take a cold shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stepped away from the door and touched her lips. It was as if she’d never been kissed before. The man had completely erased any memory of what a kiss felt like before his.  She shook her head and walked back over to pick up her mug.  She looked down at the rap sheets and wondered which one of the slimy bastards could be causing trouble. 

She spent the rest of the hour reading over the sheets and cleaning up from breakfast. She was happily surprised he stayed with her. She felt more rested than she had in a long time. The wonders a little human contact can do for a body.

She picked up the blanket and it pressed it to her nose. It smelled of a mixture of both of them, his clean fresh soap and sandalwood and her strawberry shampoo and perfume.  A shiver ran down her back as she started to remember the events from the previous night. She remembered how he held her in his arms, his warm hands caressing her body and his soft lips on her neck sucking on her favorite spot until she moaned in pleasure.  

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She needed to go get her money. She couldn’t sit around and day dream about him all day. She wasn’t a love sick teenager and she had a date with him later. She would have the real thing. She grabbed some clean towels from the linen closet and took a mostly cold shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He showed up at the station in his pressed navy blue pants and short sleeve button down shirt. His name tag over his right pocket along with the insignias for the fire company adorned his shirt. He walked into the room with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

The guys were all huddled at the table in the common room eating stale donuts and drinking coffee out of paper cups. He would have normally had his run in and made breakfast at home before he got there but this morning his routine was happily interrupted.

“Jones, you finally decide to grace us with your presence. Where you been?” asked Jeff.

“Oi Mate, Where ya been? Ya get lucky with the blond avenger?” asked Will grinning.

“I’m surprised to see you here Mate, thought that girl might have sucked out your brain through your ear.” Said Killian.

“You’re dodging the question Jones. Where you been? You’re never late.” Said Jeff.

He pulled out a chair, flipped it around backwards and sat down with his arms folded over top.

“Let’s just say I had a little business that I needed to take care of this morning.” Said Killian.

“Business, what kind of business at this hour?” asked Jeff.

“ A gentleman never tells.” Said Killian grinning.

“That’s a laugh, since when are you a gentleman.” Asked Will.

“Wait, are you saying that after you left the station last night, after telling me about, what’s her name, Emma that you met someone else on the way home?” asked David.

“Inquiring minds want to know. Spill it Jones.” Said Will.

He looked around at his mate’s faces and he knew they weren’t going to let up. 

“Alright, I spent the morning with Emma. We had breakfast at her place.” Said Killian.

“Oi, I was right? The blond avenger, this Emma; she invited you for breakfast at her place and nothing went on between the pair of you?” asked Will.

“Right, we had breakfast.” Said Killian.

“I don’t believe it. You’re holding out.” Said Jeff.

“Leave him alone.  He’s bailed your sorry asses out of trouble more times than I can count.  If he wants to keep it private he’s damn well allowed.” Said Robin.

Killian nodded at Robin.

“We’ll get it out of you yet.” Said Jeff.

Killian smiled and shook his head.

“So the fire was arson, any ideas on what started it?” asked Killian.

He felt it best to change the subject. He wasn’t ready to talk about Emma with this lot. They were sharks waiting for the slaughter. He wanted to keep Emma to himself for awhile longer so he was thankful that Robin stepped in for him.

He might have shared tales of past conquests with his mates but Emma wasn’t just some conquest to him. He was happily anticipating their date that evening.  He liked her and He knew just where to take her.

Before he knew it they were up to their elbows in information about the fire. Whoever did it knew what they were doing, it was a calculated job. Whatever the motive they meant for that building to fall and take out as many people as possible in the process. They were lucky that only two people went to the hospital with minor injuries. It couldn’t have been a lot worse if it wasn’t for the quick thinking of the onsite safety team.

Just as they were getting somewhere with the evidence, the alarm rang and they went into action.

“Alright boys, another day another dollar.” Said Jeff.

“Scarlet, stay with Jones, I don’t want you running off on your own hotshot.” Said Robin.

He nodded. They all quickly got into their gear and prepped for whatever destruction awaited them. They jumped on the trucks and head out of the station to fight a three alarm fire towards the suburbs at an auto parts warehouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma parked in the lot next to the station and grabbed her bag. She strolled in and walked up to the counter. The woman sitting there had a tight bun under her police hat and her uniform was pressed neat. Her name tag said French. She was going through a stack of paperwork in front of her and talking to someone on her headset that didn’t seem to understand the purpose of the police.

She stepped forward and the officer held up her finger to silence the question that was pressed on her lips. She blew out a breath and took a step back. She swung her arms back and forth while she looked around. It wasn’t a large place but the officers all seemed busy.

She felt a tap on her shoulder from behind and turned around. Things like that could get a person killed because she had one hand on her pistol, ready to pull it out if she needed it.  When she looked up she saw a tall man, with soft brown eyes, and a boyish grin. His nametag said Humbert.

“Can I help you?” he asked smiling.

“Uh yeah I hope so. I’m here to pick up a check for a perp I tagged last night.” Said Emma.

 “Let me help you. It seems Belle may be on the phone for awhile.” He said.

She watched him as he walked around behind Belle and picked up a clipboard.

“Name?” he asked.

“Emma Swan.” She said.

“Ah, I see right here. You tagged a real nasty one last night at The Hole.” He said.

“Yeah, He was a bastard. I hope he gets what’s coming to him.” She said.

“I hear you took him down quick. Got your Id?“ he asked.

“Yeah, he went down like a sack of potatoes.” She said.

She reached into her bag, pulled out her passport and handed it to him.

He took it, opened it, looked down at her picture then looked back up at her and smiled.

“Here you go, Ms Swan.” He said handing it back to her.

He pushed the clipboard towards her with a pen.

“Sign here.” He said smiling.

She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and took the pen. She quickly signed her name and handed it back.

He pulled an envelope from the drawer and handed it to her. She went to take it and he tugged it back smiling. She leaned forward and took it from him.

“Thanks.” She said smirking.

“New in town?” he asked.

“Yeah, look I gotta go.” She said smiling.

“Hopefully I’ll see you again.” He said.

She looked over at Belle who shook her head and rolled her eyes at his comment. She turned around and walked towards the door.

“Yeah, hopefully the rest of these guys go down as easy as that one. I’ll be by to collect my checks.” She said as she walked away without looking back. She waved the envelop above her head as she walked through the door.

She tucked her check into her bag and set out for the bank. She needed to pay rent and do a little shopping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fire took them longer to put out than they hoped. Will actually stayed back and listened this time but even with a full crew paying attention it got a little tense. It looked like another case of arson to Killian. It was too controlled and it seemed to target the main areas of the building, like the intention was to burn the building from the inside out.

He couldn’t say it was the same person but it was odd that they’d gotten a second call within a day and the pattern of the fire seemed similar.

“Dave, did you notice anything familiar with that blaze?” asked Killian.

“Yep, I was thinking the same thing. We may have a serial arsonist on our hands.” Said David.

“Emma mentioned there were three arsonists in our area that were wanted. I looked at their rap sheets briefly this morning. Perhaps we can check out their previous crimes and compare what we’ve seen.” Said Killian.

“ That’s a good idea. I guess this Emma’s really gotten under your skin. I’ve never heard you talk about a woman as long as I’ve known you.” said David.

He felt his cheeks getting warm under all the dirt and soot.

“We had breakfast together. Like I said last night, I like her.” He said.

“So you are going to see her again?” asked David.

“Aye, I’m taking her out tonight.” Said Killian.

“You know where you are going to take her tonight?” he asked.

“Aye, I’ve got an idea. She’s not like most women I’ve met so I want to do something special.” Said Killian smiling.

“Good, glad to hear it. It’s nice to see this side of you Jones. Find out what you can from her.” Said David.

“I’ll ask her and we can look into the possibility of a match.” Said Killian.

“Sounds good.” Said David.

He walked out to meet up with the rest of the guys and shed all the extra weight of his uniform.

“Good work out there Jones.” Said Robin.

“Thanks Mate.” He said smiling.

“Scarlet, good of you to listen this time.” Said Robin.

He saluted Robin and smirked.

“Oi, Jones you up for The Hole tonight for Happy Hour? I hear that mid terms are over so there’s likely to be a lot of celebrating going on if ya know what I mean.” Said Will.

“Sorry Mate, I’ll have to pass. As I said I have plans.” He said.

“What? Pass? What plans have ya got? “ said Will.

“If you must know I have a date.” He said.

“Like an actual date? With a woman? You mean to get to know her?” he asked.

“Aye. Of course with a woman and I look forward to getting to know her.” He said.

“Alright who is she? The blond avenger?  She’s got ya whipped already. Ya can’t even join your mate for a drink.” Said Will.

“Oi, I’m not whipped. There is nothing wrong with actually getting to know a person.” He said.

“Well, I’ll stick to my plan. Love em and leave em satisfied. That’s what I say.” Said Will grinning.

“Who says their satisfied?” asked Jeff laughing.

“Oi, I happen to know they are quite satisfied when I leave em.” Said Will.

“Sure mate, keep telling yourself that.” Said Killian laughing.

He clapped Will on the back and walked over to hang up his coat.

“Jeff, go with me. I need me a wing man.” Said Will.

“Wing man, you need a body guard. I don’t know Scarlett. “said Jeff.

“Go with him mate, if anything so you can rescue the girls.” Said Killian smiling.

“Oi.” Said Will.

“Fine, I’ll go with you kid. Just be on your best behavior.” Said Jeff.

“I’m outta here. I have a date to prepare for.” Said Killian.

“You know where to find me if things go flat with your date.” Said Will.

“Don’t count on it mate.” Said Killian.

He walked out of the station smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma stopped by the real estate office and paid her rent. She decided to hit the local mall and buy a new outfit for tonight. It had been awhile since she’d been on an actual date and not a “fake date” trying to catch a perp. She was happy not to have to wear her usual date uniform. She knew she looked hot but those clothes were so uncomfortable in more ways than one. They just weren’t her.

She also picked up some new lingerie, which she’d also neglected to buy for a long time. It was probably a good thing that Killian didn’t see her in her mismatched striped bra and polka dot panties yesterday. Not that she would have been in them long if he had.

That’ll teach her to drunk text and invite a man to her place for a last minute meeting. She checked the time and raced home to get ready. She actually wanted to put in some effort for this date. She was excited to get to know him better.

A thought crossed her mind when she was about to dress that she should have asked him what to wear for their date since he neglected to tell her where they were going.  She put on some music and started to get ready for the date.

She bought a scoop neck fitted emerald green blouse and a tight fitting black skirt that came just above her knee. It hugged her curves in all the right places.  She added a short black sweater with a single button closure at the top.  She was wearing her new black satin bra and panty set. She wasn’t completely sure where the evening would go but she wanted to be prepared. She felt better about herself when she knew she was wearing something a little sexy under her clothes.

She picked out a pair of black strappy wedges and slid them on. They made her legs look long and lean. She really should have checked in with him and asked for at least a hint of where they were going. She was dressing for a traditional date, like dinner or dancing.

She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the door buzz. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she anticipated seeing him again. Thoughts of that kiss still lingered in her thoughts and made her smile.

She buzzed him up and then transferred the items from her usual bag to her smaller purse for the date. When she heard the knock she felt the butterflies again. She puckered her lips and blotted of some of her lip gloss quickly. She walked over and opened the door to find his handsome face staring back.

She watched him take her in, his lips curved up to a smile as his eyes looked her up and down. He appeared to be at a loss for words.

“You look gorgeous Love.” he said.

She quickly noticed that she may be overdressed for whatever he had planned. He looked extremely sexy in a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his assets and a plaid button down shirt that he had tucked in. He was wearing stylish leather jacket over top and black boots that seemed to match. His hair was also damp like yesterday and the scent of his soap was intoxicating her.

He walked in and she closed the door behind him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“You look great too but I think I might be overdressed. I can change. Can you give me a hint about where we are going?” she asked.

 “Lass this is my fault, I wanted it to be a surprise. I never thought that I would walk up to such a classic vision of loveliness.” He said.

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she smiled shyly.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date and I wanted to look nice.” She said.

“Mission accomplished Love. You look beautiful but for what I had in mind it might be a bit much. I can change our plans if you like, it won’t take me long to run home and change.” He said.

“Ok, the suspense is killing me. If I remember correctly, and it’s been awhile a date is usually dinner, dancing, or a movie. I need to know what you planned?” she asked.

“I thought perhaps you’d might like to go to the shooting range and then I could take you for a late dinner.” He said.

She laughed out loud.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll be right back you don’t have to change. I’ll be just a minute.” She said.

“Are you certain, I would happily go the more traditional route if you prefer.” He said.

“No, Killian. This is perfect.” She said.

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and started to her bedroom.

“Have a seat, I promise I won’t be long.” She said.

 She laughed again when she got back into her bedroom. While his idea might have been ridiculous for many women it was actually perfect for her. She needed to get in a round of practice and she hadn’t found a range to shoot at yet.

That gorgeous man was going to keep her on her toes.  She took off her shoes and slid out of her skirt. She pulled on the new pair of curve hugging black jeans she bought and a pair of tall black leather boots.  She also swapped her sweater for a black leather jacket. She did a quick check of her makeup and hair and walked back out to greet him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt like a complete arse for not telling her where they were going. He hadn’t been on a date in a long time. He should have known she might have thought a more traditional dinner date. She looked so beautiful. He sat down on the couch and hung his head as he waited for her to return.

She smelled amazing and he swore she was going to drive him wild with those little kisses and touches that she seemed to freely give him when they were alone.

She walked back out minutes later looking even more gorgeous than before. He stood up mouth agape like a git. She looked like a blend of the woman he’d met so far, part bad ass and part angel. The green shirt she was wearing brought out the emerald in her eyes. Her smile knocked him over.

“How about we pretend you just got here.” She said smiling.

“You look gorgeous.” He said smiling.

She walked over and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Hi. I’m glad you’re here.” She said.

“Love, are you sure you are ok with this. I wouldn’t be hurt if you were. “ he said.

He looked utterly crestfallen and she needed to rescue him.

“Killian, I’m not some stuck up high maintenance chick. You seem to know me better than I thought because this is perfect. Besides, I want to see what you can do with a pistol.” She said throwing him a cocky look.

He laughed.

“Alright, my truck is parked downstairs on the street. Our range time is in 20 minutes so we should get there with time to spare if we leave now.” He said.

She picked up her range bag and made sure that her ammunition and weapon were packed.

“Ok, I’m ready.” she said.

He took hold of the bag for her and led the way out of the door. She made sure she left on one light and locked the door behind them as they left. His truck wasn’t too far from the door to her apartment. He had a pickup truck that appeared to be fairly new. It was shiny black with chrome runners on the bottom.

He helped her into the truck and shut the door. The interior was soft leather and kept very neat. She folded her hands into her lap and waited for him to jump in.

“Nice truck” she said.

“Thanks, I’ve had it for awhile but don’t have much use for it since I can walk to work.” He said.

“You go shooting often?” she asked.

“When I can, I like to keep up with my certifications just in case I want to go back into the business.” He said.

She nodded.

“I know I said it earlier but thank you for taking care of me last night and this morning.” She said.

“It was my pleasure.” He said grinning.

He should be thanking her, holding her in his arms while he slept and waking up with her had been a highlight in his very dull life.

“How was work? Any news on the fire yesterday.” she asked.

“Aye, and we had another fire today. We suspect it could be the same person. It was definitely arson. The pattern also seemed similar to the fire yesterday.” He said.

“Really, maybe we should check into those perps I mentioned earlier.” She said.

“Aye, I mentioned to David, the inspector, earlier that we spoke about this. He’d be interested in checking them out.” He said.

“Oh, ok. Maybe I can bring them by the firehouse tomorrow?” she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at the suggestion. He wasn’t sure he wanted to subject her to the rest of the crew yet. He saw her waiting in anticipation for his response.

“I don’t have to, I didn’t mean to impose.” She said.

“Lass, no it’s not that. It’s just the rest of the guys can be a little too over the top sometimes.” He said.

She laughed.

“Killian, you don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself. In my line of work I’ve grown a thick skin.” She said.

He rubbed his scruff slowly and smiled.

“Perhaps that is something I’d like to see.” He said.

He couldn’t help feel that he didn’t want her to endure anything that required her to have thick skin around him. He wanted to protect her from that. She was tough and he saw that but he also saw her vulnerable and soft. The beautiful combination of the two was what drew her to him.

“Good, it’s settled then. I’ll come by tomorrow morning. It could be beneficial for both of us if we can catch this guy.” She said.

“Speaking of beneficial, did you go by the police station today?” he asked.

“Yeah, I have some serious questions about that place. Officer friendly waited on me.” she said smirking.

He laughed.

“Humbert?” he asked.

“Yeah, How’d you know?” she asked.

He felt a twinge of jealousy at that.

“Well, let’s just say that on occasion he can rival Will at happy hour.” Said Killian.

“Tongue boy?” she asked.

“Aye, that’s the one.” He said.

“Really, well he did seem to think I would fall at his feet. I hope he got the message when I left. Officer French clued me in a bit on him with a healthy eyeroll.” She said.

He smiled at that. It felt good to know that pretty boy didn’t stand a chance with her.

“Belle? Yeah, she would know. He’s tried to get together with her many times. She probably gets an eyeful watching him every day.” Said Killian with a chuckle.

“This is the place.” He said.

They pulled into the parking lot of the range and went inside. The range was pretty quiet that night so they didn’t have to wait long for their reservation. They took turns hitting targets and he was extremely impressed at how much of an expert shot she was. She may have started rough but she seemed nearly as good as some of the guys he worked special forces with, perhaps even better.

He also couldn’t help but watch her body move as she shot at the target. She looked beautiful earlier but there was something extremely hot about her standing there, gun in her hand and shooting targets. Her soft curves accented by leather and soft cotton. Her hair was flowing in curls down her back. Even with those ridiculous protective glasses and ear muffs she looked gorgeous.

She loved the feel of her gun in her hand and shooting it. It was exhilarating on so many levels. Her first round went low and she felt a little out of sorts. It had been awhile since she went to the range and she still had butterflies being so close to him.

 Killian came up behind her and helped her straighten her stance. She felt his warm breath against the back of her neck as he held her hands to line up the shot. His hips pressed into her back and she felt a shiver run down her spine. This might have had the opposite effect on helping her shoot since she felt a bit frazzled when he whispered so close to her skin.

After he helped her she nailed the target like always. He was extremely impressed with her and she couldn’t help feel proud of herself.  She took pride in her skills and shooting was always something she excelled at in the academy.

She didn’t show him up though, he hit target after target. Shooting was one of his favorite things to do. She was highly impressed by his skills and she kept praising him when he did well. His ego was inflated way more than it should have been by the time they left.

They decided on pizza after the range. Killian took her to his favorite place in the city. It also happened to be in close proximity to where they lived. She was beginning to see why he had such little wear and tear on his truck. She also appreciated that these places were close because her life style didn’t allow for her to be on the road for long periods of time just to pick up a pizza.

They had a bottle of red wine with their food and he was feeling light. He wasn’t usually a wine drinker but it had a good flavor so he partook. She held herself at just two glasses.

He couldn’t help watching her. Her smile was intoxicating. She was interesting and smart. She lived like he did, alone most of her life with no family to speak of and she moved around a lot.

He hadn’t really felt like planting roots anywhere until he started working for Ladder 11. Those men had a way of getting under his skin. He felt protective of them, like they were brothers. 

He felt the date seemed to be going well. She was happy and smiling throughout the meal. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling under the light at their table were mesmerizing him. She managed to get sauce on her chin during the meal and he brushed it away with his napkin.

She kept touching his knee, his hand, and his arm towards the end of the meal. He could feel the heat with each little touch and couldn’t help but want greater contact with her. Her simple touch was driving him wild.

She couldn’t stop touching him. She hadn’t felt that easy talking with someone in a very long time. She still felt guarded with her answers because her past was complicated but she was able to relate to him in many ways without delving too deep.

They’d been sitting for awhile sipping wine after their meal when she made the decision that she needed him. She needed to take him home and finish what they started the night before. She couldn’t stop thinking about how he kissed her and held her in his arms.

She looked over and he had a sultry look on his face. He appeared to have mischief in his eyes. Maybe he wanted her too.

“You ready Love?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” She said.

She ran her fingertips lightly over his on the table and smiled. He picked her hand up and pressed a kiss to her palm.

He opened her door for her to help her climb inside but not before she pulled him into a soft sensual kiss.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Of course Love.” he said.

The drive back to her apartment seemed to go quick. He parked the car and walked her up to the door of her building holding her hand along the way.

He wasn’t ready for the date to end but he promised he was a gentleman and he would let her lead. If she wanted more he would eagerly accept but he wouldn’t push. That kiss she gave him at the restaurant was amazing.

“Thank you for a fun evening. It was the best date I’ve ever been on.” she said.

She laced her fingers through his and squeezed. 

 “I’m sorry for the confusion earlier.” He said.

“Don’t mention it, tonight was perfect. Would you like to come up for coffee or do you have to go?” she asked.

 “Are you sure it wouldn’t be an intrusion?” he asked smiling.

“I’d love it if you’d come up.” She said.

“Alright.” He said smiling.

She led him by the hand up to her apartment. They entered to find it as it was when they left. She closed the door behind them and locked it.  When she turned he was standing close. She looked into his eyes, licked her lips and smiled.  

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She pressed her face to his chest and let his warmth wrap around her. She was rubbing her finger tips gently under his jacket up and down his back. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  She pulled back, looked up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet at first and then it became desperate. Her tongue caressed his and she tasted the sweet wine in his kiss. Her hands were in his thick silky hair and his hands were caressing her hips and back.

As he kissed her he savored it and relished in the feel of her lips on his own. They were warm and soft. He nipped lightly and slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip. He opened his eyes to see her looking back at him smiling. She leaned forward and sucked his bottom lip between hers pulling it back slowly. She had her hands in his hair and a look of sin in her eyes. She leaned forward to kiss him again.

He rubbed his hands down the soft curves of her hips and pulled her forward letting her feel his arousal. She moaned in his mouth when he brushed her sensitive area against him.   

“Keep making that noise and I’m not going to be a gentleman much longer.” He said.

“I hope so, Killian you’re driving me crazy.” She said.

He smiled and kissed her softly.

“Are you sure you want this Lass.” He asked.

She rubbed her hands over his chest and up around his shoulders pushing off his jacket. She looked up into his eyes.

“Never more sure of anything.” She said smiling.

 That was all he needed to hear. He had her pressed against the door kissing her senseless. Her hands were opening the buttons of his shirt and he began pressing wet kisses down her neck and to her exposed shoulder.

She pushed his shirt onto the floor exposing his lean muscular body. She ran her hands though the silky hair on his chest as he continued to press open mouth wet kisses along her collar bone. She leaned back against the wall as he hit that spot that made her moan.

She felt him pulling at her shirt and helped him pull it from her pants and drag it over her head. He stood back looking her over with lust filled eyes.

“Simply gorgeous Love.” he said.

She bit her lip between her teeth as she looked at him through her lashes.

He lifted her up and put her over his shoulder.

She let out a squeal at the maneuver.

“Fireman Love.” he said with a chuckle as he carried her down the hall to her bedroom.

She laughed all the way down to her room and he patted her arse before he set her down on the bed. She made quick work of his belt and helped him out of his pants. He was just standing there in his plaid boxers and he was gorgeous from head to toe. 

She had her finger in her mouth as she looked him up and down. He had a big grin on his face as she looked him over. 

“Like what you see Love?”he asked.

“Mmm hmm.” She said nodding her head.

He helped her out of her pants leaving her in just the new lingerie she bought, a black satin and lace demi bra and a black satin thong, that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

His heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe this gorgeous unique woman wanted him, needed him.

“You are exquisite.” He whispered.

His voice was driving her wild and she thought if he kept whispering like that it might set her over the edge. She patted her hand on the bed next to her inviting him to join her. He eagerly climbed over her body rubbing against her and settled next to her. She turned to her side immediately pressing her lips to his.  He let his hands linger down her stomach and down to where she was aching for him.

He could feel how much she wanted him when his fingers were coated with her arousal as he teased her.  She moaned into his mouth as his fingers slid into her.  He pulled her on top of him so he could feel the curves of her body.

Her arse was exposed in the barely there underwear that she had on. He ran his hand up and down her smooth curves. The skin on skin contact felt so good. He almost lost it immediately when she pressed her hips down and ground against him.

 She was kissing him softly and sensually, letting him feel her skin. His fingertips were lazily sliding up and down her spine and she was shivering as he found her ticklish spots. He popped open her bra and let her soft curves free from confinement.  She leaned up and held her hands on each side of his face as she looked into his eyes.

“You’re amazing. You know that?” she whispered.

He smiled and blinked slowly.  Was she real? He felt like he wanted to pinch himself.

He leaned his head forward and kissed her softly. She pulled to the side so their bodies were lined up and she let her hand travel down to his arousal. She dipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down as he sucked and licked at the pulse point of her neck.

She felt her desire pooling deep within her and she wanted him so much. She massaged him up and down. He groaned in pleasure when she hit the right rhythm. She laved against his erect nipple hoping to drive him as wild as he was her.

He pushed her onto her back and ran his thumb over one erect nipple and sucked gently on the other. Her hands were in his hair as he drove her crazy. She bucked her hips up into his and rubbed against his exposed pleasure.

“Gods that feels good.” He said.

“Condoms in the side drawer.” She said feeling breathless.

He leaned back and opened the drawer, he found one in the front and tore open the package.

She helped him roll it over his exposed length and he slipped off her barely there underwear. She pushed him down on his back and climbed over his hips straddling him. She slid back and forth over him, coating him with her slick arousal before lining him up with her entrance. She slid down on him slowly feeling the drag against her walls.

“Emma, that feels so good.” He said.

She moaned in pleasure as she slid up and down feeling every delicious inch of him. He put his hands on each side of her hips helping her move back and forth.  She held her palms on his chest quickened the pace.

“Just like that, Love that feels so good.” He said.

She leaned forward and captured his lips as he began to buck his hips up and down meeting her with the rhythm she set. She didn’t think it would take her long to reach her destination but she wanted to make him feel good.

She licked along is bottom lip as he drove into her. She leaned back up and moved faster changing the rhythm as he circled his hips into her. He moved his hand between them where they were joined and began rubbing circles with his thumb against her bundle of nerves.

 She was soon falling over the edge and her walls were fluttering around him. He pushed harder as she was calling out his name chasing his own release. She leaned forward and sucked on his bottom lip as she picked up the rhythm again helping him. He whispered her name over and over as she rode him steady.

She collapsed down onto his chest, panting heavily. He was breathing hard too and seemed as satisfied as she was.  

“That was, amazing.” She said.

“Aye. You were bloody amazing Love.” He said.

He brushed a hand through her hair and pushed it away from her face so he could look at her.  

She pushed up and kissed him on the cheek before climbing off and moving to his side. He gave her little kisses on her forehead and the tip of her nose.

“Be right back Love.” he said.

“Ok.” She said.

He climbed out of bed to clean up and then came back to join her. She had the blanket pulled back on the side of the bed inviting him in. He immediately pulled her into his arms and she looked up smiling at him.

He kissed her lips softly.

“You’ll stay right?” she asked.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” He said.

“Good, I’d like that.” She said.

She settled in against him. This was not something she did but she didn’t want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. She liked him and the thought of him leaving after bothered her. She was not a snuggler but she wanted to do nothing but with him.

He caressed his fingertips up and down her back. She soon felt sleep coming and she relaxed further with each touch of his hand.

He lay there for awhile looking up at her ceiling and listening to her breathing. He was still amazed he was there with her. He hadn’t felt like this for anyone in a long time. All he wanted to do was hold and protect her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, pulled the blanket up over her and closed his eyes.

He relaxed with the thought that he would wake up once again with her in his arms.

 

 

 


	4. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story. Things are heating up J I really enjoy getting your comments and reviews. They really fuel my fire . There’s more to come with this story and our lovely OTP. Let me know what you think?

Ch. 4

The morning sun came shining through the bedroom window. She was sleeping soundly wrapped in his arms. He was very warm and hated the thought of getting up and rejoining the rest of the world. He peeked over at the time on the alarm clock that rest on her nightstand and groaned. His internal alarm needed to let him have a break sometimes. She shuffled in his arms and he kissed her softly on her temple.

“Killian, is everything alright?”

“Sleep Love, It’s still early.”

“You have to leave now?”

“As much as I don’t want to I’ve got to go to work. By any a chance you’d fancy a run?” 

She turned around in his arms and faced him smiling.

“You’re a runner?

“Aye. I usually run, have breakfast and then walk to work.”

“Sounds like you have quite the routine. I’m not much for routines but I’ll run with you. “

“You will?”

“Sure, as long as you promise to help me find decent coffee.” She said grinning.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. Her warm body was making him rethink his request.

“Keep kissing me like that and I’m not letting you leave this bed.”

“Don’t tempt me Love, I’d be happy to stay here wrapped up with you all day.” he grinned.

“mmm, sounds good to me.”

“Temptress.”

He looked at the clock and closed his eyes, buggering hour of the day.

She pushed back the blankets and climbed out of bed with a groan. He leaned over the side of the bed and pinched the space in between his eyes. He wished he wasn’t so diligent in that moment. The thought of her soft curves and tender kisses was pulling him further back to the bed.

“Come on, I’m awake now.” She said pulling on his hand and dragging him from the bed and falling into his arms.

“I’ll run across and get my running clothes on.  Meet you downstairs in 15 minutes?”

“Alright, sounds good.” She said snuggling closer into his chest.

 “Love, You were amazing last night. I had a wonderful time.”

“mmm, I had a great time too. “ She ran her hands up and down his bare back.

 “I better go or I really will take you back to bed.” He said.

He reluctantly moved to the living room and gathered his clothing. He pulled on his pants, his shirt and his shoes.

She came padding out from the bedroom wearing a mini robe.

“I’ll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes.” She confirmed.

“Aye.”

He stood up and kissed her softly before leaving the comfort of her apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She ran back to the bedroom and dug out her work out clothing. She quickly ran to the bathroom and rushed through her morning routine. She pulled on a pair of soft running shorts and her Academy T-Shirt that was worn thin and soft.

She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed her running shoes from the back of her closet. She smiled when she thought about the previous night. He was amazing and made her feel so good in so many ways. She wished they could have just spent the day in bed getting lost in each other. She was having a lot of fun with him.

She wasn’t used to having a running buddy but she was looking forward to it. Killian was going to be good for her in more ways than she’d imagined. It’d been a long time since she let herself have a friend or anyone in her life. After her stint in the last city she vowed not to continue a life of loneliness and to try again. She couldn’t let what happened in the past break her. She was better than that.

She grabbed her essentials and head out the door to meet him. He wasn’t there yet so she started stretching  her sore muscles. They were sore in a good way and she blushed when she remembered just how they got sore. He showed up a few minutes after she got outside. He looked handsome in his running shorts and T-shirt.

“Ready Love?” he asked.

“Ready as I’m going to get at this hour with no coffee.” She said smiling.

She was a natural beauty and she looked gorgeous dressed down and ready to run. He noticed that her T-shirt was from the FBI training academy and it looked rather worn in. He raised his brow as he looked her over.

“You were FBI?” he asked.

She looked down at her shirt and completely forgot she hadn’t mentioned anything about that. It was a part of her life she liked to keep buried for many reasons.

“Uh, yeah. Long time ago.” She said.

The depths of her character were vaster than he imagined. He was very interested to hear this story.

“Care to elaborate Love?” he asked.

She was hopping up and down warming her muscles and she smiled.

“Beat me on the loop and I’ll tell you all about it. If not you’ll have to find another way to get that intel out of me.” she said grinning.

“Deal.” He said.

They started their run through the neighborhood. He took her on his usual trail and pointed out all of the points of interest along the way. He took her through the park and down the wooded trails. At that time of the morning there were very few people to be seen. She inched in front of him a few times and he picked up the pace to stay in front of her. She laughed and ran faster challenging him to beat her.

He liked that she matched him and pushed him at the same time. She was formidable on the run and he was happy that it was something he could do with her. They were nearly back to the apartment when they came across the little coffee shop on the corner. Both of them were drenched with perspiration and panting hard from the run. He pulled her by the hand and slowed her speed to a walk.

“Look, there is a decent coffee place here there on the corner. As much as I want to learn about your days in the FBI I’d rather buy you breakfast.” He said.

She wiped her hand across her brow and smiled.

“That sounds nice. I’d like that. Will they protest with us coming in looking like we fell into a pool.” She asked.

“I’ll run in and grab some things; we can go to my apartment and eat.” He said.

“Alright, sounds good.” She said smiling.

He ran inside and ordered breakfast sandwiches and coffee. He remembered she liked light cream and sugar.

He looked out of the shop window and saw her stretching her muscles. She had a gorgeous body and the thoughts of seeing her bare were indecently running through his mind. He shook his head at the thought. He paid for their food and rushed out to meet her.

“Ready Love?” he asked.

“I can’t say I’m not curious to see your place.” She said.

She took the coffees from him and they proceeded across the street to his apartment building. It was just as tall as hers and she could see her place was not far from his as he’d said. He let her inside and they took the elevator up to the 5th floor.

“Just down the hall Love, Apt. 511.” He said.

The hallway was covered in aging floral wallpaper and a berry colored carpet with a tiny diamond design covered the floors. He stopped in front of his apartment and let her inside.

He had a modest apartment similar to hers with a small living room and a kitchen off to the side. No photos hung on the walls, a small sofa in the living room and a TV. He also had a bookshelf that was overstuffed. She’d have to remember to take a look at what he was so fond of reading.

 She watched him as he grabbed plates from the cabinet and placed them on his counter.  He pulled the sandwiches from the bag and placed them on the plates in front of him.

“Nice place, I see you like to keep things neat and tidy.” She said.

“Yeah I’m usually not here very often.” He said.

She sat down on one of the stools at the counter and he came and sat next to her. He leaned to his side and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you for picking up breakfast.” She said.

“Happy to do it Love. It was nice having company for my run today.” he said.

He handed her a coffee and took a sip of his own.

“Wow you remembered how I take my coffee?” she said smiling.

“Aye, I wasn’t the one who had a lot to drink Love.” he chuckled.

“Don’t remind me. How do you take your coffee?” she asked as she took a sip.

“Black, with a little sugar.”

“Noted. So I know the deal was you beat me around the loop and I tell you a something about my FBI days. Well, I think you’ve earned a little information with this gesture. I will tell you that I don’t talk about those days often or at all really. It wasn’t the best time in my life.” She said.

“Love, if you don’t want to share I’m alright with it.” He said.

He was now completely intrigued but he didn’t want to push her into telling him anything she wasn’t comfortable talking about.

“No, it’s ok. I was an agent for 5 years down in the DC area. I was a profiler and was put on some really nasty cases back then. Things got really rough on one of the last cases I was assigned to and I saw some things that haunt me to this day. I decided that in order to keep my sanity I needed to take a break, that’s when I branched out on my own and started working in bail bonds. I could choose my own cases and still keep my skills sharp without getting in too deep.” She said.

“I can see why you left. I left special forces for similar reasons. The missions became less and less like I was solving problems and they began messing with my mind.” He said.

She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder.

“Seems like we have more in common than I initially thought we did.”

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

“I have to watch the time Love, I can’t be late today. “he said.

“How much time do we have?” she asked.

“About 45 minutes.”

“You gotta shower right?” she asked as she gazed into his eyes under her lashes.

“Aye, that I do.” He said.

“Want some company?” she asked.

“Hmm, that’s an offer I can’t refuse.” He said.

He picked her up from the stool and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight.

“Is this how I should expect you to take me every time?” she giggled.

“I am a fireman Love and not every time but we are in a hurry.” He said as he walked down the hall.

He placed her down in front of him and turned on the water to a steamy setting. He had a stand up shower without a tub. She stripped off her sweaty clothes and he did the same. She stepped into the steaming water and let it wash over her soft skin. 

She turned and waved her finger calling him in to join her.  He was standing in front of the door with a look of adoration on his face as he watched her under the showering water. He stepped inside and came up to embrace her from behind.

His hands covered her supple breasts as he pressed soft kisses across the back of her shoulders. She leaned back into his lean muscular body and felt a shiver go through her as he continued to massage her softly.

She reached her hand behind her and gripped his hardening length, stroking him with just a soft amount of pressure. He groaned at the contact and sucked harder on her neck. She coaxed him towards her soft wet aching core. He slipped inside of her easily and she closed her eyes at the sensation of fullness.

“Emma you feel so good.”

She leaned forward and pressed her hands against the wall as he continued to thrust into her. He went slowly at first but the moans she was making spurred him on and he picked up the pace. He rubbed gently on her little bundle of nerves in tiny circles until she was crying out his name.  The sound of his name rolling off her tongue sent him over the edge.

He whispered her name into her ear and sucked gently on her lobe. She turned around and captured his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the water wooshing down her back as his hands caressed her curves. She pulled his bottom lip softly between hers and looked up at him smiling.

“Good morning.” She said.

“Certainly is.” He said grinning.

“Turn around and let me wash your back.” She said.

He laughed and did as she said.  She lathered up her hands and rubbed the soap all over his lean muscles and down the curve of his arse. She switched positions with him in the water and he washed her back as well.

“I could get used to this.” He said.

“It is nice to have someone help with those hard to reach places.” She said laughing.

They finished up quickly in the shower and he loaned her pair of shorts and a T shirt so she didn’t have to put her sweaty things back on to go home.

She decided she would go commando and forgo borrowing boxers from him. She looked at the clock and noticed he had 15 minutes to get to the station. She sat next to him as he pulled on his work boots.

“Jones you really know how to spoil a girl.” She said as she sat next to him on the bed.

“Swan, you’re the kind of girl I’d like to spoil.” He said.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He pulled her up onto his lap.

“I don’t mean to rush you out Love but time is not on my side.” He said.

“I know, I’ll meet you down there after I pull myself together. I can’t very well show up like this.” She said.

He looked down at her wearing his cotton T-shirt, her hair was damp and hanging around her shoulders, and her freckles were showing on her nose.

“I think you look beautiful but you’re right you should probably change. Remember don’t let the guys rattle you.” He said.

“I’ve dealt with serial killers, I think I can handle your fireman buddies.” She said.

“Right.” He said.

She stood and followed him out the door. She’d be lying if she said she already missed him and he wasn’t even gone yet. It’d been a long time since she’d had a connection like this with anyone.

“I gotta run, I’ll see you later right?” he asked.

“Count on it.” she said.

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

“Best date ever.” He said with a wink.

She smiled as she watched him run down the block and head towards the station. He turned back and waved when he was half way there. She waved back like an idiot and then quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. She strolled down the block with her clothes in a bag and coffee in hand. Today was going to be a good day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian slowed down as he got to the door of the station. He smoothed back his hair and straightened out his uniform before opening the door and walking inside. The guys were in their usual places sitting around the table with a box of donuts and Styrofoam cups in hand.

“Just made it Jones. Is this going to be a habit?” asked Jeff.

 “I hope so.” He said grinning.

“Wait, wait, what this? Killian Jones is smiling in the morning and almost late.” said Jeff.

“I’d say ye got laid if I’m reading the grin on yer face correctly.” Said Will.

Killian shook his head.

“Surprised to see you here so early, I’m guessing you didn’t.” said Killian.

“Fool got plastered before we even walked into the place. I had to carry him out myself.” said Jeff.

“Oi, I still got her number.” Said Will.

“Do you even know who you were talking to?”asked Jeff.

“Does it matter?”asked Will.

“Alright boys pull up chairs.” Said Robin.

“It seems we have the work of a serial arsonist on our hands. Comparison of the evidence shows significant similarities in the pattern of the fire and the method used to start it. Shoot, I’ll be right back. I forgot the data.” Said David.

“While this goes without saying please use extra caution when entering any new fire sites. This person seems to be going for maximum casualties.” Said Robin.

Killian had his back to the door and he didn’t see her come in. All of the sudden the room went quiet. The men all stopped talking and looked towards the door as the beautiful blond entered their space.

“Can I help you miss?” asked Robin.

“It’s the blonde avenger. Curious that she shows up here now too.” Said Will glaring at Killian.

Killian turned around to see her and smiled. He stood and moved towards her.

“Hey, I brought the research on those guys. Is it ok that I’m here?” she asked.

“Of course Love. Come in.” said Killian.

“You going to introduce us to your friend?” asked Robin.

“Swan?” Said David as he entered the room.

“Nolan, I didn’t know you were working here.” Said Emma.

“Killian, this is Emma that you’ve been telling me about?” said David smiling.

“Aye, I gather you two know each other.” Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

“Agent Swan as I knew her was one of the best criminal profilers I ever worked with at the bureau.” Said David.

Emma felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“The blonde avenger is FBI?” asked Will.

“Oi, watch yourself Scarlet.” Said Killian.

“Oh Hey, I remember you. I’m surprised you’re still able to talk after that girl sucked your brains out through your ear.” Said Emma smiling.

Will grumbled.

Killian laughed.

“Can we please get back to business?” asked Robin.

“I’m sorry I can come back later.” Said Emma.

“No, Swan I want to see what you’ve got. Why don’t you sit in so you can see what we’ve found so far and then we can compare research.” Said David.

“Will move over so Jones can sit next to his girlfriend.” Said Jeff swatting Will on the arm.

Killian gave him a look that could kill and Emma gave him a curt smile.

“Of course, I’m a gentleman.” mocked Will.

Killian shook his head. Emma took the seat next to him and pulled her research out of her bag and laid it on the table. David smiled when he saw the stack of papers.  He continued to diligently go over all the elements of the fires, the clues about the methods used to create it, and what he suspected the motive of the arsonist was for each of the fires so far. He gave the men a strategy to put out the fire if they happen to notice the pattern emerge.

Emma carefully listened to all of the facts being laid in front of her. She hadn’t worked an arson case in a long time but it seemed that everything she learned in the academy was coming back fast and furious.  

She caught Killian gazing at her throughout the meeting at different times. She was still reeling from their date last night and their breakfast this morning. She held her smile inside because she didn’t want to give anything away in front of his squad and she was also a trained agent. She knew better than to show any sign of weakness to a hungry mob. She knew they wanted to rib Killian for having her there in the first place and she wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. He’d already warned her that the guys would be unruly towards her if they had the chance.

As if on cue the fire alarm rang out. The men all stood and started towards their gear. Emma stood and backed away so that she wasn’t in the way.

Killian came back to her in full gear. She felt a pit in her stomach begin to grow knowing he was going out to a danger. She’d been in that position before in a different situation and different person. Things didn’t turn out well that time.

“Emma, I’ve got to go. Hopefully we’ll be back soon.” Said Killian.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. “Come back to me ok.” She said.

He smiled.”Of course Love.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He couldn’t resist leaving her without it.

She smiled. “Go on now before the guys have something to rip you about.”

David came up and joined her as she watched the truck depart the station.

“So Agent Swan, fancy seeing you here.” Said David smiling.

“I go by Emma these days. I didn’t know you left DC.”

“Mary Margaret and I are trying to start a family. She wanted to move to a more family oriented community. She also likes teaching here. How about you? What brings you to our fair city?” Said David.

“I’m working bailbonds these days and I have a stack of perps in this town that would keep me in paychecks for awhile. I also do PI work when I can get it.” Said Emma.

“How does Killian fit into the picture?” asked David.

“Happy accident.” She said grinning.

“You like him. I can’t believe it Swan, you like him.” Said David.

“David, you know what, I do, I really do. I can’t even hide it.” Said Emma.

“Good because he likes you too. He’s never breathed a word about another woman in all the time I’ve known him until he met you. The man is actually walking in here smiling.” Said David.

“He’s great David. He took me to the gun range last night.” She couldn’t stop smiling.

“Gun Range? Sounds romantic.” He laughed.

“Cut it out David. It really was. It was the best date I’ve ever been on. “ she said.

“Wow, I didn’t think I’d ever see the day that Agent Swan would talk about a date with someone. You used to be all business all the time.” Said David.

“Well, it took something horrible to happen to me to realize this but there are more important things in life than work. I’m still working on it but I’m coming around and I’m starting to believe it.” Said Emma.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. I’m also glad that you like him because I’d hate to come after you if you hurt him. The man is truly decent and he looks out for each one of those bastards like they are his brothers.” Said David.

“I can see that. He talks about them like they are. You don’t have to worry about me hurting him. I’m hoping he doesn’t figure me out and run away.” Said Emma.

“Emma, give yourself credit. You’re a decent, smart and kind human being. You were one of the best agents and people I’ve met in my career. They were hurting when you left. I hope you know you were certainly missed.” He said.

“Yeah, good to know. I was afraid I burned some bridges but I had to go or I would have gone insane. So, how bad do you think that fire is?” asked Emma. Her brow was furrowed and she tried not to but she couldn’t help but show the concern on her face.

“Three alarm. I’m hoping it’s not the same bastard that lit the others. Could be worse than it seems if it is.” Said David.

“Hmm, I hope it’s not the same guy. From all the research I’ve done on the three perps that are in this area they are really bad David. Any one of them could torch this town without remorse.” Said Emma.

The pit in her stomach rumbled as she thought about Killian in danger. She shook her head trying to wipe the possibility out of her mind. As if he sensed it David put his hand on her shoulder.

“He’ll be fine Emma. Why don’t you show me what you got? It will be nice to work with you again.” Said David.

“Yeah, ok.” said Emma.

Emma suddenly realized that she knew three people in this town. That’s more than she’s known in the past 3 years. She felt a sense of belonging that she hadn’t felt in a long time wash over her. Maybe she made the right choice with this move.

They sat and went through all of the research that she found and compared it to what David had as well. Truth was that he was the only other profiler that she trusted at the bureau to do as complete of a job as she did. The poured over the details and started to see a pattern appear that could have been two of the 3 perps that she identified.  Emma couldn’t help but look at the clock every so often waiting to hear something or see the men get back.

Two hours, it took two hours for the truck to return to the station. David clapped her on the shoulder and smiled. “Told you they’d be fine and don’t tell me you weren’t worried.”

She shook her head and blew out a breath. They stood and walked back out into the station to welcome the men. She looked at all of their faces covered in ash and soot searching until she saw his blue eyes looking at her. She locked in on his gaze and he came rushing towards her.

“Hey, you’re still here.” He said.

“I’ve been working with David. You alright?” she asked as she caressed his cheek.

“Aye, I think this was arson as well. It was a little less contained than the other. I think he might be getting sloppy.” Said Killian.

She wanted to hug him, kiss him, whatever she needed to do to relieve the tension that was running through her body at that moment. She fought all impulses to do it. She was just happy to see he was back and he was ok.

“Really, you think it was the same guy?” asked David.

“Aye, Robin got some pictures at the scene but I suspect you will need to go out and investigate this one too.” Said Killian.

“David, let me know if you want some company.” Said Emma.

“I might take you up on that offer.” Said David.

“I hope you do.” Said Emma.

“See ya Swan.” Said David.

“See ya.” She said.

“You leaving?” asked Killian.

“Yeah, I should probably get out of here. I don’t want to overstay my welcome and I’ve got research to do.” Said Emma.

“If you give me a few minutes I’ll go with you.” He said.

“Yeah? OK.” She said.

He smiled and walked over towards the rest of the guys who were stripping out of their uniforms. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was ok and that his blue eyes were gazing back at her. She was getting used to seeing them and she wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.

 “Oi, Jones you coming to Happy Hour?” asked Will.

Killian looked to Emma and smiled.

“No Mate. I’ve got plans.” He said.

“I see how it goes.”Said Will.

“I’ll go with you. I could use a drink.” Said Jeff.

“Ready Love?” he asked.

“Yeah.” She said nodding her head.

She smiled at the guys as they walked towards the door. Killian waved to the guys and pushed down their jeers and whistles as they walked out together.

“Sorry about that Love. I told you the guys could be wankers.” Said Killian.

“No, they were fine. I’m not offended at all.” Said Emma.

She reached down and grabbed his hand in an unprecedented moment of PDA. He laced his fingers through hers and smiled. She was so relieved to touch him that she didn’t care what anyone else thought in that moment.

They walked the block in silence towards home. When they reached his apartment building he stopped.

“Would you like to come up?” he asked.

His face was full of hope and anticipation for her response. 

“Sure.” She said.

She wasn’t ready to leave him yet either, especially after she sat and worried about him for the past few hours.

“Great.” He said smiling.

She still hadn’t let go of his hand and she continued to squeeze it a little harder as time passed. When they got to his door he pulled away so that he could unlock it. He opened it and let her walk in first. As soon as he closed the door she had him pressed against the door and her lips crashed onto his. She kissed him with everything she had in her and let all emotions she was holding back pour out into it.

He held her in his arms and pressed her as close to his body as he could. He knew she was scared based on the look of relief he received when he saw her face. He knew she needed to feel him. He’d heard from the other fireman who had steady girls that this happened. He never had anyone steady in his life to learn first hand and she was the first woman he wanted to be steady.

He pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. “Are you alright Love?”

He saw the look in her eyes and she nodded. She couldn’t speak the words but he knew she was afraid. He kissed her softly pouring love into his kiss to soothe her gentle feelings. He took her by the hand and walked down the hall towards his bathroom.

“Fancy a shower?” he asked grinning.

“I’ll wash your back.” She said laughing.


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Lovely Readers! In the spirit of Valentine’s Day this chapter is a lot of gratuitous fluff and smuff. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate your feedback and I hope you are enjoy this. I love you all leaving me comments, reviews, and asking questions. It completely makes my day and fuels my muse to know you like this AU.
> 
> *** Sorry for the delay on this chapter – I was working on my CSSV story.

Ch. 5

They spent the afternoon wrapped up in each other and tangled in the sheets of his bed. She thoroughly checked over every inch of him to make sure he was unharmed.  He walked her to her apartment in the early evening leaving her reluctantly at her door with a soft sensual kiss.

As soon as she closed the door to the apartment building behind her his heart sank. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took the longest walk back to his apartment as his thoughts kept drifting back to her.

The last two days he had the pleasure of waking up with her in his arms and it was amazing. She was soft, warm, and full of life. He was getting used to seeing her beautiful green eyes gazing back at him and laughing at his ridiculous puns.

He opened the door to his apartment walked in and suddenly it seemed so empty. She had a way of filling the room. He decided he needed to clear his head and prepared to go for an evening run.

He didn’t want to hang out with the guys at happy hour, he wanted to be with her but how do you tell someone you’ve been dating, seeing or whatever they were that you don’t want them to go home when they’ve only been in your life for a few days.  He didn’t want to seem like a desperate fool even though he would gladly lay himself at her feet if he didn’t think it would hurt his cause.

He grabbed his phone, ear buds, and keys before running out the door. The cool night air hit him as he stepped outside and looked towards her apartment. He pulled up his hood, put in the ear buds and tried to shake the thought of running directly to her out of his mind. He purposely turned in the opposite direction to run his path backwards to avoid the temptation of making an ass of himself.

He did a quick stretch, shook his head, and turned up the music. He set out to run the trail in a steady pace hoping to tire himself out so he could fall asleep when he got home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every step away from him felt like she was pulling a thread out of her favorite sweater. How is it possible that she could miss him already? She’d spent years alone, relying on no one and relishing in the comfort of her job.  She was a loaner and she liked it that way.  At least she thought she did until Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes walked into her life.

Why was it that suddenly her life didn’t make sense or that it wasn’t good enough anymore. Had she starved herself of feeling something, anything, for so long that now that she did it was making her love drunk? Or was it that he really was as great as she told David. She liked to believe it was the latter. She really liked him, all of him.

He was smart, sexy, driven, loyal to his friends and funny. His jokes were stupid but she couldn’t stop laughing with him. His goofy grin and happy eyes threw her off her game. She was pretty sure she snorted a few times and possibly wine came out of her nose at least one of them.

The feeling of relief when she saw him come back from the fire, stole her breath away. She stood there half listening to David, half sitting on pins and needles for the whole 1 hour and 57 minutes that he was gone.  This was so unlike her to act like a love sick teenager. She’d never been this way but she’d never met Killian before.

They say that sometimes it hits you when you least expect it, perhaps its fate, but Love can blindside you. She felt like she’d been in a car wreck at that moment.  Spending the afternoon touching him and letting him worship her body in every way possible was amazing. The thought of it sent a shiver down her spine and straight to her core.

She let out a breath and spied the unopened bottle of wine on her counter along with a stack of perp sheets. She still had to make a living, while it was fun doing profile work with David, she wasn’t sure if that effort was going to equate to money.

She opened the wine, grabbed a glass, her stack of perp sheets, and sat back on the couch.  Of course her first thought was of waking up on that very couch in his warm, safe embrace. “Gah!” Why did she even go home?  She picked up her phone and checked to see if he’d called or texted her.    Disappointment swept through her when she saw no message. She took a sip of her wine and forced herself to pick up the stack. She’d ranked them in order of who she thought would be easiest to tag.

She’d gotten through half the stack, making notes and plans to tag the bastards when she came across the arsonists.  She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a breath. She took a sip of her wine, sat back and read through the sheets again. She’d made a lot of notes while she was with David, and came up with some assumptions. She would really like to investigate the sites if he’d let her.

She dropped the stack of sheets on the table and checked her phone again. No messages, no calls, and it was 9:30. It had now been hours since she’d left him and madness was taking over. “Shit.” She was going to do it. When did she get this weak? She picked up her phone and punched in the message.

**E: Hey**

She sat there biting her nails waiting and it was beginning to feel like déjà vu.  He heart leapt when her phone buzzed, and she almost dropped it.

**K:  Hi, How’s your night been?**

_He’d be lying if he didn’t feel exhilarated to see her message pop up on his phone. He missed her so much. His shower was just not the same without her especially when he needed to run it cold considering the memories of her pressed against those very same tiles earlier were haunting him._

**E: Just catching up on a little work, I was pleasantly distracted earlier and neglected to make plans for my next tag. You?**

**K: Pleasantly distracted? Huh that’s a nice way to put it. I went out for a run, got back and took a very boring shower in comparison to my earlier endeavors.**

**E: Another run? I didn’t wear you out enough earlier? Good to know for next time. ;)**

_Next time, she was thinking about a next time and that made him relieved. Was this what people meant when they were in love? They acted like love sick puppies who couldn’t take their eyes off of the object of their affection for mere minutes without missing them._

**K: I’ve got plenty of energy for you Lass, in abundance. Name the time and I’d be happy to show you.**

She could just imagine his lilting accent smoothly whispering that into her ear and desire spiked through her. She’d been thinking about just falling asleep with him but god she didn’t have enough earlier either. She could kiss him for hours and not get tired of it.  She needed to see him.

**E: You hungry? I haven’t eaten yet, I know it’s late but I’m starving and my fridge is bare.**

**K: Sounds great, what did you have in mind?**

_As if he would turn down any reason to see her. Gods she was on his mind constantly and he was clearly being a fool by avoiding making a call earlier._

**E: What about “The Hole? For wings and beers?”**

_Gods she was a woman after his own heart._

**K: Sounds great, meet you outside in 15 minutes?**

_E: See you Then ;)_

She clearly didn’t think this through when she looked down to see she was still wearing his clothes. She quickly ran to her room, pulled on a short denim skirt, a cute light plaid blue button up shirt that clearly showed off her assets. She pulled on a pair of brown cowboy boots and grabbed a leather jacket to protect her from the chill in the air.

She pulled her hair out of the messy bun and let the curls fall around her shoulders. She ran her fingers through and styled it around her face. She freshened up with a light coat of barely there make-up and a little pink strawberry lip gloss.

She sprayed on some perfume for good measure. She’d used his soap in the shower earlier and wanted to smell more like herself. She took one last look in the full length mirror in her room and ran out to meet him.

She was rushing towards the door when she saw him waiting through the window. She slowed down so she didn’t appear to be too eager. She wanted to see him but she didn’t want him to think she was that easy.

He looked really sexy. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a soft black T shirt and his black leather jacket.  His T-shirt was fitted showing of his muscular physique. She was all too happy to know that she had quite the time mapping out all of those curves and muscles earlier that day.

His eyes lit up when he saw her and she couldn’t help but smile. She opened the door and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. “I know this might be the completely wrong thing to say but Gods I missed you.” She laughed. “I missed you too. Can we just agree to not play those dumb games? I like you Killian and I hope that doesn’t’ scare you.” He let out a breath and smiled.

“Lass you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that. I like you too and I don’t want to play games. I want you to know when I’m thinking about you and not feel like it’s too soon to call you.” She leaned up and pressed a lingering soft kiss to his lips.  “Good, then it’s settled. No games.”

He pulled her into his side and they walked down to The Hole. There was a band playing that night so it was a little more crowded than usual. As luck would have it a party was leaving when they got there so they were able to get a table.

They sat in the booth facing each other. He reached out and held her soft hand as they waited for the server to come. “You look beautiful Love.”  He gazed into her beautiful green eyes and loved to see her happy smile.

“Thank you, you look great too.” She smiled sweetly towards him and he thought his heart would melt.

Their server approached and took their order of beers and wings. Emma looked around and took in the atmosphere. She noticed his buddies were up front dancing with the band.

“Looks like your friends are still here from Happy Hour.” She said pointing them out.

It appeared they found some companions for the evening and were having quite the adventure on the dance floor.

He laughed.” I’m not surprised. Will always seems to find his way here on nights where there will be music. Any night really, but he’s young and doesn’t have anything else to spend his money on. Jeff, well he’s been through a bit of a rough time. He lost his wife years ago and has a pre-teen daughter. His mother helps out so that he can get out every now and again.”

“They seem like a nice group of guys. I was expecting a shark tank based on your warnings, believe me I’ve been in those before, your crew was nothing compared to what I used to deal with in the bureau.”

Their beers and wings finally arrived just when the band’s set finished. “Cheers Love.” he said raising his glass. “Cheers.” she said clinking her glass against his.

“Well Well Well, Look what we have here. Seems our two love birds decided to come out after all.” Said Will as he swayed a bit. Clearly he’d had quite a bit to drink after a few hours.

“ Blondie. Jones. We was just having a good time with some girls we met earlier, Lucy and Jules. They went to powder their noses.” Said Jeff as he scanned the room.

“Couple a beauties from the local University. What brings you to The Hole this evening? Business or pleasure?” asked Will.

“I won’t be busting anyone tonight, if that’s what you mean.” Replied Emma.

She gazed over at Killian and winked.

“Rough one for you then mate seeing she has her own cuffs and all, thought she might get a bit of practice on ye if ya know what I mean.” Said Will.

“Oi, Watch it Scarlett.” Said Killian.

Emma laughed.” I usually save the handcuffs for date number 6.” She retorted.

“She’s a live one ain’t she.” Said Will clapping him on the shoulder.  
“Jeff, I think Scarlett needs something to eat. He’s had quite enough to drink eh?”

“I was just thinking that too, nice seeing you again Blondie. See you tomorrow Jones.” Said Jeff pushing will back towards their table where their new friends were waiting.

Killian shook his head and watched his mates walk towards their table. He loved them like brothers but they could seriously embarrass him when they wanted to. “So sorry about that Love. I promise you they are decent chaps when you get to know them.”  She reached her hand over and covered his. “I believe you and I’m fine. No need to apologize. They were just having fun. I promise I’m not a shrinking violet.”

He took a sip of his beer.”Good to know Love, because I’m stuck with the lot of them.” 

She admired his loyalty to his friends and it meant a lot to her that he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with that. She would never want to come between his brotherly friendships with the squad. She knew that true friendship was hard to come by, especially in her life.

They enjoyed the wings and had a few more beers before the night began to wind down. The guys left with their _dates_ about an hour after they saw them. Will appeared to be a bit more sober when they left and his date also seemed sober so he didn’t worry about him. Even Jeff had a smile on his face when he left holding his date’s hand.

She took a last sip of her beer and glanced at the clock over the bar. “Looks like the band is winding down, we should probably get out of here.” He felt a pang of disappointment because he didn’t want the night to end. He held her hand on top of the table and gave it a small squeeze.” I had a wonderful time with you.” 

She smiled sweetly.” Me too, I’m glad we did this.”  She pulled out her wallet to pay the tab and he looked at her like she had three heads. “I’ve got this Love.” he said in full accent. Clearly she had ruffled his feathers. “Well I did ask you.” She said.  “Love, please let me be a gentleman. I’ve got this.” He said grasping her hand softly as he gazed into her eyes.

“Alright but only if you promise to let me owe you sometime.” She said smiling.  “Love, if I wasn’t such a git I would have asked you myself. I promise no games, and I hope that doesn’t scare you.”

“Nope, I’m relieved.” She said.  He smiled and flagged down their server to pay the bill. She grabbed her jacket and he helped her into it. He put his arm around her and they walked out into the night air. She reached for his hand and locked their fingers together as they walked along the illuminated street.

It really was a quick walk from where they lived. When they reached her apartment building she looked up to see him gazing down at her softly. His hair was blowing lightly in the breeze. He caressed the side of her face and ran his thumb over her lips. “Love, since we’ve agreed not to play games I need to tell you that I don’t want to leave you. The thought of walking back to my apartment without you right.. “

He didn’t even get out the rest of the words before she pulled him by the collar of his jacket and crashed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, caressing her soft curves. She pulled back and smiled. “I don’t want you to leave either. Please stay.” She whispered. Her pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I thought you’d never ask.”

They quickly walked through the hallway of her apartment building to the elevator. At the close of the doors he had her pressed against the back and his hands ran under her shirt over her soft curves. A spike of desire raced through her body. She cupped his arousal, rubbing gently eliciting a moan from him as his lips worked against the exposed part of her neck. “Gods Love, I would take you right here if I didn’t think someone would see us.”  The bell rang and the doors opened. She grabbed his hand and they made the quick walk to her door. She fumbled for the key and unlocked it.

He had her back pressed against the closed door, lips pressed to hers, tangling tongues and allowing his hands to roam over her body as soon as the door clicked shut. She proceeded to tease him and dipped her hand inside of his waistband and stroked him gently.  He shifted her jacket over her shoulders onto the floor moving his lips to her neck.

She laid her head back against the door as he pressed soft wet kisses along her collar bone and finally captured her ear lobe in his lips sucking softly. She mewled in pleasure. She pushed off his jacket and pulled at his shirt.  He stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. He pressed her back into the door pulling her left leg over his hip, pushing back her skirt and grinding his arousal against her aching core. “MMM, Killian just like that.”

She threw her head back exposing her neck as the friction was shooting spikes of pleasure through her body. His hands roamed down her side and his fingers dipped into her lace panties. “So wet for me Love. I can’t wait to be inside of you.” He whispered against her ear.

She snapped open the button of his jeans and pushed down the zipper as he taunted her with his quick fingers.  She breathed deeply as he stroked her sensitive nub lightly. She reached into the waistband of his boxers and pressed it down freeing his arousal so she could stroke him. He groaned in pleasure against her neck as she stroked the silky flesh.

He slipped her panties to the side and dipped his finger through her warm wet folds teasing her most sensitive spot. She stroked him faster as she felt her release approaching. He teased in a second finger as he captured he captured her lips. She moaned in his mouth when he quickened the pace.  He pulled his fingers out and released her leg to slide her panties down.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the door and lined up his hardened length with her soft opening, sliding into her slowly. He captured her lips as she gasped when he filled her.  She squeezed her legs around him taking him in deeper and he began to thrust quickly.

He released her lips and she moaned as he took her hard and fast against the door. She ran her fingers through his hair and when he changed the angle she cried out in pleasure until her walls began fluttering around him bringing on his own release.”Emma.” he breathed.

 She pulled his face to hers and sucked his bottom lip as she came down from high. He let her down slowly from his hips slipping out of her. He pressed his face into her neck and she laughed against his chest. “That was so amazing.” She breathed. “You’re bloody brilliant, Love. I don’t think I can move. “She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss the underside of his chin.

He closed his eyes and took a breath pressing his hand against the door to stand upright.  She laughed when she saw he was undressed on top and she was undressed on bottom. She quickly put on her panties and picked up the rest of their discarded clothes.

 He looked so tired, like he could pass out as he was fixing his pants. “Come on Tiger, let’s go to bed.” He laughed.  She held out her hand and he laced his fingers following her to the bedroom.  He stripped down and climbed into her bed as she went into the bathroom for a little clean up.

She came out wearing his borrowed T-shirt from earlier that day and he laughed.”What it’s soft?” She said smiling.

“I like the look of you in my clothes. Now get over here.” She slipped into the covers and snuggled up next to him laying her hand over his heart and pressing her face against his shoulder. Her pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.”I’m glad you stayed.” She whispered.

“Aye, me too. I think I’ve been spoiled waking up to you two mornings in a row. The thought of not having you in my arms when I woke up tomorrow was enough to make me go running.” He laughed.

“That’s why you went running again! I was sitting here missing you the whole time trying not to call you. We are such idiots. Thank god for no games.” She snuggled in closer pressing her leg in between his. “Good night Love.” She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Good night Killian.”

 


	6. Sizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I’m so excited to see the response to this fic. I love writing them as a team and you can definitely expect more. This chapter has some danger and some profanity but you can’t control those nasty perps and their language. I hope you all enjoy this, there is more to come. Please do stop by my ask box with questions, leave me comments, notes, and reviews. I love to hear from you. You totally make my day with your feedback!

Ch. 6

The alarm on his phone buzzed on the nightstand waking him from a peaceful slumber. He looked to his right to find his beautiful girl pressed into his side and wrapped in his arms. He quickly eased over and tapped the offending device so it didn’t wake her.  He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She was amazing and he was still trying to figure out how he got so lucky as to capture her attention let alone be with her at all.

He groaned when he looked at the time. He needed to run to his apartment and get dressed for work. He was going to skip the run this morning since he ran twice yesterday. He hadn’t done that since he was in the navy. He wouldn’t admit it to her but his hamstrings were definitely sore. He was an idiot.

He slowly climbed from the bed so he didn’t disturb her. “Killian.” She mumbled. He pulled up the blankets and covered her, pressing another soft kiss on her cheek before quietly exiting her room. He turned the lock on her door so it would clasp behind him and when he was safely outside he called to leave a message explaining why he’d left. He hated that he didn’t tell her in person and hoped it wouldn’t cast him in a poor light.

He ran home and made a quick change at his apartment. He couldn’t be late twice this week after how much he always chastised the rest of the squad about their lateness. He ran the blocks to the station barely making it before their morning meeting was to start. Breathing heavy, he stopped to grab some water from the water cooler and quickly hurried over with the rest of the guys.

“Wow, a near miss twice this week? I’m surprised at this turn of events. Mr. Punctual, the one who always ribs everyone for strolling in late is barely making it on time himself.” Taunted Jeff.

“Shut it Mate, I’m here on time as usual.” He pulled up a chair at the table next to the rest of them. He noticed that Will was missing. He’d seen him last night and appeared alright so this was unexpected.

“Where’s Scarlet?” he asked looking at Jeff.

“Lover boy still hasn’t shown up. Last I saw him, he and that girl Jules, were heading off to her bedroom and I had to get home. I need to be home to take my daughter to school in the morning so I bid Lucy goodbye and took off.”

“Speak of the Devil.” Said Robin shaking his head and crossing his arms.

“Oi Mate, when ye are enlisted as a wingman ye aren’t supposed to leave your mate. Jules had to give me a ride here on her way to work. Very awkward if I must say considering I’m not likely to see her again.” Said Will as he took a chair at the table and plopped down into it. He fingered the day old donuts and picked up a glazed.

“Whatever Scarlet, get here on time.  No more excuses.” Said Robin.

“I’m surprised to see you here Jones, no luck with Blondie and the cuffs I take it?” poked Will.

“Oi, shut it. What Emma and I do is none of your concern.” He said curtly looking around the table.

“Alright, I think party hour is over mates, can we get down to business now?” asked Robin.

“Robin’s right. The arsonist we are dealing with isn’t playing around. I had a chance to examine the photos that were taken yesterday and whoever is doing this appears to be an expert. Use extra precautions before entering any closed rooms, stairwells, or crawl spaces. Local Law Enforcement is also investigating now that we’ve deemed it could be a serial arsonist.” Said David crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the team.

“You hear that Scarlet, Don’t go rushing in, stay back with the squad hot shot.” Said Robin.

“Oi, I heard ye. I’ve been doin better.” He said picking up his dull coffee and taking a swig.

“The research that Swan and I did yesterday could lean towards the two perps that she identified in town. So far there are similar patterns emerging from either of the two men. We’ve got them on a watch list so if either of them shows their face Police are going to bring them in. Since they already have warrants shouldn’t be a problem.” said David.

“Alright Mates, go about your business and watch your arses.” Said Robin.

“Jones, got a minute?” asked David. He was holding a clipboard and tapping his fingers on the back of it nervously.

“Aye Mate.”

“Great, come in my office.” Said David walking towards the back.

He followed him, walked in and closed the door behind him.

“What’s up Mate? Something I can help with?” He sat down in the chair in front of his desk. David looked over at him rubbing his chin and smiling. “Sorry, I just can’t believe you and Swan. How’s that going?” he asked smiling.

“Mate, you called me in your office to discuss my love life?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Not exactly but I am curious about that too. Do you think Emma would take a case and work with me on this? It was nice having my old partner back. I could pay her consulting fees.” Said David.

“She seemed happy to work with you again too. I’m sure she can be persuaded. She is a free agent so I don’t see her turning down the money. “ He waved his hand and leaned back in his chair. “As for she and I, I’m completely enamored with her. I’ve never met anyone like her and I thank god for every minute I get to spend with her.” He said sincerely.

“That’s good to hear. I’d say the feelings mutual by the way she talked about you yesterday.” Said David smiling.

“She talked about me?” He said, his lilt standing out.

David laughed. “Yes, she seems quite taken with you too. I’m still amazed; I mean you should have seen her in the past. She used to be all business and she didn’t allow herself a personal life. You couldn’t talk to her unless it was case related. She started to ease up a bit before she left the bureau but she was hard core.”

“You knew her well?”

“Yeah, we were friends, in fact Mary Margaret and I thought of her as family. She was burned pretty bad in the past and she shut people out who tried to get close to her. My wife has a way of getting under your skin though and even Emma couldn’t resist being her friend.”

He spoke about his wife with such reverence. It was refreshing to hear that couples like them existed, especially after witnessing the nightly antics of Will Scarlet.

“She is a lovely woman; I can see how Emma couldn’t resist being her friend. I would never hurt her Dave.  Even in the few short days that I’ve known her I know she is special. You say Mary Margaret gets under your skin; well I believe it’s safe to say that Emma has found a way into my heart.”

“I have to admit, it’s nice seeing you like this too. So the other reason I asked you here is because I was hoping to ask you if you and Emma would like to come to my house for dinner on Sunday. Mary Margaret would love to see Emma and I don’t want to get her hopes up if she isn’t into it.”

“Sure Dave, I’ll talk to her tonight. I’m supposed to see her later.” He said grinning.

“Really, wow you two really are something of an item.”

“I guess you could say that.” He was grinning ear to ear. The ringing in his pocket startled him. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw it was Emma calling.”Gotta take this mate.” He put the phone to his ear and walked to the door.

“Let me know about Sunday!”called David.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She rolled to her right and her heart sank when she realized she was alone. The bed sheets were cool so he had to have been gone for awhile. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and stretched for her phone. The new message light was blinking and she was shocked to notice it was 9:30.  She pushed off the covers and kicked her feet over the side of the bed scratching her toes in the carpet.

She had a message from Killian:

_Good Morning Love, sorry to leave you but I had to run home and get in uniform for work. You looked so peaceful while you slept so I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I’ll be thinking about you all day so please put me out of my misery and call me so I can hear your beautiful voice when you get this. Bye._

She had a smiled plastered across her face that would take a jackhammer to remove. Last night’s activities were still replaying in her mind. He was so sexy and the way he took her against the door was so good. She felt a shock of warmth go straight to her core.  She shook her head to try to rid the thoughts even though that seemed like it would be impossible.

She missed him too and he was right because she would be thinking about him all day. No games. She smiled, pressed the call button and hoped he would pick up.

_“Hello Love, did you sleep well.”_

The lilt in his voice was so pleasant she could listen to him all day _._ “I did thanks to you. I was disappointed that you weren’t here when I woke up.”

_“I’m sorry Love, I hope you can forgive me. I promise to make it up to you.”_

She decided to have a little fun with him. “Hmmm, I can think of many ways that you can do that and all of them involve you naked.”

 _He groaned at her comment._ _“Love, I can be back to your apartment in 5 minutes if I run.”_

She couldn’t help the smirk creeping up on her face “I know they need you at the station so I’ll just have to see you later. I’ll just have to think about the replay of the amazing time we had yesterday and imagine you are here.”

_“You’re killing me Love.”_

“Well then I should probably not tell you that I’m about to get into the shower and there is definitely a spot on my back that I could use your help with.”

“ _Minx.”_

She could hear the guys razzing him in the background. She giggled. “Killian, I miss you and I will think about you all day, as well as several things I want to do to you.”

_He groaned again.”I will call you as soon as my shift ends Love.”_

“OK, Looking forward to it.” She twisted her finger in her hair. He wasn’t even there and she couldn’t stop flirting.

_“Oh, Dave wants to know if you and I could come to dinner at his house on Sunday. I told him I would ask.”_

She hadn’t seen Mary Margaret since she left DC so abruptly. She never did say goodbye, it would have been too painful. They were the closest thing to family she ever had. “Sure, I’d love to go with you.” She didn’t even need to think on that. If she would get a second chance with them she’d take it.

_“Really? Great, I’ll let Dave know to expect us. He mentioned his wife would be so happy to see you.”_

“I’m happy to see her too. I better let you go. The shower’s calling my name, or maybe I’ll be calling your name.” she giggled.

_“Killing me Love.”_

“Be Careful. I’ll see you later.”

_“Aye, Always. Bye Love.”_

“Bye.”

She was so tempted to tell him to run over and impressed that he asked, especially considering she was still lazing about in bed. She loved sleeping with him. He was so warm and cuddly. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she slept until 9:30. She might have had the flu.  All the soreness she felt in her muscles today was so worth all the time they spent worshipping each other yesterday. She was certain that Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes was under her skin.

She quickly realized she needed to leave her happy bubble too when she thought about getting paid. She picked herself up and decided to begrudgingly start her day. She had scum to catch and she wasn’t going to be able to do it from her apartment. If she had enough time she would drop by the station to check in with David on the investigation, hopefully see Killian too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He blew out a breath as he hung up the phone. Gods he missed her and he was extremely tempted to cash in on some of that time off he had banked. Of course the bloody fire alarm had to go off stealing his decision.

Jeff clapped him on the back. “Alright Lover boy let’s go.”

He smiled and nodded as he ran to grab his gear. He hoped it wasn’t anything like the fire they’d had the previous days or it could take awhile to return.

“It’s a warehouse in mid-city. Remember mates, use caution and stick together.” Said Robin.

Dread ran through him at that moment. Warehouse fires could be easy or hard depending on the goods they stored and the complexity of the building. He was not looking forward to it, although he was never looking forward to fighting a fire.

He caught Dave walking into the main room before he hopped on the truck.”Dave, Emma said she’s good for Sunday.” He called. Dave gave him thumbs up. He closed his visor, jumped in a seat and focused on the job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’d been sitting outside this beat up convenience store in her car for hours waiting for the perp to walk by. She opened her mini cooler and pulled out a slice of cold pizza to nibble on as she watched. His scorned girlfriend told her where she could find him. This was a place he would frequent to pick up his lottery tickets each week. The guy was hoping for a life change and she was going to give him one, just not the one he wanted.

Her thoughts went back to the conversation with Killian earlier that day. It was nice of David and Mary Margaret to invite them over for dinner. She’d pushed down the thoughts about leaving her make shift family for so long after she left so quickly to avoid the dull ache in her heart. She couldn’t help leaving, she needed to run and it was the time. If she went to them before she left she knew they would find a way to make her stay.

She was burning out and it was the first time she was the one who decided to leave and not the other way around. Family and loved ones never stayed in her life for long. She’d had a good run with Mary Margaret and David in DC. They were probably the closest thing to a real family she ever had. It killed her to leave them without letting them know where she was going but she had to go.

The bureau was becoming an overwhelming shark tank of bottom feeders waiting for her to solve their next mystery. The criminals got worse and worse. Living inside of their minds to determine their next move proved daunting on her. She needed to break away clean and leave the mess behind.

She’d been a trained professional investigator, graduated top honors on scholarship in criminal law, it was an easy feat to get her PI’s license and go into bail bonds. It paid the bills; she got to move when she wanted and no ties to anyone that could hurt her.

She never expected to meet anyone like Killian.  He was an enigma, someone she saw as formidable and the perfect man for her. He was fully trained like she was and lived on the edge of danger. He also knew how to have a good time and damn if the man’s eyes weren’t the most beautiful color she’d ever seen. “ _Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes”_ She laughed every time she remembered she called him that.

She’d been in mid day dream when the perp walked in front of her car. She quickly stashed the remainder of her cold pizza and rubbed her hands together. Payday was coming early. She silently followed him into the store so she could check out what was going on inside. She’d been watching the store all day and last count there was one patron, a pimply faced kid. She spotted him by the dirty magazine rack in the back and walked up to the counter.

She saw the perp. He had a scraggly brown beard, messy brown hair, and fish tattoo on his neck. It was definitely him based on the mug shot she had and the identifying fish tattoo. She looked over and gave him her most seductive smile. She paid for a pack of gum, a lottery ticket, and a nail file before walking towards the door swaying her hips to entice him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder giving him one last look and a wink before leaving.

He smiled back and continued to watch her as she left. She had him. She stuffed the ticket and gum in her bag and made quick work with the nail file as she waited for him to come out.

He pushed through the door looking right and left immediately. She guessed trying to find her. He finally looked behind and she caught his eye.

“You new around here Honey? Don’t usually run into sexy broads like you in these parts?” he grumbled as he ogled her body eerily. She wanted to vomit.

She turned on her best high pitched bimbo voice that always seemed to bring it home. “Yeah, I just moved into town mister. Know a good place a girl can get a drink round here?” She twirled her hair and chomped her gum.

He rubbed his beard in thought and then pointed to the right. “There’s a place.. “ She didn’t even let him get out the words. As soon as he pointed to the right she had the cuff on his wrist and he was down on the ground while she captured the other hand finishing the job. “Stay down if you know what’s good for you.” she yelled. She held him down with her knee in his back and dialed the police.

“What the Fuck is going on?” he said grumbling.

“Jump bail and you pay the price buddy. I’ll never understand how scum like you can do that to people who love you. Those people believed in you. Just shut your mouth, you aren’t going anywhere.” She barked.

He struggled to try to get up but she had him down with her Knee and he wasn’t getting up. She heard sirens approaching within minutes after her call. She smiled when the officers approached. They took her statement and took over custody of the perp, handing back her cuffs. She thanked them kindly for their quick arrival. She quickly went back to her car and left to pick up her check from their friendly police station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warehouse was a fiery nightmare when they got there. Smoke was billowing out of the top of the building and rolling through the halls.  They did their best to contain the blaze in most of the building but there were areas that contained large amounts of paper goods that were burning uncontrollably. Two other station houses joined them to put out the fire. Killian took Will with him as they searched for any signs of life that might be trapped.

“Mate, stay close and remember you’re not Superman.” He proceeded through the maze of offices carefully.

“Jones, I got it, doncha worry about me.” said the hotshot as he strutted.

They methodically checked each office, there didn’t seem to be anyone working back there but they had to be sure. They got to the final office in the row and there was a faint sound coming from behind the door. The door knob wasn’t hot so he opened it carefully, Scarlet on his heels.

The room was smoky but there was no fire present. He noticed that smoke was coming out of one of the filing cabinet drawers.” Check the closet mate; I’m going to check these drawers.” Will nodded and went forward. 

He pulled open the bottom drawer and there was nothing in it. There was a banging sound in the next drawer up, he pulled it open carefully and a kitten jumped out and ran from the office. “Did you see that Mate?” he asked.

“Aye, twas a kitten. I don’t see anything in this closet Jones.” Said Will shutting the door.

Killian pulled open the smoking drawer carefully and he found the remnants of a child’s smoke bomb going off. He closed the drawer and the door to the room shut behind them. He turned at the sound and heard a click of the lock. He looked at Will.”Oi, I didn’t do it.”

Killian went to open the door and twisted the knob. It was locked from the outside. He pressed the button on his shoulder walkie.“Robin, come in.” he said feeling his gut start to panic. “Oi, is everything alright?” asked Robin.” Someone locked Will and I in the back office down the main corridor. I’ll try to cut us out of here with my ax but if you can send someone down to help that would be great.”

He remembered his training and looked to Will to help. “Ax mate!”  He started hacking at the door and he could see the flicker of flames coming from underneath. Smoke started to fill their room. He and Will hacked away at the wood to try to break through. The smoke was filling up their small space. “Mate, make sure your mask is tight.” It was too late, Scarlet collapsed to the ground next to him after his last blow of the ax.

He quickly checked his tank and his oxygen was out. He pulled off his own mask and covered Will’s face to get him some oxygen. “Stupid Git! You were supposed to fill your tank.” He went back to hacking at the thick wood in hopes of breaking free. He felt himself getting woozier with every blow. He heard voices coming out of the walkie on his shoulder and then he felt himself falling. The sound of banging and voices got louder before he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma strolled into the police station and walked up to the window as she did last time. Officer French was once again occupied on the phone. She smiled and held up her finger letting her know she would get to her in a moment.

She stood back and looked around to see if there was someone else who could help her and sure enough Officer Humbert peered up over the wall smiling at her. “Ah, if it isn’t our resident bail bondsperson Ms. Swan. Back so soon? I guess that means you got another one or you couldn’t resist my charms.” He said smugly.

“Keep dreaming buddy. I’m here to collect my fee. Can you help me with that?” she asked smirking at him.

“I don’t know; I could possibly help if you would consider going out with me sometime.” He grinned.

“Ah, I’m seeing someone so if you could just get my check that would be great.” She said curtly.

He had a look of disappointment on his face. “Already, who is this lucky fellow?”

Officer French rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.“Gods Humbert she didn’t come in for the third degree, I’ll help you.”

He wouldn’t let up. He gave her a quizzical look and smiled.“Come on Ms. Swan, who is it?”

She smiled when she thought about him. “Ah, he said he knows you, Killian Jones. He’s a fire fighter.”

“Jones, Really? You’d pass up a date with me for Jones.” He smirked.

She heard the female officer step forward with the check in her hand and clipboard.“Wait, did you just say Killian Jones?”

She signed the board and smiled sweetly. “Yes, Killian Jones. Do you know him?”

“No, it’s just I had a 911 emergency call. He’s been taken to the hospital. He was hurt in a downtown warehouse fire.”

She felt a shock of fear rush through her body and her face fell.”What? Where, where is the hospital?” she screeched.

“It’s down 3 blocks from here, you can’t miss it.” Said Officer French.

“Thanks.” She was out the door before they could hear her reply. She stuffed the check into her bag and with shaky hands started the car. She pulled out of the lot so quickly she almost hit a cruiser that was coming in the lot as she was leaving.

Regardless of the near miss she kept going and rushed down. The worry in her was running furiously as she hoped it wasn’t something too serious and that he would be ok when she got there. She kept taking deep breaths to hold it together. He would have to be fine, she just found him. She didn’t want to lose him, she couldn’t lose him. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She sped into the hospital parking lot and parked her car. She rushed into the emergency room  looking for any familiar face from the squad. She saw their soot covered faces sitting in a row by the wall with the exception of David who was at her side in almost an instant.

She was breathing so hard she couldn’t speak. He looked into her eyes and she tried not to lose it. “Is he, Is he alright.” She said in a shaky voice. “We don’t know anything yet. He was unconscious when we broke in to get him. Both he and Scarlet. We are all waiting for news.” He said sincerely as he gripped her shoulders.

She felt like she might pass out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.”He has to be ok David. I need him to be ok.” He pulled her into a hug and she tried to get her breathing under control. She didn’t want to lose it in front of his friends.

She pushed back and wiped her face.” I’m ok; I just need to know what happened. Was it the same guy?” she asked.  He looked at her and shook his head.”We don’t know yet. This fire was bad. Robin mentioned that someone locked them in the room. They were deliberately trapped.”  She covered her mouth with her hand and took a breath.

“Someone tried to kill them? She gritted her teeth and bit at her bottom lip. He shook his head and blew out a breath. “It looks that way. Killian specifically said someone locked them in the room.”

“God damn it. We need to get this guy David.”

“I know; I wanted Killian to ask you if you wouldn’t mind taking on this case with me. I could use my old partner for this job. We’ll pay you.”

“I’m in David, I’m in. Just please let him be ok.” She said choking back her tears.

David waved to his hand to the guys. “Jeff, come here would you?”

She wiped her tears away again with her sleeve. She looked up at Jeff and nodded. She couldn’t speak or she might cry.

He gave her a very solemn look and nodded.”He’s going to be alright.”  She nodded. “Jeff, can you go get Emma some water?” asked David. “Sure man, be right back.”  He walked off towards the waiting room.

“I wanted to call you but I didn’t have your phone number. How did you find out?” asked David.

She swallowed thickly to hold back her tears.” I was at the police station, I just tagged a perp. The dispatcher told me and I rushed over.” she whispered.

“Here you go Blondie.” Said Jeff as he handed her the cup of water.

She gulped it down.” Thank you.”  She spotted the doctor walking towards the men seated along the wall and rushed forward so she could listen. David and Jeff were on her heels.

All of their eyes were focused on the man in blue scrubs and white lab coat. “The men are alright, they were both just a little oxygen deprived. Luckily you got there when you did so there was no permanent damage.”   

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt relief run through her as the worry dissipated. “Thank god.” She whispered.

Robin stood and walked to the doctor. “When can we see them?”

“We are moving them to a room right now. They are both awake but need to be on oxygen for awhile.”

She pressed forward. “Which room?”

“Follow me and I’ll take you to them. You probably should take turns; you don’t all want to go in at once. They have been through an ordeal.”

She turned to look at the men. Did she have a right to go first? They were like his brothers.  She opened her mouth to speak but Robin stopped her. “Go, he’ll want to see you straight away.” She nodded and followed the doctor, Jeff trailing behind her.

They got to their room and Jeff walked over to see Will who was wide awake and flicking through channels on the TV. He smiled when he saw them approach. She carefully looked over to see Killian. His eyes were closed and he had an oxygen tube draped across his face.

 She walked quietly towards his bed and stood over him. He slowly opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked up at her. A smile crept up on his face. “Emma.”She felt a tear slip down her cheek and took another breath. “Hey. I thought I told you to be careful.”  She reached forward and grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry if I scared you Love.” he said in gravelly voice. She smiled sweetly at him and brushed his hair back off his forehead.  “Don’t try to talk. You breathed in a lot of smoke. I’m so glad you are ok. You’re not getting rid of me that easy.”

 He gripped her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm.”I’m so glad you’re here. I wouldn’t dream of it.” She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Good.”

She was going to find out who did this to them and she was going to make them pay. That was later, now she needed to be here for Killian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After giving them sufficient oxygen treatments the men were discharged to go home. Jeff volunteered to take Will home with him. He had an extra room and with his little girl around Will would be sure to stay out of trouble.  He promised that after that little incident that he was probably going to cut back on the partying and take life a bit more seriously.

They weren’t sure how serious he was considering he kept telling the nurse his gown was defective and showing her the opening in the back. He did bring a little levity to the situation and helped with the awkward silence that was looming over the room.

She and David spoke at length while Killian was taking a nap. She would work out of the station with him for the duration of the case or until the bastard left town. These fires needed to stop and now that they hurt her man, she would stop at nothing to find the culprit.

Killian was dressing in the room while she waited outside in the hall. She leaned against the wall, bag in hand and using one foot to hold her up. She hated everything about hospitals, she’d seen more loss in her day than most, each time she walked in she felt like it was to say goodbye to someone.

The door clicked behind her and she started, quickly recovering with a smile. “Hey, how’s the patient?”

“Hurt like bloody hell.” He said gruffly as he held his throat.  She put her arm around his waist and he leaned across her shoulders as they walked out to her car. “Let’s get you home. I’ll take care of you.”

She had to bribe the doctor to let him walk out and not use a wheel chair. He insisted he didn’t need it and rather than prolong the argument she slipped a twenty to the nurse. Not her finest moment but at least he would be happy and that was all that mattered to her at that moment.

 He closed his eyes on the way back to the apartment. She kept the music off and just listened to him breathing. In that moment it was the most calming sound she could think of. Every time she thought about the bastard locking him in that room she almost lost it. He could have died and she couldn’t let that happen.

She parked the car and gently nudged him awake.”Killian, we’re home.”  He sat up, opened his eyes and gazed at her. “Home.” He whispered. She nodded.  She hopped out of the car and ran around to help him out of his side. She pulled him gently forward and hugged him around the waist to provide him support.

He slid his arm over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head.”Let’s get you upstairs.” She patted him on his chest and smiled. He nodded.

They actually made good time getting upstairs even though he was very groggy from the medicine. She fumbled with the keys holding him upright as they worked their way into the apartment. ”Let’s get you to bed.” He groaned.”I thought you’d never ask Love.” She laughed.”As tempting as that is; I think you need to take it easy.”

She helped him ease into bed and tucked him into his blankets. She scratched her fingers gently through his scalp and he snuggled against his pillow.”That feels good Love.”  She put her finger to his lips.”Shh, rest your throat. I’m going to run to my place and pick up a few things. I’m taking your keys with me. I promise I’ll be right back.” He nodded and blinked.

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillows. She slowly walked out of his room and thought to check the kitchen before she left.  He had some of the basics but he could use some things if he would be home for a few days.  She made some notes on a sheet of paper and walked out locking the door behind.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He was home, safe and he was going to stay that way. She walked out in a steady stride and crossed the street to her own apartment. She pushed down the feelings of rage and worry that were building inside. She focused on her poor sweet man who was waiting for her to return.

She quickly packed a bunch of clothes in a bag and raided her own pantry and refrigerator. She would go shopping later when he was out of the thick of this. She’d just gone for herself anyway.  She had no qualms about taking care of him; in fact she didn’t want to let him out of her site. He’d scared the living daylights out of her and that kind of terror could really work on a person.

She needed to be with him if only for her own peace of mind. She shook her head and tried to figure out how her life changed so much in the matter of days. She picked up the bags and smiled. She wouldn’t trade meeting him for anything.

She did one quick check at her own place and walked out locking the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she got back to his place she quietly walked in and placed the food bags on the kitchen counter. She walked back into his room, dropped her bag on the chair, and walked over to let him know she was back. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.”Killian, it’s just me. “He grumbled and nodded. She tucked him into the blankets and smiled.

She decided to make him dinner since he would probably be starving when he woke up. She wanted to make him something comforting so she decided to make meatloaf and a side dish of macaroni and cheese. Comfort food always made her feel better when she needed a pick me up.

Cooking him dinner also gave her a reason to get out of her own head. She could focus on chopping the onions, making the cheese sauce, and spreading just the right amount of bread crumbs over the top giving it the right amount of crunch to go along with the gooey cheese.

She had everything in the oven baking on a timer and she was just about finished cleaning when she heard him stirring awake. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and quickly walked back to check on him. “Hello beautiful.” he croaked smiling.

 She smiled sweetly.“I told you not to try to speak. You have to rest your throat. How are you feeling?” He frowned. She walked over and pushed him to slide over and snuggled into bed with him. She gazed into his beautiful blue eyes and they were tired. She caressed his face not taking her eyes from his. “Don’t scare me like that again ok.” He nodded. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m making dinner for you. I hope you like macaroni and cheese.” He nodded.”Meatloaf?” He smiled and nodded. “Good because that’s pretty much all I had to make.”  He mock rubbed his tummy and smiled. She laughed. “Can I get you anything? You want something to drink?” He pretended to hold a bottle and take off the cap.”No alcohol. Not with the medicine they gave you. How about a glass of water?” He frowned and nodded.

She pressed softly on his chest as she moved to get out of the bed and he groaned. “Ooh, are you sore?” he frowned and nodded. “How about a soak in the tub?” He smiled and nodded. “I’ll get you the water and then setup a bath for you. Just relax.” He nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched her walk out of the room. He could sense she was silently freaking out and his heart was brimming over with adoration for his sweet angel. He hadn’t had anyone to take care of him since he was a little boy; he forgot what a luxury it was.

She walked into the room quickly and handed him the glass of water. She bent down and kissed him softly. He reached up behind her neck holding her to him prolonging the kiss.”Thank you Love.” he said gruffly.  She glared at him, pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. She reluctantly stood up and walked into the bathroom. She turned around and pointed two fingers at her eyes and back to him. He held his hands over his heart as if he was in pain and laughed.

His apartment smelled heavenly. He’d rarely cooked here; if he did cook it was usually at the station for him and the other guys. “OK, Let’s get you into the tub.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. He mouthed the words “Killing me.” to her and she smiled.

He held his hands up and she pulled his shirt over his head slowly. He looked down at her and smiled. She scratched her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to it.

She unbuckled his pants and pushed them off. He raised his eyebrow and smirked as she looked him over. She smiled seductively at him.”They’ll be plenty of time for that when you feel better.” He frowned. She took him by the hand and helped him get into the tub.

He slowly sank into the hot steamy water letting the warmth sink into his sore muscles. He let his head fall back against the edge. She pressed a kiss to his forehead.”I’m going to finish making dinner. I’ll be back to get you soon.”  He smiled.

He wasn’t sure how long he was soaking when she returned to help him out. “Hey, you ok?” His eyes flickered open and he smiled.”Better.” She helped him out of the tub and got him dressed.”Well I didn’t think I would be putting clothes on you. I kind of thought tonight would go the other way.” She said smiling.

He closed his eyes and groaned.”That’s ok you can make it up to me another time.” She teased. “Come on dinner’s ready.” She started to walk out; he pulled her back into a tight hug. She let her body relax against him and relish in the warmth of his body.”Thank you Love.”  She nodded because she needed to just keep busy in that moment. She didn’t want to let what she was really feeling bubble up. “Come on, the foods going to get cold.”  She took him by the hand and led him out into the other room.

She’d set the table for two and lit a few candles. “Wow, look at this.” He pulled her to him holding her tight.”This looks amazing.” He breathed into her hair. “I hope you like it.” 

They sat down and enjoyed the meal she worked so hard on. He loved every bite and kept smiling at her. She was just happy to see those blue eyes staring back at her across the table.  After dinner she cleaned up. He tried to help her but she refused.

He listened to her talk about her busy day before she came to the hospital. The more she talked the more amazing he thought she was. He still couldn’t believe this angel was in his life. She was placing the last dish in the strainer when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and pressed his cheek to hers.”I’m a very lucky man.” He whispered. She turned in his arms and gazed into his eyes. “I think we’re both lucky.” He pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips. “Let’s go to bed.” He nodded.

        


	7. Flambé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I posted my previous chapter late night for me and I had the rest planned so please think of this as the dessert after that chapter. I loved all of your reactions and comments. This chapter doesn't move along the mystery and is complete gratuitous smuff. Thank you again for reading my story, there is more to come with them as well as clues for the arsonist mystery. Enjoy this chapter as an Early Valentine’s gift!

Ch.7

She was in such a haze when she was packing her bag that she didn’t remember what she’d packed for bed. The last few times they’d either fallen asleep in what they had on or they were naked. She decided on her soft worn in black tank top with the Friends logo on it and a pair of pink boy shorts. When she came out of the bathroom he was down to his boxers, white with blue anchors on them. He looked unbelievable and she was cursing silently for the prior events of the day.

The look he gave her was positively sinful. She felt her cheeks warming and she smiled shyly. “Come here Love.” he whispered.

She settled into his side and tucked her leg in between his. It felt good to be in his arms and warm. She caressed her fingers across his chest and silently said a prayer, thankful he was alright. He pressed a soft kiss to her head. “Thanks for taking such good care of me.” She huffed.”I’m happy to. I’m just glad you are here and safe. Now get some rest.” She gently scolded.  “Aye Aye.” He said chuckling.

He listened to the sound of her breathing as she slept. He’d been in much worse shape than what happened today. He didn’t think that would ease her mind so he didn’t bring that up. He smiled when he thought about how nice it was to be taken care of by her. She was a damn good cook and he was picky about what he ate.

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple and she nestled closer to him. Never mind what she was doing to him in that simple outfit. He had the feeling she could make a sack look sexy. He shook the thought from his mind and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to disturb her sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun came in his window and brightened the room. She snuggled in closer to him to avoid the light hitting her eyes. He stirred next to her when he felt her move.”Morning Love.” his voice was an octave lower than usual, as if he couldn’t sound sexier. “Good Morning, did you sleep well?” She trailed her fingers lightly across his chest. “Aye, I’m feeling much better.”

She peeked up and gazed into his eyes.” Yeah?”  He nodded without breaking the gaze. She felt desire pool in her belly. His eyes diverted to her lips and back to her eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips kissing her slowly. The feel of her soft lips against his sent sensations through his body driving him wild.

She let her hands roam over his chest and down his abs lazily. She loved touching his chiseled body.   He definitely took care of himself and she would happily appreciate all his hard work. She let her fingers roam down his body and cup his hardening length, she stroked him through his boxers. He groaned in her mouth, his tongue running along her bottom lip before seeking hers and pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She moved her fingers under his waistband and gripped his silky skin, stroking him slowly as his tongue brushed against hers. His hands were sliding along the side of her body and over her curves. Her gripped her leg and pulled her over on top of him. She leaned up and pulled her shirt over her head letting him catch a glimpse of her soft curves before she captured his lips again.

His hands went to her hips as she straddled his and rocked against him. “Gods that feels so good. “she smiled against his lips and pressed down a little harder as she moved. The friction against her core felt so good. She was so tense that she was looking forward to a release.

He sat up and held her close as she ran her hands though his hair. She continued the gentle rocking that was driving him insane. He slipped his hands down into her panties and pushed them down, she maneuvered to help him get them off of her. She looked into his eyes and smiled before capturing his lips again.

His fingers roamed to her warm aching core, she was desperate to connect with him. She gasped in his mouth when his thumb rubbed against her sensitive nub. She pushed him back down on the pillows.       ”Let me make you feel good.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and slid down his body. She pulled down his boxers freeing him from confinement.

She gently stroked him and pressed her tongue against the tip. “Emma, that feels so good.” She began sucking and licking him as she stroked his length working him up into a frenzy. “I want to be inside of you Love. I want to see you come undone.” She looked up and smiled. She crawled up his body slowly and straddled him pressing his tip to her entrance sliding down until he was fully sheathed.”Gods you’re so wet and tight.” She pressed her hands to his chest as she bobbed up and down; sliding against his hardness until she found a rhythm that drove him wild.

He had his hands on her hips helping to push her back and forth as he bucked his hips up into her. She leaned forward and sucked on his bottom lip. He moved his hand to where they were joined and rubbed tight circles against her sensitive nub. She moaned in his mouth as she fell over the edge, stars floating in front of her eyes as her walls fluttered around him. Her release brought on his and she captured his groans with her kiss as he came hard inside of her.

She collapsed against him and let out a huff of breath. His arms went around her and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Brilliant Love.” he whispered. “That was so good. I really needed to be with you. I’ve been thinking about it since I woke up yesterday.” She kissed the underside of his chin.

He caressed her back lazily running his fingers up and down. “Perhaps we can just stay like this today.” He said hopeful.  “I did tell David I would take this case and work with him but I think under the circumstances he would understand if I needed to stay here and take care of you today.” She looked up and smiled biting her lip. He grinned. “I did promise to make it up to you. Still need someone to wash you back?” She nodded.”Mmm hmm. Meet me in there in a few minutes.” He nodded. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He checked his phone to see if there were any messages. He had a bunch of missed calls from the guys, he’d call them later.” He heard the rushing water in the shower.”Coming?” she called. He kicked his feet over the side of the bed slowly and went to join her. She was already soaping up her lithe body when he walked in causing him to come alive once again. Her golden hair was dangling around her shoulders and the beads of water on her lips forced him to lick his own. “You are a vision Love.” She smiled and waved her finger towards him beckoning him to join her.

The feel of the warm water on his sore muscles was a relief. She slipped behind him to let him take on the full stream. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek into his back. He closed his eyes and let all the sensations overwhelm him.

“Let me give you a massage.”She slid her hands up and down his body with the lathered soap. She started at his feet and came back up to his arse kneading it softly and working his muscles as she moved her hands. She paid extra attention to his hamstrings when he groaned as well as his back. When she got to his shoulder he winced. “Does it hurt here?”  he turned to face her.” Aye.” She lathered her hands again and started to gently rub the sore muscle.

He lathered his hands and cupped her soft breasts pulling her nipples. She leaned her body into him and mewled softly. The sound coming from her lips was enough to tip him over the edge, he needed her again.

 He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips, sensually licking for entrance, sucking on her bottom lip. His hands roamed down the front of her body towards her core and he let his finger dip inside of her. She had her hands in his hair pulling him in and deepening the kiss as he continued to massage her. She moaned in his mouth as he slid his finger in and out of her warm sheath.  

He spun her around and lined up his tip with her warm wet entrance. He took her slowly from behind against the tiles letting the warm water rush down around them. He pressed soft wet kisses along her shoulders and neck sucking a bruise into her most sensitive spot. She let her hand run down her stomach to rub over her sensitive spot as he continued the pace into her eliciting her release again.

She snaked her arm up around his neck as she came and bucked her hips in rhythm against him until his release came again; her name tumbling from his lips over and over. He slipped out of her and he pulled her in kissing her softly. “You are making it impossible for me to take a shower in here again without thinking of you.” He whispered. She licked his bottom lip.” Good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the rest of the morning in bed wrapped up in each other. They left the bedroom around lunch time and happily had leftover macaroni and cheese. They snuggled on the couch together sharing the soft gooey food.

She felt so relaxed and happy. She wished they could stay in this little bubble forever but she knew that they would have to get back to the real world again. Her phone rang reminding her that it would happen sooner than later.  She got up to grab it eliciting a groan from him at the loss of her warmth on his lap.

E: “Hey David. What’s up?”  
D: “How’s Killian?”

E:”He’s doing better.” She looked over and smiled. He got up and walked over holding her hips from behind.

D:”I’m planning to go to the sites tomorrow to investigate. Will you be coming in tomorrow?”

E: “Yes, I’ll be there in the morning.” He groaned against her shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss.

D:”Great, tell Killian that the guys were asking about him and we are glad he is alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

His lips were at her neck working his way up to her ear lobe and sucking. She had to bite her lip not to moan in the phone.

E:”OK, see you tomorrow.”

She clicked the phone button off and turned to capture his lips again. He took her again slowly and sensually in the kitchen. The rest of their day was a marathon of amazing sex in every area of his apartment. They also had long conversations to get to know each other. He found that they were as much alike as he thought.

 She really enjoyed being with him and helping him recover. She was taking today for them and she put any thoughts of the case out of her mind.  He was her priority at that moment and he was alive, safe and in her arms. That was all that mattered.

  

 


	8. Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! I love to hear from you all. Thank you sooo sooo much for leaving me reviews, comments, questions, etc. Please don’t ever stop. They completely make my day. My muse loves to know you like the story. Honestly this one gets away from me a little because they are fun to write. There is more to come for our lovely pair.

Ch. 8

She woke up early the next morning and looked to see him softly snoozing next to her. He’d kicked off the blankets in his sleep again so he was deliciously on display for her eyes to feast over. The man was just warm to begin with and she loved it. She carefully got out of bed so he wasn’t disturbed. She made him turn off his alarm the night before and suggested that he stay home to rest. She’d gotten him to submit when he was too tired to say no.

She’d taken his mind off of things the day before but she had to get back to work. She didn’t want to say it but she needed the time off with him too. Her heart would strengthen to those close calls over time but this was new for her. 

She promised David she would meet him at the station and she also still had cases of her own that were in motion so she had to get back to reality. She snuck out of the room quietly.  She decided to make scrambled eggs and toasted bagels for breakfast.

She was setting up the plates when she felt his warm arms snake around her waist and his lips pressed against her cheek. “Morning Love. Smells good.” She leaned back into his embrace.”I wanted to surprise you. I was going to bring it in so you could have breakfast in bed.”

He rocked her gently back and forth holding her tighter. “Love, I’m feeling fit as a fiddle, you don’t have to do that.”  She turned in his arms and gazed into his adoring blue eyes.”I know but I want to. You’re supposed to take it easy today.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.”Love, we both know that you and I are not meant to lie around and relax. Someone tried to kill me and I’m not going to sit back at home knowing that person is out there. It’s a completely different story if I had my darling partner here with me for the day but knowing you will be out there looking into this, I just can’t sit home.”

She winced a little at the comment. The thought of something trying to kill him wore on her brain.”Gah! I know but a girl has to try right?” He nodded.”A for effort Love but if you’re leaving I’m leaving.” She was tempted to tire him out in the exact spot he had her calling out his name the day prior and slip out but she knew better. That was one of the reasons she liked him so much. He was tough and a hard worker like she was.

She looked up through her lashes feeling a little defeated.“Alright, well we better get moving then because David’s expecting me.”  He saw it, her expression and he never wanted her to worry.  He wrapped her into his arms and kissed her softly pouring the things that were too early to say to her into it.

He pulled back and she was dazed. “Keep kissing me like that and I might have to persuade you to stay home in other ways.” He groaned.”We’ll have plenty of time for that later. Do you think I can persuade you to stay here with me again tonight?  I might need my naughty nurse in the middle of the night.”  He was looking at her hopeful under his long lashes grinning like a schoolboy. How could she say no to that?

She ran her finger in a trail down his bare chest through the soft hair. “I can’t have my patient here alone. Of course I’ll stay.” He kissed her gently.”Brilliant.” She picked up the plates and moved them to the counter so they could eat.” I just have to run home after work and get a few more things. We should probably hit a grocery store too.”

They quickly had breakfast and dressed before running down to the station. They got there with 10 minutes to spare before the bell. They walked in holding hands forgetting that they would be openly exposed to the guys. Of course there were immediate whistles and taunts from the men. She gave him an apologetic look.  He didn’t care what they thought he picked up her hand a pressed a soft kiss to it before releasing her to find David.

She smiled and walked back towards the offices as he joined the cat callers at their usual meeting table. He picked up a chair, flipped it around, sat down and grinned. He looked around at the table, the guys were all smiling.

“Jones, nice to see you back. I didn’t expect you until tomorrow.” Said Robin.

“Yeah Jones, with a hot nurse like that at home what the heck are you doing here?” asked Jeff.

“Oi, watch your mouth. She’s helping David on this case. I can’t very well sit home and do nothing. Besides I can’t leave you blokes alone for too long or things get messy. Speaking of messy, Where’s Scarlet. I have a bone to pick with him.”

“He’s been suspended for two weeks for the air tank mishap. He could have gotten you both killed. If it weren’t for your quick thinking to save him, he’d have been in much worse shape. He’s damn lucky we got to you when we did. “said Robin.

He nodded.“Thankfully I had an angel watching over me. I appreciate all you did to get to me mates.”

“You’d do it for any one of us and it was your quick thinking that saved Scarlet.” Said Jeff.

He looked over at Robin.“Was I seeing things or was there really a kitten in that room?”

Robin smiled.”Aye mate, thanks to that rescue Roland now has a new pet. The sweet little thing came running out and jumped into our truck. Jeff saw her coming and it was a clue that helped us find you so quickly.”

“Glad to hear something good came of that fire. Sounds like I need to buy a little kitty some catnip. “he said smiling.

At that moment he looked up and locked gazes with those beautiful green eyes he’d been getting used to seeing. She licked her lips and smiled.  David stood out in front of them with his clipboard.

“Guys, I don’t mean to break up your meeting but I wanted to formally introduce you to Emma Swan. She and I were agents together in the FBI back in DC. She’s agreed to join me on this case as a consultant. We’ll be cooperating with local police to try to find whoever is doing this. Please give her your full cooperation on this.” Said David.

All the guys looked over to Killian at once. He smiled smugly towards them all. “Of course we will assist in any way possible Mate.”

She smiled confidently at him and then looked around the table making eye contact with each person.

”David and I will be going out to check on each of recent fire locations to look for clues. Please use extreme caution because last time the explosion was rigged. Two men could have died.” She gulped hard as she looked at Killian.

“We understand. We will be using bomb squad protocols in the future.” Said Robin.

She nodded. David spoke up.”We’ll let you get back to your meeting. We’ll see you later.” She gave Killian one last look and blinked slowly. He returned her unspoken words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David took the lead to drive since he was familiar with the area. It was also better for her to be seen in an inconspicuous vehicle. She read over the incident reports as he drove looking for any clues at the first location.

“How’s Killian?”

She snapped up and smiled.”He’s doing much better.”

“How about you? How are you doing with all of this?” he asked quietly.

She’d worked with David before so he knew her. He knew she wasn’t a talker and she’d only broken down in front of them one time before so the fact that she did at the hospital. That was big. She licked her lips. “I’m doing alright. This is new for me but I’m handling it.”

He nodded.” I can see you care about him. I know Mary Margaret gets scared sometimes. It’s not easy to be a fire fighter’s partner.”

She flattened the paper on her lap and looked towards him. “David, in our line of work it’s not easy to be a partner period. There is always danger that comes with the job. That’s one of the things I like about him. He gets me. He isn’t afraid because he knows what it’s about. He’s served in special units just like we have. The new part of this is my heart is in it. I’ve never had it burn like that before and it scared me. It’s not easy but I’ll figure it out. I’m just glad I get the chance. Whoever is doing this needs to be stopped.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know you will. I’m glad to see you like this Emma. When you left the bureau we worried about you. Mary Margaret is really glad you are coming for dinner. She missed you.” 

She smiled.”I know I have some amends to make with her. Thanks for asking us. Thanks for giving me the chance to help with this case too. I really want to get this bastard. “

David pulled up in the lot in front of the first site. She’d strapped on her vest before they left and put her gun in her side shoulder holster. All her training told her that this was no amateur. She picked up her evidence bag and slipped on a pair of gloves. It was like coming home for her. She’d still been investigating but not like this. This was second nature to her; she was like a tigress on the prowl.

She looked over and David has his bag as well. “Same rules apply to these crime scenes just like any other.” She nodded.  They carefully walked into the small building with charred outsides and blown out windows. It was the first of the three sites that they believe were torched by the serial arsonist.

David handed her a face mask too.”You’ll want to wear this.” She nodded. There was an extreme amount of soot coating everything. She pulled the mask over her face, pulled out a flashlight and proceeded to follow David.

She took up the rear, one hand poised on her gun just in case and he held a flash light out in front. As they got further into the interior of the building the darker it got, only the light from their flashlights guiding them. 

The hallway they walked through was tight and it smelled like burnt moldy paper.  It was still damp and wet.  David stopped. “Right up here on the left was the first location reported. “ She nodded. 

They entered the small room; it looked like a utility room or a repair closet. Metal shelving lined one wall with a metal framed desk sticking out under it. The rest of the room was destroyed. The frame of a stool was pressed into the corner missing its cushion; remnants of plastic buckets melted to the floor and half a burned mop were all that remained in the room.  “Check this out.” 

She moved over next to David and he pulled open the metal cabinet drawer it was full of soggy paper that was slightly discolored at the edge closest to the door. “The maintenance man said he saw smoke coming out from under the door. He reported that he came in and found the smoke pouring out of this cabinet. Like Killian mentioned, when he opened the drawer there was a smoke bomb going off. “

She peeked through the drawer and looked for any remnants. “That could be the arsonist’s calling card, the smoke bomb. This wasn’t where the fire started though right?” 

David looked at the report.” He said he left to get a fire extinguisher and that was when he noticed the real fire at the other end of the hall.”

She pulled open each drawer one by one and looked for something that might have been missed. She hardly believed that anything would be left after the amount of heat that ripped through the building after the real fire started. The soggy pages hung in the little file hangers, nothing useful remained there. She pushed them back and to the side searching for anything that could help.

David looked in the second set of drawers. Nothing turned up in David’s drawers but she reached deep in the back of her drawer when she spotted something colorful.

She leaned down and pulled the remnants of a small cardboard box with foreign writing all over it. “David, does this look like a picture of a smoke bomb to you?” He quickly moved over towards her holding his light over the remnant of the box. “Yeah, it does. We should take that back and then get the lab to scan it for prints.”  She nodded and put it into a small baggie.

“It probably won’t yield any results but maybe we can find out who sells these. Can you show me where the actual fire began?” He nodded.”Follow me.” They walked down the corridor to the last office. The room was nothing but charred remains. “We weren’t able to recover anything in here but all signs point to this being where the actual bomb went off. No one heard anything, which was scary because whoever is doing this is creating a scenario to kill as many people as possible with a silent bomb.”

She nodded and continued her search. He was right, the room was full of ash, soot, and everything was soaked. She used her pen to poke around on the remaining surfaces. Anything she touched fell apart as soon as the pen touched it.

She looked up and signaled David. “Well it isn’t much but it’s something. I’ll have the lab examine it.” He nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was happy when they got outside into the fresh cool air after being inside the gutted building for so long. She pulled off the mask and stored it into her bag along with her flashlight and gloves.  She pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed Killian’s name. She wanted to hear his voice.  His phone rang several times and went to voicemail.

_“Killian it’s me, Emma. We just got finished checking the first location and I wanted to hear your voice. Call me when you get this.”_

She felt a nagging pit in her stomach. She knew it was silly, he was probably just busy but after walking through that nightmare and thinking about the place being engulfed in flames she wanted to hear his voice.

David walked up. He’d just hung up the phone.“Just spoke to Mary Margaret, she says hello.” 

She smiled.”Oh, tell her I said Hi too.”

He pulled open his door and hopped in.“Ready to go to site number two?”

She jumped in her side, settled her things and closed the door.”Did anything else strike you as odd about this place? I feel like we’re missing something.”

He put the car into drive. “I know what you mean but I can’t put my finger on it.  Maybe the next location will trigger something.”  She looked at her phone willing it to ring.  The box in the dash was blinking red. “Is that thing on?”

“I just have the volume down. Mary Margaret hates all the chatter.” He turned up the radio. There was all kind of chatter going on. She looked at him alarmed.”What’s happening?” 

“Sounds like another fire.” They listened intently as the conversations flung back and forth, finally a location came out. She gave David a pleading look. “Let’s go.” He put the siren on and they drove towards the location. It was 8 minutes from where they were currently located.

She felt a nagging pit in her stomach again as they drove to the site. He parked a block away and they rushed towards the barrier. Killian’s ladder company was there fighting the blaze as well as two others. She saw Robin outside talking to other men by the truck. David walked over to him and she watched from the side.

She observed the scene as if she were outside of her body. She watched the men rushing in and out of the building. The water splashing onto the fire and the people rushing out as they were freed from the blaze. She kept looking for his blue eyes.

She was snapped back into reality by David. “Emma, did you hear me?”  She shook her head and looked at him. “They said we need to move back, the blaze is getting bigger.”  She stepped back as the police moved the barrier. She saw a few familiar faces from the police station, Officer Humbert, Officer French and a few nameless officers that she recognized but didn’t know their names.

She immediately rushed towards the triage tent when she saw the overflow of people that just came out to lend them a set of hands. She pulled on a pair of gloves and let her first aid training kick in. She affixed her temporary badge on the outside of her jacket to let them know she was on payroll.

A man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes approached.“Thanks, we could use the help.” She nodded and smiled. She assisted people towards the EMTs and assisted the people in shock. The fire was taking over a small office building in the middle of the day. This didn’t seem this guys MO, something was off. She continued to assist the shaken office workers until it appeared they’d helped them all.

She checked back towards the scene and it seemed as though they had the fire under control. She noticed David walking towards them.”Hey, any news?”  He nodded.”Looks like they’ve got it out. This scene is too hot so we’ll have to wait for info from the guys inside. We can’t go in.”  She pursed her lips and looked out at the crowd. The firemen were starting to file out and she watched carefully.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She licked her lips and then peeled off her gloves. She caught David watching her out of the corner of his eye.

She turned back to look and was interrupted by a familiar face. “Looking for perps Ms. Swan?”  She swallowed the breath she’d been holding and looked up through her lashes.”No, I’m working with the inspector on these arson cases.”  Officer Humbert raised his eyebrows.”So not just into bail bonds then. You are a multi-faceted woman Ms. Swan. Are you sure I can’t persuade you to go out with me?”

Her eyes lit up and she couldn’t control the grin splitting her face.  “See that’s the general reaction I get when I ask a woman out.” Said Humbert.

“I’d say it’s bad form to hit on a man’s girlfriend while he’s fighting a fire Humbert.” Emma pushed him of the way and rushed into Killian’s arms. “oof, Lass I’m happy to see you too.” She knocked the breath out of him.

He smiled as he watched Humbert walk away tail between his legs.” I didn’t expect to see you here.” She couldn’t find the words yet. She was too relieved and she didn’t want to let him go. She gripped him tighter. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her close. “I called you and you didn’t answer.” She whispered.

He took a breath.” David and I were in the car, we heard the chatter. We came over immediately.” She was talking into his chest still holding him in a death grip. “I’m fine Lass. I promise.”  She let up and looked up into his blue eyes. His face covered in soot. She caressed his face.” I know.” He leaned into her touch. “Just a bit more to do here and then we can head back to the station.”

She looked over and saw David chatting with the police.“Ok, David and I are going out to the next site. We found something at the first location that we need to have checked out. I suspect that is what David is talking to the detectives about.”

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.”Be careful ok. I’ll see you at home later.”  He liked the sound of that, home. “Aye Love.” He heard his name being called from behind. She walked him to the barrier and head over to meet David.

“I see you found your smile again. You ok? Thanks for helping out over there. You’re amazing Emma.”

”David, I could have done more and would happily do it if I’m needed.”  He clapped her on the shoulder.”Let’s check out that next site.”  She looked back once more and saw Killian. He winked at her and she smiled before leaving.

They hopped in the car and he started towards the site of the second fire.”So the guys are telling me that this one didn’t seem like the others. Doesn’t seem like arson.”

“That’s good to know, I’d hate to think that whoever is doing this doesn’t plan to take a day off. This has to be hard on the guys, especially with Will sitting on the bench right now.”

He nodded.” Hopefully we get a breather. What’s up with you and Humbert?”

She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.”He’s just a harmless annoyance.”  David smiled.

They searched in the second site and came up empty. Not even traces of a smoke bomb like the first site. She did notice that the patterns of the fire were the same. The way it burned around the building and the way the exits were nearly engulfed first. She would have to look over the pictures at the station to be sure but she was starting to see a pattern.

She stripped off her gear again and hopped into the car. She checked her phone and she had a text message. Her eyes lit up when she saw it because it was not only just a text message but a photo. He snapped a selfie when he got out of the shower wet hair and in a towel. 

_K: I need a little help with that spot on my back. Hurry home._

She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as a surge of heat rushed to her belly. She looked out of the corner of her eye and David was walking to the car. She quickly typed out a message.

_E: Heading back now and I’m really dirty. Save some soap for me sexy. XO_

She put her phone back into her pocket and was grinning from ear to ear when David jumped in the car. “Robin confirmed that the fire didn’t have the same pattern. Looks like faulty wiring in the basement so that’s one we can cross off the list.”  She nodded.”Good to know. Did you give the detective the evidence we found?”

“Yes he’s going to have his forensics team look at it for anything useful. They should have something by tomorrow morning unless the lab gets backed up. Can I drop you off at your apartment?” he asked. 

“That would be great. I walked down to the station this morning with Killian. I’d appreciate the lift back.”

He dropped her off, she waved goodbye and walked into the apartment building. Once she was out of his view she picked up the pace and ran up to her apartment. She couldn’t wait to get back to Killian. When she got to her apartment door she noticed something was off. It appeared her door had been tampered with. She touched the knob and it was unlocked.

She pulled her gun from the holster and went on high alert. She pushed open the door, quickly checked the corners and surveyed the room.  There were papers strewn all over the floor and her cabinets were all hanging open. She walked over silently and pushed back the curtains in the front window to both light the room and check for anyone that could be hiding.

She moved quietly into the hallway towards her bedroom and bathroom. She quickly popped the bathroom door open. It was clear and the shower curtain was pushed back so she didn’t have to search the tiny room. She walked slowly back into her bedroom and her clothes were tossed all over the floor, her mattress was skewed off its base and her closet was a wreck.

The apartment appeared to be clear but she was shaken up. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and called 911 to report the break in. Luckily she’d had her firearm with her at Killian’s place and she didn’t have anything of value that could be taken. She checked the little box that was toppled over in the bottom of the closet. The little she had of her life possessions was all still there.

She called Killian.

K: “Hello Love, when do you expect to be home.”

E:”Can you come to my apartment? There’s a problem.” she said in a shaky voice.

K:”What’s happened?”

E:”There’s been a break in here. The place is clear but it’s been tossed over.”

K:”I’ll be right there.”

E:”Thank you.”

He must have gotten there in two minutes flat. He rushed in the door and pulled her safely into his arms. He surveyed the apartment. “Anything missing Love? Are you ok?”  She had her face pressed against his chest.”I didn’t notice anything. I haven’t touched anything yet. I called the police and they should be arriving any moment. I’m a little shaken but I’m ok.”

He rubbed his hand up and down her back; he could feel how tense her muscles were. He was worried about her. She hugged him tight.“I’m glad you’re here.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.”I’m sorry Love. Of course whatever you need.” He continued to trail his fingers up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her. It was sheer luck that she came in to find no one here. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened if she’d walked in on the perp.

There was a knock at the door. Emma left the safety of his embrace and opened it to find Officer Humbert smiling on the other side of the door. “Ms. Swan, twice in one day. Fate seems to want us together.” She frowned and let him inside immediately walking to Killian’s side. Killian raised his eyebrows.”Humbert.” 

“Jones, Interesting that you’re here.”

“Perhaps its fate Mate.” He said with a rough edge in his voice.

The officer frowned and pulled out his notepad and pen. “Ms. Swan has anything been taken?”

“I didn’t have a chance to do inventory; this is what I came home to.” She said waving her arm out over the room.

“I noticed the front door had been tampered with and the locks been broken.”

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms over her chest.“Tell me something I don’t know.” 

He tapped his pen on the pad and looked around. “Can you take me through the apartment?”

“Yes, follow me.” She led him down the hallway to her bathroom; he peered in quickly and came out. Then he went into her bedroom. She watched as he slowly looked around and conducted a lackluster investigation. He checked her windows and they were locked. Killian held her from behind as she watched. She was seething. Whoever did this was going to pay dearly.

“Well Ms. Swan, it appears that there is no immediate danger here. I would suggest calling a locksmith since the knob is broken. Take inventory and make a list of anything missing. I’ll add it to the report when you come up with the list.” He tapped the pen on the pad again and grinned at her.

She nodded.“Ok, that’s it? Well thanks for coming out.” They walked back towards the front room and he stopped in front of her. “You have a place to stay tonight Ms. Swan? I can help you out with that if you need it.”

He’d had enough of his smug bullshit and stepped in front of him.”Oi, she’s going home with me Humbert. We’ll be in touch with you if we find anything missing. Maybe you can go out and find the guy instead of standing here hitting on the victim who happens to be my girlfriend.”

She looked up and kept her lips tight trying not to smile too hard. He had it coming though.

He held his hands up.”Just trying to do her a favor, figured she could use a warm bed tonight with a door that locks.”

He was desperately trying to hold back from clocking the guy. Especially since he was in uniform and his hands were registered as deadly. He felt a soft hand rubbing gently across his back.

She wrapped her arms around Killian’s waist and peered from behind him.“Officer Humbert, thanks for your time. I’ll be plenty warm, rest assured.”  She moved forward rushing him out of her apartment. He nodded and walked through the door.“Good, fine, I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Thank you.” She closed the door behind him and let out a breath. She was extremely proud of her boyfriend’s resolve at that moment. She didn’t think she would have been quite as cool as he was if the situation were reversed.

He pulled her into his arms and she sunk against him. “What is up with you and him? It’s like he wants you to punch him.” She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. She could see he was still seething. “He thinks he’s god’s gift to women. One night at a bar a lass fancied me instead of him and ever since he’s determined to one up me. I’ve never been interested in playing that game with him. It’s all in his head.”

Her eyes went wide.”Oh, so he must have felt doubly burned when he asked me out and I turned him down only to find out the next time that I was with you. So this is likely my fault.”  He smiled.”Love you can’t help it if you are irresistible.”  She pressed a kiss to his cheek.”You’ll spoil me if you keep talking like that.” He held her tight.”Oh I intend to.” 

He looked around at the mess.“I can’t believe this Love.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could see the concern behind them. “I’m alright, it’s not the first time something like this has happened but I’m not sure what the motive would be. I haven’t been here long enough for anyone to find me or to piss anyone off.”

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.”Maybe it was just random, someone saw you leave with your bags when you came to my place.” She licked her lips.”It’s possible.” She looked over and spied her evidence bag. With fierce determination she pulled out a pair of gloves and snapped them on. “Cleaning now Love?”

She laughed. “No, I’m going to see if I can pull some prints from the door.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” She walked over and cupped his cheeks with her gloved hands and smiled.”You already are.” She gave him a quick kiss and went back to work.  He watched as she meticulously went about collecting evidence from her apartment. She filled up several little baggies and put them into her bag.

She pulled off her gloves and looked over to see him smiling.”I’m satisfied. Now we can get back to our scheduled night.” He didn’t have to think about it he just said it.” Love, come live with me.” She stopped in her tracks, looked at him, wide eyes, and mouth hanging open.

He pulled her into his arms.”I know this is fast. We said no games and I want you with me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down capturing his lips. She kissed him slowly and sensually. He pulled back smiling.”Does that mean you’ll move in with me?”

“You sweet <kiss> amazing <kiss> man. If I wasn’t robbed would you still be asking me to move in with you?” He smiled.” Well I’d planned to just have you keep bringing things over daily until eventually you didn’t have anything left to bring but in the spirit of our no games rule I’d rather just ask you to move in with me.”  She smiled.”You do have a nicer shower.” He tackled her onto the couch, the couch where they spent their first night sleeping in each other’s arms. “I would love to move in with you.” He kissed her softly.

“Would you like to pack tonight or come back to the scene of the crime tomorrow?”She sighed. “Just a few things and then come back tomorrow for the rest.”

He helped her up off the couch and followed her back into her bedroom. She pulled her empty suitcase from the closet and tossed her clothing into it. He helped her by gathering the clothing from the other side of the room. He pushed up the bed skirt and it appeared to be clear but he noticed a small object in the corner.

“Love, do you have any more of those evidence bags.” She looked over.”Why?” He peered up.”You might want to check this out.” She looked down under the bed and there was a smoke bomb under her bed. A feeling of shock ran through her body. “Shit.” She hopped up and ran into the other room. She grabbed a baggie and ran back to collect it. “Can you call David?” He nodded.

He handed her the phone, she’d have to remember to program David’s number into hers.

D:”Killian, what’s going on?”

E:”David, it’s me Emma. Listen I was robbed and as we were collecting my things Killian found a smoke bomb under my bed. It’s a dud, didn’t go off.”

D:”First off, you were robbed? Second off you found a smoke bomb in your apartment.”

E:”David, I thought it was just some random break in, now I’m worried. You should be careful. Make sure your doors and windows are locked.”

D:”Thanks for calling. Do you need anything? Do you need a place to stay?”

E:”I’m fine, doesn’t appear that anything is missing. I’m going home with Killian.”

D:”Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

E:”See you tomorrow.”

He had a look of alarm on his face.“Love, you must be getting close. I suspect whoever did this was trying to warn you.”

She nodded.“We need to figure out what the motive is behind the fires. What are they after? I thought they just liked to start fires but maybe I’m foiling a plan?”

He grabbed more of her things and put them into her suitcase.“I don’t know but it’s not safe for you to be here alone. I think we should just get everything.”

“You’re right, I don’t really have that much anyway.”

He helped her collect the rest of her belongings. She had two suitcases and a box to her name. It wasn’t much but it was all she had. He took her suitcases she followed him back out to the living room carrying her little box. She grabbed the vase of flowers he bought her and her evidence bag. “Let’s go home.” He said. She nodded. She looked around, turned off the lights and pulled the door closed behind them as they left.

She hadn’t been there long enough to really care much about the place and when he turned back, his eyes glittering and smile across his face she picked up the pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took her bags directly back into the bedroom and she followed slowly behind him. She placed her little box in the bottom of his closet. He had a huge closet or so it seemed because he didn’t have much either. She turned around and smiled.”Looks like you follow the same philosophy, travel light.”  He laughed.”I think we understand each other pretty well.” She nodded.

“So my boyfriend and now we live together.” He scratched behind his ear and smiled.”Is that so bad?” His heart was fluttering as he waited for her response.”No, I’d say that it’s pretty good.” She walked over and hugged him pressing her ear against his chest. She listened to the soft thrumming.”You know this is a big step.” He snuggled her in his arms.”Aye, it is but I’m hoping it doesn’t scare you. This is a first for me.”  She looked up.”Me too and I’m not scared. Quite the opposite.”

She felt a shiver run through her when she saw the look of adoration on his face. She caressed his face.  ”Thank you Killian.” He leaned into her touch.“Don’t mention it Lass. Like I said, it was part of my dastardly plan to move you here piece by piece so the son of a bitch just sped up the plan a little. I suppose I should thank them when you catch them.” 

She looked up at him.” You think I’ll get him?”  He nodded. “I’ve seen your tenacity and from what David’s told me you’re the best.” “It’s nice to hear you are so confident in my abilities.” He smiled and held her hands.”You were the best nurse I’ve ever had. I’m feeling tip top after your special brand of medicine.”

She swatted him on the chest and laughed.”Speaking of that, I was rushing home because someone was going to help me get clean. Is that offer still good?” He growled and pulled her into his arms.”Aye, let’s get you out of these clothes.”  She stepped back and gazed into his blue eyes. _He was her Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes._

He carefully unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. She smelled vaguely of soot on top of the wonderful strawberry scent that lingered in her hair. “Vest?” She nodded.”Safety is important.” He unstrapped it and pushed it to the floor. She immediately felt the relief when he removed it. She let out a sigh. He lifted the white tank top over her head revealing her pale pink lace bra.

He ran his hands over her soft curves pinching at her pert nipples through the satin then sliding them down to the waistband of her pants. He popped the button on her jeans and pushed them down caressing his hands slowly down the sides of her legs. She lifted each foot letting him slide them off. He gripped her right foot, slid her sock down and pulled it off. He looked up and she smiled. He raised an eyebrow, he was up to something.  He let her foot down, lifted her left foot, slid her other sock down and pulled it off.

He knelt in front of her and placed her foot on his shoulder. He smoothed his hand up the outside of her leg and gripped her thigh. He began pressing wet kisses up the inside of her leg up to the top of her thigh. She immediately felt heat pooling at her core. He teased her lightly with his tongue and then he moved to the top of her other thigh and down her leg teasing her by ignoring where she hoped he stop. He looked at her again grinning. She covered her mouth holding back a smile.

He gripped the back of both of her thighs and pulled her close, his face lining up with her warm core. He pressed soft kisses outside of her damp panties and teased at her sensitive nub. She mewled as he teased and pulled. She rubbed her fingers into his thick wavy locks and closed her eyes as he breathed hot puffs on her core.

“Feels so good.” He rubbed his hand up the inside of her thigh and teased a finger inside the seam of her panties finding her warm wet heat.”You are so wet Love.” She moaned in pleasure as he teased her. He nipped at her with his soft lips and curled his finger inside teasing her until she was panting.”Killian, need you inside of me. please.”

Her pleading breaths made his hardened length pulse. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and picked her up. He placed her gently on the bed and crawled up her body. She frantically pulled at the closure on his jeans freeing him. She stroked him slowly as he pulled down her panties. She licked her lips. He pushed up on his arms over her and leaned forward licking her bottom lip slowly.

She leaned up meeting him and tangling her tongue with his. She gripped his silky length and stroked him harder lining him up where she was wet and aching. “Please.” He pushed into her slowly. They groaned in unison. She spread her legs wider gripping his body in between her thighs as he fully sank into her until he couldn’t push any farther. She moaned in his mouth as he teased her lips with his tongue.

“God you feel good.” She breathed against him. He pulled back slowly teasing her as he stroked back and forth, then pushed back in to the hilt. “Faster, please.” He wrapped his hands under her ass and tilted her hips up so he could push deeper. “Love, you feel so good, so tight, so wet.” She mewled. He pistoned his hips against her, she met him thrust for thrust as she bit down into shoulder gasping when he went deep.

She reached between where they were joined and touched her aching nub as he thrust harder and slower.  He lifted his face and gazed into her eyes, his own hungry and wild. He captured her lips kissed her sensually as she saw stars and felt her body falling over the edge panting his name over and over against his mouth.”Killian.”

Hearing his name he pumped harder, she leaned up and kissed him hard lapping at his lips. She reached around and cupped his balls massaging them as came hard calling out her name.”Emma.” He collapsed on top of her kissing her lips, chin and down her neck.  “You’re amazing. God you make me feel good.” She breathed.

He huffed a laugh.”You’re brilliant Love.” She pulled him forward and kissed him sensually. They lay there for a bit recovering. She scratched her fingers up and down his back lazily. She felt so relaxed and happy.

She whispered in his ear.”Ready for that shower?” He nodded.”Love, any chance to rub your wet body against me. You don’t have to ask me twice.” He rolled to the side and climbed off the bed. She sat up and he grabbed her tossing her over his shoulder.”Stop, stop. Put me down.” She laughed patting him on the back. “You knew what you were getting into.” He smacked her on the ass. She laughed heartily as he carried her to the bathroom.

He let her down and her feet touched the cold tile floor. He gave her that sexy grin that she couldn’t resist. He leaned in to turn on the water and she ran her hands over his tight ass and giving it a soft squeeze.

”Mmmm, feels good Love.” She scratched lightly on the back of his thighs, up his ass across his back and shoulders. She pressed soft wet kisses across his shoulders. He turned around grinning and quickly spun her up against the sink.

He slipped a finger in between her legs teasing at her opening.”Mmm, still wet.” He stroked his length and pushed into her. She groaned as he filled her. “God that feels good.” She held onto the sink as he slid in and out slowly. He held one of her hips, reached around with the other teasing her sensitive nub, rubbing tight circles as he thrust faster and faster until she cried out his name.”Killian!” Her warm wet walls fluttered around him coercing his release. He pressed kisses all over her shoulders panting hard.  

She turned in his arms and captured his lips.”God you feel so good.” She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. “Come on; let me wash that spot on your back.” He took her hand and let her lead him into the shower.

After a lengthy shower they finally emerged clean and tired. He definitely had a better shower. She dressed in a soft T-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. She searched her bags and found her hair dryer. She finished her nightly routine while he was taking care of sustenance in the kitchen. Neither of them had eaten since lunch and after all the stress and fun exercise they needed something.

She emerged from the bathroom and he was standing in the doorway, he’d been watching her. He looked delicious standing there shirtless in a pair of sweat pants that were hanging low on his hips. “Everything ok Love?” She walked up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.”Just putting all my girly things in the bathroom, I hope you don’t mind.”  He laughed.

“You look gorgeous Love.” She smiled.”You’re sweet.” He pulled her into his arms.”I want you to feel comfortable here. Did you have everything you needed?” She nodded. “You smell good.” He laughed.”Just my deodorant.”

She inhaled.”No, I’d say it’s you.” She snuggled into his chest. “Are you hungry Love? I put together some food from what I could scrape together in the fridge.”  She looked up and caught his gaze. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “That sounds good.”

They camped out on his couch with cheese sandwiches, pickles, chips, salsa and beers. It was comfortable and relaxing. The day was a mixture of good and bad but the fact that it ended like this made it one of the best days of his life.

 

 


	9. Inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my Lovelies! I thought you might like a new chapter before the hiatus ends. This one’s a nail biter. More clues are being revealed. I’m sure you are still guessing who it could be. It just might not be who you thought it was. There is more to come!
> 
> Thank you to those readers who take their time to leave me messages. You have no idea how they help me write this story. When I know you are as excited as me it makes me want to write faster and I appreciate all of your notes. I will also tell you that fire scares the hell out of me but Hot Fireman fuel my muse. Check out my manips on Tumblr for this one.

Ch. 9

She woke up suddenly and quickly realized it was still the middle of the night. She was nestled into Killian’s side and his arm was draped over her.  His handsome face was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. She softly traced the line of his scruff and smiled. The stress of the day poured into her sleep and it was nice to wake up knowing she was safe.

She tried to go back to sleep but she felt too restless after everything that happened. She couldn’t believe she’d been robbed again. It happened once before a few years back. She came home to find her apartment door locks broken and they stole some of her clothing, including one of her favorite leather jackets. She chalked it up to junkies since she’d been living in a sketchy part of town at the time. It was unsettling to say the least and she’d quickly moved on from that town.

She was feeling too restless to go back to sleep so she carefully lifted his arm and slowly slunk out of the bed. She pulled the blanket up higher and tucked him in, even though she knew he would kick it off eventually.  She grabbed her large suitcase and her duffle bag before quietly walking out to the living room.

She plopped the bags down and turned on the overhead kitchen light. She grabbed a glass of water and sat down with her things. She unzipped her bag and took a deep breath as she looked at the messy pile. She pulled everything out and put it on the floor next to her suitcase. She folded and examined each item taking inventory as she went along.

When she finished the first bag she quietly crept back and got her other case. She folded everything in it and added the clothing to the piles she’d already made. Her eyes roamed over the piles and there didn’t appear to be anything missing.  She stacked the clothing neatly back into her cases and grabbed her duffle bag.

This bag held a mish-mosh of items from her room, her make up bag, soaps, toothbrush holder, hair accessories and hair dryer. She’d already put some things into the bathroom but of course she had more. She took inventory of everything and remembered she needed to return to clean out the medicine cabinet, the hall closet for her shoes, the kitchen cabinets for her things, and the refrigerator.  There wasn’t much in the kitchen since she hadn’t been there long enough to accumulate the left over containers and other food stuff yet.

She zipped the bag and stacked it with the other cases. She’d figure out where to put her things at a normal hour tomorrow. She let the enormity of their decision sink in. Yeah, they were moving very fast and it’s not something she would have thought about in the past but Killian made her want more, he felt like her missing piece. 

She walked back into the kitchen and refilled her glass. She spied the stack of perp sheets sitting on the counter next to her evidence bag.  She picked them up and went back to her spot on the floor. She’d studied those sheets a bunch of times, memorizing details and making notes. She’d numbered them in order of who she’d go after first.  Of the twenty-four she had she’d already gotten three. 

She spread the sheets out on the floor and started putting them in order pressing out the creases as she looked each one over.  She stacked them in numerical order and that’s when she noticed there were a few perps missing from her stack and possibly pages from others. She’d have to check the apartment tomorrow to make sure they’d gotten the sheets but perhaps that was what the robber wanted.

She licked her finger and leafed through them again making sure she was right. She felt the weight of the hour and got lost in thought.  “Love, is everything alright?” She looked up with a start. “Hey, I’m sorry did I wake you?”  His hair was all over the place and he looked so sleepy. “No, it wasn’t what you were doing; it was that you were missing. I got worried when you weren’t there.“ She stood and walked over into his waiting arms. He kissed her forehead and she sunk into his warm embrace.

“I couldn’t sleep. I just figured if I went through my things and organized them I might feel better, this one has me rattled. Everything looks like it’s here except a few of the perp sheets are missing.”  He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. His face full of concern. ”It’s going to be alright Love.” 

”I know, I just hate that they were touching my things. Ever since I was a kid I’ve had to fight to keep anything. It was easy for things to be stolen and lost the way I grew up. That little box in the bottom of your closet is everything I have left from my childhood. It’s not much.”

He held her tight.”We’ll take extra precautions and I’ll be sure not to borrow anything without asking.” She swatted him on the chest.” I’ll share if you’re nice. “ She kissed him softly. “I promise, I’ll always be nice to you Love.”

 “I have a few errands to take care of before I come to the station. Will you let David know?”  He nodded.”Do you need my help? I can take off and do whatever you need.” She shook her head.”No, no, it’s menial stuff that I can handle. I’ll just be getting the locks changed, giving the keys back to the landlord, and collecting the remainder of my stuff.”

He kissed her softly.”If you need me I’m there, I don’t care how menial it is. You don’t have to do these things alone.” She hugged him tight.” I know and that does make me feel better to know I can count on you. ” She whispered into his chest. “You ready to go back to bed Love?” She nodded. He pulled her into his side and they walked back to bed together.

She snuggled into his warmth and breathed a sigh of relief. He kissed her softly.”Goodnight Love.”  “Goodnight.”

She settled her thoughts, even if it was just clothing, they were hers and they were all there. It was comforting to know someone wasn’t walking around with her clothing on somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke to the clanging sound of his alarm going off on his phone. She was snuggled into her pillow snoozing softly.  He quickly turned it off so she wasn’t disturbed. He looked over and brushed her hair lightly from her beautiful face. He walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw all of her things lining the sink.  He turned on the shower and thought about the prior day’s events.  It was full of so many ups and downs but the fact that she was here with him now made him happy.

He didn’t think he’d ever be able to look at sea green tile again without thinking about her sexy body and the way she moaned his name. He shook the thought from his head and decided he should opt for a cooler temperature in there.

 He stepped in and the water stung against his skin but it did the job. He noticed her shampoo bottle sitting there next to his. He picked it up, lifted the cap and breathed in the delicious scent of strawberries that was uniquely Emma. While the strawberry scent was part of it, the rest was all her because her scent drove him insane.

He finished quickly and found himself wide awake after subjecting himself to those frigid temperatures. He wiped the water off of his face and body before wrapping the towel around his hips. He gave his scruff a quick trim to neaten it up and finished the rest of his routine.

He turned to put the towel down when he noticed her standing there watching him. “Good Morning Love, I wanted to let you sleep. Sorry to have woken you.”  She sidled up next to him and picked up his toothpaste. She had her brush in hand. “Good morning.” She kissed his freshly shaven cheek softly. “I have calls to make and I wanted to spend time with you before you left.”

“Shall I make us some breakfast?” She had a mouth full of toothpaste at that point and she smiled at him, nodding. He swat her on the ass with his towel before leaving. She jumped at the sting, laughing at him and checking out the view as he walked into the bedroom. He is one fine looking man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She finished her routine and met him in the kitchen. She was welcomed to the glorious scent of fresh brewed coffee wafting in the air. “Mmm, smells good in here.”  He turned to face her placing a steaming mug on the counter grinning from ear to ear. “I believe that’s how you take it.” She sat at the counter in front of him and watched as he made magic on the stove with eggs.” I like waking up with you.” He looked over his shoulder.”I like waking up with you as well Love. It only took once and I was hooked.” She grinned as she took a sip. “Perfect.”

He placed the plate in front of her and one next to her. He came around with his mug and sat on the stool beside her. “This looks great. Thank you.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his soft lips.  She tasted of coffee and mint. He licked his lips.“It’s nothing Love. I’m happy to cook for you. What have you got planned for today?”

She put down her fork and took a sip of her coffee.” I’m getting the locks changed, cleaning out the rest of my stuff and going to talk to my land lord about the apartment. I was leasing month to month anyway so I’ll just give him the new keys and end my contract. Hopefully all that stuff won’t take too long and then I’ll come down to the station to look at the evidence. The lab should have something for us by now.”

He looked over and smiled.” Don’t forget I’m here if you need me. I’ve got loads of time off saved and I would be happy to be there for you.”  She scratched her fingers up and down his back.” I know, you’re really sweet and I promise I will call you but I know the team is down a man so I feel bad taking you from them, especially with all the activity lately. “

They finished breakfast and she told him she’d take care of the cleaning since he cooked. It was nice because he had a dishwasher too. She had very few amenities at the place she rented so this felt like luxury.  She walked him to the door.” Love, there is an extra key in the top drawer next to the fridge. Please take it as your own.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he circled his arms around her waist pulling her close.”Thank you, I’ll see you later.” He leaned in for a soft kiss but she pulled him in and deepened the kiss leaving him breathless. He pulled back to see her grinning.”You’re making it hard for me to leave Love.”  She kissed him lightly.” It’s just a promise of what’s to come when you get home later. Be safe ok?”  He nodded.

He liked the idea of coming home to her. It really was incentive to be safe even though now his pants were a lot tighter than they needed to be. She waved goodbye to him as he left, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

He checked his watch and had to jog to the station again. It was worth it, she was worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She found the key in the drawer just as he said it would be. It was hanging on the end of an anchor key ring. He really was her sailor. She put the key into her pocket and called the locksmith. He said he’d meet her at the apartment in twenty minutes. She quickly emptied one of her suitcases into the drawers he gave her and rushed across the street to her apartment. She may have mixed some of her panties in with his boxers on purpose.  

She’d arrived just in time to meet him. He was a short gruff looking man wearing grey work pants, and a navy jacket, his tag read Leroy. “Hi, I presume you are the locksmith I called.”  He extended his hand.”Yeah, name’s Leroy from Diamond Locks. This the right apartment?”  She nodded.”Yeah, come in.” She pushed open the door and walked inside.

It still held an eerie vibe. She wished she had her gun on her at that moment. “This won’t take long, do what you gotta do.” Said the gruff man. “Alright, I’ll just be in the other room if you need me.”

She walked back into the bedroom and checked through the drawers, the closet, under the bed and in the cabinets of the bathroom. She gathered the remaining items she found and put them into her suitcase.  She also gathered all her linens, sheets, towels and the like. Killian’s bed was the same size so she hoped he didn’t mind sleeping on her soft sheets with little flowers on them.

She walked out and scoured the floor in the living room, looking under the couch, loveseat and tables for the missing perp sheets. She came across two pages that were missing but a few perps were still gone from the stack.

She grabbed a few grocery bags that she had tucked into the cabinet below the sink and emptied her pantry and fridge items into them. “Sister, this is fixed.” She walked up to meet him and he handed her the invoice slip. She went into her purse and pulled out cash to pay him. She realized she didn’t have enough for a tip. “Hey, I’d like to give you a little something for coming out so quickly but I’m short of cash. Can I interest you in a pack of cookies? “ she said holding up the package.

“How bout the six pack? “ he said pointing to the beer on the counter. She laughed.”Deal.” she handed him the cash and the beer. “I appreciate this, here’s the new keys. Good Luck.”  She walked him to the door.”Thank you.” She closed and locked the door behind him.  She placed the new keys into her pocket and gathered up the bags placing them near the door. 

She was able to stuff some of the items into the suitcase, luckily it had wheels. The rest she could carry in the grocery bags. She gave the place one last look and happily said goodbye. She was moving on to greater possibilities.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He calmly walked into the station with minutes to spare. He was greeted by David at the water cooler.”Hey Jones, Is everything alright? How’s Emma.” He took a sip of his water and looked into his friend’s concerned face.”She’s alright. She was a little shaken by the robbery last night. You didn’t notice anything odd at your place right?”

The blonde shook his head.” Oh, that’s good. No, Mary Margaret and I were home all night. I take it she went to your place?” He grinned.”Well you could say she went to our place. I asked her to move in with me.”  David’s eyes went wide.”What? Already? I knew things seemed serious with you two but wow. That’s great. I’m really happy for you both. Wait until I tell Mary Margaret.” He said smiling.

“What’s going on?” asked Jeff.

He felt his cheeks reddening a bit and he looked over at David who was pursing his lips closed. He smiled.”Emma moved in with me.”  Jeff stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him.”You’re kidding?”  He shook his head.”No Mate. She moved in with me last night.”

Jeff looked dumbfounded as they walked to the table side by side. They all sat down as usual and waited for Robin. He appeared minutes later with Will next to him. Will was looking to the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. He still had a bone to pick with him but he’d do it later. He was in too good a mood to let his unresolved discussion sway him.

Will looked around the table at David, then Jeff, and finally Killian. “What, What I miss?” Robin stood with his arms folded and chin out.”Spill it.”

 “It seems Killian has a new roommate.” Said Jeff.

“What? Who?” asked Will.

He looked over to see Will’s gaping expression.”Emma.”

“The blonde avenger? She moved in with you, already? Wow, ye tamed that filly quick.” Said Will.

He stood and pointed at him, glaring into his face. “Oi, I asked you not to talk about her like that.”

Will held up his hands.”Sorry mate, I didn’t realize it was so serious.”

“Emma’s apartment was robbed last night, possibly by our arson suspect.” Said David.

Robin dropped his hands to the back of the chair in front of him and the rest of the men sat forward gaping mouths. “What? Is she alright? I’m sorry Jones, I wouldn’t have kid around with you had I known.” Said Jeff.

“Is she alright Mate?” asked Robin.

He glared at David.”Aye, she’s alright. Shaken a bit but we’ll manage.”

“Jones, I’m sorry. I’m an arse.” Said Will.

He looked sternly at him. “We’ll talk later.”  

He nodded and took the seat next to him.

“You may be wondering why loverboy is here. Will’s on probation but his grandmother wishes him to be out of the house so I’ve agreed to allow him to be here at the station. He’ll be in charge of filling all the tanks daily not to mention any other tasks that must be completed with regards to safety daily during his probation and probably for a long while after.” Said Robin.

Will huffed out a breath.”Will do, thanks mate.”

The men went over the daily plan and divided up the tasks for the day. Will caught Killian by the arm before he left the table. “Jones, I’m really sorry about that whole situation. I’m an arse. Thank you for saving my life.” He bit the inside of his cheek. He really wanted to let him have it but he was still in a good mood about Emma moving in.

He groaned. “I’ve told you and I’ll keep telling you that you need to settle down. It’s not a game, you aren’t the only player, and this is dangerous work. If you can’t commit to it you shouldn’t be doing it. People can get hurt or killed if you pull a stunt like that.”

He looked at him with a serious expression.“I know. Robin’s told me I have one more chance. If anything else happens I’m out.  I don’t’ want that. You lot are like brothers to me. I’ve learned my lesson and plan to be focused on the job while I’m in it. Save the fun for after work.”

He poked his finger into his chest. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you, mate; if I catch you messing around again I’m not going to hold back. You could have gotten me killed.”

“Alright, I understand and I’m sorry. Won’t happen again. I promise. Perhaps you and the blonde ave... I mean Emma might want to go out for a drink some night? “

He smiled.” I’ll ask her. I’m sure she would be fine with that.”

“So living together? Wow, I’m surprised. “

He clapped him on the shoulder.”I’m happy.”

“That’s all that matters. I’m glad you found each other. That’s quite the story.”

He laughed.” I know, one for the storybooks. Now get to work Probie. Those tanks won’t fill themselves.”

“Aye Aye Captain.” He said saluting him and walking off.

He checked his phone, he had a text message from Emma.

E: Hey Sexy! locks are changed and I’m back at “our” place unpacking the rest of my stuff. Call me when you get this. XX

He pressed the Emma button on his phone.

“Hey, everything went ok?”

“Hi, yep, got the new locks, keys and I’m headed over to meet the landlord now. His office is in a little office park right near downtown. I’ll terminate the lease and give him the keys. I should be at the station within an hour. You’re sure you still want me to live with you right? Once I do this there’s no going back.”

“Of course Love. Seeing you has become the best part of my day and knowing I get to come home to you now; well that just takes the cake.”

“Good, because I’m invested now. My toothbrush holder is now safely in your bathroom holding our toothbrushes.”

He laughed.”Perfect Love. I can’t wait to see them when I get home.”

“Oh and I hope you don’t mind little flowers on your sheets because I made the bed so I could wash the others.” 

 “No, as long as I have your warm body there with me, you can put on whatever sheets you like.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon.”

“Ok Love. Bye”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She pulled up into the parking lot of the complex. It was odd that his office was inside of a warehouse park but she’d seen worse.  She noted the sign, Gold Property Management, when she turned in the lot among the other business names on the little tiles.

She parked in the far lot out front of the building and grabbed her bag. There appeared to be construction activity going on at the lot next to this one. She walked into the building and down the long corridor to find the glass front of the office. The company name embossed in gold letters across the top. She walked in and the reception desk out front was empty.

She tapped the little bell on the desk and waited. She looked around the waiting room. It was your typical generic floral carpet, light blue waiting room chairs and a plant stood in the corner that had her questioning real or fake. She was about to touch it and find out when she heard a crash from the back room.

She quickly moved around the reception desk and head down the hall towards the offending sound. She saw Gold’s door slightly ajar so she went in.  She saw a red head passed out on the floor next to the desk and Gold himself was lying behind the desk face down.  She quickly knelt next to the woman and checked for a pulse. She was breathing but possibly just knocked out.

She got up and walked around to check on Gold. He was also breathing but had a cut on the side of his eye and unconscious as well. She stood, looked around the room for any sign of a struggle and that was when she noticed the smoke coming out of the file cabinet drawer. She walked over and lightly touched it to check for heat before she tried to open it.  When she pulled the drawer open the door slammed shut and she heard a click. She rushed over and pulled hard on the door but it was locked.

She ran to the windows but they were high up, small and incapable of being opened. She went back to the drawer and noticed it was a smoke bomb. She waved the smoke away and closed the drawer.

 She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

She quickly spoke.“Hello, Emergency, there are two people unconscious at Gold Property Management. Send an ambulance. One is bleeding at the head, the other is unconscious without any visible marks.”

 

As she was giving the dispatcher the information she heard an explosion from outside the door.”Shit, that was an explosion, send the fire department.”  They assured her they were on their way and she hung up the phone.

She frantically dialed Killian with shaky fingers.

 “Hello Love, That was quick.”

 “Killian, I’m still here, it’s the arsonist. I’m trapped in Gold’s office. Gold and his receptionist are unconscious. I’ve called 911. There was an explosion.” She could hear the alarm going off behind him.

“We’ve gotten the call. We’re on our way. I’m coming to get you Love. Stay calm.”

“OK, Please hurry. There’s no way out. I’m trapped in here.”

“Aye, I’m coming. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  

“I have to go smoke is coming in.”

He breathed into the phone.”I’m coming.”

Smoke started coming under the door. She found an extra coat hanging on the back of Gold’s chair. She pulled it off and stuffed it under the door to try to keep the smoke out. She picked up the red head by her shoulders and dragged her towards the back of the office away from the door.  She did the same for Gold.

 She pushed back the blinds on the small window, picked up the visitor’s chair, climbed on the desk and swung it towards the window.  She hit it as hard as she could but it was unbreakable glass so it knocked her back and she fell onto the desk. “Shit.” She dug through the desk drawers looking for a screw driver or anything to try to get the knob off.

Nothing, she started to panic. She smoothed her hands down her jeans and felt the keys. She took out the new key ring from Killian. The anchor was thin enough. She poked the edge into the hole and turned the screw as best she could. It took some time but it came out. Her hands were shaking by the time she started in on the second screw. She could feel heat coming from behind the door.  She was sweating and getting nervous. This was their only way out.  

Her only thought was to make it easier for the fireman to get to them. She was afraid to imagine what it looked like on the opposite side of the door after the blast. She frantically twisted the anchor. She felt a shiver of relief when she heard the sirens approaching. She closed her eyes and kept twisting. This one was harder to remove than the first.

She twisted it once more and finally got the screw out, her fingers burning from turning so hard. She kissed the anchor and put it back into her pocket.  She pulled her sleeve down and pulled roughly on the warm doorknob. It burned her hand slightly through the fabric.  Half of the knob popped off into her hand and she dropped it to the floor. If there was warmth that meant the fire must be close. She poked her fingers through the opening, pushing the other side of the knob out leaving a hole to see through.

 She covered her nose and mouth to shield from the smoke and peered through the hole to see how bad it was. She could see the shadow of flickering flames on the wall opposite them but it was too smoky to see anything else. She knew the fire must be close.  She felt a pit in her stomach as she waited for help to come.  She didn’t know how bad the fire was and they were in the interior office. What if they couldn’t get to them?

She felt herself begin to panic and stood and took a deep breath. She grabbed the pocket square from Gold’s jacket and stuffed it into the hole to keep the smoke out while they waited. She began to pray, something she hadn’t done in a very long time. She prayed for herself and for her fireman that were coming for her.

She could hear shuffling and water splashing coming towards them.  The voices were getting closer. “Hey, I’m in here!“ she yelled. She knelt down, pulled out the hankie and looked through the hole in the door. She could see the flames lapping at the wall in front of the office. Fear ripped through her. “I’m here!” she called again as loud as she could.  

“Emma! I’m coming.” Her body shivered when she heard his voice. She looked back at her two unconscious companions and waited. She didn’t dare open that door or the flames would pour in and get to them. “Killian, I’m down here!” She saw the water flooding down as she watched through the hole and then she saw the uniform flash in front of her eyes. He bent down and looked into the hole.

She saw his blue eyes staring at her. She took a breath.” Thank god you’re here.” She felt tears prick behind her eyes. “Stand back Love!” She stood and moved back so he could pull the door open. She jumped into his arms as soon as she saw him.”Thank god you’re here.” She turned and pointed at her companions. “Help me get these two out of here.”

“Jeff! Down here we need help!” He called back towards the corridor. “Emma, this fire is really bad. We need to get you out.  Jeff and Robin came running in. Each man grabbed one of the unconscious and carried them; she followed closely behind Killian who was holding Mr. Gold.  Robin led their way out of the building spraying at the flames to give them passage.

When she got outside she took a deep breath before turning around to see the back half of the building engulfed in flames.  The EMT came rushing up to her and threw a blanket over her shoulders. “Love. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” She looked into his concerned blue eyes and felt like she was in a dream. She smiled and nodded but felt herself going under. Then she blacked out.

He saw her falling and caught her in his arms. He carried her to the ambulance and they put an oxygen mask on her. He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. “Stay with me Love.” He got a radio call from Robin requesting assistance. The EMT looked at him.”Jones, I’ve got her, she’ll be safe. Go!” He gave her hand a squeeze and head back towards the building.

He squeezed the mic on his shoulder.“Robin, where are you?”

“Around the back side of the building. We are trying to contain the blaze from spreading any further and hitting the mayor’s precious construction site across the road.” 

“Aye, I’m coming around now.”  At least he didn’t have to risk going back inside. The place was engulfed in flames. Thank god he got to her in time. The whole time they were in the truck on the way he was silently freaking out.

When he heard her scared voice calling out to him in the hall, it nearly broke him. He pushed himself to get to her and by god when he saw her sweet relief came to him. His angel was safe.

 This time the arsonist meant business. His heart was wrenching at the thought of Emma being there when this happened. If he hadn’t gotten to her when he did they wouldn’t have been able to easily get them out and she could have been hurt. He would have moved hell to get her; he was absolutely certain of that.

His adrenaline was pumping hard as he ran to meet his crew. He grabbed one of the hoses and started to douse the flames. “Thanks Mate, glad you could make it. Is Emma alright?” He nodded.”She passed out, she’s with the EMTs. She said it was the arsonist when she called me.”

“It looks that way. Could have killed those people if Emma hadn’t shown up when she did. I don’t know if she was meant to be here mate, I think it was a coincidence.”

He nodded. He was too angry to think otherwise. He just kept his eye on the dancing flames. He put all his focus there not to worry about it.  It took awhile to get the fire under control but they did it. They were able to keep the new construction site clear of fire. This building was barely standing; the fire destroyed most of the interior and made it nearly impossible to get back inside. The blown out windows might be the only way in if they have to investigate.

He walked around the other side of the building to find Emma sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around her and oxygen mask wrapped around her lovely face. He barely noticed the annoyance standing in front of her until he got closer. “Humbert.” He grumbled.

He rushed forward and she stood as soon as she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her gently taking her into his embrace.”Are you ok? I’m sorry I had to get back to the fire.” She whispered.”Yeah, I’m ok. The EMT helped me. Thank you for rescuing me.” He squeezed her harder.”God if anything happened to you.”

She knew what he was feeling; she’d just gone through it herself.”I’m here, I’m safe, and I’m ok, thanks to you.”  She threw those words back at him and they squeezed at his heart. He knew how she must have felt the other day.

She was still on shaky legs. He helped her back down into the truck.

“Can I get a statement from you Ms. Swan?” asked Officer Humbert.

“Can’t it wait Mate? Can’t you see she’s not really up to it right now?”

“Jones, let me do my job. You know procedure.” He said smugly.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed.“Killian, it’s alright. I’m fine. Better to do it now.”

He bit his lip and closed his eyes stepping to her side.

She took a deep breath. “I came to give the new keys to Gold and when I got there the front desk was empty. I heard a crash and ran back towards the sound. I saw his door ajar and noticed the receptionist, red head, on the floor. I walked in, checked her pulse and saw Gold laying on the floor behind his desk. I checked his pulse and then noticed the smoke coming from the cabinet. I pulled open the cabinet and the door slammed shut and locked. It was a smoke bomb.  That’s when I called for help.”

His eyes flickered up to Killian and then back to her. “Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Swan.  I’d also like to reopen my offer of a place to stay.  I’d be happy to personally ensure your safety since you seem to be in need of saving so often.”

He’d had it. He was already still hopped up on adrenaline, he’d nearly lost her and now this jerk was hitting on her again. “Humbert, take a walk. I’m warning you.”

The smug man raised his eyebrow and smirked at him. “Jones, I’m just offering to do what you don’t seem to be able to accomplish, keeping the lady safe. I think she has the right to chose.”

He was about to rip his head off when Emma stood up, held him back and slapped Humbert in the face.”How dare you? I’ve listened to your bullshit and tried to be professional but you don’t take the hint. He just saved my life! How fucking dare you? Do you have any idea how hard it is to see someone you care about in danger? Just in case you weren’t sure – I choose him – infinity times over – I CHOOSE HIM! I believe you have my statement so take off before he kicks your ass.”

He smiled and held up his hands. “Whoa, I get it. Thanks for your time Ms. Swan. I’ll see you around. Be sure to ask for me next time you come in for your check.” He tucked the pad into his jacket and walked away.

She turned around to see Killian’s eyes shining brightly under all the soot and his grin covering his face. She caressed the side of his face.“Baby can we go home?” He leaned forward and kissed her softly.”Aye Love, let’s go home.”


	10. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Thank you so much for taking your precious time to read my story. After all that excitement Killian takes Emma home. They have some special moments together and you learn why Emma left the Bureau. There is more to come with this mystery. This might also throw off your guesses as to who the arsonist is as you hear her back story. If you like what you read throw me a line, I love your reviews, notes and comments. If you didn’t notice I put up a new manip for this story on Tumblr. Enjoy! M / Smuff and content.

Ch. 10

He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to her car. She was lucky she parked so far from the building because her car was safe from the fire, water and she wasn’t boxed in by the emergency vehicles.  He helped her into the passenger seat and wrapped the blanket over her shaking form.

He nodded towards Robin acknowledging that he was leaving with Emma and sunk down into the driver’s seat and adjusting it back for his longer legs. He looked over and saw her staring blankly out the window. “Love, are you alright?”

She looked over and caught the depth of concern in his beautiful blue eyes. The emotions finally hit and the shock was wearing off. Suddenly she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. It was something about being safe in her car with him that woke her out of the trance.

His face fell when he saw the look in her beautiful green eyes. He started the car and covered her hand with his giving it a gentle squeeze. She swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, it’s all just hitting me.”

“Love, you’ve nothing to be sorry about.  Let’s go home.”

 The fear was swirling at the surface of her thoughts and the enormity of what she just experienced was washing over her in waves. She let the silent tears fall wiping them with the borrowed blanket.

He made record time getting home. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and protect her from all the evils of the world.  He ran around to her side of the car, opened the door and helped her out.  She leaned into his side and he helped her up to their apartment.

Once they were safely behind the door she pressed her face into his chest and began sobbing. He held her tight pressing soft kisses to her head and smoothing his hand up and down her back to soothe her.  He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He let her down easy on the bed and took off her shoes. He shed his coat and boots before sliding in bed behind her. 

They lay there silently for awhile. She welcomed his warmth after the experience she’d had. She was happy she had someone to come home to for once. Her life had been a series of traumatic events that she often just wrote off or simply chalked up to just another day in the life of Emma Swan. It had never been easy for her. There was always something. She pressed her back into his chest and pulled his arms tighter.

He lay his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He tried not to envision the look of panic on her face when he peered through the hole in the door. He tried to focus on the fact that she was there, in their bed, warm and safe.

He pressed a kiss to her hear and whispered. “You did great back there you know. If it wasn’t for you it could have been a lot worse for them.”  She nodded. “Robin thinks it was a coincidence that you were there. He doesn’t think the arsonist meant for you to be in the fire.”

She took a deep breath.”I don’t know. We did find the smoke bomb in my apartment. It might not have gone off but I don’t think that was a coincidence. We should call and check on them at the hospital, make sure they are alright. I hope the police are watching them.”

“I’ll call Robin later to find out. I’m sure they have it covered. You may be right about the arsonist Love but how could he have known you were going to be at the management office today.”

“Well, maybe whoever is doing this is watching me. I don’t know but it’s not something I want to rule out. “She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key with the anchor. She turned to face him. “If I didn’t have this with me today it could have been bad. I used it to get the screws out of the door. You saved my life more than once today.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her nose.”I’m glad to hear my penchant for the sea came in handy. You were amazing with your quick thinking. The fire was closing in when we got there, if I’d have had to fumble with that knob we could have had a much worse end to the story today. ”

She smiled sweetly. “I’m not going to focus on that. I’d prefer to think of you as MY guardian angel. It seems you’ve been helping me ever since I met you.” 

“Love, perhaps it’s just another sign we were meant to be together. Two danger junkies such as ourselves should not be left alone. We need each other.” He said softly.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips.”I do need you. I’ve never needed anyone or wanted to admit it but I do.  I want to need you.”

His heart skipped a beat. This strong, independent beautiful woman needed him. He caressed the side of her face. “I need you too Love. For me, that’s saying quite a lot. I’ve been alone for a long time and haven’t needed anyone but I want to need you too.”

She pressed her forehead to his and closed her eyes. “It seems we found each other at the right time.” He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She felt a sudden desperate need to prove she was alive, to feel him, thank him, to love him and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.   His lips were sweet and his scruff was soft against her face.

His heart was pounding at the thought of ever losing her. The strawberry scent took over as he breathed her in. He needed to feel her, to worship her and make her know how much he cared for her. He poured his emotions into their sensual kiss, softly pulling and licking as his arms wrapped around her body bringing her as close as possible.

She leaned away slowly and saw his look in his eyes. He was just as wrecked as she was. “Killian, I need you, I need to feel you.” She whispered. “Aye, Love I need you too.” He helped her up slowly, pulling her shirt over her head, her hair falling down around her shoulders. He carefully unhooked her bra freeing her soft breasts. He looked up to see her soft smile as his hands brushed over her warm skin.

She leaned forward, helping him out of his shirt, brushing her hands across his chest, trailing her fingers against his taught muscles and soft hair.  

He looked into her beautiful green eyes, still glazed with tear drops and caressed her cheek.”You are so beautiful Love.” He stood and helped her out of the rest of her clothes leaving her bare before him.  He quickly divest himself of his pants and slid back into warm blankets beside her. She immediately came back into his embrace and found his soft lips and tangled her legs with his.  

He kissed her softly, moving down her jaw to her neck leaving a trail of wet kisses that were driving her mad. His hands roamed over her soft curves pulling her nipple to a tight peak. He kissed down her body capturing the nipple between his lips and sucking softly. She moaned in pleasure as his hands continued to roam and his mouth explored her body.

She rubbed her hands through his hair as his lips moved further down towards her most sensitive place. He pressed kisses across her stomach, her belly button and her side forcing her to giggle where he found her most ticklish.

He looked up and smiled when he heard the glorious sound of her laugh. He rolled her nipple between his fingers as his mouth moved lower breathing warm breath against her sensitive nub. He pressed his lips further licking and teasing her.”God that feels good.” She whimpered as he found the spot she craved for him to touch most. Her hands were in his hair pulling harder as he continued to pull her into oblivion. He teased and sucked until she was crying out his name, hips bucking from the bed.”Killian.”

 He crawled up her body slowly and captured her moans with his kiss as his fingers continued to work her over, helping her ride out the waves of pleasure. She spread he legs and he settled between her thighs. He slid against her coating his hardened length in her essence.”So wet and warm for me Love.” He licked along her bottom lip as he lined up to her entrance.

She tilted her hips up and he pushed into her slowly, both groaning in unison as he filled her. “You are so tight Love. God you feel so good wrapped around me.” She cupped his face and pulled him towards her capturing his lips.

He moved slowly, dragging in and out. She felt so good, he didn’t want to stop but he kept it slow so he could make her feel good. She slid her hands up and down his back caressing his taught muscles down to his arse. She squeezed the firm muscles and pulled him deeper.”Faster.” she whispered into his ear.

He leaned up on his arms and pressed his hips into her pulling back faster. She bucked her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust catching a fast rhythm. She reached down to where they were joined and teased circles at her sensitive nub. He captured her lips kissing her desperately as they panted together. She fell fast over the edge seeing stars behind her eyes as he continued to thrust into her. Her walls fluttering around him as she dug her nails into his forearms forced him to his happy release, her name falling from his lips softly. “Emma.”  

He collapsed on top of her, their sweat slick bodies sliding against each other as he rolled to the side. She pressed her warm hands against his cheeks and kissed him softly. “That was so. “ she breathed smiling.  He gazed deeply into her eyes and smiled as he caressed his hand down the side of her body carefully over her soft curves. “I know Love.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. They lay there quietly in a state of bliss for awhile. It was nice to just be together and safe in each other’s arms.

 The moonlight was shining in through the bedroom window and the stars were bright on such a clear night. She was trying to put all that happened that day into a compartment in her mind, much like some of the other scarier events she’d lived through. She didn’t survive alone for so long carrying her fears on her sleeve. She had baggage that she neatly tucked away to pull out when she needed it. 

He sensed she was thoughtful and knew it would help to talk about it. Even loners like them needed to release and purge sometimes.  He decided to try, he saw the look in her eyes and he knew she was worried. “How are you feeling Love?”

“Huh? Oh.” She turned in his arms to face him. She blinked slowly as she stared into those blue eyes that she swore could see to her soul. “I’m getting better thanks to you.”

 He gave her a soft smile.”Being trapped by the fiery beast can be disconcerting to say the least. Fear of losing your life can be worse. If you want to talk about it I’ll listen. I’ve been there myself and I know what it can do to a person. Some of the guys that I’ve worked with in the past have fallen off because it gets to be too much.”

She sighed.”I’ve been in dangerous situations before, actually much worse than how you found me today. “Her voice trailed off towards the end. He pressed a soft kiss to her head.”Do tell Love.”  He felt her freeze up at the question. “I haven’t really talked about this before.”  He pulled lightly at the strands of her hair and smoothed them over her shoulder. He could sense her apprehension to discuss it. “If you don’t want to talk about it please don’t feel as though you have to.”

 “Killian, I’ve never shared this with anyone. Its part of the reason I’ve been running for awhile. Since we’ve managed to go from 0 to 60 so quickly I want to tell you. This story is part of the reason I’ve been running on my own for awhile. I’ve been alone for a large part of my life and it seems each time I put my heart out there I get hurt.”  She sat up and pulled him up with her. She snuggled close as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Love, I believe we are very similar in that respect. I trust you and you don’t have to talk about it. I’m willing to take things day by day.”

She heard the sincerity in the words but she was ready. She wanted him to know, needed him to know because if he was going to run it would need to be sooner than later, her heart couldn’t bear it.

She nodded.”I want to tell you. I want to let you in. I’ve been burned really bad in the past by people close to me. The last incident broke me and I had to leave town, my friends, and my job to begin again, and protect myself. I let down my guard and I got hurt. I felt like a fool in my personal life and professional life.”

He grasped her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. She took a breath.” You know that David and I worked together in DC. I’m sure you’re also aware that I left abruptly and I didn’t say goodbye to him and Mary Margaret.”

“Aye.” She licked her lips and blinked her eyes slowly. “The final case I was working on was very intense. I was tracking a killer who had a thing for red heads.  We had 2 women turn up dead, similar look, type, and the method they were killed was the same. Completely heinous and I’m going to spare you the details.” He nodded. “I appreciate that Love.” 

”In both instances the women were dating the same man and when we tracked his previous girlfriends they were all red heads with big blue or green eyes. Beautiful girls and the previous two were alive and happily married in another state.  When his girlfriend was killed he seemed to have an alibi but it was shaky at best. He worked as a shore man and when they had catch or cargo he had to be there.  He claimed to be working the night the first girl was killed and video would show the image of what looked like him working at the docks. There was also no evidence on the girl pointing to him as the killer. “

He let out a breath slowly.“I think I remember hearing about this case Love. You and David were involved?”

She nodded.” David and I were investigating; the bureau was called in when the second girlfriend turned up dead. She matched the description of the first and the murder was the same, but again he seemed to have an alibi. The guy was also distraught at her loss and it seemed unlikely he was the killer but just unlucky.”

 She shuffled a little next to him as she remembered what came next. “They pulled me in because I fit the description of the girls, aside from my hair color which was easy to change. The mayor pulled some strings at the department to get heat on this. Local law enforcement was falling down on the job.”

“Anything like Humbert and I wouldn’t be surprised.” He huffed.

She laughed.”Well he does seem to have his own way of doing things and doesn’t seem to take the hint let alone find clues but let’s not talk about him. My hand still stings a bit.”

He picked up her hand and kissed her palm with a smile on his lips.

“The bureau complied, rented an apartment down the street from him and I went undercover.  They setup a chance encounter at the local grocery story for us to meet.  All went well and he asked for my number before we got to the check out. He seemed like a nice guy, very polite and I didn’t get any creepy vibes from him at all.”

He listened to her tell the story and he could hear the apprehension in her voice. He still appreciated her telling him her secrets. “So you moved into the apartment and started dating?”

She shook her head.”No, we became friends. I watched him and he’d invite me over. He had a group that he hung out with from his complex. They were nice people. A few couples and a few single men would generally join us. It was actually a fairly easy assignment. He’d call me often to hang out. It was always with a group and never alone. He spoke of girlfriend number 1, Ariel, often. He’d been dating her for two years and planned to marry her. He was always a gentleman, never tried anything with me, just seemed to enjoy my friendship.“

“Doesn’t sound like a killer. If he is pining for her, I can’t imagine he’d have been able to do horrible things to her.”  

She took a deep breath.” I thought so too. One night he had a party and the usual folks gathered. I helped him prepare the food and we were playing games, drinking, etc. David and Mary Margaret were celebrating their anniversary that night so I gave him the night off. I figured I didn’t need my handler watching for just a simple party and I knew how much he missed Mary Margaret since the case began so I suggested he go and I’d be fine.  I couldn’t have been more wrong. That night at the party Eric was called in to work. I excused myself into the other room and quickly called the guys watching the docks to let them know that Eric was coming. I told Eric I’d keep the party going since he had to leave abruptly.”

“So he left you at his apartment with the rest of your friends so he could go to work? “

“Yes.” She swallowed hard. He caressed her face lightly.” You don’t have to tell me Love.”  She shook her head.”No I do. You’re right I need to get this out.”  She took a breath. “We continued playing games and one of his neighbors, a guy named Neal, he’d flirted with me before and I liked him. I thought we might have a thing at some point when the case was over.  I’d run into him a few times on my own doing laundry, a bar and once at a local coffee shop.”

“So you dated one of Eric’s friends?”  
 “Not so much dated but bumped into him in different places.  What I didn’t realize was the reason I was bumping into him was because I was following Eric’s pattern and so was he. He seemed interested in me but only so much as what I had to do with Eric. He would ask about things Eric and I did. I wish I would have noticed it at the time but he was such a charmer, completely playing me for a fool.”

“He was playing you for a fool?” He asked.

“Yes, this is where things get scary. As I said, when Eric left Neal stepped up and helped me finish out hosting duties. When everyone else was leaving he stayed and helped me clean up after the party. He handed me a glass of wine and we sat to talk for a bit before I planned to go home. Neal had other plans for me. He was charming again and reeling me in. Since David wasn’t there that night I restricted my drinking to a minimum. Neal had no idea I’d only had a few sips of the wine he gave me and that I’d  switched to grape juice. He’d drugged my drink and even though I’d only had a small amount it affected me.  When I couldn’t stand he dragged me to his apartment.”

He blinked hard. “He was the killer?”

“It turns out Neal had been monitoring all of Eric’s movement. He’d had a secret crush on the first girl that died that none of us knew about. She’d never mentioned Neal to friends, she’d never talked about him and Neal hadn’t lived in Eric’s building when the first girl was murdered. There were no signs pointing to Neal that would have had us looking at him.  When Eric introduced me he told me he was a new friend. “ she huffed out a breath.

“What he didn’t know was that I always kept a knife in my boot and like I said I’d switched to grape juice when he wasn’t looking. He’d been setting up the scene for his next murder and I’d been pretending to be passed out on his couch watching him through slitted lids. He was a sick bastard; you should have seen all the scalpels.”

He groaned.“Sounds very silence of the lambs.”  She huffed. “Not far off actually but like I said, I’ll spare you the details.” He shook his head. “I can’t imagine nor do I want to imagine what he did to those women or could have done to you.”

She snuggled in closer. “When he wasn’t paying attention I was able to grab my knife and cut the tape that bound my hands. I waited for him to leave the room and cut the tape at my feet, I put the knife back in my boot. I was still feeling really woozy so I immediately ran for the door. The bastard took my phone.  I made it to the apartment door and pulled it open. As I pulled he came out and grabbed my hair yanking me back. I started screaming but he had a gun so I stopped.  Eric happened to be returning from work when I’d pulled the door open. He heard me scream and rushed in. He saw that Neal had me in a choke hold and came foolishly rushing at us. Eric was on top of Neal when I got to my feet. Neal shot Eric before I could do anything.  Neal pushed him off and grabbed me. I managed to get the gun out of his hand but he had me pinned. Luckily I had my knife and I caught him off guard by stabbing him in the shoulder. The wound kept him off me long enough for me to get a lamp and smash it over his head. I used his phone and called for back up.”

He pulled her into his chest.“Thank goodness you weren’t hurt. “

“That’s just it. I wasn’t hurt physically, maybe minor cuts and bruises but emotionally I was drained. That was the most normal I’d ever felt. I actually started to care for those people. It was a window into a life I never had and at that time thought probably never would have. I was so embarrassed that I missed the signs that lead to Neal; I let him get me off my game and put myself in that situation. It just wasn’t like me. I felt like I was slipping away.”

“Love, it’s only natural to want to have friends and everything you mentioned sounded like the most normal thing in the world. I can see the appeal and I wouldn’t fault you for that at all. Even the best of us falter at times. ” 

She smiled sweetly at him.” Not me. I didn’t make mistakes, I aimed for perfection. That mistake haunted me. I felt like I lost my edge, the cases weren’t what I wanted anymore. I was being used and I didn’t like it.  I also felt bad that Eric was killed trying to protect me. He really was a decent guy after all. He just liked red heads and the first girl was the love of his life. The second really just reminded him of her and he missed her. Leave it to Neal to exploit that poor man’s heart ache further and take it out on the second girl.  I decided that was it for me.“

“What happened with Neal?”

“They found enough evidence to put him away for a long time. He’s lucky that I missed a main artery with the knife. What he did to those women was horrific and the thought that it could have happened to me well that was another thing. I needed to change my line of work. It was taking its toll on me mentally too; I couldn’t get the images out of my head. There are some seriously damaged people in this world. “

“Love, all of that sounds perfectly understandable. You can’t always be perfect. What about David and Mary Margaret, why not tell them? Did he ever find out?”

“I’m not sure if he was clued in after I left but I couldn’t face him, either of them. I didn’t want to give them a chance to talk me out of it.  I let him off for the night and I didn’t want him to feel responsible for what almost happened. He deserved to spend time with his wife. He’d been burning the candle at both ends just like me. I was also embarrassed. That was an easy pick up if I just looked hard enough.”

“I’m not so sure Love. Like you said there were no indications that Neal knew Eric or his girlfriends.”

“That’s just it. All the signs were there, I just chose to ignore them.  The way he watched Eric, I thought he was in love with him, but it was really just careful listening. When he found out Eric and I weren’t dating he backed away from me. I think it was the party that set him off. We gave it together and he must have thought we’d stepped over the friendship line. Neal had been tracking him and he was the one who got Eric called in all three occasions. We found out later when we found a burner phone hidden under his floor boards along with other personal effects from the two women.  He had quite a bit of Ariel’s things, including some of her hair, finger nails, and jewelry. “

He hugged her tight. “Sounds like you have been through quite a lot even just with that case.”

She nodded.”It was the final straw for me. The following morning I turned in my badge and never looked back. It was what I needed to do for myself. I gave everything up and went back to surviving on my own. I had some money saved so it got me through until I started with the perps. I took on a few investigations as a PI as well, photographed some unscrupulous couples and made it work. I’ve been doing it on my own ever since. “

“Ah, but then you met me.” She leaned over and kissed him softly. “Yes, and all those niggling thoughts about loneliness came into my head. I may have turned it off but I am human. I knew they were there but I didn’t let myself really feel them.  You really made me pause. You got me, it was easy to talk to you and you’re seriously the most gorgeous man I have ever met. “ 

He laughed.” I know what you mean Love. From the moment you walked into that bar I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you.  I considered myself a lucky man when you spoke to me at that bar. You can imagine how I felt when I got to hold you in my arms, to learn how alike we were, and to really feel the connection between us.”

“I know. It’s like an electro magnet pulling me to you. I can’t help myself. It’s never been like that for me before.”  She looked down hiding her vulnerability. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.”Not for me either Love. I’d say perhaps we were meant to find each other. It just took awhile.”

She looked up and smiled. He pressed a kiss to her smiling lips. “You’re right and here we are snuggled together in our apartment, a couple of loners like us.” He laughed.”Not loners anymore.”

She smiled.“No, not anymore.”

He squeezed her tight.”So we’re going to dinner at David’s place and this is the first time you’ll see Mary Margaret since this happened.”

“Yep.”

He nodded.”Should be interesting then.”

She could feel her stomach growling. She hadn’t eaten since that morning. “Speaking of dinner, I’m hungry. “

He looked at her and reminded himself she was here, alive and well. “If you want to take a shower I can whip something up.”

She gave him a mischievous look.“How about we shower together and get a pizza?”

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. “I like your plan better.”

 

 


	11. Combust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I’m sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was just finalizing another AU so this one will get quicker updates. Last we left our pair Emma was rescued from a fire and escaping a traumatic incident. She will continue to investigate and hopefully find more clues to catch this arsonist.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter – it’s a bit longer than usual because I made you wait so long. I love hearing from you so please leave me notes, comments, send me asks or feedback. I appreciate you taking your time to read and share my story with me. XO

When she woke up the next morning she was still wrapped safely in Killian’s arms. It felt good to be with him and she couldn’t remember when she had such restful sleep. He gave her exactly what she needed the night before to make her feel safe again after being in such a dangerous situation.  They’d had a pizza and watched funny movies together on Netflix until neither of them could keep their eyes open. It was a first for both of them to do something like that with another person. They could both recount several nights where it’d been just Netflix, a pizza and them talking to the screen during movies. She was starting to get why people liked being in a relationship so much.

They purposely avoided any talk of the arsonist or the fires the whole night with the exception of the phone call from Robin letting them know that Gold and his assistant were ok but being kept in the hospital for tests and observation. They still had to identify what caused their knock out and they’d both inhaled quite a bit of smoke.  

The latest building was far worse than any of the others that the arsonist hit so far. They weren’t going to be able to get much evidence if any from the crime scene to link it to the other fires. If she hadn’t witnessed it herself there might not have been any link and Gold would have probably been dead, along with his assistant.

She planned to visit the hospital early to talk to them before they were discharged. She needed to find out if Gold saw or knew anything. She didn’t trust the police to help anymore since so far all they’ve done is report issues and peruse the crime scenes with little or no value added to the case. Her run-ins with Humbert also seemed fruitless and were starting to piss her off.

She was beginning to see why David wanted her help so much on this case. The local law enforcement in this town seemed to drag their feet. With Will still sitting out for his infraction Killian had to go to the station.  She promised him she’d be extra careful and keep in touch with him regularly as long as he did the same.  She hoped they would get a break from a fire today but didn’t count on it since the arsonist seemed head strong on burning the town to the ground.

Killian begrudgingly left her for the station at his usual time but only after giving her breakfast in bed and leaving her breathless from an amazing kiss just as she did the first morning they woke up together. This time was that much sweeter though because she knew he’d be coming home to her later. She really was starting to like this whole relationship thing.

She called the hospital and the visiting hours didn’t start until ten so that gave her some time to get acclimated with apartment. She familiarized herself with the cabinets, drawers and closets.  She noticed how meticulous he was about how he kept things. She was like that too so they would get along well.  She found a bottle of cologne in his medicine cabinet and took off the lid so she could test the scent.

She nearly came apart when she got a whiff; it was delicious and reminded her of Killian. She tucked it back into the medicine cabinet and continued straightening her things. She added her own towels and sheets to his linen closet. It was no surprise that his were all white while hers varied in color and style, not that she had many to add.

She arranged her things in the bathroom so that they mingled nicely with Killian’s things noting how they looked. She was used to moving and seeing her things setup on different surfaces but this time felt different. This time she hoped to stay, to be home. She liked seeing her things with his.  

She kept watch on the time so that she could get to the hospital for the start of visiting hours. Robin already got clearance with the staff for her to see Gold. She dressed for a fight today wearing her protective vest since she wasn’t positive someone wasn’t after her, even though the guys thought it was a coincidence, she was on site where the fire started. She still wasn’t sure that the arsonist didn’t have it in for her too.

She decided to send Killian a quick text before she left. She missed him and he would have spent the day with her if she’d let him. She knew he was worried about her but the arsonist seemed to have an itchy trigger finger. When he asked if he could help she couldn’t chance stealing him away in the event he could save someone’s life, especially when they were short handed.

_E: Hey Babe just wanted to let you know I was leaving to start the day. See you later Sexy. XOXO_

_K: There’s my girl. Be safe. Miss you. Call me if you need me. XOXO_

It warmed her heart to know he was on the other side of that message and missing her too. She grabbed her bag, keys and locked the door behind her before heading out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was hanging out in Dave’s office with Robin going over evidence when her message came through. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw it. He was worried about her especially after the scare yesterday. She was tough and a survivor like he was but he still worried. They were together now and she didn’t have to do things alone anymore. She had him in her corner.  

“That from Emma?” asked Dave.

”Aye, she’s about to go and talk to Gold at the hospital.”  He picked up his coffee and took a sip. “Hopefully she can ascertain some information from him about what happened yesterday.”

“Yeah, perhaps Gold or his assistant saw the person before they were knocked out.” Said Robin.

“I do too mate. For some reason Emma and I have been targets by this one and I’m also getting tired of these insane fires.”

“Yesterday’s site was so charred that we barely recovered a thing. You would think the law would be all over this too, especially after one of the city’s biggest supporters was a target.” Said David.

“Aye, but with people like Humbert on the case, I’m not surprised.” He shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

“Speaking of Humbert, what is it with that guy? He is constantly hitting on Emma.”  Said David.

“Mate, don’t even get me started with him. He’s still holding a grudge against me because of one happy hour. A lass fancied me more than him and ever since then he’s had some weird one sided competition with me. I didn’t even care for the girl she just wanted to get away from Humbert. He was after Emma before he knew she and I were together so you can imagine what happened once she told him.” 

“I heard about the slap yesterday.” Said Robin grinning.

“He got off lucky.  If she didn’t slap him you might have had to bail me out of jail for what I wanted to do to him.”

“I don’t blame you especially after what you’d been through.” Said Robin.

“Well, hopefully he got the message that she wasn’t interested.”

“Knowing Humbert I sincerely doubt it. If it comes to it I’ll bail you out, would be worth it to see that smile wiped off his smug face.” Said David.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. He just hoped he stayed out of his way for awhile and leaves Emma alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She made it to the hospital without any issue. She walked in and they had her name on the list as a special visitor. She knocked on the door to Gold’s private room and waited outside for a response.

“Come in.”

She carefully walked in and closed the door behind her. He was lying in bed propped up by pillows in a hospital dressing gown. He looked extremely uncomfortable in this setting. “Ms. Swan I presume?”

“Yes, how are you feeling Mr. Gold?” He sat up and crossed his fingers together.”I’m doing as well as could be expected after nearly being killed and having several of my buildings burned.  Please have a seat. I understand I have you to thank for saving my life.”

 She smiled and nodded. She moved in and sat in his visitor’s chair. She pulled out her notepad and pen to take notes.  “You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad I was there to help. “

“I’m a man of my word Ms. Swan. I owe you a debt just say the word if you ever need anything.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Did you say several of your buildings were burned?”

“That’s right. In addition to my office yesterday the previous fires being attributed to this arsonist were also mine. I tried to tell the police it was personal but they don’t seem to feel that it warrant’s further investigation.”

She noted what he told her.”Well I find it very interesting. I’m working with the fire department on this investigation and I’d be happy to listen to anything you can tell me about the fires, the incident yesterday or anything else you can tell me that might help us catch the arsonist?”

Apparently Gold had many enemies in the city so it could be any number of people that had it in for him. Neither he nor his assistant, Meg, saw it coming. The hospital said that they were both sedated by some sort of gas that neither of them would have woken up from if the fire would have taken them. He was going to fax a list of his other properties to the Fire House so she could share the information with David and the rest of the guys.

He didn’t have much information for her to go on so she didn’t waste his time. A favor from such a prominent person in town may come in handy some day so she filed that away. She found out he was getting discharged the following morning. Apparently he’d inhaled quite a bit of smoke so he’d have to stay on oxygen for awhile longer. His assistant, Meg, was discharged with a clean bill of health before she’d arrived.

 When she got to the car her phone was buzzing in her pocket with the name Perp 43 coming up. She’d completely forgotten that she put some things in motion with other perps before taking the case with David.

She still needed to keep her regular job moving forward so she took the call. It was a guy named Hans who was wanted on several counts of theft and stalking. One of his brothers bailed him out and he skipped town; seemed like a real winner but not dangerous.

She made a “fake” date with him later at the Rabbit Hole. He suggested the place and also suggested happy hour because they had half price drinks and free appetizers; a real winner of a guy. She figured it was close to home and that she and Killian could actually salvage the night if the job went well.

She stopped by the police station and get copies of the perp sheets that were missing since her apartment break in. She needed to investigate the possible lead that someone wanted to steal those and hide a trail.  If one of the missing perps had something to do with the fires she needed to uncover that too. She also planned to reach out to Gold with them to see if he recognized anyone of their faces as one of his many enemies.

She walked into the station and Officer French was working the desk as usual but this time she was actually off the phone. No sign of Humbert so it seemed that things were working in her favor.

“Emma, I’m glad to see you’re alright. Are you here to collect a check?”

“Thank you. No, but maybe later if all goes well. I’m hoping you can help me. I need some copies of perp sheets that were taken from my apartment. Do you happen to have the usual packet of perps that I can browse through and make a few copies?”

She watched the officer chew on her lip in a pensive manner.”I think we have them somewhere back here. I’ll go check.”  She nodded.”Thank you. I appreciate it.”

She stood in by the front desk waiting patiently. She looked around the station and while people seemed busy it wasn’t insane like her previous trips. “Here you go. There’s a copy machine over there in the corner behind Humbert’s desk. Don’t worry he’s not here to bother you. He’s off today.”

She breathed a sigh of relief and huffed out a breath.”Great, Thanks for your help. Do you ever get out of this place?”

She smirked and chewed her lip.” Not really, they mostly have me covering the phones here so I don’t see much action. Years of academy training to be a desk jockey.” She groaned.

“Well, I appreciate you and thanks for helping me with the Humbert stuff. I just don’t get that guy. He won’t take a hint.”

“Apparently he thinks you are playing hard to get. He’s harmless though so I wouldn’t worry too much. He’s usually got women falling at his feet.”  She said laughing.

“I’m sure he does. Have a great night Belle. Thanks for your help. I won’t keep you.”

“No problem. Stay safe.”

She nodded and walked off to make the copies. She made copies of the few missing sheets as well as a few new sheets that she didn’t have previously. She noticed a few were missing and figured they might have been tagged already. She would have to compare her sheets at home with those and see if she could get back copies from the old station for the missing sheets. She was sure she’d recognize the pictures if she saw them again.

She dropped off the stack to Belle before leaving the station. She decided to shoot a few rounds at the shooting range while she had time. It was sort of a ritual she had to get her ready for a fight. She called Killian on her way to the shooting range to let him know what was happening. She felt calmer just hearing his voice. She told him about her perp date and he was concerned but remembered how they met so he understood. He knew she was no fragile china doll. She liked that he understood her.

He planned to meet her at The Hole after his shift ended. She was skeptical at first but her heart swelled at the thought of seeing him too. She missed him and she’d be lying if she wasn’t happy to know someone would be looking out for her.

She checked her bag for ammo and head to the range. An hour of shooting before she got ready for her “fake” date would be just what she needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hung up the phone and looked at Robin. “Emma’s got a job tonight at The Hole.” Robin and Jeff both looked over at his news.”Perp related?” asked Jeff.  He nodded.”Aye, some loser that ran off after his brother posted bail.”

“What a git. Who would do that to his brother? Are you going to the bar?” asked Robin.

“Aye, I plan to meet her there after work.”

“Oh Man, I’d love to see her in action. Based on Will’s description of her as the blonde avenger I bet it’s a sight to see.” Said Jeff.

“Well I’ve seen her in a real combat situation and she is pretty badass.” Said David.

All eyes were suddenly on him. “That badass?” asked Jeff. David nodded.”Oh Yeah, you’d be surprised at how amazing she is in hand to hand combat. One time she took down three Russian body guards before we could help her. She barely broke a sweat.” 

“You got yourself a live one Jones. Better watch your steps or she could take care of you.” Said Jeff.

Killian’s heart swelled with pride.”Yeah, she is pretty amazing. You should have seen her take down that perp. I fell instantly in love with her.”

All eyes were suddenly on him and he realized what he said.”So would it mess her up if we showed up there?” asked Jeff. 

He shrugged his shoulders.”Mate we often go for happy hour anyway. Chances are Scarlet will be there already.”

He hadn’t thought about that. He wasn’t sure what Emma would say about them all showing up but honestly he was thinking the more people she had in her corner the better. “I suppose it will be ok but Mates, you have to stay out of her way and don’t speak to her. She’s working.”  David shook his head. “She’s not going to like this but I’m in.”

He was rethinking this idea every other minute but the baser part of his male ego won out and decided it was better they all go watch her back and that she’s safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

She dressed in her usual perp date wear, a short tight red body hugging dress and a pair of tall black boots with a base heel that would allow her to run if necessary. She felt really good about this job and the extra money. She was going to splurge on something nice for Killian because he was so great about letting her move in with him so quickly.

She had an amazing session at the shooting range. She was feeling good. After applying a special layer of gloss to her lips she looked herself over in the mirror. She raised her eyebrow and smiled. She looked pretty good in her hooker wear. She got a wild idea and decided to snap a selfie for Killian. They hadn’t exchanged pictures so this would be a surprise.

She picked up her phone, setup the angle just right to show her special assets and snapped the picture. She laughed to herself when she looked at it. She punched in his name and clicked send.  She pulled on her special thigh holster, put the knife in her boot, and put her cuffs into her little bag. She could never be too cautious in these situations.  

She took one last look and started for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was walking back towards David’s office when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He picked it up and saw it was a text from Emma.  He clicked it open and just about dropped his phone when he saw the photo she sent. His first reaction was to hide it and he looked around to make sure no one was looking. He walked to a more private location so that he could take a better look.

She was gorgeous and sexy as ever, just as she was the first night he met her. He knew this was a façade that she used to lure her perps into her trap, he also knew she didn’t feel comfortable looking this way in public, but damn she looked hot.

He typed back a message to her.

K: Are you trying to kill me where I stand Love?

E: So you like?

K: I’m tempted to run to meet you just so you can feel how hard I am right now. You look gorgeous.

E: Well I thought you might like to have something to remind you what you are coming home to.

He closed his eyes and felt warmth run through his heart. He was in fact coming home to her, she would be there with him when he went to bed; she was home for him.

K: When you least expect it I will return the favor Love.

E:OOH, I would love that.

He smiled.

K: The jerk isn’t going to know what hit him. Be careful Love. I’ll see you soon.

E: Alright Babe. I’m off. XX

K: XX

It was just about quitting time. He and the guys would join her shortly. He smiled when he thought of the guys reaction to seeing her this way. She really was badass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked into The Rabbit Hole with about 20 minutes to spare before her scheduled perp date.  She surveyed the room making sure he hadn’t already arrived. Based on her earlier conversation he seemed a bit of a pompous ass.

No sign of the perp but she did recognize a few other faces, Will in the corner with a couple of college girls and Humbert seated at the end of the bar with a blond hanging on his every word.  The juke box was playing loud dance music. There were a few locals on the make shift dance floor and a group of guys and girls from the university crowed over by the pool tables.

She bit her lip and approached the bar to get her usual drink. She kept to herself preparing mentally to handle the job.  She ordered and stood at the bar waiting. She checked her phone and smiled when she re-read the messages from Killian.

She took back a sip of the cool amber liquid and it burned going down. She closed her eyes and relished in the feel as it hit her gut. When she opened her eyes she did not expect to see Humbert’s face close enough to kiss her. “Fancy meeting you here Ms. Swan.” She instinctively took a step back as the scent of alcohol from his breath hit her in the face and to move away so he wasn’t in her personal space.

“Officer Humbert. I’m working, I think your date is wondering where you are.” He glanced down at the end of the bar and saw her look of frustration but turned back to face her direction.”Eh, can’t even remember her name. You on the other hand, I’d like to get to know better. I’m off duty so please call me Graham.” 

She let out an exasperated breath.”Look, Humbert I have a work date coming in here in about ten minutes. I don’t have time for this right now so would you please just go back to your date?” He looked her over in a way that she felt an eerie sensation run down her spine and he licked his lips. “How bout I just sit right here and watch because I don’t think I’ll be able to take my eyes off of you anyway. Like I said, I don’t even know her name.”

She looked at the time on her phone and took a breath. Clearly Humbert had too much to drink and there would be no reasoning with him. “Look do whatever you want, just don’t interfere in my work.”  He raised his hand to his head in mock salute.”Aye Aye.”

She grit her teeth and turned back to her drink. She picked it up and took the rest back like a shot. She placed her money on the bar and turned to face the door. She felt Humbert’s eyes on her like lazer beams.

As if on queue her perp walked in the door. She stood up straight and smiled. She noticed Humbert still watching her out of the corner of her eye. “Emma?” called her fake suitor. She walked over and shook his hand. “Hi! I was wondering when you’d get here.” She said in high pitched tones as she twirled her hair around her finger.

She heard a loud laugh come from the bar and she ignored it. “How about we get a table in the back?” asked the tall stranger.”Sounds great.” She said. She walked forward and could feel his eyes scanning her body. She was in a bad mood now after having to deal with drunk Humbert so if this guy got grabby hands she was going to be rough. She walked by Will’s table catching his eye and held her lips tightly shut, shaking her head. He understood her intent when he saw the man following her.

She sat down at the table facing the door. She knew Killian would be coming in soon and she wanted to be able to see when he got there. “I heard this place has great drinks.” He sat down in front of her and smiled.”Hopefully we can get a server.”  She smiled but also noticed that Humbert moved back down towards her at the end of the bar. He was watching her again. The woman he was with gave up on him and moved on to talk to someone else.

She was thankful when the waitress came over to distract his view.  She let her perp order drinks for them and decided she needed to just get this job over with. She’d have to find a new place to tag her perps, for the first time in years she was too familiar with the locals. Having friends came with a mixed back of emotions, but she’d take the friends over loneliness any day.

“So, Hans. You got any family?” she asked as she sipped her drink.

“Yes, 12 brothers.” He said smiling.

She nearly choked on her drink as she wondered with 12 brothers how he managed to skip out on one of them who put up bail for him. “12? Really?” He was chomping on the free nuts at the table.”Yep, they are great guys.” She smiled.”Nice enough to put up bail for you?”

He stopped putting peanuts in his mouth and looked at her. He suddenly realized what was happening but before he could run she had him down on the floor and subdued. His face hit the floor and she felt a rush of adrenaline through her veins. She pulled the cuffs from her purse and slapped them on him. She pulled out her phone and called local police to wait. Hans was crying. “Why?”  She shook her head.”Look buddy, your brother put the money up for you in good faith. You would think there would be some family loyalty with 12 brothers running around.”

Humbert was sitting at the bar clapping loudly and cheering. She gave him a look of disgust and pulled her perp up from the floor and put him in a booth. Police were there within minutes of the call. Killian still hadn’t arrived. She had to console her perp who was violently sobbing about the fact that his brothers were going to kick his ass when he got back. All he wanted to know was if they could just keep him in jail.

She sighed in relief when he was gone. She really needed a drink after that.  She paid the waitress for her drinks and walked back to the empty side of the bar to wait for Killian to get there. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

E: Jobs done just waiting for you now Babe. XX

K: On my way. Damn wish I got to see you take the guy down.

She closed her phone and put it back into her bag. She noticed Will was now on the dance floor with a bunch of girls. The music was getting louder and the bar was filling up now that full happy hour was in effect. She turned to look for the bartender and Humbert was behind her.”Nice take down Ms. Swan. Now that you’re done working what say we get a drink?” 

“Look Humbert.”

He looked her over as if he was fucking her in his mind. “I am looking believe me and call me Graham. Please. By the way you look gorgeous.”

“I’m waiting for my boyfriend. He’ll be here any minute.”

He smirked and let out a breath.”Jones. Please, you can do better than that clown.” 

God this guy was irritating.”What makes you think you are so much better than him?” She knew better than to reason with drunks but she needed to take his focus off of her.  She noticed Will watching them as well. “Oh Please, look at me. I’m one hundred times better looking than him and I happen to be a pretty nice guy.”  She laughed. “Ok.”

The bartender sat her drink in front of her. He ordered two shots. She picked up her drink and took a sip moving a few inches away from him hoping he’d take the hint but no such luck. He moved closer.  “Give me a chance to show you I’m better. You seem like a woman of action, believe me I’ll give you plenty.” She kept her face forward towards the back of the bar. She could feel and smell his breath on her arm. Clearly he didn’t know boundaries and he was drunk.

She looked over to see Will had stopped dancing and was watching intently. She felt the irritation filling her and she bit her lip. She could kill this guy seventeen different ways if he touched her and he wasn’t taking the hint.

“I asked you a question. Are you going to answer me?” he slurred. She shook her head picked up her drink and backed away from the bar. “No.”

 She started to walk away when he pulled her back causing her to spill her drink and fall onto his lap.  “Where are you going?” She stood wiped the drink from her dress and looked at him. He was laughing. “Sorry about that, must have slipped. Come back to my place and I’ll help you out of that wet dress.”  She was about to turn around and kick his ass seven ways to Sunday when she heard Will’s voice.

“I think the lady would like it if you would leave her alone. Ye best be taking your bloody arse out of here before I take you out of here meself.” She looked back and Will was standing behind her.

Graham stood and smirked.”What’s it to you probie? Why don’t you mind your own business. The lady and I were just having a drink.” Will was standing nose to nose with him now. At that moment Killian, David, Robin, and Jeff walked in the door.

She turned and looked at Killian with pleading in her eyes. He was next to her within seconds along with the rest of the guys.  “What’s going on here Love?” She shook her head and gripped his hand in her own. He laced his fingers with hers and she immediately began to calm down.

“Seems that Humbert doesn’t know the meaning of the word No.” said Will.

Graham pushed Will and backed away stumbling in the process. Robin held Will back from charging at him. “Look, I don’t want any trouble with you lot. I just wanted to have a drink with the lady.”

“Do you have a ride home Humbert? I think you need to go sleep it off.” asked David.

“I was hoping Emma would take me home. I didn’t plan on sleeping though.” He slurred as he looked at Killian. She felt his hand tighten against hers. She wasn’t sure who was holding who back anymore. Jeff was standing there with his mouth open and Will moved in front of them both.

David looked at Robin and they seemed to exchange words with a look. “Come on Humbert, I’ll take you home.” Said David.

Graham looked at her and she looked away. “Fine.” He slurred. Humbert threw his money on the bar and walked towards the door.

“I’m going to take that jerk home. See you guys. This will be a fun story to tell Mary Margaret when I get home.” Said David.

She gave him a slight smile.“Sorry David. See you Sunday.” He pat her on the shoulder and head out after Humbert.

“Seems we didn’t miss all the fireworks.” Said Robin.

“What is with that guy? He can’t take a hint.” she asked aloud.

Killian pulled her into his arms and kissed her on top of her head.”He’s gone now Love. You showed great restraint not kicking his arse.” She laughed.”So did you.”

“Will,I appreciate you offering to help me. I think you might have saved his life.”  He grinned.”After I saw you take down that other git, can’t say I didn’t fear for Humbert’s life after what he did to ya.”

Killian held her close.”What’d he do?”

“The bloody git grabbed her when she was trying to get away and pulled her onto his lap spilling her drink all over her. “ She was starting to feel embarrassed. She noticed Killian looking at the door. She caressed the side of his face drawing him to look at her.”He’s not worth it.” He let out a breath.

He shook his head.“Are you alright?” She squeezed his hand. “ I’m pissed off, honestly the fact that you are here and holding my hand right now is helping me calm down. If it weren’t for Will they’d probably be taking officer drunken grabby hands out of here by ambulance.”

“Oi, that’s right. Should have seen her take down that git earlier. He was bawlin like a baby.”

She looked to Will and laughed.”Thank you for coming over to help me.”

“S’no problem. I’m not going to let some ponce attack my friends’ girl or any other girl for that matter, even if she is the blonde avenger.” She shook her head and smiled. Killian clapped him on the back. “Mate, how bout I buy you a drink.”

“Already taken care of.” Said Robin.

The waitress arrived with drafts of beer for all of them. She looked around at the men standing with her and never felt safer in her life. It was like she had brothers looking out for her because they were brothers to Killian. She leaned into his side and squeezed him.

“I missed you.” She whispered into his chest. His heart warmed at her words and he felt himself calming down each minute they were separated from the incident. “I missed you too Love.”

“We were all hoping to see you get that guy.” Said Jeff taking a sip of his beer. The tiny bubble they were alone in for that moment ended with the question. All eyes were on them when she turned around.”Well Humbert sort of sped up my process a bit. I was afraid he was going to blow my cover so I had to take him down quick but I am glad you all arrived when you did. Probably a good thing David took him home.”

“Dave’s not one for Happy Hour anyway.” Said Robin.

She took a sip of her beer.”He used to be, before Mary Margaret came into the picture.”

“You knew Dave before they were a couple?” asked Jeff.

All eyes were on her interested to learn about their inspector’s past.”Yeah, he was quite the party guy when I first met him. He was a frat boy back in college, smart as hell so he barely needed to put effort into doing anything so he had fun to balance him out. They recruited him out of college and we were in the same class at the academy. I had to pull him back to reality a few times in the beginning because he got a little too crazy at some of the local bars, kind of like Will.”

“You’re kidding.” Asked Jeff.

Killian laughed.”I have a hard time picturing Dave partying.”

“Well this will surprise you too. Mary Margaret was just as bad as he was.”

“No. I don’t believe it.” Said Robin.

She took a sip of her beer and smiled.”How do you think they met?”

“You’re telling me Mr. and Mrs. Straightlace Dogooder used to be party animals?” asked Jeff.

“You have to tell this story Love. We must know.”

She looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled.”So we finished week three of training and we typically went out on Friday nights as a group. David suggested that we hit this local place that had cheap drinks and karaoke. “

“Hold on, Dave sings too?” asked Robin.

She nodded.”Oh yeah, he loves karaoke. We all agreed to go because it would be laughable at the very least and something different. When we got there the place was jam packed. There was a group of sorority girls there having a bachelorette party for one of their friends.”

“Oi, my kind of crowd.” Said Will grinning.

“Yeah, David’s exact words that night. When we walked in Mary Margaret was on stage singing “I Kissed A Girl” and David was mesmerized immediately. He tried to get her to let him buy her a drink all night. I’d never seen him like that. It was like a tiger suddenly became a kitten. The group of us watched him follow her around all night and finally she agreed to let him buy her a drink. Next thing we knew they were up on stage singing “Islands in a Stream” together and that was it. He was tamed like a little pussy cat.”

The guys were laughing.”I don’t believe it.” Said Jeff.

“Oi, we gotta get him to sing for us.” Said Will.

“I’m telling you David is an amazing singer and I’ve also seen him drink many a man under the table so don’t let his wholesome exterior fool you. He’s quite the party animal when he wants to be.”  She took a sip of her beer and looked at their amused faces.

“Why do you think they all came here tonight Love?”

She looked with the question in her eyes.”What do you mean?”  He smiled.”Dave was telling tales about your fighting skills and they wanted to see.”  She laughed.

“Yeah, he said you are a deadly weapon in so many words.” Said Jeff.

She looked up at Killian who was smiling back at her. She lifted her skirt just a little to reveal her gun and then slid her hand into her boot and lifted the knife just high enough to show them the handle. Their mouths were hanging agape when she stood upright. “Jones, you best be careful with this one.” Said Will.

Robin and Jeff were nodding their heads in unison. He laughed and hugged her tight against his side with pride.”Well let’s just say he’s safe with me.” she said winking.

“That’s some uniform you got there.” Said Jeff.

She looked down at her outfit.”Well it does seem to distract the criminals long enough for me to detain them so it’s a must unfortunately.” She said biting her lip.

She looked up at Killian who raised his eyebrow and glared at the guys. They were suddenly more interested in their drinks than what she was wearing. She leaned up and kissed him softly. “Can I have your jacket?” He slipped it off and put it on her immediately, his warmth and scent coating her skin. She closed her eyes and let the sensations overwhelm her.” Thank you.” He kissed her lightly.”Of course Love.”

They stood at the bar comfortably talking for about an hour before her feet started to hurt. She had a great time with the guys and was happy that the night ended so well with them. Will managed to hang out for awhile but ended up dragging Jeff back on the dance floor with him and his ladies. He was holding back on his drinking since the accident. Robin had to get home to his son so they were free and clear to leave.

They kept shop talk to a minimum while they were there and she got to know more about the guys. They were a nice group with their quirks but she was happy to know Killian was protected by them on the job and off.

This time when they left The Hole this time it was much different. They were going home together and he held her close as they walked.  When they past her old apartment building she looked up to see Killian smiling as they continued towards home.  

He could still hardly believe that she was with him and he was completely smitten by her. When he listened to her talk about Dave and his relentless pursuit of Mary Margaret all he could think about was himself. He would have done the same for Emma and someday he would tell her but he was fairly certain he was bitten by love at first sight.

When they got into the apartment he picked her up into his arms and held her, kissing her softly and sweetly as her feet dangled. “Finally alone.” He whispered against her lips. “It seems we can’t just have a normal day can we?”  He placed her down and brushed her hair back from her face behind her shoulder. “Well it’s the weekend now Love so I’d say we have no obligations and we can do something normal.” She sighed.”Sounds perfect. I need to get out of these clothes.“

He quirked an eyebrow and grinned.”I think I can help you with that.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder patting her on the arse.”Killian!” She said laughing. “You did say your feet hurt Love.”  He chuckled as he carried her back to the bedroom and set her down lightly once they got to their destination. She really liked having a fireman as a boyfriend.

The look on his face as he looked at her sent a surge of desire straight to her core. “You are dangerously gorgeous Love.”  She smiled seductively as she lifted her skirt and pulled her gun from the holster. He groaned as she revealed her barely there panties in the process. He gently took the small pistol from her and placed it on the nightstand.

She sat back on the bed, pulled the blade from her boot, handed it to him and took off her boots. He placed it next to the gun and settled himself between her legs on his knees. “Any other deadly weapons I should be aware of before I ravish you.” She smiled and cupped his face with her hands looking into his beautiful blue eyes. “Nope.”

She leaned forward and captured his lips for a tender kiss licking along his bottom lip. “mmm, you taste good.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled.”Is that so.” She nodded. ”mmmm hmm.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her forward on the bed hitching up her skirt revealing the white scrap of lace covering her. “I’d like to taste you Love.”

He spread her knees and breathed warm air over her. She bit her lip in anticipation. He slipped her panties off and tossed them to the side. He began pressing wet kisses from her knee up to the apex of her thighs and licked against her sensitive nub.”She sighed in relief and flopped back onto the bed as he continued to use his tongue to tease her.

He pulled her by the hips forward and laved her warm folds. She relaxed as the sensations began to overwhelm her. “You’re so wet Love and you taste sweet.” She breathed softly as he teased her with his finger eliciting a soft moan from her.” God that feels good don’t stop.” She gripped the comforter as continued to press against the spot that made her toes curl. He curved his finger against her inner walls playing at her most sensitive spot.”Let go Love. I want to hear you.”

The sound of his silky voice and the warm sensation of his breath over her aching flesh pushed her over the edge.  She lay back letting the waves of warmth wash over her body panting his name. “Killian.” As she was coming down from the amazing high she felt a dip in the bed next to her.

She rolled to face him capturing his lips for a searing kiss nipping at his bottom lip. He pulled her on top of him and he caressed her soft curves as she rubbed against him. She felt his hardened length against her leg and decided she needed to return the favor. She sat up straddling him and unbuttoned his pants sliding them down off his hips freeing him from his tight briefs.

She gripped his velvety length in her hand and pumped him slowly. He groaned as she gripped it tighter continuing the motion. “You like that?” He closed his eyes.”Aye.” She slid forward on his body and placed her hands on his chest. She brushed her wet folds against him coating him and caressing him as she slid back and forth. He groaned at the contact and lifted his hips to help her. She leaned forward kissing him as she slid forward lining him up to enter her soft wet folds. He pushed into her easily. ”ooh you’re so ready for me.”

She leaned back slowly taking him in until he was fully sheathed inside of her. She closed her eyes and let the full sensation take over. He moaned as she began to rock and forth. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her move against him until they found a fast rhythm together.

He brushed his thumb in small circles against her sensitive nub as they moved together in unison. Before she knew it she was tumbling over the edge again and taking him with her. He continued to thrust into her as she called his name. He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her tenderly as she panted against his lips. “You’re a marvel Emma.” She laughed and rolled next to him snuggling into his side.”Not so bad yourself.” He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose pulling her into his arms.”I like coming home with you.” He kissed her softly.”Aye, I like it too.”

She caressed his cheek. “So we get to have a normal weekend?”

“Aye, so it would seem Love. She smiled.”First one I’ve had in very long time.” He held her hand and kissed the back. “First of many I hope.” She laced her fingers with his and looked into his eyes.”Me too.”

“Fancy a sandwich?”

“Beers and Netflix too?”

He nodded.”Perfectly normal sounds good to me.”

 


	12. Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I’ve been working on this chapter and I wanted to put all of the weekend goodness into one but I decided to break it up a bit so I could give you a nice chapter and reveal a few more clues. This is their first weekend together, living together, dating, etc. They want to be a normal couple. Is it possible for these two adrenaline junkies?
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read this story. I love all of your comments, reviews, notes and messages. They totally and completely make my day so keep them coming. You guys are amazing!

 

The early morning light came shining through the window. He looked over to find his lovely companion was missing. He could hear the faint sound of music playing from the other room. He got up and went into the bathroom to start his morning routine. He was pleasantly surprised to find all of their things neatly arranged together. He smiled when he saw her toothbrush now accompanying his in the holder.

She mentioned that she’d unpacked more of her things but they were so busy he hadn’t had the chance to look around. He opened the closet to pull out a clean towel and found a mixture of new linens. He laughed when he saw the mixture of adorable patterns on her towels and selected one from the stack.

The steamy shower felt good on his skin. It was Saturday and she’d mentioned doing something normal couples did. They weren’t exactly a normal couple at the moment but he would think of something. Normal couples weren’t in danger all the time. This had been the strangest, most exhilarating week of his life. He hadn’t felt this happy in a really long time. He didn’t know what he deserved to have such a wonderful woman in his life but he was happy for whatever karmic circumstance allowed it.

He was slightly disappointed that she didn’t join him in the shower but when he came out the most heavenly scent was wafting in the air, bacon. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist to go see what was cooking.

He was unprepared to see her dancing to music in the kitchen and flipping pancakes. She was wearing one of his old flannel shirts and the most scandalous pair of black panties he’d ever seen. He couldn’t hold back the grin if he tried.  

She turned around and her jaw dropped. He was standing there damp hair, wearing nothing but her blue towel with the little yellow duckies all over it. God the man looked sexy when he was wet. He was grinning from ear to ear, blue eyes sparkling bright. _Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes_  “Morning Love.”

She walked around and gently kissed him on the lips.”Good Morning. I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed but I guess I wasn’t fast enough.” She pouted. He kissed her pouty lip until she smiled. ”I would have missed seeing the sexiest woman in the world making bacon and pancakes for me. Although I will say I’m not sure what I’m more hungry for at this moment, you or the bacon.” She swat him on the ass and laughed before walking back around to flip the pancakes. “Seeing you in that towel kind of makes me re-think this whole thing too.”

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued flipping each browning cake. “Perhaps we can still have breakfast in bed.”  She leaned back and pressed her lips up to his.”I think I’d like that.” His hands began to roam under the cotton shirt and up over her soft curves paying careful attention to her pert nipples. She nearly dropped the pancake she was placing on the plate.”You aren’t making this easy.”

He whispered in her ear, sucking a bit on her earlobe. “I like to live life on the edge.”

“Screw it.”  She dropped the spatula and turned in his arms capturing his lips. His mouth was warm and minty. Their tongues mingled igniting a fire in her belly. Her hands roamed over the muscular plains of his back and over the damp towel covering his amazing ass.

She slid her hands over his taught abs and further down over the increasing bulge through the towel. He groaned against her lips. She looked down smiling. “Somebody’s ready.” She raised her eyebrow in challenge.”Race you to the bedroom.” She didn’t give him a chance to agree before she ran from the kitchen. He laughed, turned off the stove and quickly followed her.

He caught up to her easily, tackling her on the bed and pinning her arms down over her head as he hovered above her. She was laughing hysterically and her hair splayed out all around her face on the bed like a halo. She looked up, her emerald eyes were sparkling and happy. “You win.” He shook his head.”I think we both win.”  He leaned forward and licked along her bottom lip capturing it between his own and sucking it softly. ”You taste amazing.” She laughed.”Bacon.”

She pulled at his towel leaving him naked above her. He pressed his lips to hers as he settled between her thighs. His arousal pressed against her core as he rocked against her slowly teasing her. He cupped her damp panties.”I’m not the only one who’s ready.”

She was surprised she’d lasted as long as she did to salvage the pancakes after seeing his sexy wet body. Moments like these with him would win out every time with her. He was giving and tender with her. He made her feel like she was loved with every kiss.  

He sat back on his heels and slowly unbuttoned her shirt kissing her soft skin as it was exposed until he finally captured her lips. “I could kiss you for hours Love.” She closed her eyes and purred.”That sounds like an amazing idea.” He leaned forward pressing wet kisses along her collar bone and up her neck. His hand roamed down body toward her barely there panties.  He slipped his hand under the thin piece of elastic and pulled snapping them off on one side and then the other, finally discarding them to the side.

She began to protest but his fingers were dancing at her entrance and his lips found hers in a sensual kiss. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his thick hair.”You like that.” He whispered against her ear.  She let her head fall back as he sucked her nipple between his lips.”Yes.” His fingers continued teasing her and he slipped one in an out taunting her to beg for more.  “You are so ready for me.”

She held his silky length I her hand pumped him slowly. “So are you.” She loved touching him. He closed his eyes, settled himself between her thighs guiding into her slowly, leaning forward and capturing her lips. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper.

He groaned as he filled her dragging against her warm wet walls. She mewled in pleasure. “God that feels good.” He smiled against her lips. “Hold on tight Love.” He took her hard and fast, she loved every minute of it telling him when he found the spot that drove her wild.

His body was like a well oiled machine. She held onto his strong arms as they found their rhythm. They worked towards their release together her hands racking over his back when the pleasure was too much. Her name fell from his lips against her neck when the fluttering of her walls pulsed against him. She caressed the back of his head breathing into his neck. They both lay panting; a light sheen of sweat coating their bodies.

He slid next to her and pulled her into his arms kissing her sweetly.”I like starting my day with you.”  She kissed the tip of his nose. ”Me too. “  She would have been content to lay with him like that all day but she remembered their breakfast was probably cold. “Bacon?” He smiled and nodded. “I love bacon. When did you have time to get that?” She smiled.”While I was out yesterday I picked up a few things just in case we might want to stay in.”

“Good thinking Love. I suppose we should go to the grocery story sometime.“ He sat up and pulled her up along with him.  They both scrambled for something to wear. He pulled a pair of black work out pants from the drawer next to him and slipped them on. They hung low on his hips and he looked amazing. She was starting to think there was nothing he could wear that would turn her off.

She smiled.”Going commando?” He looked over grinning.”Well my girlfriend is insatiable so I like to be ready when she needs me?” She walked up and hugged him from behind placing a kiss on his shoulder. “Normally that word, girlfriend would scare me but hearing it from you, it makes me happy.”

She grabbed the shirt she’d been wearing and slipped it on buttoning a few of the buttons. “I see you are going commando as well?” She laughed.”My boyfriend seems to have torn my favorite pair of panties so rather than put any others in danger I’ll just forgo them.” He took her hand in his and kissed it.”Probably for the best Love. He’s pretty insatiable as well when it comes to his beautiful girlfriend.” She laughed. “Bacon awaits.”

They had a delicious breakfast of bacon, pancakes, maple syrup and each other. She would never look at maple syrup the same way after what he did to her in the kitchen. Even thinking about it made her want him again; all but the stickiness.

They decided to get outside for a run in the park that afternoon since the weather was so nice. They both needed to stretch out their muscles after all the enjoyable activities the past few days. Not that either of them would complain, they were having fun getting to know each other in every way.

Storybrooke Park had great running trails so they decided to go there and have a quiet little picnic after their run. Most of her weekends were filled with perp searches and surveillance so this was a nice change. She’d already found a few perps this week not to mention the extra money from picking up the arsonist investigation with David so she could afford a little break.

She was looking forward to hanging out and doing regular couple things. It was easy being with him. She didn’t have to be anything other than herself and he liked her. She felt the same about him. He just got her and she got him. She liked that they established a no games policy from the start, it really did help. They were also not kids; they’d both had their fair share of pain and heart ache in their lives. It was nice to find a kindred spirit who seemed to understand her without thinking she was damaged.

He was right, the park was beautiful, the air was clean and fresh. She took a deep breath when she got out of the car. There were a lot of people roaming around already. Some faces were familiar from around town but most of them were strangers to her. Killian introduced her to a few of their neighbors, including one couple, Nairobi and Greta. They were lawyers who rented the corner apartment on their floor. They promised to invite them over for drinks when a case they’d been working on quieted down.  

The trail was covered by large trees along the paved path that provided some nice shade. They stretched by the opening. She might have been doing more watching than stretching as she took in his toned sexy body as he stretched.

He caught her watching and smiled.“So Love, care for a wager?”

She raised an eyebrow.”That depends. What are the stakes?”

“We run the loop, loser does dishes for the week.”

She laughed.”Hate doing dishes huh? I’ll have to remember that. Ok I’ll add to this winner plans the date for tonight.”

He grinned. “Ok we have a deal. I’ve got loads of ideas for things I’d like to do to you, I mean that we can do.” She laughed. “We’ll see hot shot. It’s not going to be that easy to beat me.”

She stretched tall and bounced from foot to foot. He watched her lithe body move with great appreciation.”Ok I’m ready.” She stood next to him in her ready stance smiling and raising her eyebrow in challenge. He took a deep breath. “OK Swan, let’s see what you got. Ready, set, go.” 

They took off down the first hill of the trail, he was faster off the start but once they got to the steep hill she was keeping strides with him. She’d always been great at the endurance runs. For awhile she had a small lead then he quickly paced to meet her when they rounded the halfway bend. “Looking good Swan.” He said without losing a step. “Not so bad yourself.” She huffed. She needed this and she liked that he pushed her. It had been awhile since she did anything competitive.

They came up on the next hill and he was down like a shot. She couldn’t say she complained much though because watching him run was amazing. The way his body moved and his lean muscles easily taking the hills.  She shook her head and pushed harder. She could catch him if she tried and stopped watching his hot ass in the process. She caught up to him again. He steadied his pace next to her. “One more turn Love.” She nodded.

They rounded the bend and he picked up speed. She was able to match him most of the way but in the very end he got out ahead of her and won. He caught her as she crossed the ending line and picked her up for a twirl.

She smiled sweetly at him as he set her down kissing the tip of her sweaty nose. They continued walking to cool down.”You’re amazing. Thanks for the challenge.”

“Anytime Love. It’s nice to have someone push me.”

“I feel the same way. It’s been awhile since I trained this way, probably since I was back in the academy. So I guess you won the wager, truth be told I don’t mind doing the dishes and as long as I’m with you I’ve won so whatever you choose for us to do tonight I’ll be happy.”

He wrapped her into his sweaty embrace.”I feel the same Love, but you’re right. I do hate doing the dishes. Next time we can wager for something you don’t like. I suppose sharing chores will be something we will need to get used to.”

She nodded.”Yes, I guess we will; this is all new for me too. So what’s on the agenda for tonight.” He ran his hand across his chin.”How about I make it a surprise? I’ll let you know when we get home how to dress.”  He remembered his mistake last time and wouldn’t want her to go through a change again.

“Sounds great, I’m parched, let’s get our things and sit out in this amazing sun for awhile.” He took her hand and led her back to the car. She grabbed their picnic bag and he grabbed the blanket. They found a great spot in the sun by the lake.       

He sat and she lay back putting her head on his lap. He pulled out her pony tail and raked his fingers through her hair.  The sky was blue and there were tons of white fluffy clouds shifting above. It was a lazy afternoon, one he hadn’t had in awhile. He felt so relaxed sitting with his beautiful lady.

He managed to get the weekend off due to all the activity that happened over the course of the week. Scarlet would soon be back and they were getting another probie, fresh out of the academy starting Monday. Having another set of hands would be helpful considering the arsonist was making their job that much harder lately.

“So Love, what do you think of our fair town so far?”

She was completely relaxed from the scalp massage he was giving her.”Well it has a lot of perks.”

”Now that you’re here I can agree with that.” She sat up, faced him and took his hand.”The longest I’ve ever been in a place is DC and even then I was traveling extensively. I never really got to know the places I’ve been but I’m hoping that will change.” She caressed the side of his face.  

He smiled.“I noticed you added your things in the bathroom.” She raised an eyebrow smiling.”You looked great in my duckie towel. I hope you were ok with me doing that.” He squeezed her hand gently.”Aye Love, I rather liked seeing your things mixed with mine. I like how we fit together and I must admit I never realized how little color I had in my life until you became a part of it.”

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled.”I’m glad I could change that for you. So have you given any thought to plans for tonight? I know you said you’d tell me when we got home but I’m dying to know.”  He pursed his lips and thought.”Well, we’ve been to the gun range and that seemed like a hit.” She nodded. “That was the best date I’ve ever been on, not sure how you will top that.” He smiled.”We’ll see. I have some ideas but I haven’t decided yet, so you will have to wait.” He tapped the tip of her nose smiling at her twisted grin.

She looked over to the other side of the small lake and there were a bunch of small cabins that had little docks leading to them, some with small boats and some without. “Is that private property or do people rent those?” He looked out.”Those are private, I think maybe one or two are rentals but I don’t think they will be there for long. I read in the paper that they are going to put some luxury apartments there. They were just waiting for the council to approve and a few owners who were holding out and didn’t want to sell.”

“Oh, I don’t blame them. It’s beautiful here. Seems like the perfect place for a retreat from daily life.”

“Aye, but you know big business and they’ve convinced the town that more businesses will be attracted if they add some luxury living space to attract people to the town.”

“I bet all the fires aren’t helping convince people that it’s safe to come here.”

“Aye, Dave’s been feeling the pressure from the council and planning commission to resolve this. That is why he was approved to hire you so quickly.”

She kissed him softly.”I’d like to resolve it just to keep you out of harm’s way.”  He smiled.”That would be nice.”  She looked out over the lake to the docks. “Oh hey, there’s Belle.” She tried to get her attention by waving and calling her name but the woman looked over and just ignored her as she kept walking. “Hmm, I hope I didn’t piss her off the other day. They’ve really got her working hard at the station. It’s nice that she finally got the day off.”

“I’m sure you didn’t do anything, she probably didn’t see you. She looked pretty intense with her work out over there.” She shrugged.”You’re probably right but maybe Humbert said something to her about what happened at the bar?” He shook his head.”I’m sure she wouldn’t be angry at you for defending yourself Love.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll have to ask her when I pick up my check.  Ready to go?” He took one last look around and wrapped his arm around her. “Aye, let’s go home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He did convince her to join him in the shower when they got home, one of the many perks of living together; they were very clean and happy. He loved helping her scrub those hard to reach places.

While she was doing research and reviewing the investigator reports he brought home from the station, he planned their date for the evening. The local theater was showing a double feature of the Princess Bride and Big Trouble in Little China. It was a small place that was recently renovated after a fire. He knew the owner, Archie, since he’d had a hand in saving both his life and his dog Pongo who were trapped during the fire. It seemed they had a bit of faulty wiring in the basement.

Their crew also contained the fire, saving the place from extensive damage so Archie gave them free popcorn every time they came in as a thank you. Archie was also able to renovate the theater a lot faster than he had been. Jefferson and Robin took their kids there on the weekends when the theater had special family movie showings. He hadn’t gone since the new renovation so he thought it would be nice to take Emma.  She also mentioned that The Princess Bride was one of her favorite movies so he hoped she’d be surprised.

 He walked up behind her. She appeared to be deep in thought as she read over the notes in front of her. “Find anything new Love?” She looked up, wrapped her arms around his neck as he looked over her shoulder and kissed him lightly on the cheek.”It’s all very interesting and I can definitely see the pattern of the arsonist in all of these buildings. What doesn’t make sense though is that in all of the other building fires the people were able to escape. It seemed more the intent to burn the building and damage it versus killing the inhabitants except the last one. The arsonist intended to kill Gold and his assistant. They were knocked out before the fire began.”

“Aye, the fire pattern and the way they started were the same. If you hadn’t called in that fire and been there to help there is no way Gold or his assistant would have survived. The explosions were moving so fast that it would have been hard for us to contain it. We couldn’t even enter the building again once we had you out. We had to fight it from the outside and the building basically turned to rubble before we had the fire out. “

“Gold said all of the buildings the arsonist targeted were his so I think this has something to do with him. I think he is the target. I hope the police are watching him. He was supposed to be discharged yesterday or early today. He was also supposed to send me a list of his properties to the station.”

“Aye, Dave has them. He was going to follow up and look over the list. I’m sure he’ll bring it up tomorrow when we go for dinner.” He rubbed her shoulders and she relaxed back into his touch.”That feels great.” He kissed the top of her head.”Happy to oblige, Love. So would you like to know what’s on the agenda for tonight?”

She turned around and looked up grinning.”Yes.” He rubbed his hand along her back as she rubbed her hand across his lower back.”Well there’s a little theater in town and I know the owner. I thought we could grab some take out and see a double feature of The Princess Bride and Big Trouble in Little China. Archie allows you to bring your dinner on Saturday nights along with some libations.” Her eyes grew wide and she smiled.”Are you kidding me? Those are my favorite movies. How? How do plan these dates so perfectly?”

She stood up and hugged him tight.”When do we need to go?” He looked up at the clock on the wall to check the time and couldn’t help feel a sense of pride for choosing something she loved.”If we leave in 30 minutes we’ll have time to grab something quick and go to the theater to get decent seats.”  She kissed him softly on the cheek.”OK, I’ll get ready now.” He sat on the couch and picked up her stack of  perp sheets scanning over the first page. “I don’t need much time Love so the room’s all yours.”

She smiled seductively.”Good because I want to surprise you. No peeking.” He looked up and smiled.”Alright. Just let me know when you are ready.”

She nodded and quickly skipped back to the bedroom to prepare for their date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked through the closet and contemplated over the information she just read as she tried to choose an outfit for their date. She was still missing two of the perp sheets that were taken from her apartment by the suspected arsonist, one man and one woman. She might have to call in a favor to get copies from the station in her previous town of residence if they still had them. She may have pushed her luck with Belle considering she gave her the cold shoulder at the lake so she didn’t want to request any more favors until she straightened things out.

She still needed to pick up her new check from the station. After the trouble with Humbert she was dreading going back there. She’d try being rational with him if it came up again and if that didn’t work she would knock some sense into him because she didn’t like him taunting Killian or using her to do it.

She shook her head to erase the thoughts of work; she wanted to focus on her date with Killian. She couldn’t believe that two of her favorite movies were playing in a double feature. She selected a short black dress and a nice pair of strappy heels for the evening. She also pulled out a cute red cardigan that would keep her warm if the theater was cold. He mentioned it was recently renovated so that could go either way.

Thanks to their long shower earlier she didn’t need to take one again. She dressed quickly and finished up with a light layer of makeup, lip gloss and a dab of her favorite perfume.    Her hair was hanging around her shoulders in curls and she felt pretty. She peeked out the bathroom door before calling Killian to come back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He leafed through her perp sheets taking in the names, faces and the crimes. Some of them were extremely dangerous. She had notes and markings all over them. Some had times, dates, and location as well. She’d been tracking several of them since she got to town. He was no stranger to this type of work, in his former line of work he did a great deal of this as well.

He cringed when he read the crime activity sections for some of the perps. These were hardly people that he would like to see Emma tangle with. This feeling was all too new for him, he was worried about her. He knew she could take care of herself and he would have to keep reminding himself of that. It wasn’t going to be easy because when he saw her soft blonde hair, sweet smile and gleaming green eyes he forgot how tough she could be. He thought back to when he saw her take down that perp the first night. She was fiercely strong and amazing. He let out a breath and dropped the stack of sheets on the table.

“Killian, if you want to come back and get ready I’m all set.” She called.

He looked up at the time and realized he needed to be quick. He got back in the room and she was peeking out of the closet. “It’s kind of hard to be picked up by your date when you live together.” He smiled. “I’ll pick you up by the refrigerator in ten minutes Love.”  She laughed. “Ok, don’t keep me waiting too long. I miss you already.”

His heart warmed at her sentiment. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard her scurrying quickly out of the room. He grabbed his shaving kit and quickly trimmed his beard and freshened up. He got dressed in a dark pair of jeans, a button down plaid shirt and pulled on his boots. He did a quick check in the mirror to make sure that he’d buttoned up correctly and rushed out to meet her.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her standing by the refrigerator in a striking pose that showed off her soft curves and her face was lit up with a beautiful smile. He blinked slowly closing his gaping mouth.”You look stunning Love.”  Her cheeks turned the most beautiful shade of pink at the compliment. “Thanks, you look great too. Right on time. I like when my dates are prompt.” He pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss. “Ready to go?”

“Where to first?” He took her hand and led her out the door locking it behind him. “There are some great food trucks around the theater that usually hang around on Saturday nights. I’ve stopped after work a few times and the food is pretty good at most of them; Ladies choice.”

She looked up at him batting her eyelashes.“I love that you are such a gentleman.” 

He smiled. “We can also stop in the Quickie mart to pick up snacks and drinks if you’d like. They sell popcorn and soda at the theater but that’s about it. Since we will be there for several hours I want to make sure you my lady is taken care of.”

She squeezed his hand tight.”All of it sounds great. Killian, I’m so excited. I haven’t gone to the movies in years.” He picked her hand up and kissed the back.”Well then let’s get this date started shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They found a parking spot near the theater. Several food trucks were parked across the street from the theater. They popped in the quickie mart to get beer and chocolate. She had to have some chocolate with her salted buttery popcorn. He was only too happy to oblige her sweet tooth.

They decided on specialty grill cheese sandwiches and onion rings from Doc’s truck. He was a kind gentleman and his food was perfect for the movies.  They approached the theater and Archie was manning the ticket booth himself. 

“Hi Killian. So nice to see you finally; just wait til you see the place now that the renovations are complete.”

He nodded and looked to Emma who was smiling next to him.”Archie, The place looks great so far. I can’t wait to see the rest. I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend Emma. You happen to be showing a couple of her favorite movies tonight.”  The kind man smiled at her.”Nice to meet you Emma, you have a heck of a guy here, saved my life and my business. I see it’s you that I have to thank for getting him here tonight.”

She looked up to Killian and could swear he was blushing. She snuggled close to his side.”He is pretty amazing. Can’t wait to see more of the place.“ Archie smiled at them.”You two better go in and get your seats. Have a great time.”

“Thanks Mate.”

“Nice meeting you Archie.”   

She leaned into his side as they walked to theater four. “Is there anyone in this town you haven’t saved? You are amazing.” He laughed.”Thanks Love. I’m glad you think so.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek.”I really do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The theater was perfect. It was an old time theater with a dark curtain that covered the screen until show time. The seating was a mixture of single seats and benches for couples. Archie was right about the renovations, they place was really shaping up to be quite amazing. They were lucky enough to get a nice bench towards the back so they could snuggle together.

Killian was right about Doc’s truck, they were the best grill cheese sandwiches she’d had in a long while and the onion rings were completely addicting. The Princess Bride was a long time favorite film of hers and the fact that he laughed at all of the parts she laughed at made her happy. Each moment she spent with him made her feel like she made the right choice giving her number that first night.

 They had a great time watching the first movie and in between they got a small tub of popcorn to share during the second. He kept watching her during the film. Her laugh was intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough of hearing it. He loved how she held his hand too, lacing her fingers in his and snuggling closer at the sweetest parts of the movie. He noticed her watching him from time to time too. It was adorable how she checked on him. He loved that they could watch a sweet romantic comedy and them come watch a funny action movie too.

After sitting for so long the both needed to stretch. The double feature was great and she was ready to go home and show her appreciation for his perfect date planning skills.  She snuggled into his side as they walked back into the brightly lit lobby.

They both decided to meet in by the ticket booth after quickly running to the rest room. The line to the ladies room was out of control as usual and there was no line waiting outside of the men’s room. Killian was standing at the assigned location waiting for her, watching the folks scurry to and from their theaters.

He happened to see a familiar face but not a friendly one. He recognized a man waiting in line at the concession stand as one of the perps in Emma’s stack. He rubbed his hand against his chin and looked over to the line at the ladies room. He could no longer see Emma waiting so she would be back soon. He decided to keep an eye on the perp and talk to her about it when she returned.

Luckily the theater was busy because the concession line moved slowly. Emma appeared by his side smiling.”I’m so sorry about that. You know how things can be for women.” She noticed the look on his face. “Hey, are you alright?” He looked over and the perp was still there about to step up in line to place his order.”Love, do you see that man over there in line.”

She looked over and her eyes went wide.”Hey, that’s number 22! Did you recognize him too?” He grinned and nodded.”Aye Love. I was looking over your sheets earlier while I was waiting for you. What do we do?” She smiled.”Well, I have to be the one to take him down; luckily I have my cuffs in my bag.”He laughed.”Of course you do, but don’t think I’ll just stand by if anything happens.”

She caressed his cheek.”You are amazing. Thank you.” She leaned up and kissed him softly.”I’ll be back.” He nodded, that nervous feeling starting in his stomach.”I’ll be right here if you need me Love.”  He watched her as she carefully walked up to the counter and stood next to number 22 as she called him.

She leaned over the counter as if looking for something and he clenched his jaw as he watched 22 hungrily watch her body. She leaned back and turned to face 22 who’d said something to her. Her body language suggested that she was open and she was twirling her hair on her finger feigning interest in whatever the man was saying.

Suddenly a familiar woman with a rather angry scowl on her face was walking towards them from Emma’s rear. He also recognized the angry woman from the stack of sheets. He realized that Emma would be ambushed if that woman came up just like that. He saw Emma reaching for her cuffs just as the woman approached and tapped her hard on her shoulder.

Emma turned around with a startled expression on her face and the woman tried to punch her. She ducked the punch and came back with her own knocking the woman to the ground. He couldn’t sit back and watch any longer. When 22 started to step up behind Emma he grabbed him and had him on the ground with his arm flexed hard against his back, subduing him within ten seconds.

Emma had her cuffs on the woman and turned to see he’d had 22 subdued as well. “Thanks Partner.” She said smiling.  He felt pride beaming from his chest as he held the man down to the ground.”Of course Love; I couldn’t let you go it alone when I saw her strolling towards you.”  She smiled up at him, her eyes glittering bright.”You really know how to woo a girl. “He laughed. She pulled a second pair of cuffs from her bag.  “Can you put these on him for me?” He took them from her and slapped them on the perp who’d finally quieted down. Emma pulled her phone from her bag and called the local authorities.

By this time they had quite an audience walking through and staring as well as standing by lurking. “Is everything alright?”asked Archie.

He looked up into the concerned kind man’s face.”Now it is. Sorry for the disturbance. These two are wanted. Emma’s a bailbondsperson and they happened to be here tonight.” The subdued woman continued to whale loudly.”I’m really sorry about this Archie. These two are actually rather dangerous. I was planning to take him outside when she showed up. Seems Killian rescued me tonight once again. I promise we will be out of here momentarily. The police are on their way.”

Archie placed his hand softly on her shoulder.”Don’t worry about it. It seems that you are both amazing.” She smiled softly.”Thank you for understanding.”  She looked to Killian who was looking at her with pure adoration.”I suppose this isn’t something normal couples do.” She laughed.”Well like you said, we aren’t exactly normal and I’m starting to think normal is overrated. On a brighter note we did make some money tonight so there is that. We can get something for our apartment.” 

He raised his eyebrows and grinned.”Sounds like the perfect night.” She cocked an eyebrow.”Gonna be even better when we get home.” He laughed.

Just at that moment the local police came through the door. Of course Humbert was with them. She bit the inside of her lip as they approached and Killian rolled his eyes.

“Well Well Well, what do we have here? The new dynamic duo?” asked Humbert.

When the officer took over control of Perp 22 Killian moved to Emma’s side.

“Peter Piper and Drucilla Barnes, wanted for armed robbery and petty theft.” She said curtly and focused on the other officers who were with Humbert. She opened her cuffs and they replaced them with their own.  

She heard Killian take a deep breath. She looked up to see the irritation crawl across his face as Humbert stood over her. She reached over and took his hand in hers lacing her fingers through his. The officers had the perps in control and were walking them out. Humbert put his pad back into the holder and turned to face her. He stood within inches of her face. Killian squeezed her hand tighter.

“Well, Ms. Swan, as always a pleasure. I guess I’ll be seeing you on Monday to pick up your check.”  He said grinning.

She averted her eyes and nodded. She feared the words that might slip from her mouth and she was still pumping adrenaline from the take down. She just wanted to go home with Killian. Luckily that was enough for him to take the hint and go.

He waited for her to look at him and winked before he took off after the rest of the officers. Once he was out the door she heard Killian exhale. She turned, reached up and cupped his face in her hands.”You are amazing.” She leaned in and kissed him.

“Love, I just want to pummel that bloody git.” She caressed his face.”I know, honestly I can feel my knee hitting his balls every time, every time.” He laughed and pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly. She pulled back smiling.”Can we go home? I need to thank you properly for your amazing assist tonight.”  He raised his eyebrow and smiled. ”ooh, I like the sound of that.” She nodded and smiled seductively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made it back to the apartment within 15 minutes of leaving the theater. As soon as the door was closed she pushed him against it capturing his lips in a searing kiss. She pulled back smiling, mischief in her eyes and dropped to her knees in front of him. She made quick work of his pants before he could stop her. “Love, what are you doing?” He barely had out the words before she had taken him in her hands and began gently pumping his length. “Thanking my boyfriend properly for having my back.”

He began to protest but closed his mouth as she gently laved at the tip of his hardened flesh with her tongue, teasing him gently. His hands fell to her silky hair tangling his fingers into her flowing curls as he watched her staring up at him through her long lashes. She wrapped her soft lips around him and drew him further into her warm mouth.

He let his head fall back against the door as the sensations overwhelmed him. She caressed the back of his thigh with one hand and massaged him with the other as she sucked harder and swirled her tongue around him.

“Gods that feels good.” She worked him over until he couldn’t hold back. She hummed against his flesh. “Love, I’m, I can’t hold.” The pressure and the warmth of her mouth after the adrenaline rush he’d had with her at the theater left him no resolve. She continued to pull the pleasure from him and he felt sudden relief as she took him over the edge.  He called out her name.”Emma.”

He laughed softly as he couldn’t believe this was real. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before he slid down the door onto his knees so he could gaze into her beautiful eyes.”You are bloody brilliant Love.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.”I wanted to do something special for you. Sorry I didn’t have time to pull out the syrup.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.”I’d rather reserve that for you and that was amazing.” She cocked an eyebrow. “How about we take this back to the bedroom, I’m not done with you yet.”

He brushed the curls over her shoulder and caressed the side of her face.”Sounds good to me Love.” He stood, taking her hand in his, pulling her from the floor into his arms. He kissed her gently on the tip of her nose.”We do make quite the team Love.”

She felt a sense of exhilaration run through her.”I see that too.” She smiled sweetly and caressed his cheek. “Shall I bring the syrup?” She laughed. “No save that for pancakes tomorrow.” She led him by the hand trailing behind her in his relaxed state to the bedroom. That was only the beginning of a very long and amazing night of exploration. She may have found every ticklish spot on his entire body. Not that he would complain because he fell asleep smiling as he thought about how she worshipped his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Luckily they didn’t have to be at the Nolan’s until later in the afternoon for dinner since they didn’t sleep much the night before. Emma promised that she wanted to do something special and that she did. He never felt more tired or sated in his life when she was done with him. He’d say the same about her considering she was still sleeping soundly snuggled against him at this late morning hour.

He found waking up with her next to him was one of his favorite perks about living together. She looked like an angel as she slept. He had the curtains drawn tight to keep the sunlight out of the bedroom as best as he could. He tried to slink out of the bed without disturbing her but as soon as he moved she stirred, his name tumbling from her lips in a soft whisper.

He caressed her face.”Go back to sleep Love.” She pulled for him.”Where are you going?” He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.”I’ll be right back.” She snuggled into her pillow whispering.”Promise.” He stood and covered her with the blanket.”Aye Love.”

He walked out and setup the coffee maker to brew a pot for them. He decided he would take her idea and planned breakfast in bed. He made up a plate of bagels, fruit, and cheese. Once the coffee maker finished brewing he fixed their mugs and added them to the tray.

He carefully walked back to the bedroom and set the tray down at the end of the bed. He sat down carefully next to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. “Love, Are you hungry?”  She opened her eyes slowly and smiled.”Mmm, I didn’t wear you out last night.” He laughed.”Well I’ve brought you some breakfast and no, I don’t think I could tire of you Love.”

She sat up slowly and saw the tray he’d brought in.”Aww, you made breakfast in bed?” She pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. She needed to brush but she would not let his sweet gesture go without notice. “It was your idea Love and I didn’t want our night to end.” She cupped his face taking in his sweet expression and beautiful blue eyes.”Thank you. You are amazing. I’ll be right back and I promise our night is not over.”

He moved to let her leave and she quickly returned. She felt better having brushed her teeth. They huddled together in bed sharing breakfast and stories about his time at the station. The guys really were like brothers to him. She couldn’t help but hang on his every word. The way he told the stories was so animated and detailed. She felt like she was there. She wondered why she was so fearful of this for so long. Maybe she just needed to meet the right person to squelch her fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sadly they did have to leave the bed so they could get ready to go to David and Mary Margaret’s for dinner. They stopped by the local bakery and picked up chocolate cake for dessert. She felt really nervous about seeing Mary Margaret again. She’d left so abruptly and she feared the hurt look in her eyes when she first saw her.

When David first started dating Mary Margaret she was jealous of his relationship with her but she eased her fears explaining that he was like a brother to her. Mary Margaret did not hold back her words and that was one of the things she loved about her.

As she got to know her she became like a sister to her. They were the first people in her life that she felt like she could call family.  Leaving them after the incident was the hardest thing she’d ever done. She thought that she could just move on like before but she did think of them often. She could never bring herself to pick up the phone though so just as fate had a hand in her meeting Killian; it seems that it also wanted her to find her family again. They parked the car and Killian wrapped his arm around her as they walked up towards their house.

“Are you alright Love? You seem distracted.”

She smiled at him sweetly.”I’m just nervous about seeing Mary Margaret again.”  He nodded.”It’s understandable after all you told me about her that you would be. I’m sure it will be fine.”  She nodded.

He barely knocked before the door was opened and David’s smiling face appeared.”Hey, come on in.”

“We brought a chocolate cake for dessert. Killian said this place made the best cakes.” She held out the box for him to take. “Ooh, Granny’s. She does make delicious dessert.” 

Killian kept his hand on her lower back. He sensed her being nervous as she scanned the room.”I’ll take this in the kitchen and get Mary Margaret. Why don’t you both have a seat and I’ll get you some drinks.”

He picked up her hand and kissed the back before guiding her to the couch. She smiled as she looked around at what was familiar and how all of their things fit into a new setting. She looked over towards their TV and on top they had several photographs. She stood and walked over when she recognized one in particular. She picked it up off the shelf and turned. “Killian Look.”

He stood and walked over taking the photo from her. It was a picture of her with Mary Margaret and David taken by one of the monuments in DC. She smiled at him.”This was such a great day.” She caught him smiling and looking over the picture.

“It was a great day.” Said Mary Margaret.

They both looked up to see the petite brunette smiling at them. She looked to Killian and then moved quickly to embrace her friend.”I’m so glad you’re here.” She hugged her tight holding back the tears that were pricking at the back of her eyelids. “Me too.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Friction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are ready for more clues and new characters to the story. This is the reunion and conclusion to their happy weekend. We also learn some new information about the case. There is more to come and will come soon. I’ve got good things in store for you. I wanted to thank you all for reading, following, and adding my story as a favorite. We will be close to catching the arsonist soon and it may not be what you think. I’m not sure of how many more chapters this story will have but I am already plotting a second story for this AU, especially after you meet some additional characters here. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love your reviews – they honestly make my muse so happy that I write 5000 words fast. Enjoy!

Killian quietly removed himself from the happy reunion in search of David. He felt like he was intruding and he didn’t want to interrupt them. He knew how nervous she’d been about seeing Mary Margaret again and things seemed like they were fine between the two women.

There were bubbling pots all over the stove and he found David in the hovering over a turkey basting it. “Wow Mate, you’ve gone all out.” David looked up and smiled.”Well Mary Margaret wanted today’s dinner to be special and one of Emma’s favorite meals was Thanksgiving dinner.  I’m not sure if it was for the meal or for the fact that Emma never had Thanksgiving as a kid growing up.  The first year we were all together on Thanksgiving was her first holiday meal with a family.”

He huffed out a breath.”I’m sure she will love it. She’s been nervous about seeing Mary Margaret. I know she missed both of you but she did tell me that Mary Margaret was like a sister to her.”

He smiled. “Oh Mary Margaret too. She’s been cleaning all week burning nervous tension. I’m pretty sure we could eat off the floors.”

David closed the oven door, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer for each of them. He handed one to him and he popped the top taking a big sip. “Thanks Mate. I figured it would be best if I gave them some privacy to talk.”

“Why do you think I’m in here?” said David laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her friend. “Look Mary Margaret, I wanted to apologize to you about how I left things. I should have told you. I. ”

“No, no Emma you don’t have to apologize. I know what happened and I was sad that you left but I understood. I saw what the job was doing to you and I would never want that for my friend. David told me what happened and I’m so sorry that you went through that.”

She gave her friend a slight smile and tucked her hair behind her ear.”Thank you. I appreciate your understanding and you must know that I thought of you both so many times. I missed you. You were the closest thing to family I’ve ever had.”

Mary Margaret pulled her into her arms and hugged her. “I know and that’s how I know how bad it must have been for you to have to leave. The important thing is that somehow fate seemed to believe we should still be together as a family and you’re back.”

She smiled and nodded.”Yes and I hope you’ll still be my friend. “

“Of course Emma. I don’t think that will ever change. I think of you like a sister.”

“I feel the same.” She felt relieved after talking to her. She knew that she would understand because she was just that sweet of a person.

“So you and Killian seem to have hit it off. David said you’ve only been together a week yet look at you. You appear to have been together for years.” 

She felt the warmth rise to her cheeks and she couldn’t contain the smile on her face. “Yeah, he’s amazing. I’ve never met anyone like him in my life. I should be scared by how much I care about him in this short time but it feels mutual between us. I feel safe with him and he likes me for who I am. He also seems to understand my damage. He doesn’t push me; in fact he lifts me up. It just feels really good to be with him.”

Mary Margaret was smiling so hard and she had tears in her eyes.” Emma, that’s wonderful. I always wanted that for you.  It’s nice to see you this way. You have such a big heart and I was so afraid there would never be anyone to open it again for you.”

“Well he has and he has in a big way. We are both pretty new at this kind of relationship so it’s definitely going to be interesting, especially since we are living together. It’s so crazy because from the moment I met him I just knew he was someone I wanted to know. After I started getting to know him I didn’t want to be without him.”

Mary Margaret smiled.“That’s how I felt about David.”

She laughed heartily.“But you made him jump through all those hoops to date you.” 

“Just because I fell for him didn’t mean I wasn’t going to make sure he was worthy of me and I was right because he really was my Prince Charming. The man did everything possible to make me happy and you know how much of a bad boy he was when I met him.”  
She raised her eyebrows.”Oh, I remember. You were the best thing that ever happened to him. He’s the man he is today because of you. If he would have stayed on that party track his brilliant mind would have been wasted.”

Her friend patted her hands against her lap and smiled.”Well he thanks me for that every day by being the best husband I could ever ask for.”

“David said that you decided you were ready to have a family.”

Mary Margaret looked away and smiled slightly.”Yes, I want that so much. We found the perfect neighborhood, perfect jobs, and now we are just hoping for a baby. We’ve been trying for awhile now.”

She grabbed her friend’s hand and looked into her eyes.”I’m sure that it will happen soon. I can honestly say that after finding you both and Killian; miracles do seem to happen. I have hope that it will happen soon for you guys.”

Mary Margaret smiled.”You’re right and now that you’re here our baby will have more family. You’re planning to stay?”  She smiled and hugged her.”Of course and don’t forget about all the Uncles. Those boys at the firehouse are pretty tight..”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me that. I’m happy for David but sometimes I just want to strangle those boys. They keep me on my toes for sure.”

“Well, David has his head screwed on tight so I’m sure he isn’t the issue.”

“No, you’re right but I did hear about Graham. It seems the officer is sweet on you as well.” She said in a raised high pitch voice.

She shook her head.”Don’t remind me. That guy doesn’t let up. He taunts Killian by hitting on me in front of him. I’m surprised at the restraint that Killian has used with that guy. If a woman did to me what Graham did to Killian, you’d have to rip me off of her. That guy seriously doesn’t know boundaries. I hope after the events of late that he lets up and finally get’s it. He doesn’t even know me.”

“Well I’m sure he’s kicking himself that he didn’t meet you first.”

She laughed.”Well I don’t think it would have made any difference. Killian’s blue eyes had me mesmerized from the start.”

“I’m so happy to hear you talk like this Emma. I hope that means you’ll be staying.”

She looked hopeful.”I am planning to stay and if something changes I promise I won’t lose touch this time. You’ll know where I am.”

Her friend nodded warily and she grabbed her hand giving it a little squeeze in confirmation.

“The house looks amazing. I felt at home as soon as I walked in. Everything you had fits so perfectly in here. It even smells like home.”

“Oh that would be the Turkey dinner that we are cooking.”

She looked up surprised.”You’re kidding! You made Thanksgiving dinner?”

She nodded.”Yep, I know it was your favorite and I thought that us being together again was a special occasion so David and I went all out. He’s back in the kitchen basting the bird.” 

She hugged her friend tight.”You guys are the best. I’m so glad that we found each other again.”

“Me too Emma. Me too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went to join the men in the kitchen to let them know it was safe to come out now that they’d had their proper reunion. The quartet worked well together plating the dishes. Mary Margaret had set the table in an elaborate Thanksgiving display even though the holiday was actually months away. She had such a creative knack for decorating. She believed that if Mary Margaret weren’t so in love with being a teacher that she would surely be an amazing decorator.

The dinner was Turkey, fluffy buttery mashed potatoes, sugary sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, fresh corn on the cob, and savory corn bread stuffing.

Mary Margaret was from the south so her cooking had a special southern flare to it that was like nothing she’d ever tasted. David proudly cooked the Turkey as he always did so they made sure to give him proper credit for it.

After dinner they settled around the table and opened another bottle of wine.

“So, how are things going with you guys living together?” asked David.

They looked at each other smiling.”So far so good. Emma brought a lot of color into my life when she moved in.” She swatted him on the shoulder and laughed.”He does look great in my duckie towel.”

Killian felt his cheeks flush a bit.” I can’t disagree with her there. I do look good in it.”

Mary Margaret laughed.” David told me about the scare at your old apartment. I’m so glad you offered to let her move in with you, Killian. We would have taken you in here too if you needed it.”

 “Thank you. I appreciate knowing that. It was scary to be robbed again. I’m thankful he offered too for a lot of reasons.” She gripped his hand lightly under the table and he laced his fingers with hers. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand gently acknowledging her gesture.

“Aye, She makes a mean breakfast.” He winked at her knowingly and it was her turn to blush.

“Wait, did you say robbed again?” asked Mary Margaret.

She nodded. Somehow telling her made her realize that she probably was living a little too dangerously. “Yes, over the past few years I haven’t exactly been living the high life. In my line of work it seemed to work best if I blended into the surroundings so I haven’t always had the best apartments in the best neighborhoods.”

Her friend had a concerned look on her face and shook her head.”Well you’re safe now and that’s all that matters. “ She raised her glass to toast. “To friends.” They all raised their glasses to join her smiling.

“That’s my cue to get the cake.” Said David pushing back from the table.

“Sounds good mate. Let us know if you need a hand.”

He nodded and disappeared.

“So you guys went to the movies last night?”

Emma laughed and smiled at Killian. He shook his head.”Aye we saw a double feature. It was a perfectly normal evening.”

“That’s great. I’ve been meaning to get down to the theater since the renovation. David and I will have to go soon. I’ve been so busy with school fund raisers that I have been neglecting him a bit.” 

“Oh, you’ll love it. Make sure he takes you soon. It even has that traditional theater vibe with the curtains that open and close over the screen.”

David walked back into the room balancing 4 plates of cake. “Well, I just assumed you’d all want some.” He handed out the plates to each person and sat down.

“Killian told me you got the property sheets from Gold, See anything interesting?” 

“Yeah, I brought them home. I had no idea how much property he owned here. The man owns at least half the town and has bids on those lake side properties so he can build that luxury apartment complex. I put in a request to get the schematics. I’ll pick them up early in the morning tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe that someone tried to kill Mr. Gold. He’s been a big supporter of the school. His company donated 20 computers last week.” Said Mary Margaret.

“Killian took me to the park yesterday. That property is beautiful and seems like the perfect little getaway. I can see why he’d want it.”

Killian nodded. “Aye Love, but imagine if you are the owners of those cottages and homes, you may not want to give that up so easily.”

“He’s right, maybe it’s one of the owners or tenants of the lake side cottages that is causing all the trouble.” Said David.

She took a sip of her drink and placed it back in front of her.“I don’t know but it’s worth investigating further. Do you know if Gold has a security detail on him?”

“He does now. When he wasn’t getting much cooperation from the police he hired Pan Security to keep watch over him and his house. I think he might have some guys on site at each of his properties too.”

Killian smirked. “Pan Security, interesting choice but that would be wise considering he seems to be a target.”

“We should check out each of the properties and the owners of the buildings on the lake. I’m also still looking for a couple of missing perp sheets that were stolen from my apartment. I’m going to call in a favor with a friend to see if she still has the old copies. The station here only had the latest version from this week.”

“Emma, if I can help with anything let me know. We’ll start looking at the properties tomorrow. I know the City Council is very interested in having this resolved and soon. We have a new probie starting tomorrow so that should help with the shifts a bit.” Said David.

“Oh really, I’m glad to hear it. You guys have been so overworked lately.” Said Mary Margaret.

Emma squeezed Killian’s hand. She was worried about him too. “Any information on this new probie? Anything like Scarlet and it will take awhile to get him up to speed.” Said Killian.

“Actually it’s a she.” Said David.

“A woman? Really David I can’t believe the boys club will finally have a woman working with them.” Said Mary Margaret.

Emma laughed.”What am I? chopped liver?”

Killian laughed. “Love, there is no denying you are a woman but that firehouse hasn’t had a woman firefighter ever.”

“You’re kidding?” said both women in unison.

“He’s right. There has never been a woman working there, at least until Emma came and she’s just on loan to me so technically you really didn’t count. Not that you are chopped liver. Her name is Anna and from what I hear she is pretty good. She seems to have no fear which is not always a good thing.”

“Well I can’t wait to meet Anna.“ said Emma.

“We’ll have to make sure the guys reign it in a bit. They won’t be used to keeping their filthy comments to themselves.” said Killian.

Emma leaned into his side.“I’m sure she has to have a pretty thick skin to do this kind of work but it’s nice that you were being thoughtful.” 

“I guess we shall see but I will still mention something to them.” Said Killian.

They helped clear the table and clean the dishes. It used to be just the three of them and now with Killian it somehow felt complete. She liked how Killian got along with David and Mary Margaret. He was thoughtful and considerate towards them. They also made him feel included, treated him kindly along with her. She missed her little family and even now after all this time it was even better.

She hoped that they could fall back into their old ways and thankfully they did. She really did miss having them in her life. When the last dish was done they decided it was time for them to head home. They all had to work the next morning and it was getting late.

Mary Margaret hugged her tight.”Let’s do this again soon.”

“I promise. Next time Killian and I will cook.” She stood back and saw the scared expression on her face. She tapped her friend’s arm.”I’m better now! I promise, not to mention Killian is a good cook as well. Worst comes to worse we’ll have you over for brunch. “

“Aye, Emma makes amazing pancakes and I can make a pretty good omelet.” Emma snaked her arm around his waist. “He’s not lying.”

David was laughing at them.”What’s so funny?” asked the petite brunette.

He pulled his wife to his side and hugged her.“It’s just look at them; I never thought in a million years that I would see either of them like this. They just make sense.”

Emma felt the blush creeping over her cheeks and she leaned into his side a bit more.”Dave, I think Emma and I would agree but fate has a way of helping you to see what you may otherwise have missed.”

Mary Margaret nodded.

Emma looked at her friends and smiled. “Thank you again for this delicious dinner. This was a long time coming.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the station.” Said David.

“You have my phone number, call me soon ok?” said Mary Margaret.

She looked up to Killian and smiled. “I promise I will, once we get things settled at home we will have you over.” His heart warmed when she said the word home and he gave her hand a little squeeze.

“Mary Margaret, dinner was lovely. See ya tomorrow Mate. Thank you both for having us.”

They walked out through the door and onto the path towards the car. She looked back once again at her family huddled close together and waving goodbye. She felt a pit in her stomach and a little bit of sadness creep up.

Killian opened her door and she sat down inside the car. He hopped in the driver’s side and started the car. He noticed the sad expression on her face and sudden change in her mood. “Love, are you alright?” She looked up and smiled. “Yeah, it’s just I can’t believe how long it took for me to see them both again. I didn’t let myself realize how much I missed them in my life.” He picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

“Aye, you must feel somewhat relieved as well. Things seemed to go rather well. There appeared to be no love loss.”

She looked to him and smiled.”No, it was great. Mary Margaret was great as usual. She is one of the kindest people I’ve ever met in my life. We worked everything out. Everything is just hitting me you know? I was alone for such a long time. Now to have them back in my life and to have you too, I just didn’t think I could be happy like this.”

He looked at her through adoring eyes and smiled.”Love, I know what you mean. I feel the same way every time I see you, when I wake up next to you, when I get to shower with you, when you are dancing in my kitchen, just the way you see me too, I never thought.”

She leaned over and kissed him tenderly cutting off his words. She caressed the side of his face.”I know I feel that way about you too.” He leaned into her touch and smiled.”Shall we go home Love?”  She laughed. “I don’t know. We haven’t gotten into any trouble today yet. “ He raised an eyebrow.”Perhaps we should go to the grocery store. I’m sure we can stir up some trouble there.”

“We do need to get more syrup.” He gave her that smoldering look that does things to her.”Aye, we do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their trip to the grocery store was perfectly normal on a Sunday night. They did manage to scare away a  few random teens causing trouble at the checkout counter but other than that they made it out unscathed and the police did not have to be called. 

They got back to the apartment and put away the groceries. Their shopping trip was enlightening for both of them as they learned each other’s favorite flavors, favorite cereal, favorite late night snacks, and most importantly favorite flavor of ice cream, Rocky Road and Chocolate chip.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist placing her face on his shoulder. “I’m really glad you were with me today when I saw Mary Margaret again.”  He touched her joined hands and smiled. He liked when she hugged him this way. “I’m glad I was there too. They really are a nice couple. I had fun.”

“They are the closest thing to my family that you will ever get to meet and it seems you’ve gotten their stamp of approval.” He pulled her under his arm and through so that he could see her face. “It means a lot to me that the people you care for most see me as someone they would choose for you. “

“It means a lot to me too because tonight, there with them, and you, felt perfect to me. It felt as natural as breathing. “He kissed her softly. “Well you’ve already gotten the approval of my family so it only makes sense that I get yours.” She laughed. “I know I feel like I’ve suddenly got all these big brothers. It’s nice.”

“I’m glad you think so. I know they can be a bit much sometimes.” She shook her head.”No, you saw how they stood up for me at The Hole. That’s what family does, they rib each other but in the end they stick up for each other when it counts.”  He hugged her tight.”Aye they do.”

He tickled his fingers up and down her back slowly and pressed his lips to her neck slowly kissing up towards her ear. “I could use a little help burning off some of these extra calories. Care to help me Love?” She closed her eyes as a chill ran through her body from the warm breath against her sensitive skin. “Yeah, I can think of a few ways.” She leaned up and kissed him softly.”I’ll meet you in the bedroom. Just going to lock up.”

She nodded and sauntered down the hall. She looked over the disheveled room. Her things and his were mingling around from their weekend under the covers. She quickly scooped up the laundry and placed it into the basket. She slipped out of her shirt and jeans placing them into the basket too. She was standing in her lacy pink panties and bra when he walked in.

He looked her up and down with a predatory look in his eyes.“Ah, now that’s certainly a sight I can get used to every day.” She walked up placed her hands on flat against his chest and kissed his chin. “You know we have to work out the rest of the chores too. Laundry is just piling up over there.” He scratched nervously behind his ear and smiled.”I’m quite good at laundry Love, if you are getting the dishes I suppose I can do your, I mean our knickers and other things.”

She smiled. “I like learning new things about you. Good at laundry, hates doing dishes. Anything else I should know?” He slid his finger under her bra strap and pushed it down on one side pressing a wet kiss on her shoulder. “I’m quite good at a lot of things actually Love.”He whispered against her skin causing a shiver to run through her as he kissed her again.

His hands ran down her back and cupped her arse squeezing gently. She huffed out a soft breath against his neck.”I know you are. Too Good. You make me want to stay here and never leave.”  She felt him smile against her skin as he nibbled on her neck. “That can be arranged Love.” She pulled his chin up so she could look into his beautiful blue eyes. “I might take you up on that offer one day.” She captured his lips in a soft sensual kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

He hugged her close and reach up gently unhooking her bra. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as she felt his too clothed body. “Too many clothes.” He quickly disrobed down to his boxer briefs as her eyes hungrily watched over him.”That’s more like it.”  

He picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her back down gently settling on top of her. The weight of him felt good against her cool skin. His lips were warm against hers. She let her hands roam over his back and down pulling his hips tighter to hers as she moved her hips up to meet his. He was hard against her core and she was starting to feel desperate to have him as the friction increased.  

Their kisses became haphazard and rough. The feel of her body against his was amazing. He wanted to taste and feel every inch of her. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelled of Strawberries and Emma. He leaned back to look at her beautiful face. “I need to have you Love.”She smiled.”I’m yours.”

She tickled her fingers through the hair on his chest and purred.”I like this." His lips found her shoulder continuing up her neck to her ear lobe. He sucked lightly and ran his tongue over her sensitive spot.

She ran her hand over his length outside of his briefs and he moaned letting a breath against her neck. He dipped his fingers into her silky panties and tickled his fingers against her sensitive nub. “More.” She pushed his boxers down freeing him and gently rubbing his length forward and back over the tip. He let out a soft breath and pushed up to help her remove her panties.

She pushed him over and climbed on top grinning. He smiled and laid back into the cool sheets. She settled on top of him sliding her essence over his velvety flesh and leaning forward to capture his smiling lips. His hands went to her hips and lifted her hips so he could slip inside of her.

She closed her eyes groaned against his lips when he filled her. “Feels so good.” She sat up and he cupped her soft breasts as she rocked back and forth sliding against him. She closed her eyes as the sensations took over. He sat up pulling her close taking her pert nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. She continued to rock her hips forward as he hit the right spot deep within her. When he felt her getting close he held her hips low pushing her back and forth as he bucked into her until she dropped her head back calling out his name.”Killian.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and continued to ride him until his own release came; her name a grunted whisper from his lips as he relaxed against her shoulder. She squeezed him tight in her arms. She wanted to stay that way, joined together, calm and aware of each other’s beating hearts.  

He pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder and helped her down onto the bed slowly, pulling her into his side and capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She nipped at his lips and hugged him tight.

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and felt lost in them for a moment. She’d never felt this way about anyone before and it was a little overwhelming.”That was.” He breathed. “I know, it was intense.” He leaned forward and kissed her gently.  “Aye, but amazing.” 

They fell asleep content and happy after their happy weekend together.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm went off at what seemed like an hour that no person should be awake. He sat up and tapped the snooze button. Emma snuggled close to him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “What time is it?” she grumbled. “I’d say we can sleep an extra 15 minutes since we got in extra exercise last night. “ She snuggled in close to his side and purred against him.

He closed his eyes and held her warm body against him. He didn’t want to leave their protective little bubble yet. That was the best weekend he’d had in such a long time. They had so much fun together. He wasn’t looking forward to stepping back into the danger zone again but he knew they needed to catch this arsonist.  He let himself fall back to sleep listening to the sound of her softly breathing.

This time her alarm went off and it was so loud that they both sat up with a start. She looked at him and laughed.”Sorry about that.” He looked at her with a goofy grin on his face, hair mussed about and scruffy chin. He was adorable. “That’s ok Love, I’m awake. That’s some wakeup call though.”

“I forgot to change it before we went to bed last night. I promise I will use a less annoying wake up call. I guess that’s my first strike as a roommate.”   He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek.”Love, it’s quite alright. I can’t complain about that at all. Probably for the best that it was so jarring considering how well I’ve been sleeping with you.”

She leaned up and kissed him.”I know what you mean. I haven’t slept this well in years.” He smiled proudly. “Perhaps we just stay here in bed.” She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. “I know, that was such a great weekend. I hate going back to the grind but at least I know I’m coming home to you.”  He kissed the top of her head.”Aye Love. I like the sound of that.” She sighed heavily.”First one to the shower gets the warm spot.”

He laughed. She sat up, ran towards the bathroom and turned to him.”You coming?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.”Aye, I’m coming.” He heard the water turn on and climbed out of bed. He knew it. She was going to be the death of him and he would die a happy man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked down to the station together that morning after a quick breakfast. She needed to meet up with David so they could start investigating Gold’s properties and she wanted to talk to him about the perp’s who had arson flags on their records. There were three that were supposedly spotted in their town recently. Since the arsonist decided to up the ante to murder she decided to make it a priority to track and tag those particular perps just in case they got lucky enough for it to be that easy.

He gave her a quick kiss and they parted ways once they entered the station. Even though the crew knew they were together she still didn’t want Killian to be subject to any ribbing that the guys wanted to dish out because of her.

“There they are! The Dynamic Duo.” Shouted Jeff.

She shook her head in protest and smiled at Killian. “What are you going on about?”

“We heard about your take down at Archie’s the other night. Half the town was there to witness it. You thinking of changing careers Jones?” asked Jeff

The other guys started circling around the table and he looked to Emma who was smiling back at him. “You know guys if you don’t take good care of him I just might steal him. He does make a great partner.” She said flashing them a smile before continuing to David’s office.

Robin came out with a look of confusion on his face.”What’s she mean lose you Jones? You thinking of leaving us?”

He pulled out the chair and sat down on it backwards.”I’m not going anywhere. You sorry lot are stuck with me. Emma just needed a helping hand and I happened to be there to do it.”

“You’re a good guy Jones. From what Archie said you do make a good team. He said you had a crowd around you watching like it was part of a show or something.” Said Jeff.

“Well I can assure you it was unplanned. We were actually out just catching a few flicks when I saw one of the perps from Emma’s stack of papers waiting in line for popcorn, nasty piece of work too. She would have had it handled if it weren’t for his menacing girlfriend, who was also wanted, sneaking up behind her. I think she could have taken them both herself but she doesn’t have to if she has me with her.”

“Good Looking out Mate.” Said Robin.

He smiled and looked back towards David’s door.”She’d have done the same for me.”

“I’ve no doubt she would after what I’ve seen but now we’ve got to get back to order. In a few minutes our new probie should be here. Her name is Anna Arendelle. I want nothing by professional courtesy from you lot is that understood?”

He looked around the table and everyone was nodding their heads at Robin. He was glad Robin addressed it.

“Oi Mates. Sorry I’m late. What’d I miss?” asked Will.

Leave it up to Scarlet to stroll in after the warning.

“Scarlet since you not officially on duty you are not late, just being disruptive. Please tell me why I’m allowing you to be here again while you are on suspension?”asked Robin.

“Because me grandmother asked you nicely.” He said grinning.

“Right, look now the new probie will be here any minute and I want you to be nice to her.” Said Robin.

“Her? Did you say her?” asked Will.

Killian looked to him with a stern look on his face.“Aye, he said her and you best be on your best behavior Mate.”  

Will threw up his hands. “Oi, I know how to behave when I need to.”

“Good, then it’s settled. Hopefully today we won’t have a raging blaze so she can get acclimated. I hear she’s a bit of a daredevil.” Said Robin.

A petite woman with strawberry blonde hair in pigtail braids walked through the door wearing their usual uniform.“Hi Sorry, sorry I’m late. I had to catch the bus and it dropped me off at the wrong stop. Not to worry though my sister is going to give me a ride the rest of the week until my car gets delivered.”

“Anna I presume?” said Robin extending his hand.

She quickly bounced forward and extended her hand to his giving his arm and body a shake.“Yes, Hi. Pleased to meet you all.”

“Take a seat Anna. I’ll introduce you to the crew.”

She sat in between Jeff and Will and they were both giving her the once over. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Each man introduced himself and she took note of their names as they went around the table.

“Anna you will be partnered with Jeff during your probation period. If you have any questions he will be happy to help you. That doesn’t mean you can’t ask anyone else but I like to partner up our new team members with some of our experienced crew when they first arrive. ” Said Robin.

She nodded.”Got it.” She turned to Jeff and smiled.”What are we doing today?” Jeff laughed.”Well Scarlet’s got the tanks so we’ll run through some drills. Follow me.” She bounded after him through the hall.

“Bit of a firecracker isn’t she?” said Robin.

He nodded.”Aye, that she is. She’ll give Jeff a run for his money.”

Robin laughed.”He needed a little excitement in his life.”

“Do you ever think she stops talking?” asked Will.

“Did you hear something Jones?” asked Robin.

He looked at Will and smiled before walking back to check in with David and Emma. “I know what I don’t hear is the sound of tanks being filled.”

He heard Will grumbling behind him and muttering about the tanks as he walked back to the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walked in to find David leaning over schematic drawings of the buildings on his desk.

“Morning David. Are those Gold’s buildings?”

“Hey Emma, glad you are here early today. I wasn’t sure if you were stopping by the station first to pick up your checks.”

“Nah, I’ll do that later. I figured we should get an early start while there isn’t a fire blazing anywhere. I was thinking that if they really are after Gold that maybe not killing him put a setback in their plans.”

“You could be right. Take a look at these diagrams of Gold’s properties. He used the same firm to build each one so the central theme is the same in all the buildings. That is why the arsonist is able to replicate their burn pattern at each site. “

She looked closely at the sheets. David was always better with building layout and structural engineering than she was. She was better at the psychological clues. “Oh, I see it, right here that central spot that appears in each building. The layout isn’t exact but I can see it this way for sure.”

“If you look at the burn pattern it always seems to originate at that central spot and then move out. It’s as if the arsonist found the builder’s weak spot and is using it to cause maximum damage.”

She looked at him with wide eyes.“Someone would have had to have access to these plans to have seen that. Could have been someone on the architecture team or construction team?”

He rubbed his chin in his hand. “I got these from public record so it might not be as easy as that. If someone wanted to hurt Gold and they got a hold of these they could map it out. Would have to be someone with background to read these though.”

She blinked hard. “You said you got these from public record. Do they have a record of everyone who requests the schematic?”

“They should. I’ll give them a call.”

She carefully looked over the schematic for each of the burned buildings and then looked into the stack. She found her old apartment building. The heart or central location would have been the apartment underneath of hers and not her apartment. She looked over to see David still on the phone and writing down information on a tablet.

She put down the pages and sat in the chair in front of his desk. There was no reason for the arsonist to have been in her apartment. David sat in the chair in front of her. “So what did you get?” He tapped the tablet in front of him with his pen.”There were half a dozen names of people who picked up one or two of the schematics. Some of them were builders who just wanted one or two sets of plans but only two wanted all of them, me and a guy named Gaston Miere.”

Her eyebrows went up.”That name sounds familiar.” She dug into her bag and pulled out her perp sheets. She quickly went through and she didn’t find what she was looking for. “I don’t forget names David and I know I recognize that. I need to make a call.”

He stood and moved to the door.“I’m going to run and meet the new probie, want some coffee?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Oh Hey, before you go can I get your fax number?”

He jotted down the number for her and left her alone in his office. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her rival Ruby, a fellow bounty hunter, from one of the prior towns she lived in. She figured if the cops don’t have it she might still have a record of the perp she needed.

“Hey Ruby, it’s Emma.”

R: “Been a long time girl. Where you been?”

“I moved again, don’t even ask where too. I figured you’d be happy to have your turf back. You and your wolf pack of hunters don’t have to worry about me any longer.”

R:”A little healthy competition never hurt anyone. I’m guessing you aren’t calling me to catch up.”

“You’d be right. I’m hoping you can help me out with something. I had a perp sheet that went missing during a robbery and when I checked the most recent wanted stack a few of the faces were no longer there. Would you mind checking to see if you have anything with a guy named Gaston Miere?”

R:”Hang on and I’ll check.”

She sat and waited nervously tapping her pen against the pad of paper on the desk.

R:”Ok, here’s what I got. This one’s pretty, nice muscular build, tall, straight teeth, you would think his mug shot was a head shot from a photo shoot. He’s wanted for some nasty stuff Em, assault, battery, public disorder and attempted murder. Pity. He’s hot.”

“Hmm, nothing about arson.”

R:“No but his known associates is a bit interesting though. If I had to make a guess I’d say that he’s the muscle for his brother Lou. Lou Miere isn’t wanted but he’s got priors for arson. Says here that Gaston is part of his crew or was. No last known given for Gaston. Seems he’s dropped off the face of the earth.”

“Would you fax me a copy of that sheet?”

R:”Sure, especially now that I know why my pockets have been heavier. I guess you leaving town was good for me. “

“Hang on, in that same stack can you also fax me number 51 and number 37. They were also missing from the latest group when I got the replacements. The number is 555-555-5555.

R:”Got it. Sure, next time make it a catch up call.”

“Thanks Ruby, and I will. I like this place so I won’t be coming back any time soon.”

R:”Good to know. My pockets thank you.”

“Stay Safe.”

R:”You too girl.”

She hung up the phone and felt warm hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see a perfect pair of blue eyes staring down at her. “Hey, everything ok out there? How’s the new probie.” He smiled.”She’s quite lively. Robin paired her up with Jeff. I’m going to enjoy watching them. If she gives him half as much trouble as Scarlet gave me best of luck to him. He might crack.”

She stood and hugged him.”I know this is off limits but I missed you.” He leaned into her hug and kissed the top of her head.”I’d say it’s one of the perks of working so close. When this case is over I will miss these stolen kisses.”

She pulled back and smiled.”Me too. I meant what I said, they don’t watch your back and I just might steal you.” He smiled. “Don’t tempt me Love.” She grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.”I won’t just yet.”

“Alright love birds, back to work.” Said David.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.”Bye.” She smiled contently.”Bye.” She watched as his fine form left the room turning back to David with a huge smile on her face. He just shook his head with a laugh.

He took a sip of his coffee and sat it on the desk. “Did you get what you needed with the call?”

“Yeah, I called a “friend” of mine and she’s going to fax over a couple pages for me. It turns out that Gaston has a brother named Lou who seems to have a fondness for fire.”

David looked up with wide eyes.”Really? It can’t be that easy.”

“Who knows we could get lucky? It doesn’t always have to be deep rooted psychological issues, could just be the dumb ones who like to start fires.”

The fax machine started going off behind him. David plucked the sheet out of the machine.”Here you go.”

“Ruby wasn’t wrong, he is pretty. He kind of looks familiar too. I might have seen him around town.”

“Let’s take this over to Gold’s and see if he recognizes him or the name.” She nodded, stood and grabbed her bag.

She walked out to the main hall of the station and caught Killian’s eyes and she smiled. She nearly bumped into the new probie because she wasn’t paying attention. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. Do you work here too? My name’s Anna and it’s my first day.”

She took a step back to take in the rapid response coming from the petite smiling woman.”It’s alright. I’m Emma Swan. I’m working with David on an arson case. Nice to meet you Anna.”

She extended her hand and Anna shook it. “It’s so nice to see another woman here. I guess it’s all men at this station.”  She nodded.”Yes, and it has been for a long time. I’m sure you’ll do fine. They are a great bunch of guys.”

“That’s good to know. I just moved here to live with my sister, Elsa. We live a town over. I’m saving for my wedding in the fall. You’ll have to meet her sometime. She’s a detective.”

“Oh really. That’s great. Well, I’ve got to get going. David is waiting for me outside.”

“I’ve got to get back to work too. Jeff has me doing all kinds of drills. He said he needed a break so here I am. I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

She watched as the little ball of energy disappeared towards the other side of the hall. She felt Killian’s presence behind her. “She’s got a lot of energy doesn’t she?” He laughed.”Aye, she does. She’s been keeping Jeff busy. He might be bald by the end of the week.”

She turned to face him.”David and I are going to check in with Gold. We think we have a lead.” He looked around for prying eyes and then bent forward placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.”Alright Love. See you at home later.”  She gave his hand a squeeze.”See you at home.”

 


	14. Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Ok we are in the thick of it now. This chapter is a little angsty so I apologize in advance for those of you who generally read my stories for serious fluff. There chapter contains some violence so be aware. I hope you enjoyed the new characters introduced in the last chapter. There will be more to come with them. We are moving forward in this mystery. As always I appreciate all of your comments, reviews, and notes. You are all really sweet. Thank you for reading my story.

It was a quick ride to Gold’s compound. They had the perp sheet in hand and hopefully Gold would recognize him, make their job easy. When they pulled up to the gate Pan’s security was stationed outside.  The security guard checked their credentials and allowed them to pass through.

They parked in the side lot and advanced to the front of his stately home.  They knocked on the very large wooden door and waited for someone to answer. The pair stood between two white columns and peered out over his expansive property. His lawns were neatly trimmed and he had very ornate bushes that lined the exterior line providing privacy from the road.

The click of the door caught their attention and they turned to face the large security guard who was waiting for them.”Come in Mr. Gold is in the study.”

They nodded and followed closely behind him. His floors were beautiful white Italian marble with a light grey swirl. The walls were a dark green on top with a heavy dark wood wainscoting at the bottom. The burly man stopped in front of the study door and showed them inside.

Gold was seated behind a fancy mahogany desk, sitting back with a paper in his hands.  He dropped the paper at their arrival and removed his reading glasses placing them on the desk in front of him.

“To what do I owe this visit? I only allowed it without an appointment because it was at the request of my savior, Ms. Swan.”

She looked him over as he stared directly into her eyes.”We’ve been investigating the arson case and we feel that there is a strong connection to you as you suggested. We have a lead and we were hoping you’d be able to tell us anything you know.”

“Have a seat.”

She and David sat in the uncomfortable chairs directly in front of Gold’s desk. David pulled the paper from his case and slid it across the desk to Gold.”Do you recognize this man?”

He picked up his reading glasses and carefully looked over the sheet and narrowed his eyes at the picture. She thought she saw a flash of recognition pass over his face.”Gaston Miere? Can’t say that I’ve heard of him. What makes you think he’s behind this?”

She swallowed hard.”We aren’t sure but his brother Lou Miere has a reputation for arson and it seems that he’s requested blue prints of all of your buildings from the town records.”

“I see, well I’ve never seen this man before in my life. You will let me know if anything turns up?”

David took the page and looked up at the man.”We also noticed that in each of your buildings there is a heart or main flow pattern. The arsonist is taking advantage of the weakest point in each building. The builder that you used could have something to do with this or someone with a good eye for reading plans.”

He blew out a breath.”Interesting. I know the builder personally and I trust them. I don’t believe he or his crew would ever try to deliberately hurt me or my business. He’s made a great deal of money from me over the years and I don’t believe he’d want to lose it.”

She looked up to see the concern cross his face.“Would he be the same person to rebuild and renovate for you after the fire? “

“Yes, he would be but like I said. He’d have no reason to want to harm me. The man is very meticulous. Like I said I trust Marco and his crew completely.”

She carefully watched him for any clue that he could be lying. “Ok, then it certainly seems that we will be following up on this lead with Gaston. What about the lake front properties? Have you gotten any bad feedback from that project?”

He narrowed his eyes.”A pet project of mine. It’s supposed to help this town get more revenue and attract business. I can’t say that everyone loves the idea hence a few hold outs and a delay in the project but we have buy in from the council to move forward. I just have to get the right price and I’m sure they’ll cave.”

She felt something eerie about the way he said “the right price” as if he wasn’t talking about money.  “Do you have the names of the hold outs?” He shook his head.”I’m afraid I can’t share that information. The rest of the owners are waiting and if the project doesn’t move forward it was agreed not to mention it because there was to be no animosity with the residents.”

She looked to see David was in deep thought. “Alright, well I appreciate you taking time to speak to us about the case. If we have anything else we’ll be sure to let you know.”

The man stood and extended a hand to David.”See that you do inspector.” David shook his hand and moved to the door. He extended his hand to her and she did the same following David out the door.

When they were safely tucked into their car and driving away she thought about the interview. She had been looking for any clues in his gestures, facial expressions and words. “David, I think there’s something Gold isn’t telling us.”

He briefly glanced towards her and nodded before training his eyes back on the road.”I got a bad feeling about it too. Did you see his face when he saw the picture of Gaston?”

“You caught that too. Yeah, I think he knows him so I don’t want to drop this lead. Did you catch the tone in his voice when he said the right price? I get the feeling he isn’t talking about money with some of them. ”

“I agree. There’s more to this story, I may have to personally go over and talk to some of the lake side residents. Listen, would you mind dropping me off in front of my apartment complex so I can pick up my car? I need to go by the station to pick up my checks.”

“Sure, that’s no problem.”

He pulled off in front of her apartment building and dropped her off. “See you at the station. I’ll start digging into the leads at the fire house and you check in at the police station, see if they know anything about either of the Miere brothers.”

“Sure, I’ll see you soon.” She hopped out of the car and waved as he drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Killian.

_E: Hey, I’m going to get my perp checks. David just dropped me at my car._

_K: Ok, watch out for Humbert. I don’t want to have to come over there and bail you out._

_E: LOL OK. So far we think the lead is good. I’ll keep you posted. See you at home._

_K: See you at home :)_

She drove to the police station hoping to have a quick trip in and out without any issues.  She walked in and found Belle at the desk as usual but free of the phone. She approached with the intent to make sure she didn’t do anything to anger her. She’d been her friend at the station and seemed safer than dealing with Humbert.

The chipper officer looked up and smiled. “Hey Emma, I believe we have some checks for you. Hang here and I’ll go in back and get them.”

She gave her a perplexing look. This wasn’t the same woman who scowled at her by the lake. “Thanks.”  She looked around as Belle went to the back to grab her checks.  She’d let out the breath she was holding as there was no sign of Humbert.

Belle came bounding forward with the clipboard and her envelopes. “Here you go. Just need you to sign here as usual.” She smiled and took the clipboard signing her name next to each check number.  Belle took the clipboard and handed her the checks.

She needed to ask. “Hey Belle.”

“Yes?”

She scrunched her face a bit and hedged her question. “I was wondering if you were angry with me or something.” 

A confused look crossed Belle’s face. “No, Why would you ask?”

“Oh, well I saw you by the lake on Saturday and you looked clearly angry with me. “

She looked at her with a strange expression.”Oh, I wasn’t at the, oh I mean I don’t remember seeing you. “

She nodded.”Oh good. I thought maybe you were angry with me for what happened with Humbert at the bar.”

The pleasant officer laughed.”No, I overheard him talking about it to Officer Smee by the water cooler. Serves him right if you ask me. He needs to realize that not every woman will lie at his feet when he hits on them. You should have slapped him harder or perhaps kneed him in the balls.”

“Well he was drunk at the time and honestly Belle I’m sure you know but being a trained killer has its drawbacks sometimes because when you have the desire and intent it can be hard to hold back. It took everything in me to hold myself back and Killian at the same time.”

“Yeah, well I’m sure he was wounded plenty being dragged out by David. Some men just don’t get it, like my ex. I dated this guy for awhile and I was so taken in with him that I didn’t realize that he’d been lying to me the whole time. It finally caught up with him and I kicked him to the curb. He still doesn’t seem to get it though because he sends me flowers at least once a week hoping we will get back together.”

“Be careful with those types. I’ve seen those situations go bad one too many times.”

“Well it helps that I’m packing heat and he knows it. He would never do anything to physically harm me but one can never be too careful.“

“ Well I’m just glad we are alright and I was mistaken. Maybe sometime we can hang out after work, if they ever let you out of this place.“

“Well, part of it has been my doing, I’ve been avoiding reality a bit since the break up and it helps me to be here even if I’m just answering phones.”

“I can understand that better than anyone. Just let me know, it would help not to be the only girl hanging out with all of these really cute fireman.”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll think about it.”

At that moment she looked up to see Humbert walking towards them.”Look, I have to go. It’s been nice talking with you. Thanks for your help.”

Belle nodded as she noticed him too.“Of course.  Bye.”

She quickly fled the station before Humbert had the chance to approach her again. She just wasn’t in the mood for his crap today. She jumped in her car and took off down the road. She knew that was the cowardly thing to do but she really just didn’t feel like talking to him.

She slowed down once she got a few blocks away, stopping by the bank to deposit her checks. She wanted to do something special for Killian since he was so gracious to let her move in and he helped her with the take down at the movies.

She decided to surprise him by cooking dinner. They’d done the shopping already but she’d heard about this little bakery that sold the most delicious strawberry shortcake and it was only a block away. She remembered him telling her how much he loved Strawberries. She pulled into the little parking lot and walked in.

The place smelled heavenly. The scent of chocolate was heady in the air. She took a big whiff and closed her eyes as she thought about the delicious creations. She walked up to the counter and rang the little bell for assistance. A short and stocky man in an apron came to the counter to assist her. “Ow are you today Miss. Can I get ye somethin?”

He was clearly not from around here with that accent.”I heard you make an amazing strawberry shortcake. I’d like one of those. While you’re at it throw in a few of those brownies too.”

He nodded.”Alright Miss, coming right up.”

She stood by the counter waiting. There were a few patrons seated at the small bistro style tables that lined the walls eating some of the delicious desserts. She was perfectly content to hang around and wait taking in the delicious scents. She picked up a sample of the lemon cake on the counter and popped it in her mouth.

It was moist, lemony and delicious. She quickly grabbed one more before the man came back and popped it into her mouth. She was unprepared for the next sight in front of her when she turned back. It was him, Gaston Miere, just walking behind the cake display talking on the phone. He had an angry tone but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. It sounded like it could be French.

She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye and almost missed the approach of the baker. “Ere you go miss. “ She was startled by the man with her baked goods. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She handed him the money and waited for his return from the register. She proceeded to keep an eye on Gaston who was pacing back and forth.

The man returned with her change and she grabbed her baked goods. She walked out to her car and sat the cake in a safe place behind her seat and grabbed a brownie from the bag. She decided to just wait it out and see what Gaston’s next move would be. She took a bite of the delicious fudgy brownie having forgone lunch and relished in its amazing flavor.

She carefully watched through the windows as Gaston continued to pace. He was a lot larger than his picture would lead you to believe. He really was that handsome too. She was kicking herself for not wearing her vest or having her gun with her. She had her boot knife and cuffs but that was all. She didn’t expect to be perp hunting today. Hopefully she could get tabs on the guy and then go back for a takedown once she saw his next move.

If they could get him into custody they could find out more information about his brother Lou. She didn’t have a photo of him and she wasn’t sure if he’d been in town. According to Gaston’s sheet Lou was not a wanted man but was listed as dangerous.

She pulled out her phone and tried calling David. She got his voicemail so she left a message letting him know she was watching Gaston and would report back when she had more information about him.

She watched as Gaston hung up the phone and immediately got in the baker’s face. He shoved the man down to the ground and walked out from behind the counter. She slunk down in her seat as the man rushed towards the black SUV parked two spots over from her car so he wouldn’t see her. When she heard the slam she sat up and started her car.

She watched as Gaston pulled away from the parking lot and then began to follow closely behind him. He’d been traveling towards a familiar path so she was able to easily keep up at first but then started taking a few back roads that she hadn’t been down before.

She got stuck at a red light and pulled out her phone. She tried David again and it went to voicemail. She decided to try Killian and also got voicemail. The traffic light turned green and she quickly sped up to catch Gaston’s truck. Luckily he’d been detained a block ahead at another light.

He finally pulled into a lot of the Lucky Glenn apartment complex. She parked just outside at a parking meter on the street so that she could continue watching. She pulled her binoculars out from her glove box and watched as Gaston left his truck.

The Lucky Glenn apartment complex was two floors of apartments that ran in a U shape around a parking lot. Each apartment had an outside entrance, kind of reminded her of a motel, Gaston went into Apartment 205.

She pulled her note pad and quickly jotted down the apartment number, the license plate number, and the model of truck he was driving.  What she wouldn’t do for a listening device right about then. She tucked the notepad in the glove box and stowed her binoculars under her seat. She decided to check out his truck while she could.

She quietly crept out of her car and walked into the apartment complex lot. She approached his truck and took a peek in the bed. It was empty. The windows were tinted so she couldn’t see in immediately. She had to cup her hands and press her eyes to the window. She noticed something familiar on the floor in the back. She pulled back from the truck and then suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. She felt herself falling backward and the light was fading as she felt herself passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was just walking out from the break room when David walked into the station. He’d just finished texting with Emma so he knew she wasn’t going to be with him when he got there. “Mate. Any luck?”

“Well Gold said that he didn’t know the guy but Emma and I believe that he does. It was something about the way he said it. Emma wants to follow up on Gaston to see if that lead turns up. If anything we can bring him in and interrogate him. He’s wanted so we have grounds to do it.”

He’d read the perp sheet on Gaston and he was very dangerous. “You don’t think Emma would go after Gaston herself do you?” David turned back to face him.”I don’t think so. We don’t even have a lead on where he is yet. I expect she’ll either come back here or see you at home. Hopefully she can steer clear of Humbert at the station.”

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.”Why even bring that up? That man is a sore subject for me.”

David smiled.“Yeah, I hear you. I think anyone would realize when they saw you both together how much you care about each other.”

He smiled at that thought. He did care for Emma. He didn’t think he’d be able to live without her now that she’s burrowed into his life. At that moment the fire alarm sounded and he took a breath and shook his head. “Duty Calls.”

Robin came rushing forth into the hall.”Looks like a two alarm. Suit up gentlemen. Uh and Lady.”

“Is it one of Gold’s properties?” asked David.

“I don’t know. It’s the pizza parlor on 9th street.” Said Robin.

“Let me run back and check the list.”

Killian got ready in his suit and gear. He listened intently to hear the answer from David when came running back.

“No, it’s not on the list.” 

He felt a bit relieved to hear that. At least he hoped it wasn’t the arsonist at work for this otherwise they might be in for a long night. He rushed onto the truck before it started off.

He sat across from Anna who was smiling brightly.”This is so exciting.”

“Look lass, make sure you listen to Jeff.”

She nodded quickly.”I understand.”

They got to the site and were able to contain the fire quickly so that it didn’t affect the adjoining businesses. He watched as their new probie attacked the fire. She was fearless, which was never a good thing for a firefighter, but she also seemed smart.

Jeff was a good mentor. Once he knew Anna was safe he was able to do his work. He’d seen enough probies get in deep during their first fires that never came back. She seemed like a good kid and didn’t want to see that happen to her. Even Will was scared at first and now he’s ready to jump into them headlong.

Robin assessed the structure once they contained the fire. The place was sopping wet. It appeared the fire started in the pantry closet. Someone plugged in a coffee machine and the filters got a little too close to the hot plate. All the paper and cardboard that was stored in that closet went up quickly causing the fire to blaze hotter and spread faster.

At least they knew it wasn’t arson. “Back on the trucks boys! And girl!” shouted Robin.

He chuckled. It would take Robin some time to get used to having Anna on the crew. She didn’t seem to mind though. They made it back to the station in record time using the siren. He hopped off and went to strip out of his clothing.

He was ready to go home and see Emma. He couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms and kiss her sweet lips. her. He checked his phone and noticed he had a missed call from her with no message. He called her back and her phone just rang eventually going to voicemail.

He was just about to leave when David walked out into the hall. He had a concerned look on his face.”What’s up mate?”

“Have you heard from Emma?”

“I have a missed call from her. She called while we were taking care of the fire.”

“She called me too. She left me a message. She found Gaston accidentally and was going to watch him. She said she would just track him and then come back when she had backup. I haven’t been able to get her on the phone since.”

He shook his head as a shock of fear ran down his spine.”Do you think something is wrong?”

“I don’t know but you should go home and check to see if she is there. Maybe her phone is just off. Call me back if she isn’t there.”

He nodded and took off out of the station. It was probably the fastest sprint home he’d ever done. He unlocked the door hoping he would see her smiling face on the other side but the lights were out. He walked back to the bedroom and she wasn’t there either.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He was also sweating from the sprint home. He picked up the duckie towel and wiped his brow and his face. He looked in the corner and saw her gun holster and vest. He shook his head. She wasn’t even wearing her protection nor did she have her weapon. “Bloody Hell.” He pulled out his phone and dialed David.

”Mate, she isn’t here. What should we do?”

“She said she ran into him so she had to be in town. She was going to the station to get her checks and then she was supposed to go home. She wanted to surprise you.”

He huffed out a breath.”Mate, I can’t just sit here. You saw how dangerous that bloke was. I need to go look for her.”

“Alright, I’ll come by and meet me out front. Hopefully it’s nothing. Try calling her again.”

His heart was pounding in his chest. He dialed her again and still just to voicemail.

“Emma, it’s Killian. If you get this message call me straight away. David got your message and we are worried about you.”

He rushed out the door and ran down to meet David. He was there when he got outside.

“Mate, still no response.”

“I’m sure she’s probably fine. Maybe she just can’t talk right now? Let’s do a loop around and we’ll look for her.”

He kept watch looking for her little yellow car down every block and at every turn but it was nowhere to be seen. He noticed that David was tapping nervously on the gear shift. “Turn down here. It’s close to the station.”

He nodded and did as he asked. They passed a little shopping center with a few eateries in it. There were a few cars but Emma’s wasn’t among them. “Let’s stop at the station and see if she made it there. Maybe someone can help.”

David pulled into the parking lot next to the police station and he hopped out before David had a chance to put the car in park. He ran into the building and stopped at the front desk. Officer Smee was on the phone taking a dispatch call.

He stood impatiently looking around to see if there might be anyone else to talk to rather than wait but there didn’t seem to be anyone available. David walked up and stood next to him. “What can I do for you guys?” asked the portly officer.

“Smee, did you see Emma Swan in here earlier? Beautiful blonde, with amazing green eyes, you can’t miss her.”

He nodded.”Yeah, she was in here talking to Belle earlier. She left hours ago though. Why?”

He huffed out a breath and put his hands on his hips. He looked at David and shook his head.

David put a hand on his shoulder. “We can’t reach her and we’re worried that something happened to her.” Said David.

“Well you know we can’t really assume she’s missing unless it’s been 24 hours. If she doesn’t turn up by tomorrow come back and we’ll file a report.”

He was feeling exasperated by this point. “Mate, 24 hours is too long. She was trailing someone dangerous. She could be in trouble.”  

“I’m sorry, that’s how it works.”

He turned and rushed towards the door pushing it open with as much force as he could muster and stepping outside. He put his hands on his hips and began to pace in front of the station while he waited for David. He was unprepared for what came up behind him and in no mood either.

“Ah, Jones. What brings you here to my turf? The fire station is a few blocks that way on the right or have you come to do a real man’s job?” said Humbert.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. “I was looking for Emma.”

“Ah, yes I saw her beautiful face in here earlier. Is she in trouble again? Perhaps she needs someone who can take care of her like I said? It seems since she’s been with you that she’s always in some sort of danger. Whenever you’re ready to admit she’s too much for you I’ll be waiting.”

That was about all he could take. “I’ve about had it with you Humbert. Why don’t you mind your own business. Face it Emma is with me.” As long as he didn’t look at him he might be able to keep his composure. All he could think about was Emma possibly being in danger. He didn’t need this bastard taunting him now.

“What’s the matter Jones, can’t take a bit of ribbing? She’s a beautiful and dangerous woman. I’m sure that a real man could handle her just fine. She’s got quite the body I’m sure she handles great.”

 He turned around and punched him in the face. Humbert fell to the ground and lifted his hand to his nose. He had a stunned look on his face. “Get up! Please I beg you to do it right now.” He shouted as he moved back and forth in front of him like a caged tiger.

Humbert held up his hands in front of him, still seated on the ground in protest. David came up behind him and pulled him back to reality.”Killian, calm down. Fighting him is not going to help us find Emma. Come on let’s go back to the fire house and check the sheets again. Maybe we’ll find something else.”

He felt the fire behind his eyes and he just wanted to rip the bastard limb from limb. He let out a breath and pulled out of David’s grip to walk to the car. He yanked open the door and sat in the seat slamming the door. He put his face in his hands and through his hair.

David came around and hopped in beside him.”You’re lucky you know. He was out of uniform. You could have been arrested. He could still press charges.”

“He bloody well deserved it and you know it. You should have heard the things he was saying!”

“Look, I know you’re worried about Emma but you have to calm down.”

He punched the dashboard hard to release the tension he had in his chest. He hadn’t been this wound up in a long time. His chest felt like it was constricted and his temples were pounding. They pulled up at the station house and walked inside.

He tried calling her phone again and this time it went straight to voicemail. He wanted to throw it across the room but he needed it just in case she tried to call. He slipped it into his pocket and followed David back into his office.

David walked around to his desk and looked for the sheet on Gaston.”Here it is.” He walked around to join him and read it again twice looking for anything that would help them figure out where she might have gone.

He turned around and looked down at the fax machine. There were two pages, perp sheets, sitting there.”Dave, what are these?”

David turned around.”Oh, they must have come through when Emma made the request from her friend earlier.”

He scanned the first and handed it to David. He looked at the second and recognized the face.”This bloke looks familiar. Where have I seen him before.” He handed David the sheet.”That’s the baker from Le Petit Bakery over on Green Street. It’s a few blocks from the police station. Killian Look, he’s a known associate of Gaston Miere.”

“She said she ran into Gaston. Perhaps she stopped at the bakery on the way back from the police station and that was where she saw him.”

“Well this guy Lee Fou, the baker, is wanted so technically we can get him, maybe he knows something.”

“Aye, let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma felt a sharp pain throbbing on the back of her head. She tried to reach up and touch it to soothe the pain but her hands were tied and she quickly realized her feet were also bound. She heard muffled voices in from a short distance away.

She recognized one as Gaston and the other was a woman who also had a familiar accent. She listened hard to see if she could pick up anything.

“Why would you bring that bitch here? She’s going to ruin everything.”

“I had to, she was sniffing around. She’s friends with the cops. Best if we just keep her until the job’s finished and then we can get rid of her.”

“I tried to warn her. You’d think she would have taken the message and backed off. Fine but you take care of her.”

She vaguely remembered seeing the smoke bombs when she peered into the back of Gaston’s truck. She needed to figure out how to get out of wherever she was. She had no clue how long she was unconscious or where they’d taken her.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty’s awake.” Said Gaston.

She listened to the sound of his voice and tried to trail him. Without being able to see it was difficult. “Let me go. I don’t know what you think you’re doing but people will come looking for me.”

He laughed heartily.”Oh Sweetheart. There is no way that those dimwits are going to be able to find you. Have you met the police in this town? Don’t worry your pretty little head. It will all be over in a few days when they find your body. I’ll just keep you for leverage until we can complete our plans.”

A surge of fear ran through her body. “Please just let me go. I don’t even know who you are or where I am. If you let me go right now there won’t be any trouble.”

“Enough out of you.”

She heard footsteps coming towards her and then a sharp pain hit her face. She faded out again.

    


	15. Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I’m sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter. It’s not my favorite thing to do and it wasn’t deliberate. This chapter has a big reveal of the arsonist and the players involved. You will learn the motivation and the story is moving forward.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you like it. I appreciate all of the comments and notes that I’ve received from you. Thank you to folks who’ve been reblogging my story on Tumblr spreading the love for me. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy this next part and more will be coming soon!

Ch. 15

He felt the click in his mind. He felt the side of him that he suppressed so long ago coming back, the instinctual killer, the mad man, the weapon. He could feel it in his gut that Emma was in trouble and he needed to save her. He’d been on countless missions to save those in need, used for his abilities time and again for the gains of others, he needed to tune into that part of his conscience for himself.  She was more than just a rogue mission to him; she was becoming everything to him. He had to find; her save her.

He hopped into David’s car and he saw the look on his face. He knew he was processing something similar. She’d been his partner and this was reminiscent of their past. She wouldn’t have been looking into this case if it weren’t for either of them suggesting it.

He gripped the edge of his knee and clenched his jaw. “Can you stop by my apartment so we can pick up a few things first.” David nodded and drove off.

They were at the apartment within minutes. He left David behind as he quickly sprint towards the door to their apartments and quickly made his way upstairs. He burst through the door again hoping to see her there. Wishing his gut was wrong but the lights were still dim and no one was there. He proceeded back to their bedroom and into the closet to find what he needed.

He pulled out his trunk that was only used for special missions. He brushed the thin layer of dust off the top and pressed his finger into the lock to open it. He took off the shirt from his new allegiance and quickly pulled on a black t-shirt so that he could assemble into the man he needed to be. He wrapped on his protective vest and pulled on a button up shirt over top. He put on his shoulder holster and added his loaded guns to their rightful place.

Then he pulled his knife and sheath from the case. He wrapped it around his leg above his boot line. He felt as though he was assembling the armor to go into battle but he couldn’t be too prepared at this point. Gaston was a trained killer and if he did in fact have Emma or hurt here the payment would be blood.

The cool black leather of his jacket slid over his arms like a familiar old glove. He added rounds to the pockets in case he needed them and walked back out to meet David. He was surprised to see his friend standing in his living room also armed and ready.

David grinned.“You too?”

“Aye Mate, a lifetime ago for me but certainly necessary. I see you came to play as well.”

“She was my partner and I got her into this mess.”

“Are you legit?”

“Licensed to carry?”

He nodded.”Aye, licensed for many things. Now let’s go find this baker.”

Their trip to the bakery seemed to go quicker than their hunt for Emma’s car earlier. They had a destination and a fire behind their eyes. Each checked with the other to make sure things didn’t go too far. They had to be smart about this, pick him up without causing a scene or alerting his friends that they were onto them.

They parked on the street in front of the strip mall that held the bakery. They didn’t want to be too obvious about their destination. The lights were still on and there appeared to be movement behind the window. A closer inspection revealed it was the baker, Lee Fou.  

The closed sign was turned at the front door. They decided to go around back to see if there was an alternate entrance. They felt the element of surprise might be a better option considering the size of Gaston, if he were there too.

They walked around back and luckily the door was ajar, it was also hidden behind a dumpster so they had cover to wait for their chance to enter. They slid along the wall and peered in the door. They could hear the baker singing happily. There were no other voices and the back room appeared to be clear so he seemed to be alone.  David waved him to go inside and he would soon follow.

He slipped quietly through the screen door and into the back of the bakery, tucking himself into a small alcove. He gave a quick nod to David suggesting he advance.

David moved in quietly and proceeded to the other side of the kitchen. There were two entrances that lead to the front of the shop. The man was still singing exuberantly so their cover was still working.  Killian moved quietly towards the opening on his side of the kitchen opposite of David. They waited patiently for the baker to make his way towards them so they wouldn’t be spotted through the windows facing the street.

The store front was covered in windows and anyone walking by would have noticed a scene inside. They had to remain hidden in case Gaston or anyone else came back. Soon the man’s voice became louder and got closer.  David peered through and nodded to Killian letting him know he was coming in through his doorway. When the man walked through he grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the butcher block table in front of them before he could make a sound.

David kept watch of the front of the store as he cuffed him and pulled the man back to his feet. “Who who are you? Why are you doing this to me?” he wailed in a horrible accent.

He pulled him by the front of his grimy white shirt so that his nose was millimeters from his own. Through gritted teeth he spat.”Where is she?”

The man swallowed.”I know not whom you speak of. I know nothing.” He pulled him forward and slammed him against the stainless steel refrigerator holding him in place with one arm and reaching for his knife with the other. He held the blade to his throat. ”Mate if you don’t start talking you’re going to get acquainted with my knife real quick. Make this easy on yourself. Tell me where she is.” 

He watched the sweat slipping down the sides of the man’s face and the fear in his eyes. He was starting to feel the rage inside of him and wanted nothing more than to end this liar’s life.”I don’t know who you mean.” He slammed him against the refrigerator again.”Wrong answer. Talk! Tell me where they took Emma!” He pierced the knife into the man’s neck. A stream of blood began to trickle down. “I don’t know, I don’t know. They won’t tell me anything. Please I don’t know.”

He huffed out a breath against the man’s face. He let up a little on his grip of the man when he saw the worried look on David’s face. ”Where can I find Gaston? When will he be back?”

The man closed his eyes and huffed out a breath.”I don’t know. He left earlier when the woman was here. I haven’t seen him since. He doesn’t come here all the time. He will kill me if he knows I talked to you.”

“Where was he going when he left?”

“I think home but I don’t know. He doesn’t tell me anything. He will probably kill me if he finds out I said anything.”

“Where does Gaston Live?”

The man closed his mouth and his eyes. He was being too silent for his liking.”Where does Gaston Live!” He yelled in his face as he pierced the knife in a bit deeper and tried to maintain the grip so he didn’t push in harder.

“He’s staying at the Lucky Glenn apartments.”The man gulped hard against the point of his blade and closed his eyes as he pressed a little harder.

“Killian, we need to move.” Said David.

He pulled back the blade and placed it back into the holder. “Well, Lee Fou you’re a wanted man so I’d say he’d have to break into jail to get to you.”

David walked towards them.”Let’s take this guy out the back. There are some teenagers hanging out in front of the Frozen Yogurt place. “He pulled his cuffs from his back pocket and handed them to him.  

He nodded and slammed Lee back down onto the table pulling his arms behind him so he could place the cuffs on him.”We’re taking you with us. One peep from you and my Mate will shoot you? Got it?”

The frightened man gulped and nodded. David ran out first and grabbed the car. He pulled up close to the dumpster so they could hide their prisoner.

They were quiet and quick about getting him into the back of David’s car. They made a quick stop at the police station to drop off the scum. They walked into the station with Lee in tow looking for assistance with their case. Officer French was standing at the desk when he came forward.

“This is Lee Fou, he’s a skip. Can you put him on Emma’s tab?”

She looked at them confused and turned to call over a few of the officers so they could take the man to holding. Their prisoner was looking at her with a gaping mouth.

Her eyes were wide and her voice high pitched.“What’s going on? Where’s Emma?”

He kept looking back towards the door. He wanted to get to those apartments to see if she was there. “She’s missing. We’re trying to find her. We have to go.”

She stepped forward. “Do you have any leads?”

“Nothing concrete. We were already  told by Smee that we couldn’t get support from the police unless she was missing for 24 hours.” Said David.

He was seething. He wanted to move and he didn’t want to keep talking to people who were providing no assistance. “Mate, let’s go. Tick Tock.”

Two police officers came up and David removed his cuffs from Lee before they began to take him away.

They started out the door and the last thing he heard was Lee crying out what he thought was.”Mistress please don’t let him hurt me.”

“I know where the Lucky Glenn apartments are. It’s a bit of a distance from the bakery so she would have had to follow him for awhile.”

“She’s relentless, I have no doubt she would have tailed him if she felt he was a hot lead.”

He could feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. “Did you hear what that bloke said to her when we were leaving?” David nodded.”You think it means anything?”  He shook his head.”I don’t know but be prepared for anything.”

David was driving with purpose through the winding streets on the way to the apartment complex. He kept watching out the window for any glimpse of yellow that he might see. His heart nearly sank when he saw her car parked on the street in front of the complex.

He blinked. A sudden feeling of dread filled him. He’d hoped his suspicions were wrong and that she was fine. “Her car is here.” David nodded.”I see it.”

He parked on the street in front of her car. “I’m going to check it out, keep watch outside for me.” He hopped out of the car and walked over to try her car door. It was unlocked. He pulled it open and slipped inside. Her phone was sitting in the cup holder along with a partially eaten brownie.

“She must not have planned to do anything Dave. Her phone is here. She wouldn’t have left it behind if she was doing recon. This leads me to believe it was completely a surprise. She must have been taken.”  He let out a breath and looked in the back seat. There was a cake box on the floor. He picked it up and looked inside.

His heart sank when he saw it was Strawberry Shortcake. He knew David said she wanted to surprise him. He closed the box and put it back. “Killian, check her glove box. She kept a notebook when she was tracking.”

He remembered all of the notes on the perp sheets that she kept as she tracked people. He nodded and popped it open. He pulled a little notebook from the top and flipped through the pages. “Mate she was tracking him. His plate number, model of the truck and apartment number are written here.”

David peered into the car.”What’s the model of the car?” He looked up.”It’s a black pickup truck. Do you see one in the lot?” David walked back to the lot and quickly returned.”No, no trucks at all. Let’s go back to the police station and report what we found. We can’t just break into that apartment.”

“She could be in there. She could be hurt.”

“And she might not be and then they’ll know we’re onto them. We have to be smart about this. We know she is missing for sure and we have proof. We can get the police to put out an **A** ll **P** oints **B** ulletin on Gaston’s truck. Maybe someone has seen it or will report seeing it.”

He shook his head. “I can get us in the apartment; they won’t know we were here. If she isn’t there then we leave. No one will be the wiser.”  

“If we’re wrong and we get caught that could be trouble for Emma.”

He picked up her phone and clicked it on. His heart melted when she saw her background was a picture of him sleeping. He blew out a breath.“Then we won’t get caught.”

David nodded. “Alright, I’m with you.”He stuffed her phone and notepad into the inside pocket of his coat and climbed from her car.  They waited outside of the complex until there were no visible tenants around and quickly climbed the stairs to the apartment that Emma noted in her book.

“Cover Me Mate.” He dropped to his knees and pulled the tools from the side pocket of his pant leg. David stood in front of him casually as he picked the lock. It was an easy pick and they were inside within minutes.

The place was small; a single room with a kitchenette and full size bed. There was a door on the side that he figured was a bathroom. “I’ll check it out.” Said David. He nodded and began looking for anything to help lead them to where he might have gone.

The room was a pig sty. There were half drank cups of protein drinks sitting around on various surfaces of the apartment. He picked up each crumpled piece of paper looking for any names and places they could check into. He pulled Emma’s notebook from his pocket and jotted down any information he could and put the paper back where he’d found it.

“Bathroom’s clear. It’s just as disgusting. I found some muddy footprints in the bathroom on the floor. Maybe they are in a field, woods, or farm. Nothing but a toothbrush and a bar of soap were in there. Looks like the towels are out here on the floor.”  

He looked up from the notepad and nodded. “Check under the bed Mate.” He continued writing the names from each receipt into Emma’s book. He was starting to see a pattern for the restaurants and bars. They all looked strangely familiar. He heard David huff out a breath.”What?” David emerged from the other side of the bed holding a smoke bomb in his hand. He let out a breath and rolled his eyes. “Bloody Hell.”

“There’s a whole box under here.”

He wanted to punch his fist into the wall at that moment.  “Let’s go. I’ve got everything I can get from here.”

“Killian, we need to go to the cops. We have proof that he’s involved in the fires.” He nodded. David slipped the smoke bomb into his pocket.  He still wasn’t sure if the police would help them but if they could find a way to get more help finding her they needed to do it.

He opened the apartment door slowly and checked to make sure no one was out there. They slipped out quietly making sure the door was locked behind them. They made it back to David’s car without being seen. He looked over to Emma’s car sitting there. “I wish I didn’t have to leave her car here.” David smiled. “Check under the back bumper. She always kept a spare key hidden there.”

He walked around and felt under the bumper as David suggested, sure enough he found a hidden magnetic box. He pulled it down and popped it open to find a key. “You were right. I’ll meet you at the station.”

“Alright, don’t do anything stupid. I’ve already got one partner in trouble. I don’t want to lose another.”

He huffed out a breath.”Fine. I’m right behind you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was coming out of blackness. She had a throbbing sensation on her cheek and on the back of her head. This was not going well. She still had the blindfold on and she had no idea where she was. She listened intently to hear if anyone was there. There were no voices or sounds around her but she did hear birds chirping and the sounds of frogs singing.

It had to be close to night if it wasn’t already. Killian was going to be worried sick about her when he got home and saw she wasn’t there. David too. She’d left him just a vague message letting him know what she was doing.

How could she have been so stupid? She should have known better. Hopefully they could find her car or at least get help finding Gaston. She didn’t have her phone either. She’d left it in her car. She only planned to check in the window of his car and leave, she should have been watching. She was kicking herself for being so impatient.

Fear was starting to creep in; she needed to push it away. They planned to kill her and she needed to get out of there, wherever she was. She lifted her hands and tugged the blindfold away from her eyes. She pushed up from the floor to a sitting position. Her feet were also bound so she had limited movement.

From the looks of it she was being held in a closet or pantry because there were shelves on one wall with baking products and food, the floor was cement and the walls were made of wood. It also smelled musty and felt damp like she could be close to water. She thought she could be in a cabin or a very old house.

Her wrists were sore from the tight ropes that bound them. She pulled her knees around in front of her and hoped they didn’t find her boot knife. If she could get her feet free she could try to get out of this place.

 She pulled her legs as close as she could and slid her hands down into her boot. She felt a sense of relief when she realized it was there. She pulled the knife from her boot and held it between her bound hands and squeezed it.

She slid the knife down to the ropes binding her legs and pulled up on the knife, sawing the ropes one by one until her legs were free. She stood and looked for a place to wedge her knife so she could try to slit the ropes on her wrists.

There was giant bag of flour on the shelf. She wedged the knife underneath of the bag to steady it and carefully moved to slit each rope at her wrists. Once she had the last rope cut she grabbed her knife and put it back into her boot. She tried the door handle and luckily it opened. She peered out a crack to see if anyone was there. She quickly realized she was in fact in a cabin and it was dark outside.

She crouched down low below the windows and moved forward through the little room. She peered out the window and saw Gaston’s black truck parked outside alongside another smaller grey car. She suddenly felt a pit grow in her stomach. They were still there somewhere and she needed to get out of before they returned.

She moved quietly through the rustic living room towards the door. She softly opened the outside door a crack and listened for voices. She could still only hear the night sounds. She pushed open the door and ran as fast as she could towards the tree line near the house.

She felt her heart racing fast as she ran through the damp wooded area. Her head was still swimming but she had to keep moving. She stopped in her tracks when she heard voices arguing close by. She walked slowly and hid in the bushes as she got closer to the voices.

Male voice: “If it wasn’t for that bitch Gold would be dead. We should just get rid of her now. This whole thing could have been over.”

Female voice:”She doesn’t even know who we are. If we take her to Gold’s house when we torch it no one will be the wiser. Keep it together Lou.”

Male voice: “Chère, I just want to make you happy.” 

Female voice:”If you want to make me happy you’ll stick with the plan and listen to my instructions. Gold needs to die. He’s done too much to my family for me to let him live now. He forced my father out of business and then the man drank himself to death. Not to mention my stupid sister. She actually fell in love with that man. Look what he did to her, nothing by lies and he broke her heart. He is not going to take my family home away from me now too. It’s all I have left, I won’t let him.”

Male voice: “Chère, I’m going to make him pay. He will feel the burn.” 

She tried to figure out who the voices belonged too. She heard her call him Lou so she suspected it was Lou Miere, Gaston’s brother.  She started to feel a little woozy and slipped back on her hands.

Female voice: “Did you hear that?”

Male voice: “Oui, probably a raccoon or perhaps Gaston finally caught that buck.”

Female voice:”I’ll never understand your brother hunting for food around here at night.”

Male voice: “He loves the kill, you know it. He’s positively unbearable if he doesn’t get out with his guns. You should see the apartment. He’s constantly drinking those protein drinks as if he is not big enough.”

Female voice: “After this is over, he’s got to go. I can’t take his arrogance any longer.”

Male voice: “Chère, your wish is my command.”

Suddenly a shock of fear ran through her. Gaston was running around the woods with a gun. The man was freakishly big and he wanted to kill her. She crawled slowly towards the woods trying not to make a sound. She heard their foot falls walking away from her and she was holding her breath while she moved slowly in the other direction.

When they sounded as if they were far enough away from her she moved quickly but stayed quiet. She knew they would be back at the cabin soon and find she was missing. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and luckily the sky was clear enough for her to keep going.

She moved tree to tree keeping one eye out for Gaston along the way. The last thing she needed was a blast of buckshot. She was already woozy from the blows he gave her earlier. She found herself at the end of the tree line and she crouched low to the ground behind a large one to catch her breath.

She needed to find a way to get help. She had no phone and no clue where she was.  She smelled fire; she stood up and looked in the distance at a billowing smoke stack. She felt hopeful it might be another house that she could find shelter in.

She looked around and then quickly ran down the dirt road as fast as her feet could take her towards the smoke. She finally reached the cabin and slunk against the outside wall of the cabin breathing heavily.  She felt the moisture coming through her clothes and sweat dripping down the side of her face. Luckily she did not run into Gaston and she hoped whoever owned this cabin would help her.

She carefully moved towards the window and slowly stood to peer inside. She saw the fire in the fireplace and the setting looked like any other rustic cabin. She waited to see if anyone moved inside but there didn’t appear to be anyone there. She started to feel woozy again and dropped to her knees. She crawled behind a large bush near the window so she could get her bearings and pulled her knees to her chest. She leaned back against the cabin wall and closed her eyes. The throbbing pain was becoming too much and she felt the blackness come again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulled up at the station behind David and parked in one of the visitor spots. He sat for a few moments and looked around her car. There were so many things that reminded him of her, this car was an extension of her; sometimes her home, her escape, and her lifeline; she loved this car. He patted her phone in his pocket and got out of the car.

He quickly followed David into the station hot on his heels. David was already talking to Belle at the desk. She was staring back at him with her jaw dropping and opening as she scrambled for a pen. He watched her. She knew something and he couldn’t get the last words of the baker out of his mind. He stepped forward. “Officer French, Belle right?”  She looked up at him and swallowed hard. “What do you know that you aren’t telling us?”

She looked down at her hands.”I don’t know what you are talking about.”

David looked at him with a confused look on his face. “Can you put out an APB on this car? We also need you to send a team over to check out the Lucky Glenn Apartments. We have reason to believe there is a connection with this man, Gaston Miere, and the fires at the Gold properties.” He pushed the information forward to her on a scrap of paper.

He watched as her breath hitched when David said his name. He stepped forward and slammed his hands on the desk in front of her.”WHAT DO YOU KNOW!” She jumped back and blinked.

“Her life could be at stake. If you know anything you must tell me.” he pleaded.

“Alright. When Emma was here earlier she mentioned that she saw me at the lake.”

“Aye she said she thought you were cross at her.”

She nodded.”It wasn’t me. At first I dismissed it but when I saw you bring in Lee and now you mention Gaston. I can’t deny it anymore. I think my sister is back in town.”

“Your sister?” asked David.

“Yes, She hates Gold for what he did to our family and it wouldn’t surprise me if she had something to do with this. We grew up with the Miere brothers. Lou was always sweet on her and last I heard they were together. She hasn’t set foot in this town in ten years. I got one postcard from her about two years ago right after our father died. She never showed for the funeral. I just assumed she’d never want to speak to me again after she found out that Gold and I dated.”   

David’s eyes went wide.”You dated Gold?” She nodded looking away from them.

“Your sister and this Lou do you know where we could find them?”

“She could be at the family lake house. That was where Emma said she saw me, rather her. She’s my twin. I’m assuming she still looks the same since Emma thought it was me. Here is the address.” She jotted the address down on a sheet of paper and handed it to him.

He slapped David on the arm.“Mate, we need to go check this out. That could be where they are holding her.”

Belle covered her mouth and shook her head. “Those men, the Miere brothers, are dangerous and my sister Lacey, she’s crazy. She got into some dangerous things after she left. I’ve kept tabs on her through the police files. She’d been picked up a few times for misdemeanors or possible association but nothing strong enough to hold her so far.”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take if she is there. Coming Mate?”

David nodded and followed behind him.

“Be careful and call if you need help. I’ll see to it you get it!” she shouted.

He left her car behind at the station and hopped into David’s. “You know the way?” David pushed his foot to the floor.”We’ll be there in no time.” His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of her being held captive by those vicious men.

He’d been on rescue missions in the past and the end was not always what they’d hoped it would be. He prayed that they would find her and that she would be alright. He felt like they were in the car for hours when they finally reached the lake house property.

They parked their car along the woods. There was only one home with a light on and that was Belle’s family place. David pulled out a couple of flashlights from his backseat and handed him one.

He slid it into the side pocket of his pants. “Thanks Mate. You ready.”

David nodded.”I have your back. Let’s go get our girl.”

They quietly walked through the woods and approached the back of Belle’s lake house. They held their backs against it in darkness. He held his hand up to David suggesting they stop. They could hear a man and a woman arguing inside.

Female Voice: “Where the hell is your stupid brother? The bitch is gone.”

Male Voice: “He’s probably still sitting out in a tree in the woods waiting for a buck.”

Female Voice: “He should have been here watching her. He brought her here in the first place.”

He closed his eyes and took a breath. She was there and she escaped. He looked at David and swallowed hard. He snuck a little closer to the window and peered in. There was a man with sandy blonde hair whose back was to him and the woman speaking was in fact a replica of Belle, no doubt her sister Lacey. He crept back over to David. “They don’t know where she is and there’s a guy in the woods hunting. We need to find her before he does.”

He nodded and pulled out his flashlight. “Look, there are tracks here. They could be Emma’s. Let’s follow them and see where they go.”

“Aye but before we do that we need to get rid of these, if they are Emma’s I don’t want them to follow.”

He swished his boot over the tracks to cover them up. He followed David closely, the pair using one flashlight until they were out of the vicinity of the house. They carefully and quietly tracked her footprints covering them up as they went.

The initial tracks lead behind a set of bushes and went cold. They crouched down while they looked for the trail to pickup again. While they were looking they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and someone singing loudly, the same song Lee was singing earlier.

“That could be Gaston.” Whispered David.

Killian reached into his vest and pulled out gun, he cocked it and made sure it was loaded. “Well, we know he has a gun.” David turned off the flashlight and did the same with his own weapon. They sat silently waiting for him to pass.

Under the bright moon they saw the brawny man pass with what looked like a body over his shoulders. At first sight he was scared it could have been Emma until he saw the antlers. He held his breath until the sound of his singing got softer and he let it out.

“Let’s go mate. He’ll be back here soon enough when he finds out she’s escaped.”

David flipped back on the flashlight and they commenced looking for her footprints. They finally found them and continued their tactic of following quickly and covering them up as they moved. They eventually got a dirt road.

He looked at each direction of the road. “Which way should we go?” asked David.

He closed his eyes and that was when he smelled the smoke. He opened his eyes and saw the stack. “Towards the smoke, if that guys a tracker he’ll do the same. Best hurry.”  The pair picked up their feet and sprinted towards the smoke in hopes that she would have had the sense to do the same thing. There didn’t appear to be any other close civilization nearby. The lake properties were abandoned this time of year.

The house got closer and closer with each step. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and his muscles were straining at the pace but he wouldn’t let up. He had to find her. David was close behind him when they finally reached the house. He slowed his pace to walk up to the side of the house and peer in the window. He looked inside and there didn’t appear to be anyone in it. He was panting hard, turned around pressing his back to the wall to wait for David. “Is she in there?” asked David breathing hard and holding his side.

His heart sank.”Doesn’t appear to be anyone in there but she’s got to be here.” He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

He heard a weak voice. “Killian.” He blinked his eyes open and turned in the direction it came from. He looked over behind the bush and the sensation of relief washed over him when he saw her body in a tight ball tucked away behind it. “Emma, Gods, Are you alright? David help me.”

The men pulled her from behind the bush and he lifted her into his arms.”Ow, my head hurts.” He kissed the top of her head.”I’ve got you now Love. I’ll take care of you.”

David was already around the front of the little house knocking on the door and calling for help on his phone. He carried her around pressing soft kisses to her temple. She was slumped against him. When he brought her into the light he saw the discolored bruise across her cheek. He shook his head. “I’m going to kill that bastard.”

“The police are coming. There doesn’t appear to be anyone here. The door is open take her inside and I’ll wait out here just in case the owner comes back. “

“Thanks Mate.”

He carried her in and sat on the floor cradling her in front of the fireplace. She was shivering cold and her face was bruised. Her wrists were also red from whatever they used to detain her. He picked up each hand and kissed the burn marks on her wrist. He was angry, scared, and sad at the same time.

She jumped back to consciousness.”Don’t hurt me.” He smoothed her hair back caressing her face.”Shh, Love it’s me. I’ve got you.”

She sighed in relief. “Killian, Oh thank god you found me.” She looked up at him with glazed eyes and tears began to well up. “I’ve got you now. You’ll be alright.” He held her tighter and kissed her head again. “You’re safe Love. I’ve got you. The police are coming.”  She cried softly against his chest. “Gaston has a gun. We can’t stay here. He can find us; he won’t care if the police come. He wants to kill me.”

His heart was beating fast and he knew she was right. The guy was a killer. He signaled David. “We need to move. We can’t stay here, we have to hide.”

 

 


	16. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hoped to have gotten it out to you sooner. In the last chapter they found Emma but the danger in the woods still existed. There is more to this story to come! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s action packed in the beginning with some fluff at the end.
> 
> As always you guys are the best! Your comments and reviews really kick my muse into high gear. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

With Emma drifting in and out he held her in his arms, carrying her from the cabin so they could find a safe place to hide. He and David scouted the immediate area to find cover in the bushes until help arrived. They knew it would take awhile for the police to get to them considering they were on the outskirts of town and also off the main road.

He still couldn’t believe he had her in his arms again. He kissed her forehead softly as he held her close relishing in the relief he felt.  David kept watch through the bushes for any sign of her kidnappers. The moonlight was shining down from above and her hair was lit like a golden halo. He gingerly stroked the bruise on her cheek, silently cursing that he would make the man pay that did that to her.

That was when they heard it. The arrogant fool was singing, the same tune the baker sang earlier. 

“Did you hear that?” asked David.

He huffed out a breath. “Aye, the bloody fool has come to look for her.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

His lips pursed into a line and he pulled her up higher onto his lap, cradling her close to protect her.

_“Come out; come out wherever you are Princess. Did you think that you would be able to get away from the greatest hunter alive?”_

Killian looked to David; he was starting to seethe with rage again.  He felt her hand grasp the collar of his jacket and he took a breath.

_“You are sorely mistaken if you thought that you could escape on me. I’m going to be sorry to kill you. You’ve given me the greatest hunt of my life tonight. That deserves to be commended. I think I’ll make all your dreams come true before I kill you.”_

“Dave, I can’t let him get away with this.”

“If you go out, there’s a chance one or both of you will be injured or die.”

He looked down to Emma and surveyed her bruises and unconscious state. He needed to be here for her now and the bastard was making it very hard for him to hold his ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_“Come on Princess. You see by escaping you’ve made my partners very angry and they’ve now given in to my original plan which is to kill you now since you can’t seem to stay out of trouble. You might as well come out and face me because in your condition it will be no time before I find you. If you cooperate I’ll go easy on you, maybe have a little fun with you first. The ladies love me. I can assure you that you will be screaming my name when I’m done with you.”_

That was it. That was the last straw before he snapped. He looked at David with fury in his eyes.”I can’t let him get away with this. Please take care of her and let me do this.” David closed his eyes and huffed out a breath before taking Emma into his arms and moving further behind the bushes out of all visibility. “Dave, do not give away your cover under any circumstances, no matter what you see or hear. Do you understand? Protect Emma.”

David shook his head.”Alright, but can you please stay alive for her sake.”

He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s lips before turning slowly to go after Gaston.

_“Come on out Honey. You’re in for a real treat.”_

The taunting continued as he quickly got into position in the trees ahead above the bastard. He waited until the mountain of a man passed under him before dropping down onto his back and knocking him to the ground. The startled man dropped his rifle in the process. He quickly stood and kicked it away as far as possible.

“You like hurting women you git? Why don’t you give me a bloody try?”

As soon as Gaston was on his feet he charged at his center pushing him back to the ground. The brawny man pushed him back and quickly rose to his feet again. “I love a good warm up.” That only fueled Killian harder and he moved quickly tackling him down again.

“Is that all you got? I eat guys like you for breakfast.” Grunted Gaston.

He pursed his lips together and rushed him again grappling arms with him. They pushed back and forth until their hold was broken throwing him back. He got his bearings and charged forward again slamming Gaston into the nearest tree smacking the man’s head against the bark with a thud.

That seemed to anger the mountainous man because he pushed back hard and he nearly lost his footing again. He threw a right hook missing his jaw by a hair leaving just enough time for Gaston to slam him in the ribs with his fist. The pain shot up the right side of his body but he took it in and used it to fuel his next attack.

The brawny man charged forward and he stepped to the side causing Gaston to just miss him and giving him enough time to kick him forward into the bushes. When Gaston emerged from the bush he had slices from the stickers on his face and tiny trickles of blood sliding down his face. His teeth were gritted and he had a large hunting knife in his hand. “It seems that I’ll not only have one kill tonight but two.”

Gaston came charging at him with his knife in hand pushing him down to the ground. He grappled with the man on top of him, trying to wrap his legs around him to push him away but the blade was coming close to his face. He pushed and fought him off finally hooking his leg and flipping him over. The large man struggled to push him off but he held down his shoulders with his knees and slammed his wrist holding the knife to the ground over and over to get him to release the knife.

Gaston freed his arm and punched him hard against his side as he tried to regain control of the arm that he’d held down. He took the painful blows and continued to focus on the knife in his hand. He finally got it out of his grip and tossed it back towards the bushes where Emma and David were hiding.

Gaston growled and pushed him off hard. “I’ve had enough of you. It’s time to end this. Nobody makes me bleed and gets away with it.”

He rolled towards the bushes feeling for the knife. He tapped the handle when he was pulled backward by his leg by the large man. He grasped for the bush to stop the man from dragging him but he was unable to grip the branch.

Gaston had him pinned down in seconds and he began punching towards any available area he could reach to get the man off of him.  He took a few blows but eventually worked his way out from under him and back on his feet. He reached for his side arm but it was too late.

 Gaston was standing in front of him smiling with his shot gun in his hand. He stood there startled by the scene. ”Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” He pleaded. His eyes glancing quickly towards the bushes looking to see that David and Emma were ok.  The burly man laughed. “Oh, I won’t regret killing you one bit. It’s the digging that I’ll regret when I have to bury your body. Perhaps I’ll have the Princess do it as her punishment for escaping.”   

 His jaw clenched when he heard the cocking of the shot gun and stared him directly in the face. He was thinking quickly about how he could pull his own gun from the holder and quickly dispatch of him. He just needed a distraction. “You think you’re so clever lighting those fires.” The man laughed again.”That wasn’t me. I think you have me confused with my brother. I just protect his scrawny ass and clean up his messes when necessary.” the man boasted. 

He heard a rustling in the bushes next to him and prayed that Gaston didn’t hear it but no such luck as Gaston’s eyes shifted towards the bushes too.”Aha, is that my princess? Well it seems that my day just keeps getting better.”

He went to make a move and pull his gun when Gaston’s eyes trained back on him. “Ah ah ah Don’t even think about it. On your knees! Don’t worry Princess when I’m done with this guy; you’re next.” He felt the rage welling up inside. He dropped down to the ground as if following orders and quickly rolled towards Gaston knocking him off his feet. The shotgun fired in the air and fell back behind them when the man went down. Killian jumped on top of the man pulling his sidearm from the holster and aiming it at him. “Don’t Fucking Move!”

Gaston pushed to get up and he pressed the gun barrel to the man’s forehead.”I said Don’t Fucking Move.” The man laughed as he looked up to the gun pressed against his head.”You won’t kill me. You don’t have it in you.” He taunted.

“Shut your fucking mouth!” He was tired of this guy and his threats. He looked down at the man who continued grinning at him. He thought of Emma’s face and that was all he needed. He pulled back the gun and pistol whipped him across the face knocking him out. He flipped his dead weight over and slapped the cuffs on him, pushing up from the ground and rushing towards the bushes.

David emerged from with Emma in his arms. “Is she alright?”

“She’s fine. If she finds out about this she might kill you or me but she’s fine. Are you alright? I was about to shoot him myself.  That guy is a loose cannon.” He looked over to Gaston’s out cold body laying on the ground.”Aye, he’s going to get what he deserves. That man belongs behind bars.”  He felt relief wash over him as he heard sirens were approaching. “Let me take her.” He lifted Emma from his arms and he pulled her tight, pressing a soft kiss to her head. “Killian.”

He smiled.”Aye Love. I’m here.” She gripped his shirt.”Don’t leave me.” He kissed her softly.”I won’t. I’ve got you.” A police car and ambulance arrived on the scene. David rushed over to speak to the officers leaving them alone.  She looked up to him and her voice was weak.“Are you ok?” He smiled. “I am now.”

He turned to see David speaking to a blonde woman in a navy blue suit. He stood near Gaston to ensure that he wasn’t going anywhere until he was in custody. He lifted Emma higher and she snuggled into his chest looking up at him.“You can put me down, you’re hurt.” He kissed her forehead and smiled.”Not a chance.”

The officers came over and picked up Gaston from the ground rousing him awake. “You’ll both pay for this! Nobody does this to Gaston!”  The bastard would have quite the bruise across his cheek in the morning; he’d made sure of that. They hauled him off to the squad car kicking and screaming before they tucked him inside.

David and the woman approached them. “Killian, this is Detective Arendelle. She’s going to help with this case.”

”Please, call me Elsa. I believe you’ve met my sister Anna at the firehouse.” He nodded not taking his eyes from Emma’s. She looked so relieved to see him and he couldn’t break his gaze no matter how rude he appeared to be.  

“Yes, she’s our new probie. She’s quite the firecracker.” Said David. 

”Oh yes, that’s one way to describe her.”

“Looks like you both sustained a few injuries. I’d suggest you both go ahead and take that ride to the hospital. I’ll get your statements later.” He looked up to her concerned face and nodded.”Thank you.”  He carried Emma to the ambulance and climbed inside with her before turning back to face David. “Meet us there?”

“Yeah; I’ll be right behind you. I have to call Mary Margaret to let her know we found Emma and we’re all ok.”  

He laid Emma on the soft pad and began to step back so the EMT could assess her.  She sat up quickly grabbing for him.  “Don’t leave.” she pleaded. His heart was breaking. He moved to the other side and took her hand. She gripped it tight. He held her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.”I’m not going anywhere sweetheart.” He felt the truck start moving and shifted his balance suddenly feeling the pain he’d been suppressing.  

She looked up at him with watery eyes and smiled. He felt like the wind had just knocked him over. He hated seeing her like this. “Sir, I need to look at that cut over your eye.” He didn’t even realize that blood was trickling down his face. He kept one hand on hers and brushed the blood away. “I’m fine.”

“Sir, I really need to dress that cut. You might need a couple stitches.” He was about to protest when he looked at her.”Please Killian. Let them help.” She moved over so he could sit next to her. He sat down and kept her hand in his. She smiled and he stood still as the EMT examined his wounds.

When they got to the hospital, they did a more thorough exam of Emma since she’d been in and out of consciousness. She had a slight concussion from the blow to the back of her head. He’d gotten a few stitches for the cut above his eye and they checked out his ribs, luckily there were none broken but they were extremely bruised.

The guy punched him like he was a side of beef hanging in a slaughter house. When he thought back to the fight it took everything for him not to put a bullet through the bastard’s head. The pain he inflicted on her was all the fuel he needed but he held back because of her. He needed to be there for her now and he wasn’t that killer anymore; he’d buried that side of him long ago.

David met them at the hospital and gave them a ride home. They learned that Lacey and Lou were long gone from the cabin when the police got there. They also cleared everything out that would have implicated them in the fires.  David still had the smoke bomb and that gave the detective enough proof to go search the apartment.  They’d have to get Gaston and Lee to talk if they would find the pair before they did any further damage. Both Lacey and Lou had been real careful about not getting caught. This would be a setback for them no doubt but what they overheard gave him reason to believe that they wouldn’t stop until Gold suffered.

He was thankful that Detective Arendelle was actually trying to do some police work instead of the usual run around they’d received from their local precinct. He was feeling happier by the minute that he’d taken his frustration out on Humbert’s face.    

Gaston would be going away for quite awhile, the list of crimes he was wanted for was long and now he’d also proven more dangerous. There was no chance of parole again since he was a skip. They’d also be getting a handsome fee for finding and apprehending him. That would help because until the pair was caught he would not be leaving Emma alone. He didn’t care how much she protested but after today it might be awhile before he let her out of his sight. He’d never been so scared in all his life when she was missing.

 She needed to rest and he would also be sure that she did that. He told Robin he would be on call to the firehouse for at least the next few days. He needed to make sure that Emma was alright and he didn’t want to push her into coming back to work. They knew who the arsonist was now but they’d still have to track them. The arsonist also knew who they were so until they were caught they were in danger too.

David dropped them off at home since her car was still at the station and he promised to have Emma call Mary Margaret in the morning. She protested as he carried her through the apartment. “Killian, I can walk and you were hurt too.” He laughed.”Love, Please indulge me.” She smiled and snuggled close to him. He pressed a kiss to her head and continued through the door.

He took her directly into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. “I’m going to run a bath for you.” He went to walk away and she stood to pull him back. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. “Thank you for coming for me.” He closed his eyes and let out a breath.”Love, please never do that to me again. I can’t lose you.” She cupped his face and kissed him softly again.”I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t. I was so stupid.” He pulled her into his arms and she sighed against his chest. “You’re safe now. Just don’t scare me like that. There’s only so much a man’s heart can take. “

She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.”All I could think about was getting back to you. You were the thought that helped me get out of there. I knew you would be worried. I should have just stayed in my car and called David. I got carried away. I’m so sorry.”

He pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes and saw the sadness. He rubbed his thumb across her cheeks softly wiping away her tears. “I know this is as new for you as it is for me. I’ve never been one to hold back and I know you aren’t either. The fear of almost losing someone you care for is just as new for me. I think we should both make that promise Emma. I won’t scare you if you don’t scare me. Deal?”

She smiled. “Deal.” He kissed her lips gently and then her bruised cheek. She winced.”You have no idea how much I wanted to kill the bastard when I saw what he did to you.” She nodded.”You and me both. “He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the bathroom. “Come on Love; let’s get you into the bath.”  

 He filled the tub and helped her out of her clothes. She tried to get him to join her but he was still high on adrenaline and decided it was best if he made her something to eat. She figured he also needed to be alone with his thoughts, as she did too.

She was happy for the relief of the warm water to soothe the ache of her muscles and for the time alone to ease her bruised ego. When she looked at the bruise on her cheek and felt the tinge of pain when she touched it, it was a constant reminder of how stupid she was.

She felt awful that she put Killian and David into that dangerous situation. They could have been killed because of her. She knew Killian was hurting too and probably needed to soak in the tub more than she did. She had some serious making up to do with her man and she would do that happily now that she was safe at home with him.

He didn’t let her stay in the tub for too long since she wasn’t supposed to go to sleep and he had to watch her. She nearly dozed off twice because the water felt so good but he kept checking in to see if she was alright. While she was soaking he’d made them grill cheese sandwiches and fries. He helped her out of the tub and gently dried her hair careful on the sore spots. He helped her into her soft flannel pajamas with the little smile faces all over them. They were definitely not sexy and honestly she’d never thought he’d see her in them.

He stood back and smiled.”You look beautiful.”  She laughed and held onto him gently so that she didn’t hurt his side. “Thank you for taking such good care of me. You have to let me take care of you too. You’ve had quite a day yourself.”  He laughed. “Aye, you have no idea. Come let’s go eat before the cheese gets cold and I’ll tell you about what happened.”

He went through the day’s events with her from the time she left the station, first the fire, then the realization she was missing, catching Lee Fou, searching Gaston’s apartment, punching Graham,  finding the cabin, tracking her and then finally finding her in the bushes. She had tears in her eyes when he done. She leaned forward and hugged him tight.”No one has ever done anything like that for me before.” He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.”I will always be here for you Emma and we have a deal, we will both be careful from now on.”

She looked up and nodded, words failing her at that moment realizing the depth of her feelings for him. “I can’t believe you punched Graham and I missed it.” He laughed. “I can assure you that it wasn’t my finest hour.” She smirked.”Still, I would have liked to have seen that.” She caressed the side of his face. “It’s your turn for the pampering.  Would you like me to run a bath for you?” He tried to protest but she kissed him to stop any words from coming from his mouth. “Love, I’ll take a quick shower. It won’t be the same without you but I can get rid of the layer of grime that is covering me.”

“I was hoping you joined me in the tub earlier. “ He picked up her hand and kissed it.”Believe me I wanted to but the doctor said that you needed to take it easy.” She groaned.”I know but that just means that when we are feeling better that I am going to make this up to you in more ways than one.” He smiled.”I can’t wait.”

“You know, I’m really pissed at Gaston. He also ruined my surprise for you. I was planning to cook a special dinner and I got this amazing Strawberry Shortcake. Which reminds me, where is my car?”

“No worries Love, it’s parked at the police station. Dave let me in on your secret and showed me where you hide the spare key. I also have your phone, it’s on the counter. I saw the cake in the backseat and it looked delicious. “He didn’t dare tell her how his heart broke when he saw it because the only reason she went into that bakery in the first place was to get the cake for him.

“Thank you. You are so sweet for doing that for me.”

“I knew you would be worried if I left your car there. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw it parked. I had a feeling you were in trouble and that just confirmed it. I knew you wouldn’t leave it unattended like that. “

She just felt awful. She smoothed her hand up and down his back gently. “I promise I will make this up to you.”  She stood and held out her hand to him.”Come on Babe. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He stood and wrapped his arm around her.”Aye, it would be good to put this day behind us.”

She helped him undress as he did for her, careful not to touch the purple and blue marks up and down the side of his body to harshly. She winced when she saw them and caressed him softly. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.”I see you’ve found a way to make me feel better.”

He left her to take a quick shower and she sat on the bed hugging a pillow waiting for him to return.  She was so angry at that bastard for roughing them up, first her and then Killian too. She wanted to be angry with Killian for going after Gaston but she couldn’t. If she were in his position she would have done the same. She was fiercely protective of the people she cared about and so was he. It was one of the things she admired most about him.  She listened to the soft hum of the water and tried not to fall asleep.

He pressed his face to the cool tile as the warm water flowed over his bruised body. He huffed out a breath and let the day finally hit him. The adrenaline was finally subsiding, he knew she was safe, and he was going to keep her that way.  The way she pleaded forgiveness nearly broke him. She never needed to do that because that wasn’t who she was. They did make a deal to stay safe but he knew deep down that they were alike and would do what was necessary to protect people from harm. Perhaps it would just be easier now since they had backup. That thought made him smile. He was her backup and he knew she was his.

He stepped back and turned off the water. He couldn’t leave her alone too long. He had to watch her, make sure she was alright. That was one of the stipulations he’d made with the doctor to let them leave the hospital. He just wanted to bring her home so he agreed.  He stepped in front of the mirror to towel off. He examined the cut above his eye and the bruising down his body. He reached into the medicine cabinet and took anti inflammatory pills to ease the pain.

He walked into the bedroom and found her sitting up, snuggled against a pillow with her eyes closed. “Love?”  She started awake.”I’m here. I’m up. Is everything alright?” He laughed as he ran the towel through his hair.

She surveyed his glistening body.”Whoa, I’m certainly awake now. What are you trying to do to a girl?” He smiled and raised his brow, forgetting he had the cut causing him to wince. She stood up from the bed and walked over to him.”Here, let me help you.”   She took the towel from him and used it to gently dry him off; pressing kisses to those places that he was in pain.

It was hard for him to let her take care of him. He was used to handling these things himself. He took her hand and pulled her close.”You know what you do to me?”  She nodded. “I can see. You have no idea how much I want you right now.” He kissed her gently.”We will make up for time lost, I can promise you that.” 

“Ok.” She let him go and turned towards the bed to get her bearings. He quickly pulled on some boxers and a T-shirt before joining her in bed. He pulled her close so she was nestled against him. “We have a long night ahead of us love.”  She looked up and smiled.”Tell me the story about why you went into the navy?”

He smiled.”It’s not the greatest tale ever told but if it keeps you awake then I will tell you. It started with my brother Liam. He was much older than me and I looked up to him. He decided early on that the naval life was for him and left him when I was in primary school.”

“Aww your brother was your idol?”

“Aye, so as soon as I was old enough I followed in his very large footsteps. He was Special Forces and he loved every minute. I struggled with basic training at first; I was not always the disciplined man you see before you. Liam encouraged me and I came out in the top of my class at the academy. That gave me the right to choose my next course and I chose the same path that Liam did.”

“Special forces, which is a very disciplined path, not to mention deadly.”

“Aye, it was. My brother was proud of me. About a month into my training my brother was killed on a secret operative. I feel thankful that I got to see him once more for a beer before he’d left on that mission. They were ambushed and he never had a chance.”

She gently squeezed his hand.”I’m so sorry Killian.”

He smiled and nodded.”That was the breaking point for me. From that point on I became a gun for hire.  I was called up for the deadliest missions, those that other men in my unit balked at. They were always surprised to see my smug face again upon my return. I didn’t care anymore. My family was gone and I had no one. I just had the mission in my head, get out of the way or be killed so I can complete my task.”

“I know that mode; it’s a scary place to be. One of the reasons I left the agency.”

“Aye Love, I finally came to my senses on the last mission I was called up on to take. I realized that the reason I went into that service was to be with Liam, it wasn’t to be like him. I didn’t have purpose there any longer and I stopped caring about the missions. I went on a dark path for awhile when I left, drinking, binging and brawling.”

He looked into her eyes and saw the recognition, the knowledge of what he did mirrored back from her.

“One night I ran into Robin at a bar. He saw my tattoo and asked me about it. He was the first person I’d talked to in a long while that made me remember what I loved about the job, saving lives. He suggested I think about joining the fire company. I’d had some fire rescue training under my belt but still needed to complete the training  to work with them.”

“Wait, so you were a probie at one time?”

He laughed.”Aye, Robin trained me himself.”

“Those guys really are your family.”

“Aye Love, they are. The man rescued me from the brink and I owe him a great deal for that.” He yawned.

She kissed him on his cheek.”Why don’t you get some rest? I promise I’ll stay awake.”

He tried to protest. “I told the doctor I would watch you.”

She shook her head. “Well I’m going to watch you. Lay down.”

He did as she asked and she scratched lightly up and down his back soothing his achy muscles.”That feels good Love.”

“Shh. You just rest and let me take care of you.” She scratched lightly in his hair and at his scalp. He moaned as he relaxed. She continued to scratch and lightly touch him until he was asleep.

She examined the stitches above his eye and touched lightly, feeling the ridges of the stitches. She brushed the hair back from his face. The light stubble made him that much more handsome. She caressed the curve of his jaw and kissed him lightly. She was seriously falling for this man.

She settled back against the headboard and picked up her stack paperwork. If she was going to stay awake she might as well be doing something useful.  She needed to figure out Lacey and Lou’s next move.


	17. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Our lovely pair were a little beat up when we last left them. I appreciate all of your comments and reviews. Fight sequences are always tough for me to write and I hope you all enjoyed that Graham finally got what was coming to him. They are a little broken so I gave them some fluffy time and you also learn more about Belle’s family ties and her relationship with Gold.
> 
> As always thank you for reading my story. I really hope you are enjoying this. Please don’t hesitate to send me questions, leave me comments, or reviews. You have no idea how much it makes my day to get your feedback on my story.

He opened his eyes suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be watching Emma. The last thing he remembered was her soft gentle fingers lulling him to sleep.  He wanted to sit up but he immediately felt the stiffness in his side. He looked to the nightstand and saw the time was 5 am. He gingerly rolled over to see Emma sitting up against the headboard, eyes closed and pages hanging from her hand.

He sat up slowly, took the pages from her and slid close to her. She leaned towards him and he took her into his embrace. She placed her head on his chest and sighed contently. He didn’t care that he was supposed to keep her awake anymore. She looked so peaceful. He decided to let her sleep and he would watch her regardless of doctor’s orders to keep her awake.

He picked up the stack of sheets and read them over.  He knew she wouldn’t let up on this case and he couldn’t shake the visual of her huddled behind the bushes out of his mind. He decided he was going to help her. The better he knew their enemy the more he could help.

They made a good team and he’d rather be part of it than have her feel like she had to work against him because he was worried. He knew what it felt like to want to complete a mission when the deck had been stacked against him. He would do his best to help her see it wasn’t.  He’d talk to her about it in the morning after breakfast.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Gaston was lucky he was behind bars and would be for a long time. He could have killed him so easily out there.  All of the training he’d been through, the missions, the pain he felt, it all came rushing back in a fury when the combat began.

The switch in his mind flipped and all he could think about was inflicting pain, hurting the man like he hurt Emma. He kept taunting him and laughing, making it worse. Of course he had to hold back, he could have killed him easily in any number of ways. It wasn’t a kill that he wanted though. He wanted him to feel pain, he wanted revenge for what he did to Emma, and he was angry. 

He felt his anger rising again when he thought about it. He took a deep breath and she snuggled in closer to him. He smoothed her hair with his hand, caressing his sleeping angel softly. He leaned over and turned off the light.

Their alarm would be going off soon. He’d just shut his eyes for a minute. She’d be fine, she was safe in his arms, and nothing could harm her now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up to find a glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand. The dull throbbing in her cheek had lessened but she still had a wicked bump on the back of her head. She picked up the glass and downed the water with the aspirin.

She shuffled out of bed to do her morning routine. She could hear Killian milling about in the other room so she knew he didn’t leave, she still felt safe.  She shed her clothes and took a hot shower. It was just what she needed after a lack of a good night’s rest.

She felt revitalized and was ready to stop kicking herself for what happened with Gaston. She needed to get to the station to see if she could talk to that man. She didn’t know how she would do it but she needed information. It was personal now between her, Lacey and Lou. They wanted her dead and gave that gorilla the thumbs up to do it.

She just needed to figure out a way to get Killian to agree to let her do it. She’d already told him she wouldn’t do anything stupid, he was watching her like a hawk and she’d gotten him in danger too. She was having a harder time forgiving herself for that. She really cared about him and she didn’t want him to get hurt again because of her. Since she’d come into his life things haven’t been easy for him.  

She combed through her wet hair, detangling the knots and carefully examining the large purple and blue bruise splashed across her cheek. She touched the tender skin lightly. She didn’t have enough cover up to look normal so she decided to wear it as a badge of honor.  She dressed quickly and sought out to find her savior.

~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up early and got ready. He wanted to let Emma sleep in since she seemed so peaceful after her ordeal. He also secretly hoped she would stay grounded for the day. He thought it would be a long shot but he had to try. He thought about running but the pain in his side still stung so he decided against it. He also didn’t want to leave and have Emma find that he’d left.  

He heard her moving around so he knew she was awake. He already had a pot of coffee brewing and made pancakes. He fixed a plate for her and made her a mug of coffee the way she liked it. He watched as she carefully walked into the room. She wasn’t dressed to kill so that was hopeful. She was wearing a soft T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She could make the most basic clothes look sexy.

He picked up his mug and smiled. “Good Morning Love.” Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she quickly made a bee line towards him. She walked into his arms and gently hugged him, careful with his side and sighed into his chest.”Good Morning. Smells wonderful in here.” 

He placed his mug down so he could hold her properly. He pressed a kiss softly onto her head taking in the heavy scent of strawberries from her freshly clean hair. “How are you feeling? I made you some breakfast just in case you were hungry.” She looked up, her emerald eyes sparkling at him and a happy grin on her face.”I’m famished. Thank you for letting me sleep. I know I was supposed to stay awake.”

“Love, I couldn’t bear to force you to wake. You seemed so peaceful.”

“I’m glad you did. You take very good care of me.” She stepped to the counter and sat down by the plate he made her. He pulled the syrup from the refrigerator and handed it to her. That syrup would forever give her dirty thoughts. She smiled.

“So, did you find anything interesting in the pages?”

She looked up, a dribble of syrup clinging to her soft lips. He wanted to kiss her more than anything. “I did but I thought maybe we could look at them together later? I’d like to just spend some time with you this morning; no work if that’s alright.” 

He let out a relieving breath and walked behind her to take the seat next to her.”More than alright. To be honest I thought you would come out fully dressed and ready to hit the streets.” She placed the fork down and took his hand, turning her body to face him. “Killian, I’m sorry. I got you into this mess and you are hurting. I know you were worried about me and I’m going to be smart about this. I know I can’t ask you this but I was hoping you might join me on this case.” He picked up her hand and kissed it. “I was going to ask you the very same thing. I think we make quite the team.”

“I do too and if I had to have anyone watch my back I’d like it to be you. It may be selfish of me to say this but I’m worried about you too. Those people meant to kill Gold and could have killed you in the other fire. They were angry with me for stopping them. I don’t think they are done setting the fires in this town and now; if they find out that you are the one who captured Gaston, I’m afraid they’ll come looking for you.”

“Then we’ll have to catch them first.” She leaned forward and kissed him, running her tongue across his bottom lip. He closed his eyes letting the warm sensation run over his body. He pulled back slowly and caught her smiling. “Bloody minx.” She picked up her fork.”I’m sorry, I just miss kissing my boyfriend among other things.” She slid the syrup soaked fork against her lips.

He licked his lips never taking his eyes from hers.“You have no idea how much I want to lick that syrup from your lips at the moment.”

She turned to face him again taking his hand and raising it to her lips sucking on his index finger, swirling her tongue around it, and releasing it with a grin.”Did the doctor mention anything about how long we need to take it easy?”  He shook his head. “Well then, I’m sure we could find a position that would work.” She stood, stepped between his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a sensual kiss. He licked the syrup from her bottom lip and gave her that devilish grin she loved so much.

She was in the perfect position to feel he was awake in more ways than one. She pushed her hips in further rubbing gently against his arousal as she kissed him, tongues twirling together. He stood and took her hand.”Let’s go get comfortable Love. The doctor made me promise to take care of you and I shall do just that.”

He quickly undressed her and had her on the bed with his face between her thighs lapping against her soft wet folds before she could protest. She relaxed back into the soft blankets on the bed and relished in the amazing sensations that were overwhelming her. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he inched closer to the spot that would set her ablaze.

She didn’t think it was possible for him to make her feel so good but he managed to take her over the edge quickly and her body felt like it was floating away. A soft giggle fell from her lips when his scruff brushed against her thighs. He smiled up at her and climbed forward on her body. “That was certainly one way to take care of me.” She captured his sweet wet lips, wrapping her arms around him and pulling the length of him on top of her.

His body was warm against hers and she felt alive. She missed being close with him this way and for a short time she never thought she would get that again. His lips moved to her neck and then to her earlobe. She could stay this way with him all day but she needed him, she wanted to connect with him.  

“I think it’s my turn to take care of you. I promise to be gentle.” He looked into her playful green eyes and nodded. He slid from her onto the bed next to her. She sat up and positioned herself on top of him, straddling his hips. She wanted to return the favor but her cheek was too swollen to do what she had in mind. She caressed her fingers lightly down the side of his bruised body.

“You just lay back and relax. I’ll take care of you.” She leaned forward kissing him sensually and pulling his bottom lip into her mouth as she lined up against his velvety length and joined with him.

She sat up sheathing his full length, both groaning as he bottomed out inside of her.” You are so wet. Feels so good.” She rocked her hips back and forth, slowly at first so she could find the angle he liked and picking up the pace when she found the right position to make him feel good.

He held her hips and began to thrust harder as she rocked against him, their rhythm getting better each time. Before they knew it they were falling over the edge together, lying in each other’s arms and kissing softly.

She loved kissing him and post coital kisses were her favorite. He was so relaxed, his lips soft and warm. He held her with such love and their bodies just fit together so perfectly. He caressed her damp hair back from her face and captured her gaze. “You are an amazing woman Emma.” Her eyes sparkled back at him as she smiled.”You’re not so bad yourself.”

“You know they aren’t expecting us today. I’d say we have an excuse to take the day off.” Of course he would try to persuade her to stay home. She laughed.”Well, we did agree to take it easy. What if we just make one errand today and then spend the rest of the day together?”

He groaned.”Alright, that depends. What is it you have in mind?” She tickled her fingers lightly through the hair on his chest.”I would like to go by the police station to see if we can get Gaston and Lee’s statements. We can also pick up the checks for catching them. Then I promise we will come straight home and I will make good on my plan to make you dinner.”

This was as good a compromise as he could ask for and they needed the information to try to figure out where their next strike would be. “Alright, you have a deal but only if you allow me to help you cook dinner.”  She smiled.”Great, we can also get my car while we are there.”  He nodded and pulled her close so she was nestled against him, he would keep her safe at home for just a little while longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the police station by taxi so they could leave with Emma’s car. She seemed happy and relieved to see it safely parked in the lot when they arrived. He paid the driver and they got out of the car. She took his hand and looked up smiling.”You ready champ?” He shook his head.”Humbert had it coming.” She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.”I still wish I got to see that.”

They walked in and Belle was steadily working at the front desk. As soon as she saw them she came rushing out from behind and hugged her.”Emma, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

“It’s not your fault. How could you have known I would have run into Gaston at the bakery?”

“No, I should have known my sister was in town when you said you saw me. The thought crossed my mind but I haven’t seen her in such a long time. I thought she’d written this place off. Again, I just wanted to say how sorry I was that you were hurt by them.”

She accepted her apology because that was what she knew Belle needed but she didn’t fault her for what happened. She only had herself to blame for being sloppy. “Belle, do you know if Gaston and Lee provided statements?”

She nodded.”Of course both claimed to have no knowledge of Lacey or Lou being in town.”

She looked to Killian and frowned.”I suppose there is no chance we could talk to them.” She noticed he was carefully watching the station, probably looking for Humbert.

She shook her head.”Not without a lawyer present, and since you are not law enforcement it would be a longshot even if they did have a lawyer. What I can do is give you copies of what we have. It’s the least I can do and I shouldn’t even do this. I’ll also give you some information about my sister. I’ve been tracking her for awhile, hoping I could get through to her but I’ve had no luck. She’s got quite the trail herself. Just under the law so she can’t be held for long.”

“What happened with you two?”

“Well, it was Gold. My father had business dealings with Gold over the years. We were one of the founding families of the town so we had quite a bit of land holdings. As time went by my father’s business began doing poorly and he had to keep selling the land in order to make ends meet. Of course Gold was only too happy to keep buying the property. If only he could have schooled my father with a little business advice but my father was a stubborn man. He refused to believe that his business was a failure until we were down to just the family home and the lake house.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Belle.”

She shook her head.”No, it’s ok. We made due with what we had. By that time Lacey and I were just about to graduate highschool and she wanted to get out of here. We’d both been friends with the Miere brothers growing up but Lou was always sweet on Lacey. He did whatever she asked. It was probably when we became teens that I stopped hanging around with them all. They kept getting into trouble, starting bonfires in the woods and drinking with friends. It just wasn’t my thing. I loved school and spent most of my time in the library.”

“So she’s known those guys for a long time then.”

“All our lives. Lacey packed her things and left the week after graduation. Lou and Gaston went with her. She would write me from time to time letting me know about her latest adventure but then one day the letters stopped. I got through one year of law school in before my father got sick. I came home to take care of him. His illness was slowly progressing through his body and there wasn’t much that could be done. I decided to join the police academy so I could continue criminal studies in the meantime. They let me leave when I needed and didn’t hold me back from graduating.”

“How does Gold fit into all of this?”

“I ran into him one afternoon while I was at hospital. My father had taken a turn for the worse and he’d been there doing some business. He bought me a cup of tea in the cafeteria and we spent the afternoon talking. He’s the shrewdest businessman I’d ever met. After that day he started calling on me often. He took me to lavish places, charity dinners, and had flowers delivered to me daily. He also made sure my father had the best care. I fell for him hard and fast.”

Belle looked like she was getting emotional. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s ok. It’s just hard because I still love him but I can’t be with him.”

“What do you mean?”

“After my father died I learned that he’d been trying to build those lake front properties. My father had a deal on his desk but it was unsigned. Gold needed me to sign off on paperwork to sell the lake house and land. He contacted Lacey too because we were both listed as beneficiaries of my father’s estate and needed her approval too. When she found out about the deal she flipped. She was home for the funeral but saw that Gold was with me and never showed her face. Gold never told me that he tracked her down and talked to her.  His callousness in that time pushed me away. I felt like he just wanted me because of the property so I stopped returning his calls. He still sends me flowers once a week.”

“I can see why Lacey would be angry with him.”

She nodded.”She sent me a letter later letting me know it was much worse than I thought. It seems that Gold was behind my father’s business going under too. He’d been deterring business from our family so that my father would have to keep selling him his land. He took advantage of my father’s weakness and then took advantage of my kindness. I felt like a fool.”

“Oh Belle, I’m so sorry.”

“Gold sounds like a devious man.” said Killian.

“He is. He claims that he loves me; that he’s sorry but I don’t believe him. I think that he needs my property to make the lakefront project move forward. I think that’s the only reason he’s still trying to get me back. “

“It seems that your sister means to exact her revenge in a very permanent way.”

“Yeah, Lacey has never been one for forgiveness and her measures are often drastic. I’m her sister and she doesn’t speak to me. It also seems like she is the brains behind this.”

“When I overheard Lou talking to her, it sounded like she was in charge. It also sounds like he is the arsonist.”

“The police were unable to find any trace of her last night. She and Lou are missing. Gaston’s truck was abandoned near the river. We found it this morning. If I were you I would be very careful.”

She felt Killian’s hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze. She looked up to see a look of worry on his face.”We will Belle. In fact once we leave here we are headed home for the night.” His hand seemed to relax when she said that.

“Then let me get your checks and I’ll give you that information.” She disappeared behind the desk to her usual place.

“Can you believe that? I knew something wasn’t right with Gold. He must have known something when David and I questioned him.” 

“Aye, I think you’re right. Perhaps we should look further into him as well.”

Belle reappeared in front of them with a stack of papers and the clipboard.“Here you go, just sign here.”

She took the clipboard, signed her name and collected all the paperwork from her.

“Thank you for sharing your story and all the help. I hope we can find Lacey so that you can at least have the chance to talk with her.”

“It’s the least I can do after what happened to you. I’m not sure my sister and I will be able to mend fences after all of this. I wish she would listen. I do miss her.”

She took Killian’s hand in hers and they walked towards the door. Luckily there was no sign of Humbert, he was probably home with his tail between his legs. She looked up and proudly smiled at her man. “What is it Love?” She wrapped her arm around his back and nestled into his side.”I’m just happy to be with you.” He wrapped his arm around her and they walked out to her car.

He opened her door for her and she sadly looked in the backseat. “There’s the cake I wanted to surprise you with.” He smiled.” I saw it and my heart nearly broke. I knew you went to that bakery because of me.” Her eyes lit up and she shook her head.”Don’t you dare blame yourself. I wanted to do something nice for you. We just happen to live in a dangerous town.” He laughed.”I’m starting to see that. Perhaps it was a good thing I walked you home that first night.” She leaned up and kissed him.”For more reasons than one. Come on, let’s go home.”

She dropped the papers into the backseat and slid into her seat. He shut the door and walked around to his side. “I guess the bakery is closed now that Lee is behind bars.” He grabbed her hand.”Aye, we’ll just have to settle for a different kind of dessert.” She smiled and nodded.

On the way home all she could think about was how happy she was in this moment and it scared her. She didn’t want it to end and she hoped that she didn’t do anything to mess it up. Killian came around and opened her door.”You are such a gentleman.”  He mock bowed.”I try milady.” She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arm around her and they walked towards their apartment. They didn’t expect to see Humbert standing outside of their door when they turned the bend. He moved her behind him.”What are you doing here Mate?”

Graham approached with his hand out.”Look, I just came to apologize. I didn’t realize how bad the situation was yesterday. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

He nodded and grabbed Emma’s hand lacing their fingers together. She stepped forward next to him.”I’m sorry I hit you. Well not really because you had it coming but now that I see your face, I probably hit you a little harder than I should have.”

Graham laughed.”Well looking at the pair of you, it appears you had quite the fight yourselves.” Emma winced when she thought of Gaston hitting her.”I wouldn’t call it a fight when you are tied up and a mountain punches you in the face.”

Killian looked at her and she saw pain flash across his eyes. She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Graham bowed his head. ”I’m sorry Emma. I had no idea.”

“Well now you do.”

“Truce?” he asked holding out his hand.

She hugged in close to Killian as he extended his hand.”Truce.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you two then.”

He nodded and Graham left.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat on the couch and let out a breath. He was in the kitchen slamming through cabinets; he appeared to be looking for something. “Killian is there something wrong? You don’t have to call a truce with Graham if it makes you feel better.”

He continued looking.”It’s not that Love.”

She could tell something was wrong and got up to go to him. She placed her hands on the back of his shoulders.”What is it? Talk to me.”

He closed his eyes and dropped his arms. “I had no idea that was what happened to you. I knew he hit you but I didn’t know you were tied up when he did it. The man is more of a coward than I thought. I should have killed him.”

She pressed her sore cheek to the back of his shoulder. The cool fabric against the heat of her skin felt good. She wrapped her arms around him and held him from behind.”Thank you for worrying about me. I’m sorry I said anything. I don’t want to upset you. You did the right thing not killing him. Death would have been too good for him.”

She felt him sigh and he turned in her arms, leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “You are right but it would have made me feel better.” She snuggled into his embrace. “Maybe we should hit the gun range and let off a little steam?”  He pulled back from back smiling.”That is bloody brilliant. Let’s go.”

They gathered up their bags and made their way to the gun range. At that time of day the place was wide open. He took out target after target, picturing Gaston’s face on each one. She was right; it was exactly what he needed to clear his head. He pulled off the headphones and turned around to see her smiling over his shoulder.

He felt the sweat trickle down the side of his face.”You are an excellent shot.” He wiped his brow on his glove and shook his head. “Years of practice.” She pushed against his shoulder.”Don’t discount what can do. You are really talented with a gun.”  He pulled off his gloves and stuffed them into his bag.”Aye, I know Love. That’s why they held onto me for so long.”

She nodded in understanding and snuggled into his side. “Feel better?” He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips relishing in the sweet touch.”Aye, I feel much better.” She smiled.”Good. What’s next?”

“How about we pick up some dinner from our favorite food truck?”

“Ok, as long as we can get onion rings, sounds good to me.”

“Of Course.”

They found themselves in line at Doc’s once more and this time they picked up a little dessert too. They decided to stay in town and sit outside to eat at the tables in the town square. There were lots of people roaming around. She snuggled close to him trapping the warmth between them.

“Good call on the onion rings.”

She nodded.”They are my favorite. I really love these tacos too. You were right about Doc’s truck. He really does make great food.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s nice to be able to share this with you.”

“I know. You are the best date.” She leaned over to kiss him getting lost in his warm lips. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair and he pulled her closer. They nearly forgot they were in a public place and would have if it weren’t for his phone vibrating.

She pulled back smiling. “I’m sorry Love. I have to check because I’m on call.”

“I understand.”

She sat back and nibbled on the remainder of the onion rings.  She overheard him on the phone with Robin. He was being called in to help with a fire. A pit of fear began to grow in her stomach.

“Love, I’m sure you heard. I need to get to the station.” She looked down and nodded. He lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Don’t worry. I will be fine.” She nodded.”Let’s get you to the station.”

The drive to the station was quicker than she’d hoped. He held her hand the whole way and could tell she was worried. She was being very quiet and intently watching the road. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand. She pulled up in front of the station and the guys were all preparing the board the truck when he got there. She looked at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. “I’ll be safe. Remember we have a deal.” She nodded.

He leaned over and captured her lips for a soft kiss. “Killian, come back to me.” He nodded.”Aye Love.” He popped open the door and climbed out. She couldn’t just sit there. She climbed out her side and grabbed his hand. He stopped and pulled her into his arms. She let him go and he nodded. She knew he was silently telling her he’d come home.

She hopped back into her car and waited until he was inside. The sirens were screaming loudly and she couldn’t help but be afraid. She drove back to the apartment holding back the tears.  

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I really love writing this AU and am working towards the conclusion to this story soon. Last we left our couple Killian was off to a fire and Emma was heading home.   
> I did get one questions from a guest about Mary Margaret and David’s desire to have a baby. I noted this on my blog but not to worry –it’s only been a few days since she told Emma about their situation. I believe in happy endings folks so I’m sure they will be fine. I’m ok if you message me direct – I’d like to be able to reach back to you so don’t hesitate to send me a private message if you don’t want to review it.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate all your comments and feedback. Honestly fuels my muse like wouldn’t believe.

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I really love writing this AU and am working towards the conclusion to this story soon. Last we left our couple Killian was off to a fire and Emma was heading home.

I did get one questions from a guest about Mary Margaret and David’s desire to have a baby. I noted this on my blog but not to worry –it’s only been a few days since she told Emma about their situation. I believe in happy endings folks so I’m sure they will be fine. I’m ok if you message me direct – I’d like to be able to reach back to you so don’t hesitate to send me a private message if you don’t want to review it.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate all your comments and feedback. Honestly fuels my muse like wouldn’t believe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She made it back to the apartment in no time. Her heart a little heavier than it was when they left as it started to fill with worry. She knew it was Lacey and Lou that had to have set the fire. She didn’t even know if it was a Gold property but she had a sinking feeling it was and that the fire would keep him busy for quite awhile.

She brought the papers from Belle along with the cake box from the back of her car up to their apartment. It must have been a day for visitors because when she turned the bend Mary Margaret was standing at the door smiling. 

She’d have to ask the landlord if he could put in a mirror so they could see the hall as they came around the corner. “Hi, what are you doing here? Not that I’m complaining but I didn’t expect to see you.”  She walked up and hugged her friend. “David called and told me about the fire. He said they had to call Killian in and I didn’t want you to be alone. I also wanted to check on you to see if you were ok.”

She nodded.”Come in, I’m glad you’re here.” She opened the door and Mary Margaret trailed behind her. She immediately locked it behind them. “Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?” Mary Margaret took off her coat and laid it across the edge of the chair.”Do you have any wine?” 

Emma dropped the cake into the trashcan and turned around smiling. “Actually we do. Sounds like a great idea.” Her nerves were on edge and she was thankful that her friend showed up when she did. She might have done something drastic like going down to the fire location. She pulled out a bottle of chardonnay, popped the cork and pulled down two glasses, filling them. “Did David have to go too?”  She saw the worried look on her face.”Yes, it’s bad and they needed everyone. He said it could spread quickly to the neighboring homes.” 

She sat next to her and handed her one of the glasses and taking a big gulp of her own.” How do you do it? How do you sit and wait?”  Mary Margaret smiled.”This is your first time being on the other side. I’m a pro at this point. I just trust David and know he won’t do anything reckless. He’s not a hot shot and he sticks to protocol.  I have to tell you that I’d have him as the fire inspector over federal agent any day. At least once the fire is over they come home. There’s never any way to determine when a case will end or how it will end.”

She nodded. “Killian and I have both been struggling a bit with this. We both have dangerous jobs and I really care about him. I don’t want to see him get hurt. I know he worries about me too.”

“Oh Emma, it’s obvious how much he cares about you too. I’m happy that you found each other and he’ll be fine. You are a tough woman and he’ll have to get used to it.”

“Thank you. I appreciate you saying that. I’m crazy about him. I think he’s my missing piece if that makes sense. It just feels right with him, I mean I wasn’t even looking. You don’t think it’s crazy that I moved in so quickly do you?”

The brunette laughed.”No, I don’t. I think sometimes you just know. It’s not like your sixteen either. I think you’ve both been around the block enough to know when you have the real thing and I’ve seen the way you look at him Emma. I’ve never seen you smitten like this before and Killian is a good man. He cares for those guys like his brothers.”

“I know he is and he is really good to me. As much as I can take care of myself it feels really nice to have a partner that can take care of me too, not to mention lets me take care of him. He is also an excellent marksman.”

Mary Margaret laughed. “Of course you would judge a man by his skills with a gun.”

“What? I like knowing my man can handle himself. I come up against some nasty people in my line of work and unfortunately it bleeds over into my personal life sometimes, as you can see.”

Her friend finished her glass of wine.”You’ve got a point. It does make me feel better that David can handle a gun, among other things.”

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She finished her glass of wine and got up to grab the bottle. “More?”

“Do you even have to ask? Fill me up; it’s going to be a long night.”

She could tell her friend was worried to, no matter how much of a pro you are when someone you love is caught up in a dangerous situation you worry. She sat back down and refilled both of their glasses. She just realized she thought someone you love. She just might be in love with him. She took a sip of her glass and smiled.

“So, that bruise looks pretty bad. How are you feeling?”

“It’s ok if I don’t think about it or look at myself.” She could feel the wine affecting her and her body was relaxing as she took each sip. Mary Margaret’s cheeks were also tinged pink and she was starting to get the giggles. It had been a long time since they had a girl’s night.

“You doing alright Mary Margaret?”

She smiled.”Yeah, I’m feeling the wine but its keeping my mind off of David and the fire.”

“How about I give you a tour of the apartment?”

“That would be delightful!” she said with a grin.

She stood up on shaky legs and led Mary Margaret down towards the back rooms. “This is the bathroom and this is the bedroom. Pretty much all there is.”

”It’s very cozy. I can see your touches here and there. Looks like the perfect brend, I mean blend.”

She laughed at her friend who was covering her mouth laughing too.”Mary Margaret I think you are cut off.”

 “It’s nice to have someone to hang out with during the wait. My motives might have been a little selfish for coming.”

She nodded.”That’s alright. I’m glad you’re here. Sit down; I have something to show you.”

She went into the closet and found her box. She popped off the lid and took out her mini photo album. She walked over and sat next to her friend. “Check this out.” Mary Margaret teared up when she saw the photos. “I thought you forgot about us.” She hugged her tight. “No, I would never forget about you. You’re my family. I just lost my way and I needed find my way back. Seems fate thought I was ready.”

“Look at how much fun we had together. Oh here’s that agency picnic where you and David did the three legged race and I won the pie baking contest. And here’s the first Thanksgiving. Oh and New Year’s Eve. We had such great dresses that year.”

She pulled out the picture and smiled.”We did, look how hot we were.”

“Were? Still Are! Emma, promise you won’t leave again?” She nodded. “I think you’re stuck with me. At least I hope so.”  Her friend smiled.”Looks like this is a good fit for you. I’m really happy for you Emma and I don’t consider myself stuck at all. I’m just happy to have my friend back.”

“Me too.” She hugged her tight.

They wandered back into the living room. She picked up her phone and there was still no message from Killian. She looked to Mary Margaret.”Any word from David?”  She shook her head.”That’s normal though. Sometimes it can take hours.”

She flipped on the TV and the news gave a short bulletin about the fire. It was a raging inferno, a strip mall in town. She picked up the pages and found the sheet of Gold’s holdings. It was on it and her heart sank. “Mary Margaret, it’s one of Gold’s, it has to be the arsonist again.” Her friend was mesmerized by the TV in front of her.

She turned the TV off and Mary Margaret came out of her daze.”Emma, they’ll be alright.” She nodded. “I know. So tell me about your school, how do you like it? Are the kids nice?” She kept Mary Margaret talking about anything and everything other than the case, the fire or work. She needed to keep her drunk mind off the topic of Killian trapped fighting a fire that was deliberately set to cause as much damage as possible.

By the time they’d finished the second bottle it had been nearly 4 hours and close to midnight. Her fingers were itchy to turn back on the TV to see if there was any news since neither of them received word. Mary Margaret looked tired too.

“I think you should consider staying here for the night. Would you like some pajamas?” Mary Margaret looked down at her clothing and then back up. She was about to answer when her phone buzzed. “It’s David.” The pit in her stomach began to grow again. Mary Margaret stood up and answered the phone. She watched her hurried conversation only catching every other word hoping to hear anything gpositive until she hung up.

“What is it? Is everyone alright? Mary Margaret?”

“Yeah, David and Killian are ok but I can’t say the same for everyone else. Robin was hurt and so was Jeff. They were lucky Anna was with him because she pulled him out of the fire. They guys were taken to the hospital and they are all there now waiting to hear if they will be ok.”

She stood and began pacing. She put her hand in front of her mouth. Relief that he was ok was flowing over her body and she couldn’t help it when the tears started to pour from her eyes. She just wondered why Killian hadn’t called yet.

“Emma, are you alright.” The lump in her throat was too big for her to speak. She nodded. Then she heard the locks on the door click and she stopped in her tracks ready to grab her gun from the bag when Killian walked in the room.

“You’re here!” She ran into his arms and kissed him with all the emotion she’d been holding back. He cupped her face and saw the tears sliding down her cheeks.”I’m here, I’m alright.” She pulled back and looked into his soot covered face and tired blue eyes, raising her hand to caress his face. “David just called. I thought you were at the hospital.”

He shook his head.”They didn’t have room for me in the ambulance. I came back with the truck and I ran down to check on you. I’m going to go over now.” She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her lips and holding them letting hers mould to his before pulling back with a smile on her face.  “I’m so glad you did. We can’t drive. Mary Margaret and I have been drinking.” He turned to see her standing there smiling. “Hello. I’m glad you’re here.”

He smiled and scratched behind his ear as he noticed the two bottles of wine on the table. “Well come on ladies let’s get down there. I’m sure you’re anxious to see your husband too.” She smiled and nodded back to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to the hospital quickly and David was waiting by the door for them when they came in. She watched as Mary Margaret jumped into her husband’s arms and kissed him. He looked over at them and smiled.”Mary Margaret have you been drinking?”  She laughed and nodded holding her fingers over her lips.

“Emma, are you trying to corrupt my wife?”

“Don’t look at me; she was the one who started it. I just went along. Is everything ok? How are Robin and Jeff?”

David shook his head.”We are all still waiting to hear.”

They looked over to the side and the squad was sitting there as they had the last time she came in looking for Killian. “Come on Love; let’s see what we can find out.”

“Oi, Mate. Glad you could make it. Doc said that Robin just had a little smoke inhalation so should be out soon. We haven’t heard anything about Jeff yet.”

“Has anyone contacted their families?”

“Yes, as soon as we got to the hospital I called them.” Said Anna.

She looked over at Anna’s saddened face.“I hear you are to thank for getting Jeff out of there.”   

“That’s right, she pulled Jeff out of the building after a beam came crashing down.” said Will.

“It was nothing; anyone of us would have done it.”

“Don’t do that lass, you were a hero today and well on your way to earning your place on the crew. I’d say you trump Scarlet after tonight.”

“Oi” Will protested.

Anna looked up and smiled.”You think so?”

“Aye lass, you did good.”

She snuggled into him letting the relief continue to spill over her; grateful he was safe. He pulled her off to the side and turned to face her.”Are you alright?”

“Yes, a little tipsy but I can handle it.”

“No, I mean are you alright. When I came in you were crying.”  

“I was just relieved to hear you were ok. When I saw it was one of Gold’s properties I got really worried. I’d been holding all these emotions in all night and they came flooding out before you came in. Mary Margaret assures me the waiting gets easier.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.”I hope so but I don’t think I’ll ever stop worrying for your safety. This time Robin let me stay back since he knew my ribs were bruised and he went in with the team. It could have been me back there again tonight.”

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.”I trust you Killian. I know you’ll make smart choices and we have a deal to play it safe for each other’s sanity. Just remember that I’ll be waiting for you on the outside, every time.”

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. ”Every time?”

She hugged him tight.”Every time.”

The doctor appeared at the doorway and the group rushed forward to hear about their friends. Both men were going to be ok. Jeff suffered a few second degree burns and both had smoke inhalation but would be alright. They were going to spend the rest of the night in the hospital so the doctor told them they should go home and get some rest.

Mary Margaret and David opted to ride with them back to the station so David could pick up his car. When they were leaving Mary Margaret promised her that they would have another girls night under less strenuous circumstances soon.  

They were back in the apartment in no time and it felt good to be home. “I’ll clean up out here while you go take a shower.” He looked down at his soot covered clothes and smiled. He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back. “It’s nice to come home to you.” She smiled.”Like I said, I’ll be waiting for you on the other side. Don’t ever forget it.”

“I won’t.”

He walked down the hall into the bedroom and quickly got into a hot shower. That was one of the toughest blazes they’d had to fight in a long time. He could tell the arsonist meant to level that building and possibly the homes surrounding that area. They were angry and taking it out on the town. He knew they wanted revenge on Gold but they were stepping over the line. Innocent people were continually in danger.

The scenario was the same. Jeff reported the smoke coming from a crate in the back of one of the stores, the fires were already burning but once the smoke bomb went off the trigger blow came. That was when Jeff got caught. Luckily Anna was there with him and able to pull him out. The guys were proud and impressed by her.  

Shortly after that blast they couldn’t go inside anymore and their best hope was to manage the flames from hitting the neighboring structures. A nearby ladder company wasn’t so lucky. Some of their men were hurt too, burns from flare ups and would likely keep them in the hospital for a few days.

They needed to stop them and soon or more fireman would be hurt. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off. The bruises along his side were aching. He reached into the cabinet, pulled out a couple of aspirin and downed them with some water from the sink.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Emma was lying on the bed wearing one of his old T-Shirts and a fuzzy pair of socks. She looked up over the little album she was holding and smiled.”Feeling better?”

He walked over and sat on the bed near her feet. “Aye. You look comfortable.” She smiled.”Well I did drink a lot of wine and now that you’re home I can relax.” He took her foot in hand and began to knead it releasing any tension that she was holding. She hummed as he continued to massage.

He noticed the little album in her hands.”What’s that Love?”

She opened her eyes.”Oh, this is a little photo album that I made from the time I spent with Mary Margaret and David. Here take a look.” She handed it to him, scooted over so she was seated next to him and pressed her chin against his damp shoulder as she peered over.

“Wow, look at Dave’s hair?”

She laughed.”Yeah, he used to wear it kind of long. Mary Margaret put a stop to that soon after they started dating.”

He looked up and smiled when he flipped to the next photo. “Wow, you look gorgeous. Red really suits you.”

“I was a bridesmaid in their wedding and she chose red for us as long as I promised her blue if I ever got married.”

His eyes flicked up to hers and caught her gaze.”Is that so?”  She nodded. He turned back to the photos and she forgot that she used to have those awful glasses. “I like this side of you, very studious.” She swatted him on the arm.”I know they were dorky.”

“No, I mean it. I think you look beautiful.”

She kissed him softly on the cheek.”Thank you.”

“Oh, is this Thanksgiving?”

“Yes, it’s from the last Thanksgiving I spent with them before I left the agency.”

“I have to say that I’m very happy that you found your family here. It definitely helped my cause.”

“What do you mean?”

He pulled her around so she was seated on his lap. “Well, I remember the first night we met and you said you earned rent for six months. All I could think about was how to keep you here longer, seems to me they are a good reason.”

 She looked up into his eyes.”I don’t need them as a reason to stay. I have you and that’s enough. They’re just the icing on the already sweet cake.”

He smiled and captured her lips in a soft kiss.”I’m happy to hear you say that.”

“I’m glad because after all I’ve put you through this week I was starting to be afraid you’d had enough.”

“Had enough? I don’t think I can ever get enough of you. If you haven’t figured it out yet Emma I’m crazy about you.”

She closed her eyes, smiled and took a deep breath.”Good; because I feel the same way about you.” He laid her back gently on the bed and slid next to her pulling her into his arms. She pressed her face against his chest, the soft hair tickling her cheek and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

She caressed his back and ran her fingers gently down his side. He chuckled when she touched in a sensitive spot. “Oh, ticklish?” That prompted her to climb on top of him and find as many ticklish places as possible. She had him laughing so hard he could breathe. He finally flipped her over onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head.

His chest heaving as he hovered above her and his towel coming undone from his hips.  She looked up into his hungry eyes and then her eyes flicked down his body. She licked her lips and smiled at the effect she had on him. “See something you like?”  She nodded. He leaned forward still holding her wrists above her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

She tried to free her hands so she could touch his naked form but he had her held. She pushed up her hips against his, grinding her core against his hardened length. He growled as she continued to press into him. He combined both of her wrists into one hand, freeing his other hand to play.

He slid his hand down to her soft breast happy to discover that she’d removed her bra and he teased her nipple. She groaned as he pinched and teased her, his tongue tangling with his and caressing her lip. She tried to break her hands free again.”Ah ah, tickle me and face the consequences.” She leaned up and nipped at his lips. “But I want to touch you.”

He smiled.”You’ll just have to be patient Love. I need to have some fun first.” She huffed out a breath as his hand slid under her shirt. “No panties?” She shook her head grinning at him. He leaned forward teasing her lips as his fingers found her warm wet folds. He felt her lean into his touch as he teased her sensitive skin.

He was overwhelming her senses, teasing her, almost taking her over the edge and then stopping. He was driving her crazy. She wanted to touch him and he kept to his promise holding her hands in place. She couldn’t take it anymore.”Killian, I need you. I need you inside me.” He pulled back smiling. “As you wish.” He slid into her warmth; she closed her eyes and let out a moan. “You feel so good.” He pulled back and then slammed back into her. “Is that what you want.”

“mmm, yes.” Her hips bucked from the bed to meet his thrusts. He let go of her wrists so that he could touch her. He knew what she liked and he wanted her to feel good. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as he rocked into her. He touched her sensitive nub as he continued to hit the spot that made her cry out. She was soon tumbling over the edge, his name falling from her lips before biting his shoulder as the waves rolled over her body.

She pulled his face down to hers capturing his lips as their rhythm aligned. She bucked her hips up along with his thrusts until he finally fell into ecstasy himself, collapsing on top of her. He pressed wet kisses up her neck and nibbled on her shoulder as his breaths finally evened out. He stopped at the sensitive spot on her neck and kissed her into a fit of laughter. “I know your secret places too.”  

He rolled next to her and caught her mischievous green eyes looking back at him. She had her thumb in her mouth biting down against her smile.”You are amazing, I’ve never had anyone make me feel so good.” His heart was soaring.”I’m happy to hear that. I want to make you feel good.” She smiled.”Well now I know all of your ticklish spots.” He laughed.”I garner there a few that you haven’t found yet.”

She raised her brow.”Is that so? I guess I’ll have to keep looking.” He leaned forward and kissed her softly.”We have plenty of time.” She spent the next hour slowly going over each inch of his body, tasting, tickling and kissing him until she found them all and he was too tired to move. She snuggled into his side smiling as she faded to sleep in his warm embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning his alarm went off bright and early. She moaned at the sound and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head before sitting up and grabbing his phone. “Too early.” She mumbled. “Aye Love but with the men hurt I am going to have to go to the station today.” He sat up and pushed his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his face in his hands.

She sat up and crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. “If you’re up, I’m up. How would you feel about getting in a run today?” He pulled her around into his lap and kissed her. She let out a squeal of delight. “I like the way you think lass.” She hopped up from his lap and he pat her on the arse. She jumped and turned around to see the grin on his face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bed.”Loser massages winner.”  He pulled her back into his arms and looked into her eyes. “Deal.”  

They quickly got dressed and out the door. The morning air was fresh after a light rain the night before. At this time of year the morning air was refreshing. He explained his usual trail to her so that she had an idea of where they were going.

She needed to clear her head and get back in the game. Those arsonists meant to cause a lot of damage and hurt a lot of people in that last fire. She wanted to help Killian get back into his usual routine. Since she came into his life he’d had to react to all of the changes and events that came with her.

Some of the excitement was due to the arsonist but some of it was because of her too. She wanted to make things easier for him, she knew the life she chose wasn’t exactly relationship friendly and the fact that he was military trained was a huge plus in ensuring that they would last.

She knew she should be pushing harder to win but she couldn’t help but trail him at times to check out his amazing form. He really was beautiful. He would look back and smile at her pushing her to move quicker. She knew he liked the challenge but she was already resigned to the fact that she would be massaging that man all over his amazing body.

She caught up to him and kept pace for awhile. He kept glancing at her, his beautiful blue eyes looking at her with adoration. She smiled and then turned up the speed, pushing as hard as she could to leave him behind. She heard him laughing behind her but she kept facing forward in an attempt to actually win.  She looked to her right and he was there smiling. He nearly scared her because she didn’t expect to see him so quickly.

He kept pace but when they got close to the end he got out ahead of her again. She pushed harder and when they got to the end she flew past him winning as he slowed down his pace. She slowed down her run to a walk and turned around to see him smiling as he caught up to her.

“You let me win.”

He scratched behind his ear and smiled. “I got a cramp in my leg.”

“mmm hmmm, sure you did.”

“Can you blame a man for wanting to put his hands all over your gorgeous body?”

She walked up and kissed him softly on his warm wet lips. “Hardly seems fair if you let me win.”

“Love, I’m not complaining. I’d say we both win yeah?”

She huffed out a breath.”OK. I’m looking forward to cashing in on this win later. I really dug in back there.” She took his hand and they continued to walk, cooling down from their run. They had a great start to their day so far. Hopefully the rest would just as good; she planned to go to the station with him and get to work on this case.

 

 

 


	19. Scorch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter done. The Finale messes with my head just a bit so I needed to make sure things were clear before I got back to this mystery. Things are heating up again in this chapter, we are getting close to the end of this story so you can imagine the action is about to begin. I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. You are all sweet to leave me comments, notes, and reviews. I promise the next chapter will be coming soon.

She felt good after their run and Killian seemed to relax. They quickly got ready and head down to the station. She wished they had more time to spend alone but they time was running out and He needed to be there on time so rather than grab a quickie they promised to take their time with each other after work. She liked that it gave her something to look forward to later and he knew he was driving her crazy because he kept flexing for her.  

They arrived 20 minutes early and most of the crew hadn’t arrived yet. Even David wasn’t in and he was typically there before anyone else. It was a little odd considering she remembered them to both be early risers but she and Mary Margaret did drink quite a bit of wine the night before so they might have been slow getting ready.

With Robin hurt they decided to pick up some donuts for the crew since they weren’t sure if he would make it in. They also got some decent coffee since the station house coffee left a bit to be desired, Killian’s words were it tasted like swill. She’d tried it and she’d had worse but swill was probably pretty close to the correct description. Definitely no high notes in whatever blend they were using.

He placed the donuts on the table where the squad usually gathered, sat down at the table and she took a seat on his very warm lap. ”Mmm, just continuing to tease me I see Swan.” She shifted playfully on his lap. “Two can play at this game and besides I promise to take care of you when we get home. I miss you already and I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 He pressed a soft kiss against her neck and continued up towards her earlobe capturing it between his lips and sucking. He whispered. ”I miss you too. I wish we could have stayed home one more day.” He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her shoulder. “Promise you’ll be careful today?”

She turned to face him gazing into his eyes.”I promise I will. Come home in one piece alright?” She kissed him softly in acknowledgement but things began to heat up when she let her lips linger a little too long because she started to forget where they were.  The sound of cars pulling up and doors slamming brought them back to reality.  

She smiled against his lips, climbed from his lap and watched him pout. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. “Later Jones, you’re all mine.”  He spanked her on the arse as she walked by.

Robin was the first to arrive with David right on his heels. They learned that Jeff would be absent today and on light duty for a few days after due to his burns. He managed to get a splatter of tiny burns that he proclaimed “hurt like a bitch” but luckily should heal without too much scarring.

Anna came bounding in behind them carrying her bags and rushing towards her locker. They all assembled together and happily found the fresh donuts on the table. They were like scavengers, all except Anna who was the only one to actually use a napkin.

Robin cleared his throat to call attention. All eyes focused on him.“I’d like to acknowledge Anna for her heroism yesterday.”

Anna looked around the table; a blush crept up on her cheeks as the table clapped for her. “I’m sure any one of you would have done the same. I mean that’s what we are all here for right?”  

Killian shook his head. “Lass, accept the praise. You deserve it. You’re a hero and already on top of Scarlet.” The rest of the table laughed.  Anna looked around the table at the nodding heads. “Thank you.” Will hadn’t yet arrived and he was actually cleared for duty since they were so short and the fires kept popping up. He’d be watching him like a hawk.  

They learned the neighboring fire company wasn’t so lucky they had two men that would likely be out at least a week due to their injuries. At least their men were lucky to just have minor injuries. That still left them hurting though because multiple fire houses could be called for help.

Robin mentioned that the police department called to inform them that they had men looking for Lou and Lacey but there had been no sign of them since the night that they found Emma.

Killian looked to Emma and he saw the worry flash across her face when he informed them. She turned up a small smile when she caught him notice and walked over towards David. She knew he was thinking, don’t do anything stupid. She nodded back to him before walking back into David’s office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David stood behind his desk. His eyes were a little tired but he was grinning like a fool.“Can you please tell me what you did to my wife?”

She gave him a confused look.”What do you mean? I didn’t do anything.”

“She couldn’t keep her hands off of me, not that I’m complaining but maybe you can do it again tonight.”

She laughed.”Well a good dose of alcohol and worry that your partner is in danger can be quite the aphrodisiac let me tell you. I guess that’s why you were late.”

“Yeah, we were both tired this morning and she had a hangover. I made her breakfast and helped her get her things ready this morning for her classroom. I wanted her to eat and feel a little better before going in to face all those kids.”

She raised her eyes at the thought.”Yeah, I can’t imagine being in that position. Sorry about that.”

“No no, like I said schedule it again, please. We had fun.”

She held up her hands and turned away. “Ok Ok , I don’t need the details.”

“How about you and Killian; is everything alright?”

She smiled.”Never better, we are getting used to each other being in dangerous situations but I love coming home to him. I’m really happy.”

She looked up to see David smiling back at her. “I’m glad to hear that Emma. It’s nice to see you like this.”

“Well I’ll be even happier if we can get these two behind bars with their buddies. I can’t believe how many people they put in danger yesterday and those poor firemen got hurt.”

“Yeah, it’s getting serious. I think yesterday’s fire was in retaliation for arresting their friends. They are getting a little sloppy.”

“I wish we knew where they were hiding. I think I’m going to have to hit the pavement on this, track em like we used to.”

“Emma, you know how dangerous they are.”

“I know but I have a good partner and I’m sure you will have my back right?”

He blew out a breath and nodded.”I owe it to you. This time I’m on you like glue.”

She nodded.”I’m sure Killian would appreciate hearing that too. Did you see how worried he was when they were mentioned?”

“Yeah, I caught that. I think we should try Gold again, see if he knows anything else. We should find out which of the properties would cost him most if it were burned to the ground.”

“I agree. I have the feeling he knows more than he’s letting on. Let me know when you’re ready to go. I’m going to talk to Killian.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The unmistakable sound of a cockney accent could be heard from outside the station. Robin stood with his hands over his chest. “Ah Scarlet, nice of you to show.”

“Sorry bout that, I was at Jeff’s last night and I had a tough go of it getting a ride in today. Me car’s been on the fritz. If I’d been at home I’d have taken the bus.”

“You’re excused, next time call. There are dangerous people out there who are hell bent on hurting fire fighters. “

He mock saluted him. “Will do.”

“Alright, get to the tanks and then you are back on duty today. We are lifting your suspension because we need you. Remember we’ll be watching you.”

Will turned and looked away. “Oi, I got it. Nobody’s sorrier than I am. I was an arse.”

Killian came up next to Robin after listening to their conversation. “You’re with me Scarlet, I expect you to listen.”

He nodded and walked off to the tanks.

“Killian, he’s a good kid. Just needs to get his priorities in order.”

“Aye, I think that he’s learning just that. We’ve had more fires in these last two weeks than we’ve had in the last six months, at least of this magnitude. It’s kind of hard to ignore when you have to keep facing it.”

“You’re right. Just keep an eye on him.”

“Will do.”

He caught Emma and David walking out towards him out of the corner of his eye. “Hello Love, what’s wrong?”

She smiled.”Nothing, just letting you know that David and I are going pay another visit to Gold. We want to see if we can get any more information out of him. David will be with me and promises to watch me like a hawk.”

He caressed the side of her arm, desperately wanting to kiss her. “Alright. Come back to me Swan.”

She smiled sweetly.”I will; if I don’t see you back here I’ll see you at home so we can back to some unfinished business. David’s driving so my car will be at the apartment.”

He winked. “I’ve got Scarlet to keep me busy.”

She looked around quickly and all eyes appeared to be occupied. She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.”I’m sorry, I couldn’t leave without one.”

He grinned.”I’m glad you did. Bye Love.”  

“Bye.”

She watched him as he walked over towards the rest of the group until David approached grinning.”Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Don’t think I didn’t catch that.”

She could feel her cheeks redden and she smiled. “What can I say, he’s irresistible.”

He laughed.”I’m sure he is.”   

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The drive over to Gold’s was fairly short. It seemed like the level of security at his place had lessened since their last visit when she’d expected it to have increased. There was no security at the gate like there had been before. She looked at David and his confused expression mirrored hers.

“Let’s park and check this out.”

They approached his house once again standing in front of the grandeur. She rang the bell and they stood waiting. She leaned forward, knocked and the door pushed ajar.“David, The door is open. Do you think we should just go in? What if something is wrong?”

“You have on your vest right?”

She nodded.”You?”

He nodded and pulled back his jacket revealing his gun. She also showed him hers.”Great, you came prepared. I think we should check around back. I don’t want to just walk in.”

They each drew their gun and carefully walked back down the steps staying close to the building to remain hidden. They reached the back and peered into the window. The place appeared to have been tossed; chairs were knocked down, glass broken, and papers lying about.

 “David, we better call this in. Something happened here. I don’t see Gold but he could be in there.”

David hit the call button on his phone to dial the local authorities. She continued to peer in the window looking for any signs of movement. She listened as David spoke to the dispatcher, suddenly he was quiet. “David, I don’t see anyone in there.” She turned around to face the barrel of a gun and David kneeling with his hands behind his head and his phone kicked to the side on the ground behind him. She noticed that it was still on and appeared connected.

The gangly man with the long blonde hair in a pony tail smirked at them. “Hey Lacey! Looks like we got our prisoner back along with one more.”  

She came bounding around the side of the house. “Perfect, add them to the other hostages.”

Lacey looked exactly like Belle but somehow a bit more hardened than her sister. “Look let us go. You don’t want us.”

“Shut Up! Because of you Gold is still alive. I’ll not take any chances that you’ll interfere with our plans again. For your reward you’ll get to be with him til the end. Now, drop your weapons on the ground in front of you. “

“Look, you don’t want to do this. Gold’s not worth it. What are you doing at his house?” She hoped the phone picked up their location.

Lacey pulled the gun from Lou’s hand and pressed it into the side of her face cocking the bullet. “I said Shut up! Now drop your weapon.”  She did as she was told letting her gun fall to the ground.

Lacey scooped it up and held it towards her. “Lou, search her for weapons.”

The grimy man approached her. “With Pleasure, Hands up Princess!”

She held up her hands and grit her teeth. She hoped that the police were on their way. He lingered as he pat his hands all over her body. He was so close she could smell the combination of tobacco and coffee on his breath. She held her breath as he went up and down her legs hoping that he wouldn’t discover the blade in her boot.

Suddenly the sound of sirens drew his attention away from her leg. She let out the breath she was holding and glanced at David keeping her face without emotion. “Get in the house, let’s go.” Lou kicked David and forced him up, he now had her gun. She could see David was angry but he didn’t say a word.  They were pushed into the back of the house and Lacey bolted the door.

“Take them back there with the others.” She commanded.

Lou pushed them along and they entered a bedroom on the back wall of Gold’s house. Sadly Gold was tied up and unconscious on the floor. Belle was seated on the bed with her hands and feet tied, tape across their mouth. Lou pushed her forward onto the bed and pointed the gun at David. “Tie her hands and feet. Make sure they are good and tight.” David gave him a side glance and did as he was told. He tied her hands and feet. She followed his lead keeping quiet and breathing slowly.

“Good good, now stand up and turn around.”

David did as he was told. She was worried about what would happen next. Lou smirked and whipped David across the face with the gun knocking him to the floor. “No! David!”

“Shut your mouth Princess! Wait, I’ve got a better idea.” She watched as he picked up the tape and placed it over her mouth. She was furious now. She’d been caught by these sonofabitches twice and David was passed out on the floor.

Lou tied David’s hands and feet just as he’d forced David to do to her. Then he pushed him over towards the bed on the floor taping his mouth closed. David’s cheek was starting to redden and he was not waking up.

She could hear the sirens outside but nothing was happening. “If I even hear so much as a peep out of any of you I shoot first and ask questions later. Do you understand?”

She and Belle nodded. It appeared that Gold also had a bruise on his swollen cheek. She watched as Lou walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

She could hear muffled voices on the outside of the door. “Great, those two brought the cops out here. We’re going to have to be quick about torching this place. We can use these people as leverage, you know pretend like we’ll let them go but we’ll just keep the cops back long enough to torch the place and slip out through the back.”

Emma shook her head and looked at Belle; she had such sadness in her eyes. She could see she’d been crying because they were red and puffy. She couldn’t believe that Lacey planned to kill her own sister. She needed to think about how she could get the knife from her boot and get these ropes cut. She was pissed now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Killian was checking the hoses on the truck when he was interrupted by someone clearing his throat behind him. He turned around and immediately felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up when he saw Graham standing there. “Humbert.” He said as he walked towards the next section of the truck trying to avoid any sort of confrontation with him.

“Look Jones, I’m here on official business.”

He turned around, cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.”What is it?”

“Dispatch got a call earlier from David. The call started out as a normal request for backup. He and Emma were out at Gold’s and his place appeared to be broken into. Then things took a turn for the worse. The dispatcher heard a thump on his end of the phone and a conversation that was clearly not supposed to be overheard.”

He felt like the air was knocked out of him and worry started to run through his veins.”What are you saying? Are they alright? Is Emma alright?”

Graham gulped.”I don’t know. The dispatcher heard both of their voices and they were taken as hostages by Lacey and Lou. They also said to put them with the others so something tells me they aren’t the only hostages they have.”

He turned around, put his face in his hands and brushed them over his hair in frustration. He shook his head.

“Jones?”

He felt the switch inside of him flip again. He turned around to face him. “Graham, what are the police doing?”

“Well right now we have a hostage negotiator on site and the place is surrounded. Unfortunately we don’t know what’s going on inside the house and we haven’t been able to get them to respond.”

He just wanted to punch something in that moment. Emma was in danger and he was standing there ready to blow a gasket. He looked around at the guys working. He tried to calm down but he needed to get her out of there.

“Jones, we’ll get her out of there.”

He focused back towards Graham. “Mate, you don’t have the first clue how to run a rescue mission and I doubt this so called hostage negotiator you have on site does either. So do me a favor and shut your mouth so a man can think.”

“Look, I did you a favor by coming here and telling you. I know I’ve been a bastard but I can see how much you both care for each other. One of the officers is on his way to let David’s wife know and I felt you should know.”

He closed his eyes so he could think.

“Killian, what’s going on? What are you doing here Humbert?” asked Robin.

He let out a breath and turned to his friend. “It’s David and Emma. They’ve been taken hostage. Humbert came to inform me of the situation.”

Robin’s mouth fell open. “What?”

“The arsonists have Emma, David and other hostages at Gold’s house. Robin they are in grave danger and I know it. I have to rescue them.”

“Killian, what can we do?”

“I have an idea.” He pushed Graham out of the way and rushed past him towards David’s office with Robin and Graham trailing behind him. He quickly skimmed through the plans that were laid out across David’s desk until he found the drawing of Gold’s house and pulled it forward placing it on top of the others.

“What is this?”

“David got the architecture plans for all of Gold’s properties. There’s a sweet spot in each set of plans where the arsonist can place his bomb to cause the most damage. If we can locate it here on the plans and then find a way into the house perhaps we can stop them from blowing the place.”

“That’s worth a shot. I’ll get the crew on standby. We should probably go over to Gold’s just in case if something did happen we are already on site. The difference in minutes can save lives but you know that.” Said Robin.

He looked up into his friend’s eyes and nodded.”Thanks Mate.”

“How can I help?” asked Graham.

He looked up and could see the sincerity in the man’s eyes. He also finally noticed the bruise on his face. “Look Humbert I just need you to be quiet so I can review this. Perhaps you can get on the phone with that hostage negotiator and find out what’s happening.”

“I can do that. I’ll leave you to it.”   


	20. Sear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! The action begins once again and we are getting closer to the end of this story. Last we left them Emma and David were captured. Killian was receiving help from the last person he’d expected and they had a plan.

The voices of their kidnappers seemed to be getting farther away and she knew she needed to act fast. She slid off of the bed and onto the floor kicking her feet up slowly in an effort to dislodge the knife in her boot. It slid out onto her stomach and she sat up slowly to capture it in between her hands as she’d done before. She was never more thankful for learning that tip in her life.

She looked over to Belle for help. Their mouths were taped shut and she couldn’t speak but the fact that Belle was a cop meant that she’d had training so she’d get the idea. She hopped up onto her knees and maneuvered over to Belle with the blade held between her hands. She looked into Belle’s sad eyes and nodded towards the knife. Belle nodded in understanding and held out her hands towards her. She clipped each rope that held Belle’s hands together until she was cut free.

Belle took the knife from her hands and clipped her bonds as well. She ripped the tape from her lips quickly trying to minimize the sting but it still hurt like a sonofabitch. She wiped her mouth to ease the sting and watched Belle do the same as she clipped open the ropes around their legs.

“Emma, Thank god you’re here. My sister’s lost it and Lou has as well. They are hell bent on killing Gold no matter who they hurt in the process. You’ve only seemed to rile them up further by arresting their cohorts and escaping. I came here today to check on Gold and find out if there was more to the story. I felt bad once I found out that Lacey was targeting him. Unfortunately I happened to walk in on them.”

She was clipping open David’s bonds trying to rouse him but he was out cold. “Well, I could have told you they were dangerous and thank goodness we got Gaston off the street because that guy is extremely dangerous. He makes those two look like kittens in a parade.”

“Both Lee and Gaston are being held down town. No lawyer has been sent for yet for either of them. They both seem to be under the impression that they will be let go.”

She looked over to see Belle freeing Gold but that man was also out cold. She slid David up against the bed and checked his face. He was going to have a bruise that matched hers as his face was swelling rapidly. She huffed out a breath. “David, Mary Margaret is going to kill me when she sees you.”

She made sure he was comfortable and started to survey the room for any sort of weapon or way to escape. Of course they put them in an interior room without windows but there were a couple of doors. She walked over to check out door number one, a tiny closet but there appeared to be a crawl space above if she could find a way to get up there it could be a way out.

She looked to Belle as she walked to door number two. “How’s Gold doing?”

“He’s hurt pretty bad. They’d been torturing him for awhile before I got here and like David he was also pistol whipped before he fell unconscious.”

“What about you?”

“No, not really, bit of a bruised ego and they took me down rough when they tied me up. I tried to reason with Lacey but she slapped the tape across my mouth before I really had a chance and called me a traitorous whore.”

She gave her a slight smile. “I’m sorry Belle.”

“I suppose I can’t blame her for being angry but she’s gone too far with her path of vengeance and murder.”

“Belle, nothing you did deserved this type of recourse. She’s your twin sister! She should have at least given you the chance to explain. She could have asked you to help prove that Gold did what he did. It might have helped others.”

“I know you’re right. I just can’t help but feel that I should have done something.”

“Let’s figure out how to get out of here and maybe you still can.”

She opened door number two and found a bathroom, with a sink, tub, and toilet. There was a small window towards the ceiling, wide enough to provide a small amount of light but not to fit a body out of. She climbed on the toilet and lifted onto her tip toes to peer out as best she could. The flashing lights and officers assembled below were scattered in front of the house, mostly on the opposite side.

 The fire trucks weren’t present yet but she figured they wouldn’t be called unless there was a fire. She thought of Killian and her heart sank. She’d promised to be careful and ended up walking into a trap anyway. She had to get out of there for him. She couldn’t leave him now that she’d finally found him.

She climbed down and walked out to check on everyone feeling the determination running in her veins. Belle had Gold next to David by the bed. “It’s a small bathroom with a tiny window towards the ceiling, unfortunately it’s not big enough for us to escape through.” The sad woman looked up and nodded.”I can’t hear their voices; they must be occupied with the police.”

She walked over to the main door and pressed her ear to it.  It also sounded clear to her, she checked the door knob and it was busted. It was an antique that no longer turned or locked but she could tug it open. She pulled lightly and peered out through the crack. She saw Felix from the security team standing at the end of the hall near the window staring out at the scene from behind the curtain.

A sudden realization hit that Lacey and Lou had an inside man. She closed the door slowly. “Belle, they had an inside man, Felix from Gold’s security is standing down at the end of the hall.”

“I recognized him from the station when they pushed me down here. He’s got quite the juvenile record. I’m surprised that Gold didn’t run a background check on the men who were guarding him, although I suppose his record would have been sealed.”

“I knew something seemed off with him the first time I came to Gold’s place.  It looks like the lock is broken on the door, we can get out but Felix is there so we’ll have to take care of him. The other alternatives are the crawl space high up in the closet and a tiny window in the bathroom. It’s not exactly going to be easy to escape.”

 Belle pointed to the men lying next to the bed. “With these two out cold that will make things that much harder.”

She took a deep breath and continued to survey the room.”We need a weapon. If they come back we need to be prepared. They are going to be angry about us not being tied up and they have guns.”

“What about the closet? Do you think there could be something in there?”

“I only did a quick scan. There are some boxes and linens. I’ll check the dressers, you take the closet. Just do it quietly. I don’t want to alert Felix.”

Belle nodded and walked into the closet. She slowly and carefully opened the top drawer of the dresser and it squeaked a little causing her to jump. Her eyes went wide and she stepped back slowly, careful to avoid touching anything else.”Belle, can you come over here please.”

She was behind her quickly.”What is it? Did you find something?”

“Look in the drawer.”

“Oh my god, is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, it’s a smoke bomb.”

She looked up and around the room, searching for the trigger for the bomb. It was somehow connected to the rooms that had smoke bombs in them. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary and there was no loud boom so maybe they hadn’t set up the trigger yet. At least she hoped that was the case or they would be in trouble.

“Keep looking in the closet and be careful not to touch anything. That thing is usually in the room and somehow connected to the bomb.”

Belle gave her a worried nod and continued back to the closet. She kneeled down in front of the chest of drawers and pressed her ear to it, listening for any sounds. When it was clear she opened it carefully. The second drawer had linens, the third was empty, and the fourth had a set of silver candlesticks. “I’ve got something!”

Belle came up behind her. “I didn’t find anything.”

She turned to face her and handed her a candlestick. She tested the weight of it in her hand.”Well it won’t stop a bullet but it can knock someone out.”

“Good thinking.” Belle took a practice swing.

“We’ll need a plan to get Felix down here so we can take him out. Then we need to get David and Gold out of here to another room, preferably with a window.”

“Well in this wing there are a few other bedrooms and the library.”

“Does the library have an exit?”

“Yes, one door leads to the main hall and then there is a door that leads out onto the terrace.”

She gave her a slight smile. “I hate to say this but I’m glad you’re here.”

“I spent a lot of time in this wing. The library is amazing.”

“Do you think out best bet is to get these guys to the library?”

“I’ve never been in any of the other rooms down here but my guess is they are just like this one. He rarely uses this wing except for the library. This is the historic section of the house. I think it used to be a boarding house or a school.”

“Let’s not take any chances then. Library it is. Let’s see if we can get Felix to leave his post.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian poured over the building plans for Gold’s house on David’s desk looking for the sweet spot that matches the other buildings. Gold had a renovation done to this historic house when he bought it. The East Wing was the new construction so he looked there first since it seemed the logical place but he failed to find it. 

Then he moved to the West Wing. The rooms were fairly small, each with a closet and a bathroom as it used to be some sort of boarding house in the past. There was a large library in that wing with a terrace on the exterior. The windows in the library appeared to line the walls towards the ceiling, there were book shelves aligning the walls under them.  He scanned the library and that was when he found it. Right in the Reference section towards the terrace, the sweet spot the arsonists had been using for each building they burned.

As he looked over the plans he noticed that Gold’s house was the first project that the architect designed for Gold. He must have picked up the design from the old house and carried it forward throughout the rest of the projects. He compared what he saw to the plans from the burned buildings just to be sure and it was a match.

“Humbert, I think I’ve found it. Any word from the negotiator.”

“Detective Arendelle is on site from the neighboring town. She’s the closest hostage negotiator in the area. Smee said that she’s made contact but so far they’ve given no demands and appear to be stalling.”

He was happy to hear they brought someone in with experience. From what he saw of her she appeared to be competent. He rubbed his chin. “Any contact with the hostages?”

“Nothing yet. It also appears that there might be a third person involved but we don’t know who yet.”

He took a deep breath, trying to believe that Emma would be perfectly fine. She had to be.“Alright, I know where we need to target and if they are as sadistic as they appear the hostages will be in the West Wing.”

“Jones, she’ll be alright. She seems to know how to take care of herself.”

He focused his gaze towards the plans remembering the first night he met her.”Aye, she does. I trust that Emma will be working just as hard on the inside as we are on the outside. I just wish we could make contact with her.”

“I’m sure she’ll find a way to communicate if she can.”

“Miere is dangerous. I heard both he and Lacey talking about killing her if they found her. I’m sure they have no intention of letting them go unscathed.”

“I’m in Jones. Whatever I can do to help you, we won’t let anything happen to her.”

“Thanks, I appreciate the help. You do know what you’re doing.”

Graham huffed out a breath.”Give me some credit will you.”

 “Killian, the truck is ready as well as the team.” Said Robin.

He looked over and saw the squad waiting to board the truck and nodded. He pulled Robin over to look at the plans. “Mate, the bomb will be in the library in the West Wing if they keep up with their plans.”

Robin looked him in the eye. “Alright, we’ll position ourselves appropriately.”

He felt his resolve cracking as he stood there.“Thank you.”

Robin clapped him on the shoulder. “We’ll get our friends out of there. I promise you.”

“I know. I can’t believe anything different. I need to run home and get a few things.”

“You can ride with me Jones.”

“Be safe Mate. We’ll be right behind you.”

Graham dropped him off and waited in the car while he ran upstairs to the apartment. He walked into the backroom and once again got into his combat gear. He tucked his weapons into their safety compartments and slid his guns into their holsters. He knew that Miere and Lacey would not be playing it safe.

He looked over to the chair and saw Emma’s ducky towel laying over the armrest. He picked it up and took in her delicious scent. He had to get her back. He was in love with her and if anything happened to her he wouldn’t be right again. She just had to be alright.

He heard the sirens going off as the truck blew past his building. That was his signal to get back down to meet Graham. He was surprised that he’d shown up and offered to help no less.  He hopped into his police cruiser.

“Ready.”

Graham smiled and flipped on the lights and siren. “One advantage to riding in a police vehicle is that people will get out of your way.”

“Aye, let’s see if we can catch up to the engine.”

Graham raised his eyebrows and pushed his foot onto the gas. “Done.”

They caught up to the fire truck in no time at the pace that Graham was going pulling into Gold’s compound and joining the rest of the cars and trucks on the scene. He recognized Detective Arendelle from the night he found Emma. “Thanks for the ride Humbert.” He hopped out of the car before it was even put it in park at the driver’s protests.

He rushed towards the detective who was waiting in a group of others. “Detective Arendelle, Have you made contact with them yet.”

She looked him over shook her head.”When we first arrived we saw them near the front windows of the home but no one has heard or seen anything since.”

“Do you’ve any idea what we’re dealing with.”

“Smee said he thought he saw three people. We know one is Lou Miere and the other is Lacey French. We aren’t sure who the third person is yet. Officer Smee is trying to reach someone from Gold’s security company. We can’t figure out how they got past them to get to Gold or why they left him alone.”

“Perhaps they had an inside man. “

At that moment the detective’s phone rang. He stood patiently waiting to hear what might transpire.

“This is Detective Arendelle. Who is this?”

_“This is the person who plans to make your life miserable if you don’t get your people out of here.”_

“I’d like you to confirm if possible, I’m new to the area. I want to know who I’m dealing with.”

_“This is Lacey French and what I’d like most is for you to get your men out of here so that I can complete my family business without your interference.”_

“What business is that Lacey?”

_“Gold needs to pay for his crimes against my family. He put my father in an early grave and stole everything my family ever had. He needs to die.”_

“What about the hostages. They had nothing to do with that.”

_“Ha Ha Ha Ha That’s funny because my sister didn’t have to fuck that beast but she did. She fucked the man who put our father into a drunken stupor, stole all of our money and threatens to steal the only property we have left if we don’t sign it over to him for a pittance. I’d hardly say she didn’t have anything to do with this. As for the other two, they just couldn’t help sniffing around where they didn’t belong.”_

“You should let them go. They didn’t do anything but their jobs.”

_“I don’t need some holier than thou cop telling me what I should do. If you don’t want this town to blow sky high I suggest you get these cops off this property. If Gold doesn’t die many more will.” CLICK_

Elsa shook her head. “That leads me to believe that there are more bombs around town than just here at Gold’s house.”

His heart was thumping hard in his chest. Clearly they did not want to negotiate and planned further destruction.”We have to do something. We can’t just leave them in there with these maniacs.”

“We’ll handle it. This is a matter for the police and since there’s no fire, I’m not sure what you can do.”

At that moment Graham decided to show his rather smug face.”Detective Arendelle, How can I be of service?”

“Officer Humbert, can you please alert that Fire crew that we may need to call in reinforcements before the day is out. It seems there may be bombs around town.”

“I’d be happy to. Just let me know personally if you need anything.”

He watched Humbert laying it on thick in the midst of all that was happening and he needed air.He huffed out a breath and walked away before he said something that he’d regret. He rubbed his hands through his hair and walked towards the property line searching his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She peered through the crack in the door once more to make sure that Felix was still visible and alone. The sound of sirens approaching again made her heart flutter. She wanted it to be Killian but she also didn’t want him to get hurt trying to help them. The fact that they couldn’t hear or see the others, lead her to believe that they could be dealing with the police on the other side of the house.

“Belle, I’m going to look out the window again to see if anything has changed.”

Belle walked towards the door, candlestick in hand taking her post.”I’ve got this covered. If he comes in I’m going to knock the living daylights out of him.”

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. She climbed upon the toilet once more to peer out the window. She saw the fire truck and her heart skipped. She just wanted to go to him and get out of here while she could. She needed to get him a message to let him know where they were. She held the weight of the candlestick in her hand and got an idea. “Belle, I’m going to break the window to put a signal out to the others, letting them know where to find us. That should bring Felix down here to check out what’s happened. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

She picked up a towel off the rack in the bathroom, climbed up on the toilet seat and braced herself to break the window.”OK Belle, here goes.” She slammed the candlestick into the window shattering it and placed the towel out the window, hanging it as a clue so they could find them.

She immediately hopped down and moved to stand next to Belle as she heard the footsteps coming towards the room.  When the door flew open Belle struck him first on the head and she hit him on the arm relieving him of his weapon. He fell to the floor with a thud and was out cold.

“Quick, pull him in and shut the door.”

Belle grabbed one of his arms and she the other as they drug Felix into the room and closed the door. She quickly took back her gun and slipped it behind her back. Belle continued to pat him down and found a knife strapped to his leg, his wallet, a smaller gun in his boot. Belle pocketed the gun and slipped the knife into her own boot looking up with a frown. “No cell phone.”

“Shit.” They were being extra careful. Belle looked up smiling. “Gotta remember to get my own boot knife, seems to be the thing to do these days.”

Emma looked up and smiled.”Help me get him undressed.” Belle gave her a strange look. “He will be incapacitated and scant clothing. Better that he has nothing than something.” She nodded.

They stripped Felix down to his boxers, tied his hands behind his back and bound his feet sliding him into the corner. She picked up his clothing and took it to the bathroom tossing it out the little window. Better to be safe than sorry and also send a message considering that he’d had on his monogrammed security shirt. “There, now let’s get out of this room.” She moved to check the door and the coast still appeared to be clear.

“Help me with David, we’ll come back for Gold.” Belle nodded and took his feet as she took his torso. They carried him quickly down the hall towards the library. The door was open providing them easy access. She was shocked and surprised to see the size of the room. It was bigger than she expected. “Ok, let’s put him over there behind the desk out of site, just in case we have to hide.” Belle complied and helped her place David down gently on the floor. He was still out cold and it was starting to worry her.

She quickly rushed forward to check the doors that lead out to the terrace and hopefully their escape. They were locked and if they made any noise to break them open it would cause suspicion. She would have to find something to pick the lock.

“Let’s go back for Gold.” They started towards the door when they heard shouting coming from the hallway. Her eyes went wide and she saw her look mirrored on Belle’s face. Belle pulled her by the arm. ”Quick over here, there’s a hidden closet behind the Historicals.” She skidded to a stop.”David.”

They quickly grabbed David and moved towards the historical section. Belle pulled out a false book in the corner revealing the hidden room behind the bookshelf. They slipped inside quickly pulling the bookcase closed to hide them. She looked to her friend amazed.“How did you know about this?”

Belle smiled.”I know every inch of this room and all its hidden secrets. It’s the thing I miss most about coming here. This space was used during war times to hide runaways.” Suddenly the voices of their captors could be heard on the other side of the wall along with banging, slamming, and finally yelling.

_“Where the hell could they have gone that fast?”_

_“Check the terrace.”_

_“It’s locked. They must be in one of the other rooms. I know I knocked that guy out so they are carrying dead weight. They can’t be far. I can’t believe Felix dropped the ball on this. What the hell were we paying him for anyway? We should have just done it ourselves.”_

_“Felix was a necessary evil. I was planning on dropping him before we got away. Let’s check the other rooms, I can’t have them meddling in my plan. At least we still have that bastard Gold. He’s going to pay for what he did to my family. Have you setup the bomb?”_

_“It’s ready to blow Cheri, just say the word.”_

_“Let’s have a bit of fun with the cops first.”_

She heard their footfalls leaving the library and the door shut. They waited for a few minutes before they carefully pushed open the door. Belle peered out to make sure the coast was clear.

She rushed out and went to the reference desk immediately looking for anything she could use to help her pick the lock. Luckily there was a healthy supply of paperclips in the drawer.

“OK, I’m going to try to get those doors on the terrace to open. If I can get out there we can get help for David and help for Gold.”

“I’ll keep watch by the doors.”

She nodded and moved quickly to the terrace door. She had to get them out before the bomb blew or their captors came back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He heard what sounded like a crash and looked up towards the west side of the house. He saw a white towel hanging out of the window. He let out a breath of relief. Thankfully Emma was letting them know where to find them. He’d been right. They were in the West Wing, now he just needed to figure out how to get to her. It seemed that the police were unaware of Emma’s clue. He looked over to see Humbert walking towards him, he appeared to have noticed.”Did you see that?”

“Aye, that’s my girl. Hopefully those two didn’t hear it.”

“What do we do next?”

“I need to figure out how to get in there and get to them. I’ve already been warned to stay out of the way so I need to move quickly. There’s a terrace around on the side. If I can make my way up I can get in there. I’ve only seen it on the plans so I’m not sure if I can get up without too much suspicion.”

Graham waggled his eyebrows.“I’ll run interference with the beautiful detective. I may be able to persuade the lady to look in the other direction.”

He shook his head. “Whatever Humbert, just keep her from watching this side of the house for a few minutes.”

He watched Graham jog back over towards Detective Arendelle. When he saw her turn in the opposite direction he moved quickly towards the side of the house and put himself flush against the wall. He carefully slid around the building until he was directly under the terrace.

The terrace was a good size all around and it had a metal rail that surrounded the outside with a bit of an overhang on top.  It was definitely too steep for him to just jump up and grab it. He looked for something to climb on so that he could get a bit of a boost to grab the lip of the floor so he could pull himself up and climb over the rail.

He was just about to try a run and grab when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

“Whatcha doin?”

“Scarlet, why are you over here? Go back to the truck.”

“Looks to me like you were planning to get yourself killed.”

“Look, I know Emma is in there and this is the only way I know to get in without raising suspicion. Give me a boost would you?”

“Jones, did anyone ever tell you that yer crazy?”

He smiled.”Lots of times Mate but that doesn’t change the fact that the woman I love is in that building and it could blow at any moment. I need to get in.”

Will smiled.”Alright but I’m not leaving ye here alone.”

“Fine, just don’t get in the way.”

Will stood and held his hands together for him to give him a boost up to grab the terrace.  He was able to grab on and got a foothold on the column in the corner so that he could scale it.  He made it up to the rail and looked down at Will who was shaking his head. He climbed over the rail and went to open the door when it popped open in his face instead. “Killian?” He smiled, of course. “Emma.” He pulled her into his arms and she sunk into his embrace.”What are you doing?”

“I’m escaping. What are you doing?”

He pulled back to see the smile on her face. “I’m here to rescue you.”

“I’m glad you’re here. I need your help. David’s been hurt and I need to get him out of here. Gold’s still inside and those two plan to blow the place.”

“Aye, the bomb is likely in this room. That little sweet spot you found in the plans for the previous bombings is in here.”

She shook her head.”I knew it. I found the smoke bomb in the drawer of the room we were being held captive in so it makes sense the bomb is close.”

“According to the plans it should be in the Reference section.”

“We’ll get to that later. You saw the signal?”

“I saw your signal. That’s how I knew where to look.”

She kissed him softly.”I knew you’d come.”

“Always.”

He leaned back over the rail.”Mate, get a ladder. David’s hurt and we need to get him out.”

Will smiled and saluted.“Be right back. Seems you’ve got a resourceful one there.”

 He nodded and walked into the room to see Belle and Emma carrying David out of a secret room behind a bookshelf. He raised his eyebrow and smiled.”Interesting.”

“Yeah, he’s heavy can you give us a hand?”

He rushed forward and tossed David over his shoulder without like he was a sack of flour. She looked at him and smiled proudly. They rushed out to the terrace and found Will and Robin waiting below along with a ladder pressed against the house.

Robin climbed the ladder and he handed David over to him carefully so that he could climb back down with him. He looked at Belle and then Emma. “Ladies First.”

Belle climbed over the rail and Will helped her down the ladder.”Hello Miss. Are you alright?”

“I’m alright, just a bit shaken up.”

He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.“I’ll take care of ya. Just stick with me.”

He looked at Emma and he knew she wasn’t going. He was either with her or against her and he knew better by now that he was with her. “What’s the plan Love?”

She leaned forward and kissed him.”Thank you for being here. We need to get Gold, find those two or stop the bomb.”

He leaned over the terrace. “Will, take Belle to the truck. Emma and I are going to look for Gold.”

“It appears the pair of them are keeping the police occupied at the moment giving them ridiculous demands so now’s yer chance. I’ll leave the ladder here in case you can get back.”

“Thanks Mate.”

“Be careful, the pair of you.” Said Will.

“I’ll speak to Detective Arendelle and brief her on what is happening in the house.” said Belle.

“Thanks, whatever they can do to help us would be great.”

He turned his attention back to Emma. “You wearing your vest?”

“Yes, are you?”

“Aye. I’ve got an arsenal packed with me.”

“Good we might need it. Felix is tied up in the room. He was their inside man.”

“I knew it.”

“Gold was out cold like David. We were trapped in a room three doors down on the right.”

He came up close and cradled her face in his hands. “Did they hurt you?”

“No. All I could think about was how I promised you I’d be safe and here I am right in the thick of it again.”

“Darling, I don’t think there will be a time when either you or I won’t be in the thick of it.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her smiling lips. “Now, are you ready to get back in it?”

She hugged him once for good measure and huffed out a breath. “Yeah, let’s go get Gold.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They opened the door slightly to see if Lou and Lacey were present but there was no sign of them. They’d knocked out Felix but he could also be a problem if they were able to rouse him. He looked back to her motioning that the coast is clear and that she should follow behind him.

He pulled his gun and she did the same. No sense going out unarmed when those two were ready to shoot to kill. They quietly crept down the hall only to suddenly slip into a small alcove when voices started to approach.

“I can’t believe we lost them. You checked all the doors right? You said there was no way out without you knowing.” barked Lacey.

“I’m telling you the only way out would be through the front door or the back door. That Terrace is locked and it’s such a steep drop that they would probably break something even if they got that door open. The back door is triggered to blow if it’s breeched so believe me, we’d know if they went that way.”

“Then they have to be in here somewhere. It won’t matter soon, they’ll be dust just like the rest of the place.”

Killian looked into Emma’s wide eyes suddenly grateful that they’d taken a more unconventional approach to their escape.

“Check on those two would you? See if you can get Felix up. I’m going to have another chat with the nice lady detective. She doesn’t know we don’t know where the others are and we still have Gold so I’m going to continue making demands so we can figure out how to blow this place and get away. There won’t be enough fireman to stop this town from burning to the ground when we’re through. Fuck Gold and his money. He’s not getting away with this. His empire is going to be ashes when we’re through.”

“Before you go, a kiss for good luck first Cheri?”

The sounds of them groaning and kissing were nauseating. She looked up at him and he had a far away look in his eyes. She touched the side of his face and mouthed.”It will be ok.”

All he could think about was the town burning, from the way they spoke it sounded like they already had the bombs in place. Everyone was in danger. Gold owned a lot of property where innocent people lived and worked. They had to stop them.


	21. Blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Sorry for the delay I hope to get the chapters out quicker for this. I had a bit of a block on how the scene was to play out. I hope you enjoy this and more is coming soon. I’ve already started the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your reblogs, reviews, and comments. You all completely make my day. This chapter is all action.

They stood pressed against each other in the alcove waiting for their chance to move to another hiding space. A quick peek revealed that the bedroom door next to the one that held them captive was slightly ajar. Their plan was to move to the room when it was clear to move forward.

When the voices died down and appeared to be moving away, they quickly peeked again making sure it was clear before he took her hand guiding her forward into the room quietly shutting the door behind them. He pulled her into his arms and she breathed a sigh of relief against his chest. “That was close.” He nodded.”Certainly would have removed our ability to form a strategy.” She looked up a sad expression across her face. “It sounds like they have bombs planted around town.”

“Aye, I need to alert Robin, I’ll text him about what we learned.” He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He began to worry about his colleagues who would likely be in the thick of those fires once they began if they couldn’t stop them.

She smiled. “I’m glad to see you have a cell phone. They took mine when they found us outside. I haven’t seen a phone in any of the rooms we’ve been in so far. I wanted to reach out to you and let you know we were in here. I’m really sorry about getting us into this predicament.”

He looked at her and shook his head.”Love, I’m fairly sure I know what I’ve signed up for if I’m to be with you and I’m all in. I’ve been in far worse situations in my life and if the payoff means that I’m working with you and we are helping each other then I’d do it all again. I’m just glad that I can be with you to protect you.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, knowing this is one of the many reasons she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from loving him if she tried. “I’m going to check out this room.” He nodded and quickly started to message Robin.

The room was nearly identical to the room they were held in except the closet and the bathroom were on reverse sides. The bathroom also had a window in it but it was facing the back of the house away from where the police were sitting. The closet had shelving that lead towards the ceiling where a crawl space opening appeared just like the other. “I wonder if we can get into that room through the crawl space.”

She pressed her ear to the wall, to see if she could hear anything. Their voices were muffled but it sounded like Felix was awake and he was pissed off.  She’d hoped they would have an easy get away if they just had to grab Gold and move out of there. If Felix was sitting in their guarding him, then that would certainly make things difficult.

She felt warm breath on her neck and hands move around her waist. She eased back into his embrace. He whispered into her ear.”Anything I should know about?”  She relished in his protective hold for a moment. “Felix is awake and he’s like a feral animal ready to bite. He’s pissed.”

“Well you did knock him out with a candlestick, can you blame him?”

She shook her head.”No, but it’s going to make things a lot harder for us to get to Gold if we have to fight Felix to get him out of there.”

“Well Darling, when have you ever turned down a good fight?”

She looked back and saw his grin and raised brow. “You’re right. I’m always up for a good fight.” She pressed her lips to his. “I like having you for a partner. It has a lot of perks.”

He waggled his brows at her grinning.“Just wait til I get you home later Love.”

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought.”I can’t wait.” She was hopeful that things would work out, they just had to. Their story had just begun and she wasn’t ready for it to end so of course she was willing to entertain these crazy notions of being alone with him later. She didn’t want to believe anything otherwise as dangerous as their situation might be.

“What did Robin say?”

“He’s going to talk to the police. They are planning to act as if nothing has changed so they don’t blow our cover. The detective was pissed about my coming in of course but Belle spoke with her and explained the situation. They also got David in the ambulance and off to the hospital.”

She felt relief knowing David would get care.”That’s good. He’s going to be pissed about missing out on catching them, especially after they pistol whipped him.”

“Aye, he is. Now it’s up to us to figure out how to do this.”

She pointed upwards.”See that crawl space, there’s one like it in the room next to us too. Maybe they are connected.” His eyes trailed up the shelves towards the crawlspace. “Perhaps we can catch them off guard, one of us call them out of the room with a distraction and the other sneak in through the back.”

She smiled looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. “That’s what I was thinking too.”

He smiled. “Good then we are of one mind. I’ll scale the shelves and check out the crawl space first. We need to make sure that we can get into the other room and that it’s connected.” He pulled a pen light from his vest. “Wow, you really are prepared.”

“Oh Love, you’ve no idea how many tiny spaces I’ve had to crawl through in my day. It helps to be prepared for just the occasion. Hide just in case the noise draws their attention. I don’t want you to have to fight them alone.”

She nodded.”Be careful up there.”

She moved to the other side of the closet and watched him scale the shelves. There was a three foot wooden door in the ceiling. To gain entry to the crawlspace he had to push the door up into the space itself and slide it over. She hid in the corner of the closet as she watched him until he peered back towards her.

“It looks as if you are right. I can see the entry point a short distance away to the other room. There are wooden beams across that I can use to move over. Are you certain the other closet matches this one?”

“Yes, I checked it out myself.”

He climbed back down the shelves and joined her on the floor. “I’ll go and get into position in the closet in the other room. Since we don’t know Gold’s state I can’t very well assume he can follow me back the same way. We’ll have to surprise Felix from both doors. If you make a disturbance outside the door, I’ll come through the closet and surprise him from the back.”

She nodded.”Then we can get Gold out through the library.”

He smiled and kissed her softly, hopeful that their plan would work.”Ready partner?”

She smiled.”Yes. Let’s do this.”

“Give me 15 seconds to get into position before you leave this room.”

He kissed her once more hard for good measure and then scaled the shelves quickly. Once he was safely tucked up in the ceiling he gave her the signal to move forward. She proceeded with caution back to the door of the room. From what she overheard it sounded as if Lou had left once again so it would just be Felix they had to subdue once more.

She picked up a book from the dresser in the room and counted to 16 for good measure before opening it carefully. She crept out of the room towards the door where they were held. She took the book and dropped it against the door, quickly moving back to the alcove. She stood holding her breath and waiting for him to open the door to move forward.

She heard the footfalls and then the door slamming open. She heard him muttering and then there was a soft cry. She quickly moved back towards the room and saw Felix was once again out cold on the floor, Gold was tied to a chair and Killian was standing over Felix smiling with the candlestick in his hand.

She quirked an eyebrow and smiled. “Poor guy, twice in one day. Come on let’s get Gold and get out of here before they come back.”

She pulled her knife from her boot and clipped the bindings around Gold’s wrists and his feet. His face was bruised and blood was dribbling from a cut over his right eye. She looked up to Killian. “I’ll carry him. Check to make sure the coast is clear.”

“Should we tie up Felix?”

“No, leave him. The sooner we get out of here the better.”

She peered through the door and the coast was clear for them to move towards the library. Will should be waiting for them at the bottom of the ladder as long as there were no issues. Hopefully the police would have Lacey and Lou occupied.

She looked back and smiled.”Let’s go.”

He heaved the older man up over his shoulder and moved in front of her. She faced the opposite direction and walked backward so that she could watch their rear.  They reached the library without being noticed but as soon as they entered the room, the walls shook and there was a loud explosion from the East side of the house.

“Move quick Love. Sounds like they’ve released the trigger.”

They were rushing towards the terrace door when a bullet blew past her ear hitting the doorframe. She stopped and pulled her gun spinning to face their assailant in one swift move. It was Lou and he was smiling. She shot back and he ducked behind the chairs. “Keep moving Killian!”

She pulled the table in front of her and continued firing so that he could move through the door with Gold. Lou fired again and she slipped lower as the bullet hit the face of her makeshift shield. She quickly turned to see Killian handing off Gold to Will. She fired two more shots towards Lou to keep him at bay and cover Killian.

Killian was by her side on the ground immediately with his gun drawn as Lou continued to fire in their direction. “Go Love, I’ll cover you.” She eyed the door and then looked back up to him. “Not without you.” He grit his teeth and smiled.”Please, let me do this. Get to the door so that I know you are safe.”  His gaze was serious and she nodded. She could see him relax a bit. He picked up a book from the ground next to them.

“When the book hits the ground move, I’ll cover you.”

She held her gun at the ready and prepared to move from her crouch to the door. There was no sign of Lacey in the midst of what was happening. She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. “I’m ready.” She took a deep breath and he tossed the book. Gunfire was drawn to it and she ran for the door as Killian provided cover fire for her.

She barely made it to the door before Lou realized what was happening. When he stood to fire Killian caught him in the leg and he went down with a loud wail. She looked to Killian and a message passed between them.”Give up Lou, you won’t make it out alive if you don’t leave with us now.”

Deep billowing smoke was filling the room and the only exit was back through the fire or out through the terrace.  Lou’s screams became louder. Killian stood and could see what she saw from behind the exit door; Lou grasping his leg which was bleeding out quickly. “Cover me Love.”  She quickly moved behind him and watched the door as they carefully approached Lou.

Lou looked up in a pained face. “Just get me out of here. She’s crazy. She wasn’t supposed to blow the house with me inside.”  She kept her eyes to the door trying to avoid looking at the face of the man who pistol whipped her. Killian scooped him up and she covered him watching the door as they moved towards the terrace. He called for Will and he climbed up to meet them.  He handed Lou over to Will who helped the injured man down the ladder.

He looked over to her and took a breath suddenly remembering the incapacitated man. As if she read his mind. “Felix.” He nodded. “We can’t leave him.” He motioned towards the ladder.”Go on, I’ll be right back.” She shook her head.”I’m not leaving you. You go I go.” He huffed out a breath and started forward with her on his trail as they moved towards the door to the library. The smoke was filling the hallway. He turned back to face her. ” Cover your mouth and get low.” She nodded and did as he said following his lead and keeping her eyes out for their captors.

They reached the room in no time, disappointed and alarmed to see that Felix was no longer there. They both quickly went on the defensive, checking the bathroom and closet. He wasn’t in either location. “Let’s go. We need to get out of here. Cover your mouth and run!” She nodded and took his hand. They moved quickly out of the room and down the hall cautiously looking for signs of the other captors while keeping their eyes focused on the light source ahead of them. They ran through the library closing the door behind them and rushing out to the terrace.

She took once last glance back into the smoke filled room feeling sad for all the history that would be lost.  She squinted looking harder after she thought she saw a glimpse of Lacey but shook the thought from her mind as she closed the door chalking it up to too much smoke.

 Lacey was dangerous and if Felix was with her he would be angry too. She wasn’t going to take kindly to them rescuing Gold and foiling her plans to kill him again. They needed to get away from danger while they could.

She quickly closed the door behind them glancing over to Killian.  “You go first Love.” He had his gun out to cover her and waved her forward towards the ladder. She quickly moved throwing her leg over the side of the terrace and onto the ladder. Robin was waiting at the bottom for them.

She gave him a tight smile and started down with him right after her. They quickly made it to the ground. Lou had been taken to the ambulance already by Will. The three of them rushed towards the fire truck and ambulances waiting safely at the perimeter of the grounds.

Once they were out of the blast zone she grabbed his arm to get his attention. She could see he was working on high adrenalin too and his eyes had a crazed look in them as he was staring towards the inferno. “Hey are you alright?” He pulled her into a tight embrace and breathed a sigh of relief before pressing soft kisses to her head. She relaxed in his arms letting herself feel safe again even if it was just for a moment.

She pulled back leaning up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips.  “Killian, thank you for coming to rescue me.” He chuckled.”I told you I would never leave you. Where you go I go Love. Besides I’m sure you can make it up to me later.”

She caressed his cheek feeling the pangs of worry begin. “This isn’t over for you is it?” He looked to the fire and then back to her. “No, I must help my brothers.” She hugged him tight again. “Please be safe, I’ll be waiting for you.” He chuckled.”As safe as you would be my Love.” She grumbled.”That’s what I thought. I’m going to check on David, Gold and our captor. Lacey and Felix are still out there. They’re angry and unhinged. Don’t go unprotected.”

He leaned forward and kissed her softly letting his lips linger just awhile before pressing his forehead to hers.”Don’t worry Love. I can handle myself.”  She gulped knowing the words were true but it still didn’t feel good to her. She sucked in the worried feelings and smiled. “Alright. Go on. Meet you after.”  

She saw Robin waiting by the truck with his gear. She looked back up into his eyes, she would never forget how he looked at her, with such adoration, no one had ever looked at her that way and she prayed that she would see those eyes when this was over.

Impulsively she grabbed him by the lapels and jerked him forward crushing her lips to his, kissing him breathless.  He pulled back smiling.” Well..” she pressed a finger to his lips.”Just so you remember what you are coming home to. There’s more in store for you later, just come home to me.”

He nodded and rushed off to Robin who was calling for him. Their team was ready to jump in to help contain the fire and he was needed. He looked back to see her smiling at him before fully immersing himself into the job.

She moved quickly towards the ambulances. She wanted to find out what happened with Gold and their captor Lou. Both men were on the ambulance and they EMTs were working to stop the bleeding in Lou’s leg before they were to rush off to the hospital.

She was surprised to see a familiar face standing by the doors, Graham. She became uneasy but approached with her head held up high. “Ah, Emma glad to see Jones was able to get you out of there. You are quite the magnet for danger aren’t you?”  She smiled ignoring part of his statement to focus on what really mattered.”That he was, he’s my own personal hero.”  He nodded. “What’s going on with these two?”

“The EMT’s wanted to wait for any other casualties before leaving for the hospital. David is already there and they were just about to take Gold when Robin arrived with Miere.”

She stepped closer and saw them giving Lou a shot of something to calm him down. He seemed to stop squirming and lay back against the gurney. At the same time Gold was waking up and acting like a rabid animal. “Let me at that bastard!”

Miere laughed heartily.”Ah, finally awake in time to see your life burning around you. Eh Gold?”

Gold tried to jump from his gurney but was pushed back by the EMT and strapped down. “I’ll kill ya! lousy bastard!”

Miere appeared to be drifting out of consciousness.”Tisk Tisk might not be exactly what you wanted mon amie but she seems to be better at strategy. Mon Cheri will win this game. You sir will lose. The city will burn tonight along with all your treasures.”

Gold was fading out again as whatever was in the syringe that they gave him started working in on him as well.”You don’t double cross me Miere. I will make you pay for this.”

Miere laughed. “Too late. Tis already been done.”

She stood by listening to their conversation and taking in the familiarity between the two men. There was an understanding here and she wasn’t sure what it was exactly but whatever it was didn’t go as planned. This was not good.

She looked up to Graham’s eyes and saw the same question lingering in his look. “Did you catch all of that?”  He nodded. “I’ll have to relay this to Detective Arendelle. She’s taken over the case from our side.”  She nodded. “I’ll talk to her. Be careful Humbert. Lacey and Felix are still out there.”  She saw a smirk creep up on his face and that flirty expression he liked to turn on.”Worried about me now Emma?”

 “Only in a sense than any human would be. Thanks for going to tell Killian for me. I appreciate it.” He nodded smiling. “For good measure I’ll ride with these two to the hospital. Maybe they’ll spill their secrets.”

She smiled before walking away to find the Detective Arendelle. The police were going to need help finding Lacey and she needed to keep her mind off of the fact that the man she loves is currently fighting a raging inferno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood along the tree line at the back of the house hidden from view. Her blood was boiling at the fact that her plan was once again thwarted by the blonde bounty hunter. She’d had him, he would be dead at this moment if not for her interference. Now she’d have to go to more drastic measures, she didn’t want to make the people in town suffer but it seems she would have to.

That would be the only way to get peace in her mind. She owed it to her father to seek revenge on the man who stole his legacy and eventually his life. She looked down at Felix who was groaning and holding the back of his head. “Shut up! Someone could hear you. You’re lucky I found you when I did or you’d be ash right now.”

She stared off smiling, ignoring her companion’s whimpering, as the fireman tried to put out her beautiful blaze. She loved to watch the flames flicker and dance about, the ash rise above floating into in the sky and the smoke billow above the inferno as it rose higher and higher signaling her achievement. She huffed out a breath folding her arms over her chest with pride. “This is my best one yet. Lou would be proud if he hadn’t gone and got himself shot.”

“That poor bastard. He should have just run with us when he had the chance. Now he’s got a bullet in him and he’s going to jail along with his buffoon of a brother. I guess that’s what you get when you let a woman control your movement.”

She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up. Lou had been following her orders because he loved her, he wanted her to succeed and maybe he’d been stupid about how he did it but he did it just the same. Suddenly the sound of Felix’s whimpers along with his negativity towards women really got to her.  She licked her lips, reached into her clutch and pulled out the pink .22 caliber gun she’d gotten from Lou on their 10th anniversary.

She turned to face her soon to be expired partner aiming her gun at his head for the killshot. “No one talks about my dearest Lou that way and as for taking orders from a woman, you are fired.” She pulled the trigger hitting him between the eyes, silencing him for good before he had a chance to protest.

She took a breath, smiled and turned back to face the beauty of the fire once more. She could now enjoy Gold’s palace burning to the ground in peace. She smiled as she thought about Gold’s suffering. “I’ll get you, just you wait. You might have escaped once more but third time’s a charm.” She reached into her bag  pulling out the trigger to the final bomb and depressing it.

She laughed as the West Wing erupted into flames.

 


	22. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Last we left them Killian was battling a fire and the arsonist was hiding in the woods on the property. Sorry for the delay on this. We are almost nearing the end of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is more to come with this story soon.

He and Robin stood side by side holding the firehose intent on containing the raging inferno in front of them. It appeared that things might be calming down when an explosion erupted on the other side of the house rocking the ground and revitalizing the blaze.

An exchanged look of surprise was all it took to have them scrambling back to a safe zone as fast as their feet could carry them.  They ducked behind their truck just before a second explosion occurred right where they’d just been standing. “Bollocks!” exclaimed Robin shaking his head. “Guess we aren’t out of the woods yet Mate.” They peered out from behind the truck watching the blaze flare up again. “Doesn’t appear so.” They looked around for the rest of the crew hoping they’d also jumped back. He could tell Robin was counting heads. “Come on, let’s gather the crew and regroup. We need a new strategy with this one.”

“Aye, I’ll round them up.”

He felt exhausted, it’d already been quite the day and it appeared that it was just starting. Gold had a lot of house and a lot of stuff in the house. Everything was a flame. He felt a bit relieved when he heard the sirens of the other fire companies approaching.

He looked over to find Emma was searching for him from her position next to Detective Arendelle. He smiled and waved to her. She nodded and waved back. He was happy to know she was still there on site and continued with his task of gathering up his crew, tapping each person on the shoulder and pointing towards the truck.

He gathered them all and turned back towards where he saw Emma and noticed that she and the detective were rushing towards the tree line. He didn’t have time to worry, the heat was rising fast and they needed to get back on this.

“Everyone here?”  asked Robin.

He watched as Robin captured each person’s eyes taking inventory of the team. “Aye, we need to come up with a plan.”

-/-

She walked across the grounds towards the detective, glancing towards Killian every few steps making sure he was alright. The blaze was flaring and they were fighting it back. She took a breath and kept moving as quick as her feet could carry her.  She caught the detective’s attention with a slight tap on the shoulder. The woman turned to face her, stoic look on her face. “Detective Arendelle, I’m Emma Swan.”

She nodded.”Call me Elsa, I know who you are. I’m not sure if I should be angry at you or thankful that you were able to get the others out alive. We could have done it you know.”

She kept her mouth closed for fear of what she wanted to say.”I understand what you’re saying but you should also understand that both Killian and I have had training in rescues, we were already on the inside and why give up position when we could easily take care of things.”

The icy woman replied. “Sometimes easy isn’t the best.”

“Well, I… “ She was cut off at what sounded like a gun shot. She looked at the detective with wide eyes.”Did you hear that?”  Both women turned their heads from side to side to try to see if there was any immediate threat in their area.

Elsa had her gun drawn when she turned her attention back to her. “I did.”

“We should go check that out.”

“Emma, I really think you should stay here and let me do my job.”

She was about to protest when another set of explosions occurred from the blaze. She turned around quickly to look for Killian; her heart was in her throat. She was only able to swallow when she saw he and Robin dart behind the truck.  She let out a breath and froze for a brief moment. She saw him running towards the others and glance back towards her.  She waved and nodded letting him know she was ok.

“Thank goodness those men are ok. This arsonist seems to take the position of no mercy.”

“That she does and she likely has an accomplice with her. Felix wasn’t there when we went back for him. She might not be alone. That’s why you should let me come with you.” She argued.

Elsa looked over towards Graham who was standing by the ambulance and shook her head.”Fine, Do you have on a vest?”

“I do, let’s move.”

She glanced back towards Killian once more and raced after Elsa towards the location in the trees where they heard the gunshots.  They moved quickly and cautiously using the trees as a shield as they went through the wooded area. When they stopped again she noticed something on the ground ahead. She tapped Elsa on the shoulder and pointed.“Do you see that?

Elsa looked over.”Yeah, cover me.”

She nodded and held her gun ready. She watched as Elsa carefully moved towards what appeared to be a body. When she got there Elsa waved her over. “That’s Felix, I guess he didn’t make it after all.” He had a bullet hole between his eyes. Elsa pulled out her walkie talkie. “Shots fired in the vicinity, there’s a body over here just beyond the tree line.”

She knelt down and spotted the additional footprints in the mud. They were small, likely Lacey’s. “Footprints over here.” She called.  Elsa moved over to take a look. “The tracks lead that way. Come on, let’s go, she can’t be far.” She nodded trailing closely behind her and listening for any sounds of her other captor. They stopped nearing the end of the tracks which lead towards the road.

“She could have had a car waiting and might already be gone.” 

Elsa let out a breath.”You could be right. She certainly is a slippery one.”

A crunching of leaves caught their attention. She jumped behind a tree, Elsa following but not before a gun shot rang out and brushed against the detective’s arm, wounding her slightly. She knelt down behind the tree guarding Elsa from further pain. Elsa’s face was turned into a grimace. She turned back towards the direction of the shot and looked for Lacey.

“Lacey, come out. We know it’s you.” She called.

She heard the rustling of leaves again moving away from them. “Elsa, she’s on the move. Are you alright?”

“ I’ve got your back. Let’s go.”      

 She helped Elsa to her feet and they rushed forward seeking after the gun wielding arsonist. She felt her heart beating fast and pounding against her ribcage as she moved between the trees. She kept her ears open and eyes focused on anything that appeared to move.

They made it to the clearing but she was nowhere in sight. The sound of screeching tires in the opposite direction called their attention and they ran back towards the roadside hoping to catch her. She rushed forward ahead of the detective anxious to get her hands on Lacey. She made it back to the road just in time to see the back of a black SUV screaming down the road away from them.  “Was that her?” asked Elsa huffing out a breath and holding her side.

She nodded. “She did have a car waiting. Let’s get you back to the ambulance and have that arm looked at.”

“It’s probably just a scratch.”

“Still, you don’t want to ignore it and you are bleeding. Let’s go. They’re probably over there collecting Felix’s body.”

-/-

The crew worked tirelessly with the other fire companies who joined them to stifle the blaze. Things were working in their favor, no winds and the flames were dying down. The estate was in ruins. Any hope of saving the library was out of the question. The last round of blasts killed any hope of that which was such a shame.

“Mate, seems luck is finally on our side. I think we are finally getting a handle on this.”

Robin looked over and nodded. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a gunshot in the distance, of course in the direction that Emma and the detective ran towards.  He looked back to Robin who had a look of alarm on his face. “Did you hear that?”

“Sounded like a shot.” Said Robin.

“That’s what I thought.”

He had a sinking feeling that something terrible happened. He looked back towards the cars at the perimeter and Emma was not there, neither was the detective. “Where’s Emma?”asked his friend.

He pursed his lips. ”Likely wherever that shot rang out.”

Robin shook his head.”I’m sure she’s fine, if she’s half as stubborn as you, which she certainly seems to be she probably did the shooting.”

Robin’s words were meant to soothe him but they didn’t. He knew Emma would use caution but she was still out there and there was a gunshot. He wished more than anything this fire would suddenly blow out but of course he had a job to do. He would just have to believe she was fine; she could take care of herself and she’s proven it many times.

He kept the hose steady but kept staring back when he could for any glimpse of her. Suddenly the EMTs appeared carrying a stretcher with a body bag lying on top. He dropped the host fearing the worst and ran towards the car line, he heard Robin calling to him but he needed to make sure Emma was alright. He’d almost made it to the ambulance when Emma and the detective appeared at the opening of the trees.

He immediately changed course and rushed towards her. His heart was beating so fast and his emotions running all over the place. She looked at him with a combination of shock and worry running across her face. “Is everything alright? You look frantic.” He picked her up from the ground and hugged her tight. “God, I saw the body bag and heard the shot.” She leaned back to see the fear in his eyes.

She caressed his face, her feet still dangling as he held her.”I’m alright. I’m alright.” She leaned forward and kissed him slowly letting everything she was feeling pour out. Her hands moved to his hair knocking off his hat as he deepened the kiss, her body burning for more than what he could give her in that moment with all the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She pulled back at the sound of Elsa clearing her throat.

She slipped down from his arms gazing into his eyes. “Elsa’s been shot. I need to help her.” He closed his eyes and took a breath. “Aye. I better get back as well.” He looked to Elsa and then back to her. “Are you alright?” She nodded and touched her hand lightly to his chest. “Go ahead, I promise I’ll be waiting right here for you. I won’t leave this spot until you are done.”

He smiled and shook his head.”Don’t make those promises. I’m being a fool. I know you can handle yourself.” She leaned up and kissed him.”Go, I’ll be waiting right here. I promise.” He nodded, picked up his hat and saluted her before he rushed back to the fire.

“You’re going to give that poor man a heart attack.” She looked to Elsa and smiled.”Believe me we give each other at least one attack daily, probably since we met.” He seems to really care for you. Have you been together long?” She pushed her hair behind her ear when she thought about it. “No, not too long but we kind of just clicked from the start.” Elsa smiled at her. “Could have fooled me, you looked like you’ve been together forever.” 

“Come on; let’s get them to look at your arm.” She helped her forward worried that Elsa might drop at any moment because she was likely still in shock from the shot. She definitely had blood dripping through her coat so it wasn’t just a scratch. 

She helped Elsa into the back of the truck. “Thank you Emma.”  The EMT discovered that Elsa had been grazed by the bullet, a bit more than a scratch. Elsa protested with the EMT about going to the hospital, she wanted to remain on site. In the end she won out and they decided to dress her womb there. While Elsa was getting taken care of she slipped out of the truck and sat on the bumper doing exactly what she told Killian she would do, stay where she was and be safe. After everything he did for her that day she needed him to have peace of mind.

She’d be lying if she didn’t want to keep an eye on him as well. The blaze was flaring up all around and sadly the beautiful library was a raging inferno. The other fire companies were there helping to battle the blaze. That gave her some peace of mind too. She’d already lost David earlier thanks to their captor’s cruelty; she didn’t want anyone else she cared about being hurt. The fact that she didn’t have her phone didn’t help either. She couldn’t check in with Mary Margaret.

While she stared into the flickering flames her mind went to Lacey. She needed to think like her, an arsonist hell bent on revenge. She’d managed to thwart Lacey’s plan to kill Gold twice now and she suspected that she would be on her shit list for that. She needed to catch her before she was caught again.

If she were Lacey she would be thinking about how to get to Gold, she wanted him dead. She’d already seen that Lacey’s capable of killing in cold blood now with Felix in a body bag. She’s also capable of working with a crew; Felix had also been a surprise double agent. From the conversation she heard between Lou and Gold, Lou might also have been double dipping. Gold’s involvement with these fires was also suspect based on the words of a crazy man. She did have reason to believe that the crazy man might have been speaking the truth.

She would definitely have to keep an eye on Gold. With Lacey now alone, she would probably be unhinged. Her support system was now missing. She’d have to go somewhere comfortable, maybe back to the cabin? She could also make a run at Gold while he’s in the hospital or even her own sister Belle. That was the saddest part of all of this. She’d planned to kill her own sister in that blast.

She looked back and heard Elsa muttering a few choice words at the EMT for wrapping her arm too tight. She shook her head and looked back towards her fireman. He was still outside the fire and visible, even if he was far away, she could see his number clearly reflecting on the back of his jacket. That kept her calm in the face of the inferno.

She started to worry about her last thoughts about Lacey; the fact that she still wanted Gold dead. “Elsa, do they have coverage at the hospital for Gold and Miere?”

“Yes, Officer Humbert was overseeing the team that would be guarding them.”

“You feel confident about that detail?”

She chewed on her bottom lip when she thought about that. So far the local authorities have not proven to be very helpful. She was thankful Detective Arendelle was actually allowed to help with this situation. In fact she was the reason they were able to bring Elsa here in the first place since she crossed the town line during the kidnapping. In doing that they were allowed them to bring her in temporarily under their jurisdiction. Elsa’s hostage negotiation skills were the next reason. She hoped that Elsa would prove to be a valuable resource in the future.

She heard Elsa laughing.”You have that much confidence in Humbert too? Let’s just say I put in a call to my station and asked for backup to guard the entrance in the front and rear of the hospital too.”

She nodded.”Good to know. I’m afraid that Lacey is going to make a play for Gold again. We also have to worry that she’ll set off another bomb in the city.”

Elsa came walking out of the truck and sat down on the bumper next to her.”With all of the fire companies here fighting this blaze that would not be good.”

“No it wouldn’t.  I think I might have managed to set her off after this last attempt.”

“She did kill Felix. So far she hasn’t killed anyone.”

“I think we need to find her.”

“Agreed, but I’m fairly sure I heard you promise your fireman you would stay put.”    

 She looked over at the blonde detective and smiled.”Yes and I plan to keep that promise. He more than deserves to know I’m ok and if it gives him peace of mind right now I’ll do it.”

“Do what Love?”

She stood immediately when he entered the space in front of her. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tight. He let out a soft breath at her impact. “Are you alright?”

“Aye Love, just getting a break for some water; things are starting to get under control.”

She pulled back a bit so she could look into his eyes. She needed to see her _Mr. Sexy  Blue Eyes_ staring back at her after this day. She touched her hand softly to his face and wiped away the bit of soot that coated his cheek. “I’m glad you came back.”

“Any news?”

“No, I was just talking to Elsa about going to the hospital. I have a feeling that Lacey might try to harm Gold.”

She saw the worry cross his face and then he smiled. He brushed the stray hairs back off of her shoulder. “I’ll be awhile. Why don’t you go with Elsa to the hospital and I’ll either meet you there or at home?”  She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re my hero you know.” He smiled.”Be careful, text me or call me if you get into trouble. Just try not to get napped again tonight. I’ve had quite the day already Love.” She laughed and looked over to Elsa who was also laughing.

“I will but remember they took my phone so I won’t be able to call you. Be safe out there.”

He pulled her in tight, surprising her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant against his and he didn’t want to stop kissing her. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her home right then.  He reluctantly pulled back only after he left her breathless. “Just a reminder of what you’re coming home to lass.” She pressed her lips to his lingering just a bit until she felt him smile against her. “I’ll see you at home.”

He grabbed a bottled of water for him and Robin, turned back to her with a wink and rushed back up towards his crew.

“You ready detective?”

“Yes, we can use my car. You’ll have to drive.”

She smiled and grabbed her keys. She hopped in and started the car turning on the siren and the flashing lights.   Elsa gave her a look. “What we need to get there don’t we?”  She missed the thrill of driving a police cruiser. It was very satisfying to be able to command the road without worry of being pulled over herself. Elsa smiled. “Having a bit of fun are we?”

“It’s been awhile since I drove one of these.”

“Just get us there in one piece. I’ve already gotten one injury today and that’s the most I’ve had in the last 10 years.”  

She slowed to a crawl when they got to the hospital parking lot and found a spot on the side of the emergency room entrance. The cops Elsa called were standing outside the entrance just as she said they would be. They also confirmed there were cops by the rear doors as well.  

“You know those guys right?” asked Emma.

“Yes, I’ve worked with them for a long time. They are good people.”

“What about the cops in the rear?”

“Yes, I know them too. They work the early shift usually and came as a favor to me.”

“Ok, I don’t mean to be skeptical but with all of the double crossing that seems to be happening in this town I just worry.”

“Emma, you’re right to worry. I’ve seen quite a bit of corruption in my time too, just not quite so much here.”

They found out the location of Gold and Miere and quickly moved to go look in on them. She had a sinking suspicion that something was wrong. When they turned the corner and saw Humbert she slowed her pace. He was standing outside the room acting as a guard and moved towards them with a swagger in his step.

“Ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure of such beautiful company?”

“ We aren’t here for you buddy so you can relax. Have you noticed any suspicious activity here tonight? I have a feeling that Lacey is going to make a play for Gold.”

He pointed through the little window towards Gold who was sleeping soundly in his bed. “As you can see he’s fine. French and I have been keeping him company at a safe distance right out here.” She peered in the window and saw that his face was bandaged on one side and a butterfly bandage was over his other eye. “Has he been asleep the whole time?”

“Yes, they gave him a sedative when he arrived and he was out again soon after. Put up a fight though for a bit.”

Elsa stepped forward.”Did Mr. Gold mention anything else while he was awake?”

Humbert shook his head and smiled at her new closer proximity.”No, just mumbling nonsense and a few choice words towards Miere as they passed each other in the hall.”

That caught her attention and she looked towards Elsa then back to Humbert.”Is Miere still here?”

“Yes, he’s down the hall, on the left. Officer French is guarding him.”

“Belle?”

Humbert leaned back against the wall and put his thumb in the top of his belt. “Yeah, she said she wanted to guard him herself. She didn’t trust the guards that were on duty after finding out the Felix was a working with them.”

The sinking feeling was back in her gut. “Come on Elsa, let’s make sure he’s still where he’s supposed to be and make sure Belle is alright. She’s had quite a day herself.”

“Thanks Humbert!” called Elsa.

They hustled down the hall towards Lou’s room. Belle wasn’t outside as Humbert intimated she would be. “Maybe she’s inside?” suggested Elsa. She pushed open the door to find the bed rumpled and empty with no sign of Belle or Lou.

Emma looked at Elsa with wide eyes before rushing towards the door. “We need to get back to Gold’s room.” They quickly ran back towards Graham.” I bet that was Lacey.” Elsa was right behind her. “I better call this in. There could be more trouble tonight. We’re going to need extra guards on Gold.”

When she reached Graham she was breathless and he had a look of alarm on his face.”What’s happened?”

“Graham, did you think that might have been Lacey who’d asked to guard Lou? He’s gone.”

She heard Elsa on the phone calling in for backup and alerting authorities about what happened.

Graham stomped his foot and slammed his fist against the wall.“Damn it. What do you mean he’s gone?”

“I mean that it was probably not Belle but her TWIN sister Lacey that wanted to guard Lou.”

“Belle was here. She was with me guarding Gold the whole time.”

“She must have left at some point. Think about it.”

“I don’t know, she might have gone for coffee or the rest room but I don’t remember. She always seemed like Belle to me.” Graham shook his head muttering obscenities to himself.  

Elsa came forward.”Back up is on the way. I have them locking down the hospital at the exits as well. They can’t have gotten far and could still be here.”

Elsa poked Humbert in the chest. “Nobody gets in or out of that room. Do you understand?”

He gave her a look of shock.”Yes Ma’am.”

“Come on, let’s start a search. At the very least we should try to find Belle. What if she’s hurt?”

-/-

They finally got the blaze under control. The chief from the other company waved them off so they could get a break.  With the threat looming for other potential fires in their town it was welcome. They didn’t even protest the suggestion this time. They all knew it could get much worse.

That was one of the things he liked best about living in a small town, they were more likely to find helpful neighbors than when he worked in the city. They carefully gathered up their crew and rode back to the station together on the truck. Everyone looked tired after working long hours on such a nasty beast of a fire.

“Anyone fancy a pint?” asked Will.

“Scarlett you need to go home and rest or at the very least crash at the station.” Said Robin.

“What’s wrong with grabbing a pint? We worked hard.”

“Will the only reason they let us leave is because there could be another fire tonight. If you go drinking you could pass out or worse.” Said Anna.

He sat there listening to Anna trying to reason with the unreasonable holding in his laughter as she chided him for his bad behavior. All of their faces were covered in soot as usual and their expressions were grim. The fact that their newest recruits could be so amusing was nice to have on such a grim day.

“Jones, Earth to Jones.” Said Robin.

“Sorry Mate. It’s been a long day.”  
 “Is Emma at home?”

“She went to the hospital with Elsa to check on things.”

“Any news on David?” asked Robin.

He reached into his pocket and checked his phone for missed calls or messages before he remembered that Emma’s phone was taken before they took her hostage. “Emma doesn’t have her phone and I haven’t heard a word from David.”

He’d forgotten she didn’t have her phone and had no way to reach her. They pulled into the station and he climbed off the truck, feeling the burn in his legs. He helped Anna down as she looked worse for wear. “Good job today Arendelle.” 

She looked up and smiled.”Thank you Jones. “

“Have you heard from your sister? She and Emma left for the hospital earlier. For getting shot she seemed alright.”

“Elsa was shot! When! Where! How! I have to Call her now! I haven’t seen her since the fire started.”

“I’m sorry lass, I thought you knew. She thought it was only a scratch.”

Anna held up her finger to him with wide eyes.”Elsa! Are you alright? Jones said you got shot.”  

He closed his eyes and smiled. He hadn’t thought about the fact that Anna could reach Elsa. He felt awful for scaring the poor lass.

“We just got back from the fire and I’m here with Killian.” Said Anna.

He listened intently waiting impatiently for any bit of news about Emma, David or the arsonist.

“He’s right here. Hold on.” She held out the phone to Killian. “Emma wants to talk to you.”

“Thanks.”

_E: Killian, is everything ok?_

K: Aye, we are back at the station. Will you be home soon?

_E: Lou is missing and we think Lacey took him while impersonating Belle. Elsa and I are looking for them now. The hospital is on lock down._

K: Do you need me to come and help?

_E: No, please go home and get some rest. With them on the loose they could cause more damage and I don’t want you to risk getting hurt because you are helping me search rooms, besides you already saved me today._

K: I’d gladly save you any day.

_E: My personal hero. I kind of like that but I need you to be safe too. Go get some rest and I’ll be home to take care of you later._

K: Are you certain you don’t need my help?

_E: I’ll be safe. I promise. Back up is on the way._

K: Call me if you need me. I’ll be waiting for you.

_E: I promise. Go get some rest. I’ll be home soon._

K: Alright Love.

He handed the phone back to Anna. “Thanks Lass.” He walked over to locker and shed his coat, hat and boots. He felt lighter but the weight of the day was holding him down. He spotted Robin walking towards the truck. “Mate, bad news.”

Robin rolled his eyes.”What is it?”

“Miere and Lacey are unaccounted for. They believe that they are still in the hospital but if they aren’t that could mean trouble for us later.”

Robin slapped him on the shoulder.”Thanks for letting me know. I’ll spread the word. I know some of the guys are just going to sleep upstairs on the cots. What about Emma?”

“She’s over at the hospital with Elsa. The place is on lock down just in case they try to escape.”

Robin shook his head. “Let’s hope they catch them.”

He nodded.”I’m going to head home. Could be a long night.”

“Let’s hope I don’t see you until tomorrow.” Said Robin.

He walked back to the truck to grab his things. He almost forgot that his weapon and vest were there.

-/-

“Thanks for letting me talk to him. I can’t believe they took my phone. I’m glad he’s safe back at the station.”

“Anna too. She’s quite hell bent on proving she can do that job.”

“I have no doubt she can. “

“I know she can too but she still worries me. I swear she has no fear, never has.”

“I know the type.”

The proceeded into the next patient room cautiously to continue the search. Other officers were searching other rooms on the floor too. The police guarding the doors confirmed they hadn’t moved since they got there. The time frame that Graham provided them as to when Belle left to guard Miere was well within the time that the guards at the entrances were on duty. No one saw Lacey either.

Based on what they’d heard they had reason to believe that Lacey and Lou were still in the hospital. There was no way they could have gotten out without someone seeing them but so far none of the rooms proved their hunch was true.

As they were walking out of the room a sudden scream from the hall bathroom set them running. She pulled her gun and had it ready before they approached. The door flew open and a nurse stood in front of them shocked.”There’s a woman unconscious in the last stall. I’ll go for help.”

Emma rushed forward. “It has to be Belle.”

It was. The poor woman was laying on the floor unconscious in her underwear and bra. The clothing Lacey had been wearing was tossed into the waste basket by the sink. Belle had a growing bruise on her temple. She knelt next to her, checked her pulse and she was breathing.”Belle, Belle are you alright, can you hear me.” A soft moan came from her lips. She tried to open her eyes.”Lacey.” she whispered.

“I know, don’t talk Belle. We’re getting you help. “

The door flew open and the nurse had a gurney and orderlies with her to help lift her from the floor. “Cover her.” Shouted Emma.

The nurse nodded and lifted the white sheet over her unconscious body. “I can’t believe she did that to her sister.” Said Elsa.

“Take her down to the same room Gold is in. I want her watched too.” Ordered Emma. The nurse nodded and they pushed her forward to go examine her.

Elsa looked around checking for anything else that might have been left behind. “Is that a firecracker?”

Emma looked down in the corner in the direction Elsa pointed towards where they found Belle lying just a few moments ago. Her stomach flipped when she saw what it was.”Elsa, I need your phone again.”

-/-

He was just about to leave when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It wasn’t a number that he recognized.

E: Killian, It’s Emma.

K: What’s wrong?

E: We found Belle unconscious here in the ladies room at the hospital.

K: Was she breathing?

E: Yes, but we also found a smoke bomb. Can you check the plans to see if this hospital is on Gold’s list of properties that he owns?

K: Of course, hang on and I’ll look immediately.

He rushed back towards David’s office catching Robin’s eyes in the process. He lifted the plans and looked at the names of the projects at the bottom of the page as he leafed through them. He blinked hard when he found the blue print.”No.”

K: It is one of his. I have the plans here.

E: What are we going to do? If they set of the bomb in here a lot of people could get hurt or worse.

K: Everyone is still here. I’ll talk to Robin about getting the team over there immediately. Maybe we can find the bomb before they can detonate it. You said they are still in the hospital right?

E: Yes, we think so. I’m going to talk to the police about getting people evacuated who can leave in the mean time. I’ll meet you at the entrance. Call Elsa’s phone when you get here so I can get you in.

K: Be careful. I’ll see you soon.

E: You too.

“Killian is going to bring the fire crew. We have to find them or the bomb before they set it off. That smoke bomb is the clue to the start of the fires and this hospital is a target.”

Elsa’s eyes went wide.”They mean to blow up the hospital?”

“Yes, We need to get everyone out of here that we can.”  


	23. Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! This chapter concludes the story. I hope you’ve all enjoyed reading it. If you like this AU I do expect to continue it with another story. This may conclude this adventure but expect more to come. Emma’s seen a lot of Killian’s world and it’s time he’s seen some of hers. As always I just want to thank those of you who have followed this story and left me comments, reviews, and messages in my ask box. Everyone that tried to guess the arsonist in the beginning, your messages gave me so much joy. Thank you again for keeping up with me.

He was starting to feel the weight of the day and hoped that they would somehow come up a way to end this madness. Robin waved his arms calling out to the crew. “Listen up everyone! Gather around.”  Each member of the crew stopped what they were doing and rushed to join them in the center of the hall.

He took a deep breath and looked to Robin waiting for him to address the crew. ”Listen Killian’s just been on the phone with Emma over at the hospital. It seems that the arsonist might be trapped there and they’ve found clues that lead them to believe that there could be a bomb.”

“Wait, but my sister Elsa is there too. Are you sure there’s a bomb?” asked Anna.

“Lass, she is working with Emma to see if they can locate it or find the arsonist. There is no confirmation of the bomb’s existence yet. They’ve just found the clue we’ve found at each previous site, the smoke bomb, and the hospital is one of Gold’s properties. It does fit the profile of their other targets.”

Anna had a look of alarm flash across her face.”All those people in danger. We need to help.”

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder and continued to address the group. “That is the plan. They are going to need to evacuate the hospital as best as they can just in case there is a bomb. We can help them with the evacuation by lending them a hand and if something were to happen we will be on site.  I know this is a lot to ask of you, especially after the day’s events already.”

“Oi, that’s why we’re here. We got to stop em from doing any more destruction to this town. If they keep it up we won’t have a town to protect.” Said Will.

Robin nodded and pat Will on the back.“If anyone feels that they are too tired to go please let me know. I don’t wish to put anyone in harm’s way. You’ve all worked hard and I know what fatigue can do to the mind and body.”

“Chief, I haven’t been here very long but none of these men strike me as the type to leave in a crisis.” Said Anna.

Killian smiled and saw the reactions of the others who were nodding. “She’s right Mate.”

“Good then, that’s what I hoped. Now everyone suit up and let’s get on the truck. Be prepared for the worst and hope for the best.”

Killian knew that his mission would be much different than that of the others. He wanted to find that bomb and deactivate it before any fire could start. He’d been trained to do this and on many a mission he’d been able to diffuse a bomb saving many innocent lives and members of his company.

He slipped on his protective gear and thought of Emma. He knew she’d had training as well but hadn’t known her long enough to know if she’d ever diffused a bomb. He just knew he wanted the chance to ask her that question. Up until now they’d never actually found the bomb before detonation. He hoped that it was merely a scare and not an actual bomb that they would find.

They’d each been in the trigger room, found the smoke bomb and been trapped in the fire after the blast. They’d recovered the bomb after explosion but the remnants were never enough to allow them to determine how it was built or triggered.  This time he was determined to be there to prevent the fire rather than fight it. They had to keep the hospital and all the patients safe.

 Lacey had gone too far in her charge for revenge. Innocent lives were at stake and it would not be easy to help them all.  He checked his bag to make sure all the necessary tools were in it to try to diffuse the bomb. He grabbed his gear and jumped on the truck with the others.  He looked around and everyone was present and ready.

Robin tapped his shoulder. “I’ve called the other chiefs and they will be readying their crews just in case there is a need. They understand how critical this is and although their crews are tired too they will be on standby ready to help. “

He nodded. “Good thinking. Let’s just hope it won’t come to that.”

-/-

She and Elsa hurried down the halls looking for the hospital administrator’s office.  They needed to find out what the evacuation plan was for the hospital in case of emergency. She couldn’t believe that Lacey could be this cruel. So many people could die if she set off that bomb. Killian would be arriving soon and they would continue searching the hospital for the bomb or Lacey.  They had to stop it from going off this time; the alternative was too grave to think of.

She rushed down the corridors closely following Elsa and thinking about the situation. There was one thing that kept bothering her about the whole situation, Lacey was a petit woman and Lou had been shot.  He’d also been given serious pain killers to numb the pain and had to have had the bullet removed by a surgeon.

Without help how would Lacey have been able to get Lou out of his bed and mobile enough to either leave the hospital or hide at all? Her companions were either dead or in jail, unless she had another accomplice? She wouldn’t put it past Lacey to have someone else in her pocket. She’d lived in the town all her life before she took off. It also seemed that Gold had quite a bit of enemies.

Someone would have had to have seen them. None of the staff on the floor saw them leave or remembered Belle leaving the room.  Her eyes kept moving from left to right checking for possible threats after that revelation crossed her mind. She was also still looking for their suspects, they couldn’t have just disappeared.

As they worked their way down the hall they ran into Mary Margaret coming out of one of the rooms.”Emma, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

The surprise of seeing Mary Margaret changed the priority in her mind to quickly get her friends to safety. “Elsa go on ahead. I’ll catch up.” Elsa nodded and kept moving.

“Mary Margaret is David alright? Can he move?”

“Emma you seem frantic. What’s going on?”

“Listen, I don’t have time to talk but if you can get David out of here and go home. Get as far away as possible. There’s a bomb threat that we are trying to neutralize. Things are going to get uncomfortable here really quick.”

A look of surprise and shock ran across Mary Margaret’s face.“Ok, he’s finalizing with the doctor right now. He’s got a concussion. I’ll get him home now.”

She started to walk away and turned back thinking if David knew he might try to help and potentially worsen his condition. She called out.”Mary Margaret, don’t say anything to him ok. I don’t want him to try being a hero.”  Mary Margaret smiled disappearing into her husband’s room.

She picked up the pace to try to catch Elsa with the administrator. As she turned the corner she walked past the front doors just in time to see the Fire Engine park in the fire lane. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Killian jump out of the truck and rush towards the doors with Robin behind him.

Her heart fluttered when she saw him smile as she ran towards him. He hugged her tight when she reached him. “I’m so glad to see you. Elsa’s on her way to the hospital administrator to talk about the evacuation plan.”

“Right down there?” asked Robin as he continued rushing forward.

“Yes, down on the right.”

“Robin wants to review the plan as well. Any sign of Lacey or Lou?”

She looked into his concerned blue eyes and took his hand.”Not yet.  The officers are still searching the rooms upstairs.”

“What about the Emergency Room or Intensive Care? I was thinking about it on the way over. How could Lacey have gotten a man who’d been shot out of here alone? She had no more accomplices. Perhaps a busy ward might be where she could hide in plain sight until her chance to escape.”

”I had a similar thought about that. They have to be in here somewhere and I don’t think they have checked the Emergency Room or Intensive Care yet. We don’t know for sure that Lacey has no more accomplices; she seems to have a lot of friends in low places. Can you alert Robin that we are going to check them out so Elsa isn’t waiting for me?”

“Aye.” He pressed his shoulder walking and let Robin know their plans before following her down her down the short hallway through the waiting room and into the Intensive Care Unit. The head nurse approached them as they walked in. “Can I help you?”

She looked at her name tag. “Nurse Mills, We need to search each room. We are looking for a fugitive and it’s possible she is hiding down here. She would be with an injured man.”

The woman’s brown eyes stared back at her with a look of alarm quickly turning to a scowl. “I see well I should let you know that any type of intrusion is bad for the patients in the Intensive Care Unit.”

“We can assure you that it’s urgent and we will use the utmost care while we search.”

She looked at the woman with pleading eyes. “We’ll be quiet and quick. I promise.”

Nurse Mills sucked in a deep breath and waved her hand.“ Fine, go ahead. I don’t think you’ll find anything. “

They approached the first door and opened it carefully. It was a simple room with a single bed, a single chair and a bathroom. The beds had no room for anything or anyone to hide under them.  It would be highly unlikely for someone to hide in the room itself but the bathroom would be more of a shield.

The patient was sleeping peacefully in bed when they entered. Killian caught her gaze and moved forward to check the bathroom. “Killian, be careful.”  He nodded, peeked inside and turned back shaking his head.”It’s Empty, just a simple room, clear shower curtain covering the shower stall.”

“Ok, so it should make things easy for use to check them quickly.”

They quietly turned out of the room and repeated their checks on the next three rooms with no luck. Each time she felt the pit in her stomach growing at the thought of each of those poor patients being in danger if they didn’t find them.

The next room they entered she stopped short at the doorway. She eyed the patient and noticed something familiar about the shape of the man’s face and his hair. ”Killian, is that Lou?”

He squinted his eyes as he looked at the man lying in the bed. He certainly resembled Lou but this man’s face was beaten so that it was swollen, black and blue. As he got closer he raised his eyebrows when he saw the tattoo on his neck. “Does this look familiar?” He pointed out the tattoo for Emma. “The shape of his jaw and the color of his hair lead me to believe that it’s him but he was not beaten this way when he left for the hospital. That is definitely his tattoo though.  I can’t forget that rose with the barb wire around it.”

She quickly grabbed the chart at the end of the bed and looked up to catch his gaze.”It’s blank.” She looked to the bathroom and then back to him, her eyes wide. She pulled her gun from its holster and he moved behind her as she approached slowly.  She turned back looking up at him with a curt nod before she moved forward.

She was not prepared for what she saw when she turned the corner.  A woman in uniform with her hands tied and tape over her mouth leaning up against the side of the shower, out cold. The confusing part was that she looked like Belle but Lacey was her identical twin. They’d also found Belle in the ladies room stripped and out cold upstairs.  

She stopped and looked to Killian.”What do you make of this?

“Didn’t you say you found Belle in the ladies room?”

She nodded.”That’s what doesn’t make sense about this. It has to be Lacey trying to fool us into letting her go free. ”

She moved forward into the shower stall and pushed against her shoulder to rouse her. “Wake Up Lacey, it’s over.”

She pushed her again, this time her eyes flew open with a look of alarm but her mouth was covered in tape. She tried to speak and began wiggling to try to get free. “Hold still Lacey. I’ll take the tape off.” She pushed against her shoulder to hold her in position and ripped off the tape from her mouth quickly.

“Ow! I’m not Lacey. I’m Belle! You’re making a mistake.”

 “I’m not falling for your game Lacey. We found Belle. I saw what you did to her and what you did to Lou. Give it up.”

She pulled the woman up from the floor and pushed her up against the wall. The rope around her wrists fell to the floor easily. She shook her head and pulled her cuffs from her pocket placing them around the woman’s wrists. ”Owww, Emma, I swear I’m Belle. “

Killian stepped out of the bathroom and called Robin on his shoulder walkie to let him know that they’d found Lou and Lacey. When he stepped back inside he observed Emma speaking to the confused woman.

 “Look Lacey, I’m not falling for your tricks. Where is the bomb? Where is the detonator?”

“Emma, Please! I was with you in the library earlier, I showed you the private hiding space and I helped you bring David to safety.”

She looked over to Killian who was just as confused as she was. She looked back to the woman who was wearing Belle’s uniform and knew of their earlier escape. She pulled her forward out of the bathroom and back towards Lou. “Oh My God, what happened to him?”

“This is your doing I suppose?” questioned Emma.

“Emma, I swear, I promise you that I’m Belle. I’m not Lacey. She must still be out there you have to believe me.”

She felt frustration boiling inside. She wanted to believe her but Lacey had been so clever until now. She looked into the dazed woman’s face. She didn’t see any traces of a lie. She looked back to Killian and bit her lip.

Killian looked to the woman and then back to her. “Emma, you don’t think?”

“I don’t know. It could be possible that Lacey would stage her own accident. She’s been ruthless until now. It would leave her unguarded. No one would suspect that a woman left beaten and without clothing would be the culprit.”

The woman looked at them with alarm crossing her face. “Accident? What Accident? Where is she now?”

“If that is Lacey she’s in the room alone with Gold.”

“Rumple! She’ll kill him Emma. We have to go now!” shouted the woman.

She pursed her lips.“Damn it. I’m not removing the cuffs until I’m sure. We better go check on Gold. You’re coming with us Lacey, Belle whoever you are.”

“I want to. Emma, I promise you it’s me.”

“I hope it really is you Belle but now we have a problem. They put Belle, or who we thought was you in the room with Gold. Graham is standing guard outside the door.”

Their prisoner groaned and she nodded in understanding. They rushed out of the room towards the nurses’s station towards Nurse Mills.”There’s a man down in room 7, he’s a fugitive and must be guarded. His name is Lou Miere. He was under police protection and evaded them earlier. It looks as if his face has been beaten, likely to hide him in plain sight.”

The stoic nurse had a look of horror cross her face. “I’ll watch him myself until you send help.”

“Thanks. If you see a woman who looks exactly like her don’t let her come anywhere near you, use force to take her down if you have to.”

The nurse smiled and raised her eyebrow.”Not a problem.”

They continued towards Gold’s room, taking the woman claiming to be Belle along with them. She hoped that they would find it as they left it but she also hoped that the woman with them was actually Belle. At least she’d know she was safe. “It’s just up this way.”

When they turned the corner they saw Graham slumped against the wall in front of the door and a glimpse of a woman pushing a man around the corner in a gurney at the end of the hall. “Killian, I think that was Lacey.” He nodded and took off in a run after them. She quickly turned and uncuffed the woman next to her.” Belle, please be Belle. Can you take care of Graham? I’ve got to help Killian.”

Belle looked at her with sadness in her eyes.”Get her Emma, don’t let her hurt Rumple.  Even if he is a bastard I still love him. I don’t want my sister to kill him.”

She nodded and took off in a sprint to try to catch up to them. She rounded the hall in time to see Killian stop short in front of the elevator. “She took Gold in here. I’m waiting to see which floor they get off.”

She held her side feeling a stitch of pain from the run and took some deep breaths.”I can’t believe this woman. She’ll stop at nothing to kill him.”  He nodded and the bell on the elevator rang out at the top level.”The roof. There’s an elevator pad up there come on.”

They rushed up the stairs moving as quickly as they could. Killian called Robin again alerting them of the situation. “Mate, she’s on the roof. Send up some help if you can.”  Robin acknowledged, promising to send in reinforcements just as they reached the landing to the roof deck.

The carefully pushed open the doors to witness Lacey yelling at Gold towards the edge of the building. Her arms were flailing and they could hear her voice getting louder and angrier although they couldn’t make out exactly what she was saying. It sounded like she said she was going to throw him off the roof.  They quietly approached the pair. “Killian, we need to take her down. I think we should split up. If she doesn’t know we’re both here maybe we can do it.”

“Aye, that sounds like a good plan. I’ll head over there around that stack of crates. You distract her and I’ll rush in.”

“Ok, I can do that.”

He looked at her and smiled. She grabbed him forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Let’s end this.”

He started slowly around as Lacey was distracted by whatever Gold was saying to her. When Killian was out of Lacey’s sight like she rushed forward.”Lacey! Stop! This has to end.”

The woman scowled at her.”You again. I’m not letting you stop me from giving this bastard his just desserts. He deserves to die. He killed my father!”

She looked at Gold. He had a fresh bruise on the side of his face. He closed his eyes and his mouth at the allegations made by Lacey. “I know he’s done awful things to your family but that doesn’t mean he deserves to die. We can find another way to make him pay for what he did to you.”

“No! It’s too late! He has to die.”

Clearly rationalization was not going to work. Gold was strapped to the gurney and unable to move from it so he would be no help. She looked to the left and saw Killian get into position.  Lacey had her hands on Gold’s gurney ready to push him over the edge. She had to be quick and prayed Killian understood what he needed to do.

She moved forward and grabbed the other side of the gurney and pulled. This enraged Lacey.”No, you can’t take him. He’s mine and he’s going to die!”  In that moment Killian emerged and tackled her to the ground. She pulled her cuffs from her pocket and placed them around her wrists. Lacey let her face fall to the ground and she let out a strangled.”No.”

She looked over to Gold and saw relief cross his face as he closed his eyes. Robin and a few police officers rushed through the roof doors. She looked to Killian and smiled.”It’s over.”  He picked Lacey up from the ground. Tears were in her eyes as she looked to Gold. “You should be dead! You bastard You should be dead!” She spat in his face as they walked her past him.

Orderlies grabbed Gold’s gurney and followed behind them towards the elevator.  When the doors opened at the bottom they were received by a loud cheer from the crowds that were waiting outside who’d been evacuated from the hospital.

Elsa was standing by the police car waiting for Lacey’s arrival. She looked to Emma and smiled as she pushed Lacey into the back and slammed the door. “Great work you two. You make quite the team. First you rescued Gold from the fire; now you’ve managed to save his life again and get the arsonist.” 

Emma looked up to Killian’s beautiful blue eyes and smiled. “We do make a pretty great team.” He put his hand on her shoulder.”Aye we do.” 

“Emma, would you like to ride with me to the station?”

She nodded towards Elsa and looked back to her fireman.”See you at home?”  He leaned forward and kissed her softly, knowing that this time she meant it. “Aye, I’ll be waiting for you.”

-/-

Satisfaction washed over her on the way to the station. She was so happy that they finally caught Lacey and they did it without another catastrophe. Robin found the bomb exactly in the location of the others. If it weren’t for her poor trigger work there would have been a fire there as well.  Apparently Lou was the brains behind the bomb.

She wanted to feel sorry for the woman that burned down half the town in her quest for vengeance against Gold but she couldn’t, too many people were hurt in the process. She still didn’t think Gold was innocent in all of this, there was definitely something between him and Lou, and he did push Mr. French out of business. 

She hoped that as Gold licked his wounds in the hospital that a little reflection on his own actions would serve him right. Lacey had kicked and screamed all the way through booking until she was safely tucked in a cell, specifically for those that needed to be isolated from others. A lawyer would be hard pressed to get her off after all of the evidence they’d found, sadly she’d likely be institutionalized rather than imprisoned. Belle watched through the double sided mirror as they questioned her. She did feel sad for her. She’d never had a sister of her own but the fact that Belle had and she was in such a state was painful to think about. Belle was a hero, she’d helped both she and David escape. She should be commended for it.

Elsa dropped her off in front of her apartment building. They’d made plans to meet up for lunch sometime. Since they were both new to the area and likely to cross paths again Emma welcomed the idea of making a new friend, especially since she’d decided to put down some roots with Killian.

She slammed the car door and waved to Elsa before running towards the apartment building. She couldn’t wait to see him now that the threat had been managed. They could both relax, maybe take a few days off, at least she hoped.

She got to the door and composed herself. She turned the handle and it was unlocked. She walked in and found the apartment had been decorated with lit candles, there was soft music playing and something smelled wonderful in the kitchen.  She couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face. Killian walked into the room, freshly showered, towel drying his hair, dressed in soft pants and a tight black t-shirt.

He rushed forward and picked her up spinning her around, kissing her softly. She laughed.”Hi, this place looks amazing. I can’t believe you did this.”  He set her down and she pressed her ear to his chest as he held her tight pressing little kisses to her head.”I wanted to surprise you. I know it’s been a long day and I want you to relax. Dinner is cooking.  Why don’t you go ahead and take a shower while I finish up?”

She pulled back and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. “How did I get so lucky to find you?”  He shook his head.”I think we found each other and I’d say we are both lucky.” She tilted her head to the side looking at him like he was the greatest gift she ever received.”Thank you for rescuing me again, for being there with me to stop Lacey and for risking your life every step of the way. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done. I mean you even gave me a place to live when I needed it.”

“Love, it’s been my pleasure to do all of those things for you and with you. You’ve awakened me to a part of life that I’d neglected, or never thought I’d feel again and I have to thank you for that too.” She caressed the side of his face gently.”I feel the same way about you and I hope you know that if things were reversed I would do the same for you. “He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. He hoped she felt the same and suspected as much but it was nice to have confirmation from her.

He swat her on the arse.”Go on now, dinner will burn if I don’t tend to it and I’ve had quite enough of fires for the day.” She laughed and looked around at the candles burning.”Is that so?”  He smiled and waggled his eyebrows.”Well some fire anyway. These fires have purpose to hopefully set a mood.”

She swayed her hips as she walked down the hall and turned around to face him.”Yeah, that’s a definite. As soon as I get this grime off of me, you’ll see just how effective those candles actually are.”  He grinned and nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom.

-/-

 The candles didn’t stop in the living room; they were in the bathroom and bedroom as well. She was never so happy to strip off her clothes and get into a shower.  The warm water rushed against her body and she felt more invigorated by the second.  The relief that the arsonist was caught washed over her at the same time.

She was still smiling from the sight of the apartment when she walked in. Killian truly was an amazing man. He’d been there nearly every step of the way since she’d met him. It was amazing how he’d understood her and catered to her every need. He knew what she needed before she even voiced it. He’d engrained himself into her heart in such a small period of time. It should scare her but it didn’t. She welcomed such an amazing person in.

So many things attracted her to him, his quick wit, kind heart and the man was a smart strategist and smart was sexy to her. Not to mention how gorgeous and sexy he was. When he walked out with that damp hair in the tight black t-shirt she wanted to take him right there on the spot but she knew he’d put a lot of thought into the evening he’d planned so she reigned herself in.

She decided to take his idea of a soft comfortable look and dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a soft cotton fitted t-shirt. Comfortable could still be sexy and she wanted to drive him wild too. She sprayed on a bit of strawberry body spray that he seemed to like so much and moved to go meet him. She also had a pretty set of lingerie underneath.

-/-

He was never so happy to walk into the room and see her standing there smiling. The trouble was over, at least for now and all he wanted was to spend some time with her, uninterrupted time. He’d told Robin he was taking vacation for the next four days and not to disturb him for anything.

He had dinner warming in the oven along with a bottle of wine breathing in the kitchen. He poured each of them a glass and waited for her to come back. He thought of joining her in the shower, one of his favorite things to do but he wanted to allow her a few minutes alone to breathe so  he opted for one before she came home.

She was extraordinary and he still couldn’t believe his luck in running into her that first night at the bar. She’d captured his attention then and has held it ever since. He never realized how much he missed the tender touches and affection that she’d been so free about giving him. Her gentle nature under that tough as nails façade was a marvel.  He already knew she was the one for him, the one he didn’t know he needed, the one he’d hoped would stay in his life forever.

They’d only been together a short time so he didn’t want to scare her with such declarations but hopefully his actions let her know where his heart lies.  He turned when he heard her clear her throat behind him.  His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open at the sight of her.”You look Gorgeous.”  She raised her shoulder and smiled. “Thank you.”

He picked up the glasses of wine and walked to meet her, handing one to her and keeping the other.  She tapped her glass against his.”To finishing a case with a happy ending.”  He smiled.”Cheers.”

She took a sip coating her lips with the sweet wine he’d chosen.”Mmm, this is good.”  He stepped in closer placing his hand on her hip and grinning.”I’m glad it pleases you.” His voice just did things to her when it dropped to that smooth lilt that she was so fond of.” Dinner smells wonderful.”

His eyes went wide and he turned to go back to the kitchen.”Speaking of dinner. “

“Can I help?”

He pulled the roast chicken from the oven and placed it on the counter. It smelled and looked amazing.”Wow, that looks great. If it tastes half as good as it smells I’ll love you forever.” He nearly dropped the pan at her words and looked up at her with a smile. “Let’s hope you like it.” He noticed the blush on her cheeks, probably when she realized what she’d said.  He scratched behind his ear.”Well, I can’t take all the credit for it. I got it from the local market and I’m just warming it up. I figured something more than pizza tonight since we are celebrating. ”

She stepped behind him wrapping her arms through his so she could press her face to his back and hug him tight. She pressed kisses across his shoulder blades. “This looks amazing. You know I still owe you a nice dinner and I promise to make good on the Strawberry shortcake.”

He closed his eyes and nodded remembering that she’d tried to make a nice dinner for him before being captured. He turned in her arms and picked up her chin to look directly into her beautiful green eyes before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.”There will be plenty of time for that. It’s only the beginning Love.” She smiled and kissed him quickly. “You’re right and I’m hungry. Let’s eat so we can get on to dessert.”

He tilted his head questioning.” I didn’t pick up dessert. “She smiled and pat him on the arse before showing him the red ruffle on her bra strap.”Don’t worry I’ve got that covered.”  He let his head fall back and closed his eyes.”Oh, don’t tempt me. I’d happily have dessert all night long.” She waggled her eyebrows and took a sip of her wine. “Good, I’m counting on it.”

Dinner was very relaxed and easy. They huddled together on the couch afterwards talking about the events of the day. It started out so well with her going to the station with him, then the hostage situation, the rescue, the fire, the shooting, and finally the capture of their arsonists. One thing was true that even when they were apart they were together every step of the way, both working to get back to the other.  The way he found her and helped her touched her heart on many levels.

She held his hand lacing her fingers with his and looking intently into his sexy blue eyes, the same beautiful eyes that drew her to call him that first night and smiled. “Ready for dessert? “ He moved in closer pressing a kiss on her exposed shoulder continuing to her neck and finally to her earlobe.”Aye, you could say that.”

She felt his arousal against her leg and a shiver ran through her.  He stood up and she lifted her arm suggesting he pull her up but he had other plans in mind. He lifted her over his shoulder. She squealed in delight.”I’m never going to get used to this.”  He laughed and marched down the hall to their room.

The beautiful candlelit glow immediately washed away the giddiness she felt before entering the room. He let her down slowly from his shoulder so that her body brushed against him. The hard plains of his chest against her soft curves felt amazing. All she could think about was removing that tight cotton t-shirt from his body and running her fingers through the soft hair on his chest.

She fingered the hem as her lips connected with his neck and then his ear as she took a page out of his playbook. “Too many clothes.” She whispered. He leaned back and she tugged his shirt over his head and let her hands brush over his chest. She smiled and looked up to see him grinning.”God you are sexy.”  He laughed. “I’m glad you think so lass.” She nodded.” Oh I do.”

“I believe you also have too many clothes Swan.” She held her arms up for him to lift her tank top over her head and after so he could run his hands over the soft curves of her lace covered breasts. She slipped her shorts off and modeled her lacy red thong and frilly matching bra. “Gorgeous Love, simply Gorgeous but I still think you’ve got on too much.” He pulled her close and she could feel just how much he liked what she was wearing.

His soft lips covered hers and she licked along his bottom lip. His thumbs slipped into the elastic on her hips and he slipped off her panties. He pulled her leg up over his hip and held her firmly against him. Their tongues tangled together sensually as he rubbed his arousal against her core. She mewled at the contact pulling back to see his mussed hair from her hands.”God I need you Killian. We’ve waited too long.” 

He captured her lips and walked her back until they hit the bed. He let her down softly and slipped off his pants. She moved back on the bed and put her finger in her mouth biting softly as she watched him undress. He really did have a gorgeous body.  He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and sat it on the bed next to her. She waited in anticipation as he climbed onto the bed pressing soft kisses from her knee all the way to her inner thigh. It felt good to have him touching her again.

He teased her awhile pressing kisses around her thigh and stomach before slipping two fingers into her wet heat.”God you’re so wet for me.”  She laid back with her eyes closed as she let the amazing sensation wash over her. His tongue soon replaced his fingers and he laved at her core teasing her aching nub until a wave of pleasure rippled through her body and relaxed her completely. “That’s it let go Love.”

She hummed in satisfaction and he smiled as he climbed over her body. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down on top of her capturing his lips and swiping her tongue lightly against his. His hardened length pressed against her center reminding her how much she wanted him to be inside of her. She pushed him over onto his back and straddled him sliding back and forth, teasing him lightly with her slick arousal.

“Is it your intention to kill me?” She continued to rock against him as his eyes closed and he moaned softly giving her the response she wanted. She picked up the foil package and ripped it open with her teeth. She slid back and rolled it over his length before sliding forward and lining him up with her slick entrance. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before sliding back until he was fully sheathed within her.

“You feel so good around me.” She sat up moving slowly up and down dragging his cock against her sensitive heat. “I’ve wanted this all day. God I’ve missed you.” He placed his hands on her hips and began lifting her up and down, helping to increase the pace. She laid her hands on top of the soft hair that covered his chest to keep her balance.

 His hips bucked up into her meeting her rhythm and pushing her to the limit. He brushed his thumb against her sensitive nub until she was crying out his name.”Killian” The fluttering of her walls against him and the sound of his name falling from her lips set off his release. He came hard inside of her pulling her down on top of him, capturing her lips again and rolling her onto her back. He smoothed her hair back so he could see at the blissful look on her face.  

He leaned forward and kissed her sensually until she came down and relaxed under him. Her legs were wrapped around him and her arms around his neck. He wanted to stay in this blissful moment forever. Her hands lightly trailed up and down his sweat slicked back as she nipped at his lips.  “You’re amazing.”  He rubbed his nose against hers, rolled to the side pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her. He couldn’t resist kissing her softly again. She felt so good.

He slid his hand down her side resting it on her bare hip. “So I’m curious, did the dinner live up to your expectations?”

She laughed knowing full well what he was asking. She nibbled on her lip and looked up into his eyes. “Yes, It was delicious. How about dessert?”

He kissed her shoulder softly.”If dessert is always that good I will love you forever.”

She touched the side of his face.”Then I promise it will be.”

-/-

They spent the next four days alone held up in the apartment lost in each other, exploring each other’s bodies and getting to know each other better just as he promised. Take out boxes were piling up and they barely got dressed. They were blissfully happy to be out of the loop on what was happening. Neither of them turned their phone during that time and both dreaded going back to work.

Now that the arsonist had been caught Emma was back to skip tracing. She was happy to have had the steady paycheck and extra money she’d received from the fire department. She would miss working with Killian every day but she was happy to know he’d be coming home to her every night. Now that she’d found him she couldn’t imagine life without him. She imagined this was what Mary Margaret was talking about.

She made breakfast for him while he was getting ready to go to the station. He still had to be there on time and she worked on her own clock. It was the least she could do after everything he’d done for her. She had his coffee ready in a to-go mug just as he liked it. She stacked the pancakes on a plate along with the bacon she made.  They did plan to have lunch together at the apartment if he could get away. There was still a lot of investigation happening at each of the sites. They hoped to learn a lot from the damage that was caused by Lou and Lacey.

He couldn’t help but feel sad about leaving her. The past few days were the best of his life. He hoped they’d at least be able to have lunch together. He walked in to find her reaching up in the cabinet for a mug wearing only his shirt and her bare arse on display.  He shook his head and smiled as he approached to help her.

He leaned up to grab the mug with one hand and cupped her arse cheek with the other. She jumped in surprise at his presence. “Just in time. Breakfast is ready.” He pulled her into his arms.”Oh I don’t know. You sure dessert isn’t on the menu this morning?”  She ran her hand over his neatly pressed white shirt and fumbled with the top button. “Wasn’t the dessert we had this morning enough?”  He kissed her softly.”No, I don’t think I can get enough dessert with you.”

“You’re going to be late if you don’t eat now and I made your favorites.”  He let out a breath resigned to wait until later. He sat at the counter and she placed the food in front of him.”It smells amazing.” She slipped onto the stool next to him. “I hope you like it.” He placed a bite of pancake into his mouth and grinned.”Delicious.”  She wiggled happily next to him.

When they finished she handed him his to-go mug and a little brown baggie containing an apple and a surprise for him for later.  She walked him to the door. He grabbed her in his arms, dipped her back and kissed her passionately. He pulled her up smiling.”Just so you remember what you’re missing.”  She smiled sweetly.”Oh, I know how lucky I am. Stay safe and hopefully I’ll see you at lunch.”

He nodded and reluctantly left. She closed the door and locked it for good measure.  She walked over to the counter and turned on her new phone.  She’d had a new one delivered after her old phone was never recovered. She was sure she’d have a ton of messages since she’d left it off the past few days. 

There were two voice messages that were of immediate interest and the others were perp calls. She listened to the first from Elsa. It turns out the police department wanted to hire her on a case. That was great news considering her perp work wasn’t steady but hired work was. The other was from Mary Margaret. She was speaking so fast that she could barely make out what she was saying.

She dialed her number right away to make sure there wasn’t anything wrong.

E: Hi Mary Margaret, is everything alright?

_MM: Yes, I see you’ve finally come off your vacation. I trust everything went well?_

E: You didn’t answer my question? Are you alright? You sounded frantic on your message.

_MM: It’s just I have some amazing news and I wanted to share it with you before we told anyone else._

E: The suspense is killing me.

_MM: I’m pregnant! David and I are having a baby. It was probably all because of you and that night we got drunk on the wine. That seemed to have done the trick._

E: Oh Mary Margaret. I’m so happy and excited for you both.

_MM: Oh we are too. We aren’t telling anyone else, you can tell Killian but until we know for sure it’s safe we want to keep it a secret._

E: Of course. You’re secret is safe with us.

_MM: We’ll see you for dinner on Sunday?_

E: Yes, here at our apartment. Killian and I will cook.

_MM: Sounds great! See you then._

She was elated to hear the news about her friends. After seeing how worried Mary Margaret had been this little bundle was a welcome addition to their growing family. Now that she’d found them again she hoped to be in their lives for a long time.

-/-

He walked to work quickly arriving a few minutes before their start time. The crew mockingly clapped when he walked into the room.

“Jones, nice to see you made it back.” Said Jefferson.

He nodded.”Nice to see you too Mate.”

“Alright everyone gather round. Let’s get this day started right. First things first, both Scarlet and Arendelle have both made full crew after your extraordinary efforts during all the arson activity. You’ll still be partnered up but welcome to the company, permanently.”

The crew clapped loudly for their newest members.  They concluded their business with just regular tasks being assigned and he was happy for it. He’d be going out to some of the sites with David to further investigate the fires but he’d be able to get home to meet Emma for lunch.

He opened the bag from Emma and found the apple along with a little note. He smiled when he read it.

_Be safe Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes. I’ll be counting down the minutes until lunch, I promise dessert is on the menu. Don’t get into too much trouble but always know I’ll be happy to rescue you if you need it._

_Love, Emma_

He carefully tucked the note into his pocket and grinned wildly. He’d be counting down the minutes too.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Elsa’s called Emma and asked her to take a job working with the police department. As you can imagine a new mystery is on the horizon. Emma dabbled into Killian’s world and now it’s Killian’s turn to step into Emma’s. They’ve proved they can be a great team. Be on the lookout for a new story in this AU.   
> Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it and will follow along with me with the new story. I’ll make some announcements about it on my site and if you are favorite/following this story I may post Ch.1 at the end.


	24. In between scene 1:

_“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire AU_

_A/N: So this is a scene between stories. The next story in the AU will pick up 4 or 5 months later so this dinner will have happened before the new story begins._

Things between them had been amazing. Elsa called her for some routine surveillance work so she’d had a steady paycheck on top of any perp work that she’d been able to accomplish. They’d been working on creating a normal life together, as normal is it could be for danger magnets like them anyway.

They finally invited Mary Margaret and David for dinner at their place. Killian suggested that they reciprocate with a dinner just as advanced as the Thanksgiving feast that the Nolan’s had prepared for them. He knew it would be a stretch for them because neither of them had actually cooked a Thanksgiving dinner before but David might have been taunting him about it and he felt he needed to step up to the challenge.

When he told her she was fine with it but when they sat down to actually plan the meal she realized what he’d gotten them into. Of course when Mr. Sexy Blue Eyes gave her that look she couldn’t deny him and they were a great team so she accepted. Even though she was hoping he’d settle for something less complicated.

The week before they each went online and found recipes for the meal, three side dishes, a turkey and dessert. They also prepared the shopping list with items for each recipe. The morning before the dinner they went shopping and gathered all the necessary items. Some things weren’t quite in season since it wasn’t actually Thanksgiving yet but they got lucky.

They also picked up some wine to go with dinner and sparkling cider for Mary Margaret so she wouldn’t be left out due to her pregnancy. They managed to make it upstairs with all of their grocery bags in one trip. That was an amazing feat in itself. They unloaded the groceries and immediately started to examine what needed to be prepared the day before.

They had a small oven and only 3 burners to work with. They also had to purchase some throwaway tins to make the turkey and some of the side dishes. It wasn’t until they decided to actually begin cooking that they realized how limited they were in kitchen tools.

They were elbow deep in chopped vegetables when she looked over to her smiling fireman and shook her head. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” He leaned over and kissed her gently. “Love, I promise we can do this. At the very least dessert will be good.”

She nodded because they opted to purchase pumpkin pies from the local bakery instead of making them themselves. Neither of them were ready to try their hand a baking and no one could top Mary Margaret’s pies. They were just hoping for a juicy turkey at this point and edible side dishes.

She bumped hips with him in their tiny space as she reached for one of the wine bottles. “I guess if we are going to be at this all night, we might as well have a bit of fun too.”

“Sounds good, I’ll grab the glasses.”

He liked being domestic with her in spite of their lack of tools and cookware it was fun. He loved being close to her and this tiny space afforded him that. In between chopping vegetables he was able to steal kisses and of course wrap his arms around her as she instructed him on some of the basics she knew about preparing potatoes.

Between them they seemed to have just the right amount of knowledge to make the dishes they wanted and feel confident about the dinner.  By the time they’d finished the prep work they’d also finished the wine. Some of the small touches began to linger a little longer and she didn’t mind at all.

She hummed as she washed the dishes, her hair pulled up on top of her head and her skin exposed between her shirt and shorts. He couldn’t help but slip up behind her and press a wet kiss to her neck wrapping his arms around her. “Hey you’re supposed to be drying these dishes.” He continued nibbling at her neck and up towards her earlobe knowing that it would drive her crazy.  “I know but you’ve been inches from me all day, teasing me mercilessly with your beautiful body and I’ve lost my resolve.”

He found her most sensitive spot and she stopped washing falling back against him, dropping the brush and bowl back into the sink. His hands wandered up to her breasts and massaged them gently. She closed her eyes letting herself fall into the amazing sensations he was giving her with his mouth and hands.  She was feeling tense and god this just felt too good to ask him to stop.

His hand gently pressed her face towards his and he kissed her sensually forcing her to turn towards him and into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his muscular body and gently rubbed up and down his back. He tasted like a mixture of spiced cranberry and red wine. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. “God you taste good.”

He smiled raising his eyebrows as he slipped his hands down towards her waistband so he could divest her of her shorts. “Commando Swan?” She leaned in smiling against his lips knowing it was good to surprise him sometimes. He slid his hands around her arse lifting her up onto the counter so he could press in close to her. “ooh.” His arousal pressed into her core and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him into her so she could deepen the kiss.  They’d made love in this tiny kitchen many times but every time was just a little different.

She pushed his pants down his hips so his hardened length was free of its confinement. She wrapped her small hand around it stroking him gently. He moaned in her mouth as he edged against her core pressing into her gently. Her body stilled as he filled her. “God you feel so good.”

He took her gently using long strokes to deepen the sensation. She held onto his shoulders as quickened the pace, taking her over the edge faster than she’d expected but he felt too good. Her muscles relaxed as her walls began fluttering around him. Her teeth bit into his shoulder and he followed her into ecstasy whispering her name against her neck as he held her tight riding through the pleasure with her.

He pulled back slowly catching the lazy wrecked smile on her face. Her bright green eyes looking up to him as she leaned forward capturing his lips for a quick kiss.”That was amazing. I think I’m feeling better about this dinner already.”  He helped her down from the counter. “Aye, let’s just not tell our guests about what else happens in here besides cooking.” She laughed.”Deal.”

The dinner went off without a hitch. The turkey was juicy and the side dishes were a hit. They got many compliments from their guests on their first Thanksgiving meal. They even let David think they made the pumpkin pie until he’d eaten 4 pieces. Then they had to let him in on the secret she’d already shared with Mary Margaret, that they were bakery made.

Their friends left them standing their huddled together in the doorframe like any other normal couple. She looked up at him and smiled.”I’m glad you got me into that and I’m happy about a whole lot of other things too.”  He leaned over pressing a soft kiss to her lips.”Aye, me too Love. me too.”  

 

 


	25. In between scene 2

_Another in between scene for these two. Oh Humbert when will you learn?_

When he got the text from her he left the firehouse immediately. He quickly ran the few short blocks to the Rabbit Hole to meet her. He saw the police cars parked outside red and blue lights spinning atop each car. He looked to the right to see the officers standing around in a circle right outside the door, he only suspected that Emma may be the center of that circle.

He moved quickly right behind one of the officers to see her leaning against the wall in cuffs gritting her teeth angrily at Officer Humbert. The smug bastard was standing there looking at her grinning. He took a deep breath and shook his head before pushing through the boys in blue. “What’s this all about Humbert?” 

Her eyes lit up whens he saw him, her lips still pursed tightly. “Ah Jones. See you’ve come to rescue your damsel once again. She’s about to be tossed in a cell for the night if she says one more derogatory word to me.” 

He licked his lips and rolled his eyes. Apparently Graham felt the need to pull a power play against her for some reason.”What’s she done Humbert?” 

“I was about to apprehend the suspect when she showed up and obstructed justice from being served.” 

“ugh!”grumbled Emma.

Graham glared at her holding up his finger to her lips. “Ah ah, I said one more word and you get a night in Storybrooke’s finest.”   

“Humbert, surely you are aware that Emma tracks these perps for a living. She’s got weeks worth of surveillance for some of these blokes. You must know she was just doing her job.” 

Graham moved up into Killian’s personal space almost nose to nose with him.”Look, I know what she does but I can’t have her diminishing my authority while she does it. She needs to learn that I am the law around here and as soon as she does we will all get along.” 

He raised his brows knowing full well that the man wanted to provoke him. He bit his lip and stepped back, getting a full view of Emma who was about to blow her top. He took a breath. “Officer Humbert. Considering Emma’s apprehended the perp and I’m here to take her home. I’m sure she can agree to your request. Right Love?” 

He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath.”Fine. I agree.” 

“You heard her Humbert  now let her go.” 

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.” 

Graham unlocked the cuffs and she moved forward cautiously towards Killian.

“Have a nice evening.” said Humbert smirking at them as he walked past towards his car.

He saw Emma move to lunge towards him and grabbed her back. “Kiss Me.” She closed her eyes and he pressed his lips to her soft angry frown kissing her until he felt her relax in his arms. “Better?” 

She nodded and laid her head against his chest. “Can we go home now?” 

“Aye, let’s get you home before Humbert decides to show his smug face around here again and we both land in the brig for the night.” 

She laughed and snuggled into his side as they walked home. 

 


	26. In between scene 3

**“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire AU**

**Another In Between Scene from my follower prompts.**

Emma pushed open the apartment door with her foot while juggling a bottle of wine and a pizza. She decided to stop at Tony’s on the way home and make it an easy dinner tonight so she and Killian could just relax together. They hadn’t been together in 3 long days and she needed him.

She knew he was tired from battling a huge fire in the warehouse district earlier in the day and she finally managed to capture the old woman who’d been evading her the entire week. All she could think about was shedding her clothing and snuggling up against her man for the next 24 hours.

She placed the pizza box and wine on the counter along with her other items. She heard Killian rustling around in bedroom and decided to surprise him. She quietly walked down the hall and pushed open the door. She let out a little gasp in surprise when she saw him. Her mouth hung open and her eyes went wide at the site of him in his dress whites.

He turned around grinning from ear to ear at her reaction. She swallowed hard at the sight of him. The man looked gorgeous in regular clothing, add a uniform and he was hotter than the sun. He started towards her and she held up her hand. The words silently slipped off her tongue. “Take it off.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

He winked and slowly began moving his nimble fingers to the golden buttons on the jacket. He shook his hips pretending to be a stripper as he fingered each button.

She stood there watching in disbelief biting her lip until she finally gained control of her body again. As if she weren’t turned on enough already, now he was swaying back and forth in the suit of sex. She couldn’t take it anymore. ”Killian. I I I need you to get that off.”

“Swan, if I’d have known how you’d react I’d have put this on long ago.”

She licked her lips. “Less talking more unbuttoning.” He turned around and flipped up the bottom of his jacket flashing his ass as he wiggled it in front of her in the snug white pants. “As you wish.”

She decided she needed to take matters into her own hands, literally. She walked up and slid her arms around him from behind brushing her hands up towards his bare chest and down towards his belt. 

“Slow down Love. We have all night.” She continued to try to divest him of his belt.. “Ah Ah I said slow down. Captain’s orders.”

She nearly came undone as the smooth tones and overtures left his mouth. “Aye Aye Captain.”

He turned her around and pulled her into his arms.”I like when you call me Captain.”

She brushed finger down his chest and looked up with a sexy grin on her face.“Well Captain your woman is in serious need of your services. It’s been far too long so i’m going to need you to go ahead and get out of that uniform.” 

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, her cheek, then captured her lips into a sensual kiss. She slipped her arms into his jacked and pushed it off his shoulders.

Soon all of their clothes followed into a pile on the floor and they were sliding into the cool sheets on the bed behind them. She desperately missed his soft sensual kisses and he missed her soft warm body against him.

The first time was quick and dirty, even just a few days was too long for them to be apart, the second time was slow and sensual, the third time was comforting and finally they wound up on the couch wrapped in a sheet eating cold pizza and drinking warm wine.

“Feel better now Love?”

She snuggled in close.”Much better. Why were you trying on the uniform in the first place?”

“I have a reunion to go to next month. I just wanted to make sure it still fit.”

She looked up smiling waggling her eyebrows. “Oh, I’d say it fits.”

He laughed.”Will you go with me?”

“That all depends. If you have that on before we leave we may never get there.” “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” 

 


	27. In between scene 4

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”   Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire AU

_A/N: Ok so it’s about time the ladies got a little revenge on Humbert for all his shenanigans._

It’s no secret that Humbert pushed their buttons and it seems that he’s also managed to get under the the skin of their newest residents, the Arendelle sisters.

Killian and Emma were hanging out at the Rabbit Hole for happy hour with the crew from the firehouse and Anna’s sister Elsa, who Emma had become close with since working freelance surveillance cases for her.

They were all laughing and joking about the pick up lines that Will and Jefferson used on the ladies who came to The Hole when Humbert walked in. While noticing him out of the corner of his eye, he grit his teeth but continued with their reverie, holding Emma just a little closer than before.

They’d all had several drinks before the offending officer decided to show his face so no one was of clear mind by that point. It was Elsa who spoke up first.” Look who decided to show up, Officer Grabby Hands.”

“Oh I don’t know Elsa, he is kind of cute and you are single. Why not give Officer Grabby Hands a chance?” teased Anna.

“Anna, no way. He’s so arrogant. It just irks me how he thinks all the women in this town should bow down before him.”

He grinned listening to this conversation, quite happy that the women agreed that Humbert was quite the nuisance.

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me. It was like the minute I walked into Storybrooke his radar went off and he was on me like a nuclear missile aiming for it’s target.”

Killian took a sip of his beer and nodded. He preferred to stay out of this conversation after coming to blows with the man before.

“We should do something about this.” said Elsa.

Emma looked at her new friends with a wicked grin.”What do you say we play a little joke on Officer Grabby Hands ladies?”

Anna and Elsa huddled in closer.”What have you got in mind?”

She proceeded to tell them her idea would be for she and Elsa to suggest a little threesome, they would order shots to get him drunk, then leave him naked in his squad car once he was passed out.

She and Killian would stage a fight and he would pretend to leave her alone so Graham would think he had a chance with her because he would certainly pounce on a damsel in distress, as he always said. They’d had entirely too much to drink because the ladies were all in agreement with her immediately.

 

Her adoring man not so easy to convince.“Killian, do you think you can play along with me on this? I promise it will all be harmless. Hopefully it gets Graham to quit hitting on us.”

He rubbed his chin weary of her plan but he’d like to see Graham get his comeuppance. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in. If only to get Humbert to back off. He clearly knows no boundaries.”

“I want to be a part of this too!” pouted Anna.

Emma took another sip of her drink. “Fine, it can be a foursome. That should entice him.”

The women all laughed hysterically. Killian shook his head. He hoped this didn’t end poorly but even intoxicated he believed that Emma had her wits about her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. “I’m only doing this because you asked. I’ll be waiting at home for you wearing nothing but a sheet so don’t keep me waiting too long.”

She turned to face him grinning from ear to ear.”Do you have to wear the sheet? I prefer you with much much less on.”

This plan was sounding worse and worse because he would rather just throw her over his shoulder and take her home after that comment. He cleared his throat.”As you wish. No sheet.”

She smiled.”OK, let’s do this. See you at home within the hour babe.”

He slammed his mug down on the bar catching the attention of their target. “If that’s how you are going to be I’m leaving. You should probably stay with your friends tonight.”

“Fine I will. Just go!” She winked at him and he stormed out of the Rabbit Hole. Elsa and Anna put their arms around her to pretend to comfort her after the scene. She looked up quickly and noticed Humbert watching with amusement. She also noticed that Jefferson and Will were luckily still engrossed in conversation with the sorority girls they’d managed to pick up so they shouldn’t interfere.

Emma leaned over the bar and called the bartender.”Shots! We need Shots down here!”

Elsa giggled to herself and Anna sipped her beer to keep her composure.

“He’s coming.” whispered Anna.

“So, I’m sorry to say I witnessed that unfortunate scene. Are you OK Emma? I would be happy to offer you a place to stay for the evening, weekend or however long you need. My bed is quite comfortable.”

She bit her lip and tried not to laugh as she saw Elsa’s contorted face mocking him behind his back. “Oh I don’t know. Anna and Elsa were supposed to stay with me tonight so they didn’t have to drive home. Now none of us have a place to stay.”

He looked at each of the Arendelle sisters checking them out from head to toe with a wolfish grin. They each had their most sultry look on their face, which was really tough for Anna because she could see she was trying not to laugh. “Well, the more the merrier. I’d be happy to have all of you ladies stay at my place. I’m certain my bed could hold the lot of you.”

“Really?” burst out Anna.

“Are you sure Officer?” asked Elsa running her hand over his shoulder.

His eyes followed her hand and then back to look at Emma. “Oh, I’m sure.”

“Well, if we are going to have a party at your place, I’d say we should all have a few more drinks don’t you think?” winked Elsa.

“Oh yes, let me get more shots for us.” said Emma.

She went down to the other end of the bar to speak to the bartender. He was only too happy to fill the shot glasses with apple juice for the ladies and his strongest liquor for Graham. He also had a little grudge against Officer Grabby Hands who recently hit on his girlfriend.

They spent the next 30 minutes downing the apple juice shots while Graham downed the full proof alcohol. When he began to sway they knew it was time.

“You better let me drive Officer.” said Elsa.

Graham gave her a sloppy smile and fumbled to fish the keys from his pocket holding them up for her. The women wrapped his arms around their necks and they proceeded out to his car.

He tried to kiss her while she was holding him up so Elsa could get the car unlocked. She held up her hand in mock lips and pressed it to his mouth. He grinned and passed out against her shoulder.

“Ugh, hurry up, he’s dead weight.” said Emma.

Elsa and Anna proceeded to take off his jacket and shirt while she held him up. Once his torso was bare they let him fall into the back seat so they could remove his boots and pants.

“Oh My Goodness, he’s not wearing underwear!” yelled Anna as she covered her eyes.

Emma looked at Elsa laughing.”Of Course he would go commando.”

Both women did their best to avert their eyes as they pushed him into the back seat and helped him get comfortable. Anna put his clothes into the trunk and Emma pressed the keys into his hands before shutting the door.

The ladies all high fived. “There, that should teach him a lesson.” said Emma.

“You don’t think we went too far.” asked Elsa.

“Probably a little bit but maybe he will calm down in the future.” said Emma.

Anna was looking at him through the window.”I don’t know Elsa, he is kind of cute.”

“Anna, stop staring at him.”

“What?” she swayed.

“I better get her home. She really has had too much to drink.” said Elsa.

She nodded and grinned.”I better get home too. I have a naked fireman waiting to put out my fire.”

Elsa laughed.”See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow.”

She sprinted home the few blocks to their apartment happy to find her fireman standing at the counter waiting for her with a rose between his teeth and nothing else just as he’d promised.

He certainly was good at his job. He’d put her fire out more than once that night and earlier the next morning.

No one mentioned the incident with Graham, it was only knowing looks shared between them and the Arendelle sisters that said they knew what actually happened. He certainly did back off after that, especially because he had no idea what actually did happen with the three girls.

Emma did hear from Granny that she spotted him at 4 am bare ass opening the trunk of his car. She said that was the highlight of her day, so it seems their little trick did more good than they thought.


	28. In between scene 5 - The Perks

“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” (46) (Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire)

A/N: Just another little in between scene. Part of my Thank you fics for followers series.

In the weeks since she’d been living with Killian she’d finally started to feel at ease. He went out of his way to make sure she was comfortable and their items seemed to mingle together nicely. He left for work at his usual time and she had the morning to herself, surveillance for the new perp didn’t begin until later that afternoon.

She decided to make use of the new fizzy bath ball that she bought while shopping with Mary Margaret over the weekend. Her muscles were sore from the workout that she and Killian had the day before. He loved when she challenged him on a run and so she did, maybe overdid is the correct word. She’d won this time so he was on dish duty this month. He’d always helped her when she did them anyway so of course she’d do the same for him. It was still nice that she could win if she tried.

She filled the tub with warm water and dropped the fizzy bath ball in as per the instructions. The floral scent and oils were unleashed as the ball fizzed around in the warm water. After turning on soft music, she pulled her hair up off of her neck into a messy bun, slipped out of her pajamas and carefully climbed into the warm water.

The warm water began to soothe her aches immediately. She lay back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes as the calming environment completely relaxed her. It may have been a few minutes later or longer when she heard the door close.

“Love it’s just me.”

She relaxed back knowing it wasn’t an intruder. “I’m back here.”

 He poked his head into the room.”Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

She smiled and sat up slowly.”Hey.”

He raised a brow.”I knew living so close to the station had its perks.”

“Care to join me?”

He closed his eyes and shook his head.”Tempting, very tempting Love, but I have to get back. I just game home to pick up my tool belt.”

She sat up a little further teasing him by revealing more of her body.“Oh really? There’s a certain tool in your belt which I’d like to make use of right now.” 

It took him 2 minutes to divest himself of his clothing and climb into the tub with her. She relaxed back into his embrace and kissed him softly.”What’s the sense of having perks if you don’t take advantage?”

He got back to the station tool belt in hand grinning with rosy cheeks smelling just a bit like lilac and ginger. Oh living close certainly had it’s perks, that was for sure.


End file.
